A Tale of Captain Teague
by Jafar2000
Summary: Biografía ficticia del Capitán Teague, el legendario padre de Jack Sparrow.¿Cómo llegó a ser un pirata? ¿Qué secretos esconde? (Es mi primer relato, así que espero que os guste).
1. Capítulo I: Rogbardhowle

**Capítulo 1: Rogbardhowle**

Esta historia comienza en la época en la que la Edad de Oro de la piratería veía sus primeros años; los más sangrientos y temibles bucaneros recorrían los mares, sembrando el caos y consiguiendo enormes botines de barcos y puertos. Morgan, Bartholomew, Rackjham, Mary Red… eran bien conocidos por sus crímenes entre los honrados pero desdichados marineros.

Sin embargo, había un capitán más famoso y temido que todos los demás: el afamado Rogers era, por así decirlo, el pirata por excelencia; con un parche en el ojo, un loro en el hombro, un garfio de hierro en lugar de su mano izquierda, y una pata de palo en lugar de su pierna derecha, era un viejo lobo de mar, oxidado sí, pero poderoso. Sus atrocidades eran legendarias, y su barco, el _Vorágine_ , temido en los siete mares.

-¡Ya son nuestros!-gritaba Rogers mientras el _Vorágine_ daba alcance al galeón británico _Esperanza_ cerca de las costas de Saint John-¡Preparad la batería de estribor!

-¡Maldición!-exclamó el capitán inglés, el flemático Culpepper-¡Se nos echan encima! ¡Caballeros, prepárense para la batalla!

El rugido de los cañones resonó por todo el mar, y los agudos chillidos de los marineros heridos en el impacto ensordecieron a Culpepper. Aunque los británicos se defendieron con valentía y saña, el barco de Rogers era muy superior al suyo, y su tripulación, más numerosa y por supuesto mucho más peligrosa.

En unos minutos, la _Esperanza_ estaba destrozada, y los supervivientes trataban de agarrarse a cualquier cosa que flotase, chapoteando patéticamente en el agua. Rogers soltó una ronca risotada desde su navío.

-¡Dejémoslos al amparo de Davy Jones! ¡Recoged el botín, marineros de agua dulce! ¡Ponemos rumbo a Tortuga!

El _Vorágine_ se alejó triunfante, mientras Culpepper, agazapado sobre una tabla de madera, escuchaba el griterío de los piratas, y su alegre canción.

 _Jo-Ho, Jo-Ho_

 _¡Un gran pirata soy!_

 _Quemamos ciudades… ¡Nos han de temer!_

 _¡Brindad compañeros Jo-Ho!_

* * *

En el puerto de Brighton, reinaba un gran alboroto aquel día. Varios barcos de la Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales se preparaban para zarpar, y mujeres y niños se despedían de los marineros que se preparaban para partir. Especialmente, había una gran multitud en el muelle del _Liberty_. Las frases de despedida podían escucharse con claridad desde la otra punta del puerto.

Lord Barton observaba desde la ventana de su despacho a la multitud despedirse, mientras se acababa su copita de licor. Con él estaban el anciano Watts y Samuel Norton, famoso hombre de negocios de Londres.

-Otro de nuestros barcos que zarpa ¡Y otro más que será hundido!-gruñó Watts desde su butaca, dando un sonoro golpe con su bastón.

-No entiendo a lo que os referís, estimado amigo-respondió Barton con delicadeza, sin apartar su vista de la ventana.

-¡Claro que sí!-gruñó Watts.

-A lo que nuestro viejo benefactor se refiere sin duda, es a las muchas pérdidas que hemos tenido últimamente-observó Samuel Norton-sobre todo por cuenta de los…

-Piratas-terminó Barton, secamente-siempre piratas.

-¡Eso es, piratas! ¡No fundé esta Compañía hace medio siglo para esto!-exclamó Watts, enfadado.

-Si solo fuera medio siglo-se burló Norton-los piratas son solo un movimiento, una moda…acabarán desapareciendo.

-¡Si, pero no aún! ¡Nuestros avances en el Caribe son nimios en comparación con los españoles, y es por culpa de esos malditos piratas!-Watts tembló en su asiento.

-Los españoles también han sufrido muchas pérdidas a causa de los piratas… me atrevería incluso a decir que…-comenzó Norton.

-No nos interesan los españoles ahora-le cortó Lord Barton con aspereza, y volviéndose después hacia el anciano-amigo Watts-el viejo soltó un ronco gruñido-como fundador y principal inversor de esta nuestra gloriosa compañía, tenéis derecho a quejaros…

-¡Eso por supuesto!-interrumpió Watts.

-Pero debéis entender nuestra situación. La Corona no se muestra propicia a darnos más créditos, ni tampoco más hombres para protegernos durante nuestros viajes. Como sabéis, no atravesamos un buen momento económico, y así, somos presa fácil para los piratas. De todas formas, también debéis saber, estimado colega, que los vientos de nuestra desventura están no a mucho de cambiar: en unos meses, esperamos recibir un valioso cargamento de seda proveniente de nuestra base en la India, que nos propiciará una generosa suma de ingresos. Así pues, os ruego que no desesperéis, y tengáis paciencia, pues esos…piratas, por muy molestos que sean, no son más que unos pobres diablos. Tenemos nuevas estrategias preparadas para deshacernos de ellos…

-¿Habláis de algún aliado poderoso?-inquirió Watts, mientras Norton arqueaba una ceja con escepticismo.

-Más o menos-Lord Barton volvió a girarse hacia la ventana, y a observar el _Liberty._ Era en verdad un barco hermoso-Parte ahora hacia la India. Me pregunto qué sorpresas nos traerá.

* * *

En el _Liberty_ , los marineros iban subiendo por una pasarela al barco, mientras los más rezagados abrazaban a sus hijos y besaban a sus llorosas mujeres.

-Estaré aquí muy pronto, os lo prometo-decía uno.

-¡No llores cariño! ¡Pensaré en ti todos los días!-decía otro, mientras consolaba a su mujer.

-Rezad por mí a nuestro Señor, para que en mi viaje me sea propicio-dijo un padre a sus hijos, abrazándolos con ternura.

-¡Y a San Elmo, patrón de los marinos!-añadió su anciana madre.

-No quiero enterarme de que has andado con otros en mi ausencia-amenazaba un enorme marinero a su mujer, quien rió con sorna.

Entre unos y otros que iban subiendo, un joven se coló entre ellos y consiguió meterse en el barco sin ser detectado. No debía tener más de diecisiete años, tenía la tez clara, y llena de pecas, y el pelo largo y oscuro. Era bastante alto, y aunque delgado, fuerte.

El joven polizón avanzó entre los marineros por la cubierta del barco, mirando disimuladamente hacia un lado y otro, buscando posiblemente un lugar donde ocultarse.

-¡Eh tú, grumete!-exclamó un oficial.

El joven cerró los ojos un segundo, y resopló. Luego se dio la vuelta, con cara de inocencia.

-¿Señor?-preguntó educadamente.

-¿Cómo te llamas, chico?-preguntó el oficial. Se notaba en su voz cierta desconfianza.

-Marshall señor-la voz del joven se quebró un poco-M-Marshall…Rogbardhowle

-¿Rogbardhowle? No me suenas de nada-dijo el oficial. Se acercó a él-tu nombre no me consta en la lista de alistamiento…

-Oh, claro que sí-tartamudeó el chico. Había perdido el control por unos instantes, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que lo trincaran tan rápidamente-Es que mi apellido es un poco extraño ¿sabe usted? No es como Smith o Johnson. Rogbardhowle… suena muy extraño. Suelen escribirlo mal, o ponen solo mi nombre.

El oficial le lanzó una mirada de incredulidad.

-¿C-como se apellida usted?-preguntó Marshall Rogbardhowle tímidamente.

El oficial no parecía esperar aquella pregunta, y parpadeó perplejo.

-Duncan… Terry Duncan-dijo.

-¿Lo ve? Duncan es un bonito apellido. Y uno fácil de pronunciar. Ya quisiera yo…-Marshall sonrió amablemente.

Duncan le miró con curiosidad, y para sorpresa de Marshall, sonrió.

-Tiene usted razón Rogbard… señor Marshall-dijo, dándole una palmada amistosa- ¿sabe qué? Necesito un buen mozo que me ayude en mis labores de cartógrafo. ¿Tiene mucho trabajo en cubierta?

La sonrisa de Marshall se amplió aún más.

-Será un placer ayudarle, señor Duncan-respondió amablemente.

Duncan asintió, complacido, y después se alejó, para hablar con el Capitán Dalton.

-Todo en orden, capitán-dijo Duncan.

-Estupendo-el capitán se acercó a la cubierta desde el puesto del timón-¡Listos para zarpar, caballeros! ¡Callaghan, a su puesto! ¡Icen la vela mayor! ¡Partimos!

El _Liberty_ se alejó del puerto, acompañado de los vítores y despedidas de los ciudadanos de Brighton.

El chico observó unos instantes el muelle lleno de gente emocionada, con cierta tristeza. Luego, se volvió hacia el mar, y sonrió. Era la aventura. Su aventura comenzaba.

* * *

 **Este es mi primer episodio acerca de los primeros años de Teague como pirata. Espero que les haya gustado.**


	2. Capítulo II: La esclava

**En el primer episodio, un joven que se hace llamar Marshall Rogbardhowle se cuela en un barco de comercio inglés, el _Liberty_ , y zarpa a la mar. Afortunadamente para él, es tomado bajo la protección de un tal Duncan, el cartógrafo del barco. Entretanto, los dirigentes de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales creen que los piratas son los causantes de su mala racha económica, y esperan un valioso cargamento de la India.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: La esclava**

El _Liberty_ llevaba ya dos semanas de navegación. Tiempo más que de sobra para que el joven Rogbardhowle se acostumbrase a su nueva vida de marino. El chico no había tardado en hacerse buenos amigos entre la tripulación. A parte del señor Duncan, que siempre se mostraba atento y agradable con él, y con el que estaba aprendiendo todos los secretos de la navegación, había trabado amistad con Kent, un marinero moreno y enorme, Travis, un enclenque pero muy ágil vigía y con el timonel, Thomas. El Capitán Dalton imponía respeto a Marshall, pero también había conseguido ganarse su aprecio.

El barco, la tripulación, el ambiente de aventura… todo aquello fascinaba a Marshall. Pero sobretodo, lo que más le gustaba era el mar. El océano le atraía con un magnetismo especial. Había algo en él místico, casi divino. Era tan inmenso. Sin duda, había merecido la pena huir para explorarlo. Huir…

-Trazamos un ángulo recto, en relación con el trópico de… ¿Marshall? ¿Marshall, me estás escuchando?-preguntó Duncan, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos. Le estaba enseñando a trazar un mapa de rutas en el Atlántico.

-Oh, disculpa Terry-dijo Marshall, distraído.

-De nuevo observando el mar, eh. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?-preguntó Duncan, entrecerrando sus pequeños ojos grises.

-¿A mí? Nada, viejo amigo…-Marshall trató de aparentar normalidad.

-Llevo muchos años navegando, Marshall-dijo Duncan, sonriendo amistosamente-y conozco de sobra esa mirada. Todos hemos mirado al mar alguna vez así. Es nostalgia…y preocupación.

-¿Nostalgia?-Marshall rió forzadamente-Nah, no creo.

Duncan le dio una afectuosa palmada en la espalda.

-Nunca me has dicho donde vivías. ¿Eras de Brighton?-preguntó. Marshall volvió a observar el mar.

-N-no…si. Sí. Pero la verdad es que no lo echo mucho de menos-miró a Duncan con seriedad-solo quiero avanzar.

-Un sabio marino dijo una vez que nunca se podrá ser un buen navegante si se tiene miedo de perder de vista la tierra-dijo el cartógrafo.

Marshall reflexionó aquellas palabras.

-No tengo miedo. Quiero seguir adelante.

-Entonces no mires así al mar… es triste. Y te puede acabar absorbiendo.

Duncan recogió su mapa, y se alejó silbando una canción marinera.

* * *

En los siguientes días, el _Liberty_ bordeó África por el cabo de Buena Esperanza. Atracaron en un pequeño puertecito de control inglés, donde coincidieron con otro buque de comercio, el _Sturgeon's Parade_. Sin embargo, no era uno de los buques que transportaban ricos telares, ni tampoco alimentos; era un barco de esclavos.

Marshall contempló con desagrado como una fila de africanos encadenados bajaban a una de las bodegas.

-Los llevan al Caribe. A las plantaciones de trabajo-explicó Duncan.

-He oído que cuando los piratas atacan estos barcos, los esclavos se escapan y se unen a ellos-comentó Travis en voz baja.

-No siempre-replicó Thomas, el timonel, experto en cuestiones truculentas-otras veces se quedan atrapados en las bodegas, y se hunden en el fondo del mar.

El Capitán Dalton y el capitán del _Sturgeon's_ , Grant estuvieron conversando en el camarote del _Liberty_ durante mucho rato, y ni siquiera el segundo de abordo, Callaghan, pudo escucharlos. Por lo que Marshall observó, los marineros del _Sturgeon's Parade_ ofrecían un aspecto lamentable. Iban mal afeitados, parecían haber adelgazado mucho en muy poco tiempo, y su piel ofrecía un nada saludable tono amarillo. Los esclavos parecían encontrarse un aspecto mejor, pero tenían una extraña expresión de horror en sus rostros.

-Debe de ser el calor africano. He oído que es contagioso-sentenció Travis.

-Oyes unas cosas…-rió Thomas.

Dos días después, con las bodegas repletas y los marineros en plena forma, el _Liberty_ se preparó para zarpar en la segunda parte de su viaje, rumbo a la India. En aquel tiempo, Marshall se había dedicado a pasear por la playa y explorar los bosques cercanos. Incluso se había bañado en las cálidas aguas africanas, y había visto a un tiburón más cerca de lo que esperaba.

Todos los marineros se reunieron en cubierta a la orden de Callaghan.

-El capitán tiene que informarnos de algo-explicó Callaghan-será solo un momento.

Dalton parecía un poco alterado, pero habló con su habitual tono severo y autoritario.

-Señores-dijo con la voz que tan bien sabía proyectar-durante nuestro trayecto hasta la India vamos a tener un…una…una invitada especial.

Se escucharon murmullos entre los marineros. Algunos silbaron. Duncan arrugó la frente.

-No os emocionéis-dijo Travis por encima del griterío-seguro que es una cabra, como la última vez.

Algunos rieron. Dalton no.

-No, señor Travis, no se trata de ningún animal, ni doméstico ni salvaje. Es algo... es una mujer.

A una señal de Dalton, Kent y otro marinero subieron a la cubierta a una de las esclavas del _Sturgeon's Parade_. Marshall no la había visto nunca entre los otros africanos prisioneros de Grant. No era muy alta, pero había algo en ella que asustaba. Su pelo era una maraña alborotada, y aunque no era fea, si no bastante hermosa, sus ojos parecían lanzar fuego.

-Es una esclava del barco del Capitán Grant. Iba a ir con los demás a las Indias Occidentales pero… en fin, no les voy a engañar. El Capitán Grant la ha encontrado algo…molesta. Y me ha pedido como favor especial que sea yo quién me la lleve y me ocupe de ella.

-¿Una chica mala eh?-se burló Thomas, con morbo.

-¿Y por qué no la dejamos aquí tirada, y asunto arreglado? No sé los demás, pero una mujer a bordo siempre trae problemas-dijo Travis.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Si te llevamos a ti!-se burló Thomas. Marshall rió.

-¡Basta!-exclamó Dalton-No es un asunto que se tenga que discutir, mi decisión ya está tomada, y a ustedes no les queda si no acatarla. La esclava pasará toda la travesía en la bodega. ¡Y no quiero que nadie se le acerque ni la toque si yo no lo ordeno! ¿Queda claro?

-Qué lástima-se quejó Thomas, observándola sin ningún pudor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Marshall a Duncan-es como si Dalton… la tuviera miedo.

Duncan negó con la cabeza. Observó a la mujer, intrigado, mientras Kent la bajaba a la bodega.

-¿Te fijaste en el aspecto de la tripulación de Grant, Marshall? Algo peligroso hay en torno a esta mujer. No me gusta. No me gusta nada.

Se alejó murmurando.

* * *

Los primeros días de viaje, el barco se convirtió en un caldero de chismorreos acerca de la prisionera. Algunos decían que era una especie de bruja maligna, otros que una poseída por el demonio, y otros que una lunática peligrosa.

-Ayer tuve que llevarle la cena-decía Herbert, un marinero de larga y sucia melena-me sonrió, pero cuando le acerqué el plato ¡casi me arranca la mano de un mordisco! De no ser porque el capitán dijo que la cuidásemos, la habría…

-De no ser porque te asustaste-se burló Thomas.

Con los días, el asunto de la prisionera se fue olvidando. La tripulación empezaba a estar cansada de ver solo mar y mar para donde fuera que mirasen. Querían llegar al puerto de la India enseguida.

-Dicen que los piratas hindúes son aún peores que los piratas del Caribe-comentó Travis.

-Todos son igual de despreciables-sentenció Callaghan.

-No me hagáis hablar de los piratas chinos…-empezó Herbert.

En el puesto del timón, el Capitán Dalton conversaba con Marshall y con Kent.

-Llegaremos a Malabar mañana, como muy tarde en dos días-dijo Dalton, estudiando los mapas de Duncan con seriedad-le felicito, señor Rogbardhowle. Sus cálculos son excelentes. Ha aprendido mucho del señor Duncan en este viaje.

El segundo de abordo, Callaghan, escuchó aquel comentario.

-¿Aprendido?-preguntó extrañado-creí que Marshall venía como su ayudante personal…

-Oh bueno-Marshall intentó desviar las sospechas de Callaghan, nervioso-lo cierto es que sin el señor Duncan nunca habría podido conseguir trazar unos mapas tan buenos…

-Sí, pero… -insistió Callaghan.

-Capitán, ¿por qué no festejamos el final de nuestro viaje con una fiesta esta noche?-preguntó Marshall, interrumpiéndole.

-No sería mala idea. Siempre y cuando no se excedan-aprobó Dalton.

Marshall se alejó corriendo con la excusa de avisar al cocinero, mientras Callaghan le seguía con la mirada, intrigado.

* * *

Aquella noche, la cubierta del barco se llenó de voces y cantos marineros. Los hombres del _Liberty_ estaban eufóricos con la idea de llegar por fin a tierra. Aunque el ron y las bebidas alcohólicas estaban prohibidos en la Armada Británica, ellos no eran marines, y por lo tanto no tardaron en ponerse borrachos como cubas.

-S-si mi pobre madre difunta me viese ahora…-decía Travis con voz pastosa-¡Vaya sopapo me metería!

-Si mi madre me viese ahora, me quitaría la botella y se la bebería toda-rió Thomas, mientras daba tumbos de un lado a otro.

-Oh, por favor, déjense de banalidades-les regañó el Capitán Dalton, que apenas había bebido-¡Mañana no quiero a nadie con resaca!

-N-no se p-preocupe usted, mi lord señor capitán-dijo Travis, hipando.

Marshall también estaba bastante borracho, aunque para su sorpresa había descubierto que tenía mucho más aguante para el alcohol de lo que creía. Estaba preocupado, y sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras sorbía de una enorme jarra de ron.

Callaghan sospechaba. ¿Y si llegaba a descubrirlo? Lo atraparían, sin duda. En un principio, no había sentido ningún tipo de escrúpulo en colarse en aquel barco y escapar de Inglaterra, pero ahora, que se había encariñado de su tripulación, de su mentor Duncan, y del barco ¿qué iba a hacer? Tal vez, si confesase su crimen al Capitán, este lo perdonase. Pero… ¿y de no ser así? ¿Cuál era el castigo por colarse en un buque ilegalmente? La Compañía de las Indias Orientales tenía normas muy estrictas respecto a eso…

Vio que Callaghan se acercaba hacia donde se encontraban él y Thomas, pero como iba borracho, no debió de verle, y aprovechando eso, Marshall se escurrió entre los otros marineros y bajó a la bodega para ocultarse.

Dando tumbos por los pasillos del barco, empezó a cantar una de las canciones que Duncan le había enseñado.

 _Una fleeeecha de Cupido_

 _Vi mi peeeecho atravesar_

 _Y ya nada me consuela_

 _Como mi marino audaz_

¿Qué haría? El alcohol no lograba hacerle olvidar sus preocupaciones. Cavilando sobre sus problemas, tropezó con un tablón de madera algo levantado, y cayó al suelo de bruces.

Cuando se levantó, una cara le miraba, sonriendo. Era la esclava. Marshall dio un respingo, y se incorporó.

-¿Pero q-qué…?-tartamudeó.

La habían atado dentro de una de las celdas del barco, pero ella se había puesto boca abajo. Sonreía con malicia, y cuando Marshall se levantó, le guiñó un ojo provocativamente.

-Me voy-dijo Marshall secamente, intrigado ante el aspecto de la mujer.

Ella hizo un ruidito con la boca. Marshall la contempló un momento. No era nada fea, desde luego. Pero daba miedo. Mucho miedo. Su rostro transmitía violencia y terror.

Hizo ademán de irse, pero ella se movió un poco, y por primera vez desde que la había visto, habló. Su voz era suave, pero a la vez rota.

-¿Acaso yo te asusto?-preguntó, abriendo mucho sus enormes ojos negros.

Marshall no respondió. La volvió a observar, entre asustado y fascinado.

-Eres un chico muyyy guapo-la esclava se pasó la lengua por los labios groseramente-Ven aquí y yo te…

Marshall se alejó. Estaba borracho, pero no tanto como creía aquella arpía. Era una persona lo suficientemente cabal como para no caer en ese tipo de tretas.

-Espera… ¡Ven!-gimió la mujer, agitándose en sus ataduras. Luego, su tono de voz cambio, hasta ser casi un susurro-Todos tenemos algo que esconder…señor Teague...

Marshall se detuvo en seco, y se volvió hacia ella. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo lo sabía? Marshall no creía en la magia ni lo divino, pero aquello… decidió mantener la cabeza fría.

-¿C-cómo...? ¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó, con aparentada calma.

-No sé, señor Rogbardhowle… usted sabrá-miró hacia otro lado, con mofa.

Marshall se acercó a ella, enfadado.

-No te burles de mí-la amenazó.

-Oh, ¿podemos tutearnos? –Se burló ella-Yo me llamo…

Una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Eh Marshall! ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Thomas desde arriba.

-S-si… ¡Ya voy!-exclamó Marshall. Luego la miró a ella- ¿qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó, sin más preámbulos.

-¿Qué quieres tú?-respondió ella simplemente.

Marshall tragó saliva.

-Tú… ¿puedes ayudarme?-preguntó.

La mujer de piel oscura lanzó una risotada.

-¿Tú puedes ayudarme a mí?-le respondió sonriente.

Marshall la observó unos instantes más, y luego subió a toda prisa a cubierta, para que nadie sospechase nada extraño.

La esclava se quedó en la bodega sola, murmurando palabras extrañas.

-Sí… no es una mala idea… -se dijo a sí misma.

Entretanto, en el camarote de Dalton, Callaghan se enfrentó a su capitán. Estaba borracho, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para explicarse.

-Lo he revisado capitán-le dijo, con decisión-Duncan me ha dicho que no lo trajo él, que estaba en la lista… ¡Pero que su apellido es muy raro y por eso no debe de salir! ¡Qué mentira más patética! ¡El señor Marshall es un polizón!

-Ya veo-Dalton, revisó la lista, pensativo-muy bien. Habrá que detenerlo.

* * *

 **El segundo capítulo de la historia acerca del Capitán Teague. Este ha sido un poco más largo que el anterior. Es su primer viaje como marinero, por lo que es sin duda un episodio especial. Con la aparición también de otro personaje importante en Piratas del Caribe...**


	3. Capítulo III: Tormenta

**En el capítulo anterior, Marshall aprende a navegar en el _Liberty_ bajo la supervisión del cartógrafo Duncan y del Capitán Dalton. Aún así, tiene que ocultar a la tripulación que es un polizón, porque si le descubren, se meterá en un buen lío. En las costas del sur de África, el _Liberty_ recoge a una misteriosa esclava, que tiene a todos los marineros intrigados.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Tormenta**

Marshall dormía tirado en el suelo, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Tras la fiesta, toda la tripulación tenía resaca, y descansaban malamente en sus hamacas. Cuando se navega en alta mar, suele ocurrir que al despertarse la boca tiene un horrible sabor a óxido.

Hacía bastante frío, y el barco daba fuertes sacudidas. Marshall se despertó, inquieto. Durante la noche le habían desvelado extrañas pesadillas. En ellas, aparecía un barco ardiendo, un bebé que lloraba, una isla del tesoro… y aquella esclava negra que parecía conocer su secreto.

Marshall Teague. Ese era su verdadero nombre. Y no quería que nadie llegase a saberlo. Solo quería olvidarlo.

Se arrastraba por el suelo mareado cuando se topó con unas botas negras, que le cortaban el paso.

-Señor Rogbardhowle-dijo Callaghan, con gravedad-venga con nosotros, por favor.

Entre dos enormes marineros, cargaron a Marshall a hombros, y lo llevaron a la cubierta. Allí estaba el Capitán Dalton, y a su lado, Duncan, con expresión de preocupación.

-Señor Rogbardhowle-Dalton habló con voz clara y potente. Marshall querría haberse defendido, pero estaba aún débil por la borrachera-el señor Callaghan ha descubierto que su nombre no aparece en nuestra lista de inscripción para el barco. De hecho, revisando mis archivos, su nombre no figura ni siquiera en el registro marino.

Marshall levantó la vista, asustado. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad. ¿Cómo iba a salir de aquella?

-Tampoco ha venido usted como ayudante del señor Duncan, porque le tomó con aprendiz cuando estábamos ya zarpando. ¿Quién es usted?

Marshall titubeó. Duncan le miró apenado.

-Yo…

Dalton no le dejó terminar.

-Usted es un polizón, y por lo tanto un criminal. Lo lamento, pero pasará el resto del viaje, y nuestra estancia en la India, encerrado en la bodega.

-¿Con la bruja?-preguntó uno de los marineros, asustado. Dalton le hizo caso omiso.

-Me siento traicionado, y decepcionado, señor Rogbardhowle-dijo, llanamente.

-Ni siquiera debe de apellidarse así-apostilló Callaghan, con malicia.

Los marineros agarraron fuertemente a Marshall, y se dispusieron a bajarlo a las bodegas. Él intentó resistirse.

-Por favor… no… ¡Por favor! Yo solo quería escapar… lo siento-farfulló, mientras trataba de zafarse de los hombres de Dalton.

Miró a Duncan, que estaba destrozado. También los otros marinos amigos suyos se habían despertado con el ruido y habían subido a la cubierta. Travis, Kent, Thomas… todos le miraban, algunos con enfado, otros con tristeza.

-En cuanto lleguemos a Inglaterra, investigaré acerca de su procedencia-dijo Dalton, impasible.

-¡Por favor no! ¡Yo…!-empezó Marshall.

Y en ese instante, el eléctrico chasquido de un relámpago acalló su voz. Todos se giraron, sorprendidos. Unos enormes nubarrones oscuros se acercaban a toda velocidad al _Liberty_ , engulléndola en su negra densidad.

-¡Tormenta! ¡Todos a sus puestos! ¡Replieguen la vela mayor!-ordenó Dalton. Todos se apresuraron a obedecer.

-Esto es por Marshall ¡Un mal augurio!-chilló nervioso Travis.

-¡Esto es por esa bruja!-le contestó Thomas.

Un terrible rugido anunció el estallido de la tormenta. En unos instantes, el _Liberty_ estaba sumido en un infierno de agua y aire, dando enormes tumbos, y siendo cubierto por las olas, que arrastraban a varios marineros fuera del barco.

La lluvia golpeaba con violencia sobre al casco del barco, y sobre los enrojecidos rostros de los marineros.

-¡Deprisa, Kent, vire a babor! ¡Señor Callaghan, encárguese del aparejo de proa!-Dalton trataba de hacerse oír sobre el incesante ruido del tifón-¡Vamos, reaccionen!

Una ola arrastró al Capitán Dalton por la cubierta, y estuvo a punto de caer al mar.

-¡Cuidado, señor!-advirtió Duncan, agarrándole por la empapada chaqueta.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Hay que intentar salir de la zona de bruma! ¡Diríjanse al este!-gritó el Capitán.

El _Liberty_ viró a las órdenes de Dalton, pero el viento lo hizo tambalearse, y estuvo a punto de volcar.

-¡Las bodegas se están inundando, señor!-informó Kent.

-¡Abran las vías de escape!-Dalton volvió a ser arrastrado por otra ola.

-Es demasiado tarde ¡El agua lo cubre todo! ¡Vamos a hundirnos!-Thomas estaba muy asustado.

Marshall escuchó aquello desde lo alto del palo mayor, al que se había encaramado para ayudar a sujetar las velas. La mujer estaba en la bodega, encerrada. Si el barco se hundía, moriría también, como Thomas había dicho acerca de los esclavos. Bajó del palo dando un ágil salto, y entró corriendo en la bodega. No iba a permitir que muriera así. Había algo en ella… que le hacía no poder permitírselo.

-¡Marshall! ¿A dónde vas? ¡MARSHALL!-Duncan le llamó, desesperado, pero él no hizo caso.

El agua que inundaba la bodega cubría hasta el cuello, y Marshall tuvo que sumergirse para seguir avanzando. En la oscuridad, pudo ver a la mujer atada en su celda, y nadando rápidamente la desató. Después, la ayudó a subir a la superficie.

-M-me has salvado-dijo la esclava, escupiendo agua.

-No hay de que-Marshall la agarró de la mano con fuerza-tenemos que salir de aquí enseguida.

Bucearon torpemente hasta la salida de la bodega. Cuando subieron a la cubierta, los dos completamente empapados, observaron una escena aterradora: un rayo había impactado en el mástil, y lo había prendido fuego. Los marineros corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de apagarlo.

-¡Debemos abandonar el barco!-gritó Duncan.

-¡A los botes, deprisa!-ordenó Callaghan-¡Tratad de salvar provisiones!

-¡Capitán, venga!-pidió el musculoso Kent. Pero Dalton no se movía. Se había quedado en el timón, tratando de guiar al barco.

-¡Un capitán jamás abandona su nave!-gritó Dalton.

-¡Capitán, por favor! ¡Se hundirá!-suplicó Kent.

Una nueva ola arrastró a varios marineros por la cubierta, haciéndoles caer al mar.

-¡Hombre al agua! ¡Hombres al agua!-chilló Travis-¡Oh, esperad! ¡Veo tierra! ¡Nos acercamos a tierra!

-Eso no es tierra… son arrecifes-dijo Duncan, helado-¡Corred, a los botes!

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, el _Liberty_ se estrelló contra los escollos, destrozándose. El mascarón de proa se partió por la mitad, y las velas cayeron, ardiendo. Kent agarró al Capitán Dalton y saltó con él al agua. También Marshall y la esclava cayeron al mar, justo a tiempo, porque la pólvora del barco lo hizo estallar.

El _Liberty_ se hundió en la tormenta, mientras su tripulación lo observaba entristecida desde los botes.

-Era un buen barco-dijo Duncan, mientras Travis sollozaba.

Zarandeado por las olas, Marshall trataba de encontrar los botes, pero no los vio por ninguna parte. La lluvia le golpeaba con fuerza, y el viento le cortaba el rostro. Sintió las gélidas aguas en su cuerpo, y como la corriente trataba de arrastrarlo con toda su fuerza al fondo. Pero no iba a permitirlo. No iba a morir allí.

Escuchó gritar a la mujer cerca de él. Ella también tiritaba, y parecía al límite de sus fuerzas. Marshall nadó hacia ella, y la agarró de nuevo, evitando que se hundiera.

-¡Tienes que nadar!-gritó, haciéndose oír en la furia de la tormenta-¡Nada, o nos ahogaremos!

Ella no respondió. Marshall creyó que se había desmayado, pero entonces se acercó a él, y sacó de su vestido una extraña caracola plateada. Un rayo la hizo brillar en las tinieblas de la noche.

-Esto… ¿esto qué es?-preguntó Marshall.

-Hazla…sonar-dijo la mujer, y perdió el conocimiento.

Las olas los volvieron a arrojar con fuerza, y Marshall supo que moriría allí si no hacía algo pronto. Pero solo podía aguantar. No vio ni al Capitán Dalton, ni a Duncan ni a Thomas. No vio a nadie. Sintió que el frío le penetraba hasta helarle las venas, y entonces, soltó a la mujer, y comenzó a hundirse. Se sumergía en las tinieblas del fondo del mar, para morir allí.

Notó la caracola plateada en su mano, y entonces, sintió un extraño impulso. Un impulso, que le dio fuerzas durante unos segundos; se la acercó a los labios, y sopló con fuerza. La caracola emitió un extraño sonido, un ruido sobrenatural, y por un momento el océano se iluminó.

Marshall cerró los ojos. Notó que algo se acercaba hacia él… ¿sería la muerte? Tal vez…

* * *

Tardó mucho en volver en sí. Cuando por fin se despertó, estaba tumbado en la arena, empapado. Juraría haber escuchado el chillido de un delfín, y cuando se incorporó, vio como algo en la orilla se sumergía en el mar.

-¡Espera!-pidió. Pero el animal no volvió.

Marshall se volvió a tumbar en la arena y sollozó. En un instante, todos sus recuerdos volvieron a él: el barco, Duncan, sus amigos… ¿habrían perecido en la tormenta? Él había tenido mucha suerte… demasiada suerte. Casi podría decirse que…

Se incorporó de nuevo, para encontrarse cara a cara con la mujer. Ella también estaba empapada, y tenía un corte en la cara, pero por lo demás estaba ilesa. La esclava le miraba fijamente, como si estuviera memorizando su rostro.

-¿Cómo… lo…has…hecho?-jadeó Marshall.

-Yo no he hecho nada-dijo ella, fríamente.

Él la miró con incredulidad. Entonces, sacó de su bolsillo la caracola plateada. La mujer suspiró.

-Ven conmigo, Marshall Teague. Tienes que ver esto.

* * *

 **Fin del tercer capítulo de la historia del Capitán Teague. Las cosas para Marshall no han hecho más que empezar a cambiar...**


	4. Capítulo IV: El relato de Marshall

**El _Liberty_ naufraga por una terrible tormenta, y Marshall y la esclava caen al mar, donde ella le da una especie de caracola mágica. Cuando Marshall la hace sonar, unos delfines los rescatan de la tempestad, dejándolos en una playa.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: El relato de Marshall**

Estaban en una isla desierta. Una pequeña y perdida isla desierta. La arena era blanca, las aguas cristalinas, y había exuberante vegetación. Pero no se veía un alma. El calor era insoportable, en comparación con el frío de la tormenta del que acababan de escapar.

-Tenemos mucha suerte de estar vivos-dijo la mujer, mirando a Marshall, que estaba desolado.

-Suerte… -Marshall echó un vistazo a las palmeras, meditando aquellas palabras. Entonces, se volvió hacia ella- ¿Suerte? ¿Estás segura?-la agarró con fuerza- a mí me parece que es otra cosa…

Ella le miró, al parecer sin comprender. Su pelo, sucio y enmarañado, le cubría parte del rostro.

-Hasta ayer no creía en… tú sabías mi nombre ¿cómo lo sabías? Y la tormenta…

Ella rió.

-¿Crees que yo envié esa tormenta? ¿Qué crees que soy?-le miró con burla.

-No te rías de mí. Sé lo que digo-se enfrentó a la ardiente mirada de la mujer-tú sabías mi nombre… tú sabías lo de la tormenta… estoy seguro… y la caracola… los delfines.

Marshall reflexionaba en voz alta, muy confuso, pero su mente iba encajando ideas.

-¡Enviaste la tormenta para poder escapar!-exclamó, furioso-¡Lo hiciste para poder huir del barco!

-Eso está muy bien pensado… pero yo no tengo tal poder-rebatió ella, sentándose en la arena y haciendo círculos con un palito.

-¿Qué clase de poder tienes?-Marshall no podía creer que estuviera preguntando aquello. Era ilógico que aquello pudiera ser así. Nunca había creído en los milagros. Y menos aún en la magia.

La mujer respiró hondo, mientras tarareaba una extraña canción que él nunca había escuchado.

-Estamos atrapados en una isla desierta. Tenemos que encontrar refugio y comida, o moriremos-sentenció-Ven.

Avanzaron entre la maleza de la isla. Marshall vio algunos insectos, y cocos, pero poco más. La mujer le enseñó una pequeña cueva en el centro de la isla.

-Nos refugiaremos aquí por la noche-dijo-la oscuridad no debe atraparnos.

Marshall suspiró. Luego, se quitó su empapada camisa, y la tendió sobre una roca. Notó como la mujer hacía un ruidito provocativo.

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar algo de comer-dijo, y se alejó. Pero se detuvo un instante-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

Ella le miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué deseas saberlo?-respondió, algo descolocada.

-Vamos a convivir aquí… tal vez a morir aquí… creo que sería lo mínimo-la miró con seriedad. Ella le observó un segundo. Tardó en hablar.

-Bahari-le dijo-soy africana.

Él asintió, y luego se fue.

* * *

Marshall no pudo conseguir nada decente para comer aquella noche. La mujer, Bahari, se conformaba con poco, y solo tomó unas raíces de aspecto extraño, pero él tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo y engullir varios escarabajos que le costó lo suyo atrapar. Los cocos, por otra parte, estaban podridos por dentro.

-No es difícil alimentarse en una isla desierta-dijo Bahari, mientras chupaba una de las raíces con aspecto ausente-solo hay que tener hambre de verdad.

Estaban los dos sentados en la cueva, a la luz de un fuego que ella había hecho con dos piedras. Las estrellas brillaban en el cielo.

-No estamos tan mal como esperaba que estaríamos, la verdad-comentó Marshall-creí que tendríamos que comernos el uno al otro para sobrevivir, o algo así.

Ella rió. Le pasó un enorme escarabajo, que meneaba sus patitas con inocencia.

-Las estrellas guían a los marineros perdidos a su hogar. Ellas nos ven crecer y morir. Nos conocen mejor que nadie-comentó, distraída, mientras observaba el cielo.

Marshall tragó el bicho, escuchándola con atención. Tras una larga pausa, se atrevió a hablar.

-Volviendo a lo de ayer…-dijo, recordando la tormenta-tú…

Bahari frunció el ceño.

-No Marshall, yo no te he mentido. No envié esa tormenta. Eso es cosa de dioses.

-Yo no creo en Dios-respondió Marshall, tozudo.

-Pero crees en mí-respondió ella, mordiendo con delicadeza otra de sus raíces-crees en mi magia ¿no?

-¿Entonces lo afirmas? ¿Eres una…? ¿Qué eres?

-Que soy…-repitió ella, sonriendo con tristeza. Le volvió a observar-yo no soy nada, Marshall. Solo una pobre esclava.

-Embrujaste a los marineros del _Sturgeon's Parade_. Por eso se deshicieron de ti, pidiéndole al Capitán Dalton que te llevase en su barco. Y de ahí nuestra tempestad. Y de ahí que yo esté aquí-Marshall soltó por fin su teoría-no eres ninguna esclava. Nunca he visto un esclavo que hable tan bien nuestro idioma. Ni que posea una caracola mágica que llama a delfines salva-vidas.

Ella se levantó, muy enfadada de repente. Sus ojos lanzaban chispas, y cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono de voz escalofriante.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarme, Marshall Teague! ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! ¡Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices!-rugió. Un instante después, se sentó, soltó una risotada, y se abrazó a él-Pero sí… has acertado. En todo menos en la tormenta. Yo no soy responsable de eso. Mi plan era llegar a la India, para robar algo allí… quería usarte como… socio. Pero la tormenta truncó mis planes.

-¿Robar algo? Vaya…-Marshall estaba sorprendido. Notó que Bahari seguía abrazada a él, y que le iba dando besos, primero en el hombro, luego en el codo, bajando cada vez más...-pero entonces tienes mágicos. Es asombroso.

Ella asintió, mientras le besaba en el tórax. Aunque ya se había puesto la camisa, Marshall notó que la piel le ardía al contacto con sus labios.

-Si tienes poderes… ¿por qué no nos sacas de aquí? No estaba en mis planes morir en una isla desierta…

Ella estaba besándole en una zona muy cerca de la entrepierna. Marshall no sabía porque la dejaba seguir. Tal vez porque quería dejarla… no era la primera vez que una mujer le besaba. Pero al oír su último comentario, Bahari levantó la cabeza, y le miró sonriendo.

-¡Tus planes! ¡Ah! ¿Y qué es lo que sí estaba en ellos? ¿Qué planeaba Marshall, el chico rebelde?-se burló.

-Eres una bruja, adivínalo tú misma-la retó Marshall, con sorna.

Ella se sentó encima de él, dejando su pecho a la altura de su rostro.

-Cuéntame-pidió-sé algunas cosas… pero no lo sé todo… tampoco tengo ese poder…

Marshall no podía mover ni un músculo. Ella le tenía dominado. ¿Le estaría embrujando? ¿Qué pretendía?

-Está bien…siéntate a mi lado-pidió, casi sin voz-te lo contaré…

La bruja se apresuró a obedecer, como un niño al que van a contar un cuento.

Marshall se acomodó en un rincón de la cueva, y observó las llamas de la hoguera, que danzaban en la oscuridad.

-Nací en Brighton, en la zona rica, pero créeme que desearía haber nacido en cualquier otro lugar. Mis padres… ellos eran los poderosos señores Teague. Ricos burgueses, emprendedores. Tenían varias empresas muy poderosas en Inglaterra. Fui su único hijo. Y desde el principio me obligaron a que fuera como ellos; egoísta, malvado y cruel. Nunca me quisieron de verdad. Era más otra de sus inversiones, por así decirlo, que un verdadero hijo.

De pequeño, siempre me esforzaba por contentarlos. Hice todo lo que me pidieron; di clases de piano, esgrima, hípica, francés, latín, griego… acudí a sus odiosas fiestas de sociedad, soporté a los hijos pijos de sus amigos… todo lo que ellos querían. Pero ellos nunca me dieron a mí lo que yo quería… Yo quería… quería que me quisieran. Que estuvieran conmigo. Siempre fueron distantes, ignorándome o dejándome al cargo de los sirvientes.

Yo era inquieto, soñador, aventurero. Lo sigo siendo. Ellos no querían ni oír hablar de aquellas cosas. Nunca compartieron mis pasiones, ni fueron capaces de comprenderlas. Y así fui creciendo, dándome cuenta cada vez más de lo solo que estaba, y de lo mucho que detestaba mi "perfecta" vida.

Cuando empecé la adolescencia, comencé a tener discusiones muy fuertes con ellos. Me enfrenté a mi padre, y le acusé delante de sus amigos de ser un mal hombre, además de un corrupto y un clasista. Destrocé mi habitación, me acosté con la criada, huía a la ciudad para irme de juerga y cuando me enviaron a un internado en Cambridge, formé una revolución con otros alumnos y colgamos al director de sus calzones. Finalmente, hace pocas semanas, me fugué de casa, con la intención de no volver jamás. Quería vivir mi propia vida, tener mi independencia. No volver a ver a mis padres, ni tener que volver a sentirme solo.

Mi plan es conseguir mi propio barco, y vivir aventuras por el mar. Ya sea en India, Madagascar o el Caribe, no me importa. Quiero viajar, sentirme vivo. Quiero poder morir pensando que mi vida la hice yo, y no otros.

Bahari le había estado escuchando en silencio todo aquel rato, con mucha atención, y tenía una extraña mirada en su rostro. Volvió a acercarse al joven, y, quitándose su collar de cuentas, se lo puso a él.

-Es un regalo-dijo-llévalo siempre. Eres una persona muy especial, Marshall Teague. Mereces ser feliz.

-¿El collar?-Marshall lo miró, extrañado. Tenía cuentas de todos los colores, y era bastante bonito.

-Si no lo quieres, devuélvemelo-dijo ella, con seriedad.

-No-respondió Marshall, agarrándolo. Después, se acercó a Bahari, la besó en la mejilla, y se acurrucó a su lado, quedándose dormido en poco tiempo.

-Descansa-susurró Bahari-yo velaré.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Marshall se desperezó lentamente. Seguía en la cueva, por lo que ni el naufragio ni la isla había sido un sueño. Eso le produjo cierta tristeza. Ojalá estuviera en el _Liberty_ , llegando a la India. Volvió a preguntarse si sus amigos habrían sobrevivido.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que Bahari no estaba en la cueva.

-¿Bahari? ¡Bahari!-llamó. La bruja no aparecía.

De un saltó, Marshall se incorporó, y empezó a correr por la isla.

-¡Bahari! ¡BAHARI!-llamó. ¿Se habría ido ella? ¿Qué ocurría?

Tropezó con la raíz de una palmera, y varios cocos podridos cayeron sobre él, golpeándole con fuerza. Cuando se estaba levantando, dolorido, varias lanzas apuntaron a su cuello.

Bahari estaba ahí, atada de pies y manos, y varios indígenas la sujetaban. Otros cuantos apuntaban con sus lanzas a Marshall, mirándole con fiereza. Iban pintados de colores muy vivos, y algunos llevaban extrañas máscaras de madera, con aspecto monstruoso.

- _Gunda ikulu agayaki_ -dijo uno de ellos.

-¿Cómo han llegado aquí?-preguntó Marshall, sorprendido. Uno de los indígenas le golpeó.

Los guerreros ataron a Bahari y a Marshall, y los arrastraron por la arena, mientras cantaban una extraña canción.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-se lamentó Marshall.

-Al contrario-sonrió Bahari-esto _tiene_ que pasar.

* * *

 **Aquí acaba el cuarto episodio. Marshall Teague revela al fin su pasado, y conocemos el nombre y algo más sobre la misteriosa esclava. ¿Qué ocurrirá con los indígenas?**


	5. Capítulo V: Pelegosto

**Tras el naufragio del _Liberty_ , Marshall va a parar junto a la esclava, Bahari, a una pequeña isla desierta. Él la acusa de ser una bruja, algo que ella niega pese a la evidencia. Aún así, le regala su caracola mágica, capaz de llamar a los delfines, y un collar de cuentas. Mientras tratan de sobrevivir en la pequeña isla, Marshall le relata a Bahari su infancia y adolescencia con unos padres abusivos que no le querían, y como escapó de casa para vivir su propia vida. **

**Tras pasar la noche en la isla, Marshall se despierta y descubre que unos indígenas venidos de otro lugar han llegado hasta allí, y los han capturado.**

 **Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo a L3onn por su review tan positiva. Sin él, quizás no me habría decidido a continuar este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Pelegosto**

Los indígenas no vivían allí, como era obvio. Era una isla demasiado pequeña, y carecía de recursos. Como Marshall descubrió después, iban solo a recoger los cocos podridos, con los que preparaban su extraño maquillaje. Al parecer, la pequeña isla era además su lugar sagrado, hogar de su dios místico, Papazú.

Eran una tribu navegante, pues habían llegado hasta la isla desierta en unas barquitas frágiles pero veloces, hechas al parecer de hueso. Los indígenas subieron a Bahari y a Marshall en una de sus barcas, y se echaron a la mar.

-¿Cómo es posible?-dijo Marshall, mientras la pequeña canoa se agitaba por el vaivén de las olas-estamos en mar abierto ¡En una barquita!

-Son pueblos acostumbrados al peligro y a la muerte-dijo Bahari en voz baja-no temen adentrarse en el océano sin un gran barco, no temen a nada.

-Y… ¿a dónde nos llevan?-preguntó Marshall, algo asustado.

-A su hogar-Bahari sonrió, como si estar prisionera de aquellos salvajes no le importara nada en absoluto.

Tras unas horas avanzando por el claro océano, las barcas llegaron a su destino: era una isla, mucho más grande que a la que ellos habían ido a parar; tenía varias montañas, acabadas en afilados picos, y una frondosa selva cubría casi toda su superficie.

Los indígenas comenzaron a dar gritos y a entonar extraños cánticos de saludo. En la playa aparecieron mujeres y niños de la isla, que corrieron a saludarles. Marshall se acordó del puerto de Brighton.

-Qué bonito-suspiró Bahari observando cómo los indígenas se abrazaban contentos, y daban besos a sus familias.

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Van a matarnos!-dijo Marshall-me he fijado bien en la barca y los remos… ¡Son huesos! ¡Huesos humanos!

-Qué tontería-se burló Bahari- Deberías dejar de llorar.

-¡No te burles, en serio! ¡Tenemos que escapar!-advirtió Marshall.

Bahari se volvió a él, y le lanzó otra de sus severas miradas.

-Hasta ahora, Marshall Teague, has estado en un naufragio y perdido en una isla desierta, y por el momento, has sobrevivido. No creo que debas asustarte. Cuando debas hacerlo, ya te avisaré-Marshall suspiró, nervioso. Bahari sonrió-tú tranquilo, cielo. Mira, ya vienen a recogernos.

Los indígenas agarraron a Marshall y a Bahari, que iban atados el uno al otro, y los arrastraron hasta la orilla.

Las mujeres y los niños indígenas observaban con curiosidad a los dos extraños, y un pequeño de unos cinco años se acercó a Marshall, y le pegó un mordisco en el dedo.

-¡AAAH!-gritó Marshall, dolorido-¡Serás ca…!

-Quiere ver a que sabes-rió Bahari, que parecía estar divirtiéndose de lo lindo con todo aquello-¡Qué mono!

Marshall comenzó a proferir palabrotas, mientras los indígenas los ataban a unos largos palos de madera, colgándoles boca abajo como si fueran fardos, y arrastrándolos hacia el interior de la jungla. A Bahari se le cayó el vestido, dejando sus senos al aire, pero eso no hizo sino aumentar su risa.

-¿Pero a ti que te pasa? ¡Nos van a comer! ¡Van a comernos! ¡En serio, reacciona! ¡Haz un embrujo! ¡HAZ ALGO!

Bahari giró su cuello de una manera algo innatural hacia él.

-Ya te he dicho que mis supuestos poderes son imaginaciones tuyas…

-¡NO ME FASTIDIES!-gritó Marshall, enfadado. Uno de los indígenas le pegó una patada, para que se callase.

-La magia no arregla todo, o más bien casi nada-comentó Bahari, observando la jungla con curiosidad-relájate y guarda fuerzas… por si hay que correr.

A Marshall aquello le inquietó aún más. Pero ya no dijo nada.

Los indígenas los transportaron por la jungla, atravesando largos puentes de madera por enormes precipicios, escalando paredes de piedra y deslizándose por lianas, hasta llegar a su poblado. Marshall tragó saliva al ver que a la entrada del poblado había lanzas con cráneos humanos incrustados en ellas. Un enorme cártel de letras rojas, escrito sin duda por los indígenas, rezaba "PELEGOSTO".

-¿"Pelegosto"?-leyó Marshall, extrañado.

-¡Ay si!-Bahari parecía una turista-¡Es el nombre del poblado! ¡Qué original!

-¿QUIERES DEJAR DE REIRTE?-bramó Marshall, y el indígena volvió a golpearle para que se callase.

Llevaron a los cautivos por las calles del poblado, exhibiéndolos como si fueran de otro planeta. Los habitantes del Pelegosto iban todos pintados y adornaban sus cuerpos con _piercings_ y colgantes de huesos. Marshall creyó saber de qué tipo de animal procedían…

Finalmente, llegaron ante un enorme trono, también de huesos, que estaba vacío. A sus pies, había varias calaveras humanas, y todo tipo de objetos, al parecer ofrendas.

Marshall vio como de una tienda cercana salía un hombre grasiento y de aspecto amenazador. Al igual que sus compañeros, iba maquillado con colores muy fuertes, y llevaba un sombrero de plumas bastante ridículo, además de unos pendientes enormes que deformaban sus orejas. Marshall no pudo evitar reparar en que estaba chupando una cabeza de mono, que aún tenía carne. Parecía una enorme y macabra piruleta.

-Debe ser el jefe de la tribu-observó, con agudeza. Bahari bostezó, indiferente.

El jefe de la tribu observó con gesto severo a los prisioneros. Después, se acercó a uno de los guerreros indígenas, y cuchicheó con él en voz baja.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez?-pidió Marshall a Bahari, que había comenzado a escupir.

-Me aburro-dijo Bahari, riendo.

-Estás loca-Marshall vio que el jefe de la tribu se aproximaba a ellos.

- _Mogala moguegue menkati kimba ayanarta tapek_ -les dijo.

Bahari rompió a reír a carcajadas, y Marshall tembló. No sabía que era peor: si ser el prisionero de aquellos caníbales o tener como compañera a una bruja chiflada.

El jefe de la tribu les miró con desprecio, y después, se volvió hacia sus súbditos.

-¡TARAKI NALAI RUNGA!-vociferó, alzando su báculo de madera.

Toda la tribu lanzó gritos de júbilo, y los guerreros se acercaron a Marshall y Bahari, cogiéndoles en brazos y llevándolos a las afueras del poblado.

Se acercaron a una pequeña chabola, donde las ventanas estaban selladas con barrotes hechos de hueso (como no), y les dejaron allí encerrados. Dos indígenas armados con lanzas y hachas se quedaron vigilando la puerta.

-No puede ser-suspiró Marshall-van a matarnos. Nos dejan aquí para preparar su banquete.

-Es probable-musitó Bahari, sentándose en el suelo y cerrando los ojos, con aspecto místico-Reza lo que sepas.

Marshall intentó romper los barrotes, inútilmente. Eran muy resistentes, incluso para ser huesos.

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo no creo en Dios-dijo, tratando de buscar una salida de la chabola.

-Oh, claro que sí-Bahari rió-no me mientas. Ayer, cuando dormías, rezabas en voz baja.

Marshall se quedó callado.

-Solía creer en Él, pero lo dejé hace tiempo.

Bahari sonrió.

-Los dioses son cosa de estúpidos y crédulos. Nos encomendamos a ellos cuando tenemos miedo, porque necesitamos creer que algo nos va a proteger.

Marshall asintió.

-Y sin embargo, tú has sobrevivido a un naufragio, a una isla desierta, y ahora estás en un poblado caníbal. ¿No querías aventuras? Es como si Dios mismo hubiese trazado tu senda-siseó Bahari-¿coincidencia? ¿El destino? ¿Dios? ¿Quién lo sabrá?

Las palabras de la bruja desconcertaron a Marshall. Pero prefirió no discutirlas. Fuera de su prisión, se escuchaba el sonido de unos tambores. En el poblado estaban de fiesta.

-Van a sacrificarnos a su dios-dijo Bahari-probablemente en unos tres días.

Marshall se volvió a ella, aterrorizado.

-¿C-cómo lo sabes?-preguntó, sorprendido.

Ella solo sonrió. Se tumbó en el suelo, y se agitó un poco, maullando como una gatita.

-Yo lo sé todo-le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

"Está loca-pensó Marshall-eso o se ríe de mí"-luego miró hacia el exterior de la celda, consternado. No quería ni imaginar aquello del sacrificio.

-Tenemos que idear un plan…salir de aquí-dijo al fin, mientras notaba como el sudor volvía a empaparle la camisa. Hacía mucho calor en aquel lugar.

-No creo que lo hagamos-siseó ella, mientras se restregaba por el suelo haciendo movimientos provocativos.

Él se volvió hacia ella. Empezaba a fastidiarle de verdad aquella actitud. Pero se quedó paralizado al ver que se había despojado de su túnica, y estaba prácticamente desnuda, solamente cubiertas sus partes íntimas por unos indecentes trapos mugrientos.

-Tú… crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras ¿no es eso?-murmuró Marshall, con la boca seca. Estaba notando aquel ardor en la piel de nuevo.

-Tú también puedes hacer lo que quieras Marshall Teague… solo tienes que decidirte-dijo ella con una voz tan suave y sensual que hizo que Marshall tuviera un escalofrío. Se acercó a él y le besó en la barbilla, pasando su lengua por toda su mandíbula, pero sin tocar los labios.

-¿Qué quiero que hagamos?-dijo Marshall, que notaba como su corazón se aceleraba.

-¿Qué quieres querer?-susurró ella, totalmente pegada a él.

Solo tardaron unos segundos en desvestirse.

* * *

-¡Dame más! ¡Dame más!-gemía Bahari.

Marshall emitió un ronco gruñido de placer, mientras ella le mordía la oreja, fuera de sí.

-Como abran la celda ahora-murmuró Marshall, mientras apretaba los senos de Bahari con fuerza.

-Sigue-gimió ella-¡Vamos, sigue!

Estaban completamente desnudos y sudorosos, pegados el uno al otro, y agitándose con violencia. Marshall la arrinconó contra una pared, y levantándole las piernas, la acometió dándole fuertes embestidas. Bahari gemía desesperada. Él sabía que ella estaba exagerando, pero eso le calentaba aún más.

Solo llevaban dos horas encerrados, y él no sabía cómo habían acabado enrollándose así, pero supuso que fue porque estaba muy nervioso allí atrapado, y además, ella se lo había buscado. Llevaba provocando en él muchas sensaciones desde que habían estado en la isla desierta.

No era su primera vez, desde luego. Pero Marshall no recordaba haber disfrutado tanto en ninguna otra ocasión.

-¡OH, SÍIIII!-Bahari lanzó un alarido de placer, y Marshall tuvo que taparle la boca, porque si no los guardias de la cabaña entrarían seguro. Y estarían en un buen lío.

Mientras besaba los negros pechos de la bruja, que habían enrojecido, una extraña idea comenzó a surgir en la mente de Marshall. Estaba seguro de que su corazonada sería cierta. Llevaba ahí un buen rato, y ella no parecía dispuesta a cooperar. Pero ahora iba a seguir su juego.

-Dime una cosa, Bahari-dijo Marshall con voz grave, mientras lamía sus senos, haciéndola gemir más-¿Tú sabes hablar su idioma?

Ella se sobresaltó, y por un momento cesó de moverse agarrada a él. Pero Marshall no iba a dejarla pensar. La penetró más fuertemente, y haciéndola emitir un agudo chillido, y le mordió el pezón con glotonería.

-¿Entiendes lo que dicen? ¿Hablas su idioma?-repitió él, mientras seguía besuqueándola, sin dejarla un solo segundo para pensar.

-¿Q-qué pretendes?-preguntó ella, enfadada, pues se había dado cuenta de lo que él trataba de hacer. Pero era tarde. Ya no podía escapar. Marshall le dio una estocada tan fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo, y él se tumbó sobre ella, impidiéndola moverse-¡S-suéltame!-jadeó.

-¿Entiendes lo que dicen? ¿Sabes cómo podemos engañarles?-repitió Marshall, mientras continuaba agitándola rítmicamente.

Ella intentó apartarle, pero fue en vano. Ahora era él quién la dominaba, quién jugaba con ella.

-S-sí-dijo, acalorada por la fuerza con la que Marshall la estaba tratando-sí les entiendo.

-¿Sabes cómo podemos engañarles? ¿Sabes cómo podemos escapar?-dijo Marshall pegando sus labios a la oreja de ella-¿Lo sabes? ¡Dímelo! ¡Dilo, Bahari! ¡Dilo si quieres que te dé más fuerte!

Aquello era demasiado para Bahari, estaba muy cerca de llegar al clímax, y no podía pensar con claridad. Él lo sabía, y contraatacó con todas sus fuerzas.

-S-síiii-chilló ella, mientras Teague la apretaba las nalgas-sé como engañarles…

-¿Y lo harás? ¿Me ayudarás? ¡Dímelo, Bahari!-Marshall sintió que se venía. Solo tenía unos segundos más-¡DÍMELO!

-S…s…-ella no quería rendirse, no quería ceder. Y Marshall no aguantó más-SÍIIIIIIIII

Y ambos llegaron al orgasmo, dando fuertes gritos y quedando tumbados el uno encima del otro por unos momentos.

Bahari fue la primera en incorporarse. Marshall creyó que estaría furiosa con él, y temió incluso que usase algo de su magia, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Simplemente le observó con una mirada muy seria, y una expresión en su rostro que él nunca había visto. Parecía impresionada.

-Yo… lo siento-dijo finalmente Marshall, mientras se incorporaba y empezaba a vestirse-pero…quiero salir de aquí… y tú… sé que puedes ayudarme…

Bahari se incorporó, y se acercó a él.

-No dejas de sorprenderme, Marshall Teague. Pocos son los que me han hecho sentir lo que tú-dijo lentamente, y con voz grave. Él la miró extrañado-cumpliré lo que te dije. Te ayudaré a salir de aquí. Les engañaremos.

Marshall asintió. Después, la acercó su túnica y la ayudó a vestirse. Besó su hombro con delicadeza.

-Pero recuerda una cosa. Tú no mandas aquí. Y si vuelves a intentar ponerte por encima de mí, te aseguro que me ocuparé de que no puedas volver a gozar de otra mujer-terminó Bahari con dureza. Él tragó saliva, algo intimidado.

Bahari se acercó a la puerta de la casa, y la aporreó con fuerza.

-¡ _Nusala imaki_! ¡ _Tisdanalá_!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Los guardias no tardaron en abrir las puertas de la chabola con estrépito.

-¿ _Ekeitzsa maná_?-preguntó uno de ellos. Pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar, Bahari se abalanzó sobre ellos como una fiera rabiosa, mordiéndoles y arañándolos.

-¡Ayuda…me!-pidió a Marshall mientras estrangulaba a uno de los guardias. Él estaba perplejo.

-Estooo…sí, claro-corrió hacia los dos guardias, que estaban consiguiendo reducir a Bahari, y les propinó dos terribles puñetazos. Siempre había sido de los chicos más fuertes de su edad. Y ya se había metido en alguna otra pelea, sobretodo en el internado.

Milagrosamente, no acudió ningún otro guardia, y después de noquear a aquellos dos, Marshall y Bahari se vieron completamente solos.

-Estás loca-dijo Marshall, mientras metía dentro de la choza a los dos guardias inconscientes.

-Era lo que ellos menos esperarían. Había que actuar deprisa-respondió ella, mientras se relamía la sangre de la boca. Había arrancado la oreja a uno de los indígenas-deberíamos matarlos, o darán la alerta-añadió, observándoles con indiferencia.

Marshall les lanzó un vistazo, indeciso. Aquella idea le puso nervioso.

-¿Asesinarles? ¿Quieres que los matemos?-repitió perplejo.

Ella le miró con fijeza.

-¿Dónde crees que estamos, chico?-preguntó con cierto sarcasmo-nuestra vida o la suya. No podemos dejar cabos sueltos.

Marshall se sintió herido en su orgullo. No quería que ella pensase que era un cobarde. Empezaba a gustarle de verdad. Pero por otra parte, sabía que no podía matar a aquellos hombres, y menos a sangre fría. Él podía ser rebelde. Pero no era un asesino.

-Los ataré y amordazaré. No podrán decir nada-dijo, lentamente. Bahari negó con la cabeza, enfadada.

-Creía que querías vivir tu vida. No tienes lo que hace falta para ello-le reprendió.

-No lo haré-insistió Marshall, pero en el fondo dudaba. Sabía que ella tenía razón. Las lanzas de los indígenas estaban en el suelo. Sería tan fácil atravesarles con ellas… Tal vez debía hacerla caso. Marshall miró un momento al claro cielo azul de la isla. ¿Cómo narices había acabado en aquella situación? Hacía solo unas semanas aún se encontraba encerrado en la mansión de sus padres. Irónico que se sintiese mal allí. Y entonces se acordó de Duncan y sus compañeros de embarcación. Y tomó una decisión-No, no lo haré -dijo finalmente.

-¡Ellos no significan nada, Marshall! ¡Es tu suerte la que debe preocuparte!-insistió Bahari, descolocada.

-Tú tampoco significabas nada para mí en el naufragio, y te salvé la vida. No los mataré. Los atamos y nos vamos-dijo Marshall lentamente, sosteniéndola la mirada. Era sin duda una mujer formidable. Y temible-si no te gusta, será mejor que te vayas ahora e intentes escapar tu sola.

Bahari iba a replicar, pero lo pensó un momento, y se calló. Sin decir nada más, ayudó a Marshall a atar a aquellos infelices. Los amordazaron, los encerraron en la cabaña que hacía solo unos instantes había sido su prisión, y después, ella le indicó que la siguiera con un gesto.

-Debemos ser muy sigilosos. Este es su mundo, no el nuestro. Al mínimo descuido nos atraparán como un lobo a una recua en la noche-le susurró en el oído. Y después, se internó en la selva.

Avanzando torpemente por entre la maleza, Marshall seguía torpemente a la bruja, que se movía con sorprendente agilidad, colocando los pies en una extraña postura que evitaba que hiciera ningún ruido al pisar. Él se tropezó varias veces con las ramas, y unas zarzas cargadas de extraños frutos rojizos le hicieron varios cortes en el torso y los brazos.

-Ssssssh-le amonestó ella, mientras él maldecía por lo bajo tras pisar a un enorme erizo que se paseaba distraído por el suelo.

-¿Qué clase de isla es esta?-se quejó Marshall mientras apartaba unas hojas para poder avanzar.

-Marshall Teague, el gran aventurero-dijo Bahari, soltando una risita burlona.

Bajaron por un acantilado rocoso hasta una profunda caverna oculta a la vista, donde los caníbales no podían verles. Marshall se acomodó al lado de Bahari, y tomó aire.

-Debemos llegar hasta la playa, donde tenían aquellos barquitos-le dijo ella, mientras se secaba el sudor y quitaba unas hojas secas de su greñoso cabello.

-Aunque lo consiguiéramos, no nos serviría de mucho-observó Marshall-yo no sé cómo funcionan, y no podemos adentrarnos en alta mar sin un mapa. Moriríamos seguro.

-Creí que eras un buen navegante-ronroneó ella, con su habitual malicia-además, creo que ya sabes para que quiero llegar a la playa.

-Claro que lo sé-Marshall la guiñó un ojo, y después se llevó la mano al bolsillo. La pequeña caracola plateada debía encontrarse aún allí. Pero solo encontró el collar de cuentas que Bahari le había dado. Marshall palideció. Removió sus ropajes, desesperados, pero no la encontró por ninguna parte-¡No está! ¡No puede ser, NO ESTÁ!

-¿Cómo no va a estar? ¡Debías guardarla!-chilló Bahari, que por primera vez parecía asustada de verdad-¡¿A qué juegas?!

Marshall iba a replicar, pero en aquel instante se quedó helado.

-B-Bahari…-no quería moverse, para no asustarla. Una tarántula del tamaño de su mano trepaba por el pelo de ella-Bahari… no te muevas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella, aún enfadada.

-No te muevas-Marshall cogió una piedra enorme, dispuesto a aplastar a aquel bichejo, pero eso asustó a Bahari, que desconfió, y al descubrir la araña, lanzó un grito de horror.

-¡Tranquila! ¡Yo la mataré, no te preocupes! ¡No te muevas!-trató de calmarla Marshall, dando un manotazo a la araña y tirándola al suelo.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Son arañas de cripta! ¡Viven en manada!-ella pegó un pisotón a la tarántula, matándola y haciendo que salpicase sangre por todas partes-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

Teague se volvió justo a tiempo para ver como cientos de arañas salían del fondo de la caverna, y avanzaban hacia ellos moviendo sus peludas patitas desordenadamente. No pudo evitar lanzar un grito de terror.

Bahari le agarró del brazo, y lo llevó hacia la salida de la cueva. Pero no hay que olvidar que era la salida de un precipicio, y los dos desafortunados se pararon justo antes de la gran caída que daba al río de la isla.

-No podemos…-empezó Bahari, aterrada, y girándose para ver como las arañas les alcanzaban.

-¡SI PODEMOS!-gritó Marshall, agarrándola del brazo. Las arañas comenzaron a treparles por la piel, y Marshall notó como le clavaban sus afilados dientes haciéndole sufrir un dolor insoportable. No lo pensó más: tirando de Bahari, saltó por el barranco a una caída colosal, con las arañas aún pegadas a su piel.

-AAAAAAAAAAH-gritaron ambos mientras caían. E instantes después, se hundieron en las torvas aguas del río.

Lo que pasó después Marshall lo recordó siempre de forma borrosa: ya sea por el estado de shock en el que se encontraba o porque las tarántulas le habían inoculado su mortífero veneno, se dejó llevar por la fuerte corriente del río sin oponer demasiada resistencia. Al contrario que el agua del mar el día de su naufragio, fría y cortante, el caudaloso río era de aguas calientes y bastante sucias. Marshall notó que chocaba con varios escurridizos peces, e incluso juraría haber visto la sombra de un caimán.

Cuando por fin recuperó plenamente la consciencia, ya no se encontraba en el río, si no tumbado sobre un lecho de ramas y hojas, sin ninguna ropa, y notando un escozor horrible en los lugares donde le habían picado las arañas de cripta.

* * *

Lentamente giró su cabeza, y se dio cuenta de que las heridas hechas por las zarzas habían desaparecido, y las picaduras, aunque ofrecían un aspecto repugnante, parecían estar sanándose. Tardó un poco más en ver que junto a él había dos mujeres indígenas muy jóvenes que le estaban atendiendo.

-¿Qué… qué me ha pasado?-preguntó, aún sin fuerzas.

Ellas soltaron una pícara risita, pues no se habían percatado de que había despertado.

- _Juimalawa hopi watora_ -dijo una, mientras le aplicaba un extraño mejunje, extraído de un vaso en forma de cráneo en el muslo.

-No nos entendemos… que bien-murmuró él. Aún estaba algo atontado, y en el lugar en el que se encontraba hacía bastante calor. Parecía una especie de tienda de campaña, tal vez la de los curanderos del poblado. ¡El poblado! ¡Había vuelto al Pelegosto! Aquella idea, y el recuerdo del sacrificio le hizo levantarse de un golpe de su lecho… solo para descubrir otra cosa en la que aún no había reparado: que estaba atado de pies y manos.

Las dos mujeres volvieron a reír con malicia.

-¡Soltadme ahora mismo, brujas!-les gritó Teague. Pero ellas no estaban dispuestas, claro-¡Soltadme! ¿Dónde está Bahari?

Una de las chicas, la que le había aplicado la pomada en la pierna, cogió un trozo de barro y se lo puso en la boca. Marshall notó como el barro se endurecía y le impedía mover los labios. La otra chica se subió encima de él, y comenzó a hacerle un masaje en sus partes íntimas. Marshall siguió forcejeando un rato, pero tras unos instantes se dio cuenta de que no merecía la pena… y se dejó llevar. Notó como todo su cuerpo volvía a calentarse, mientras una de las mujeres lamía sus pectorales y la otra su rostro.

"Desde luego, esto es lo último que me esperaba"-pensó él, mientras reía encantado por sus dos nuevas "amiguitas". Debía resistirse. Pero no podía. Ellas sí que le tenían dominado. Y quería seguir. Nunca se lo había montado con dos mujeres. Aquello iba a ser nuevo. Dejó que se le subieran encima y comenzasen a besarle apasionadamente por todo el cuerpo. Iba a ser brutal…

Y cuando más estaba gozando de todas aquellas sensaciones, una de ellas le dio un fuerte mordisco en el cuello.

-¡AAAGH!-aulló él. La miró extrañado, tal vez ella se había emocionado más de la cuenta. Pero la sonrisa malvada del rostro de la mujer le hizo recordar que eran caníbales. Y que había sido muy estúpido.

Las dos chicas comenzaron a morderle y lamerle con violencia, disfrutando y gimiendo extasiadas, mientras él lanzaba gritos de dolor y espanto. ¿Así iba a acabar? ¿Devorado por dos lunáticas? Cuando una de ellas le empezó a mordisquear los dedos de los pies, con tanta fuerza que le hizo sangre, él trató de darle una patada, pero no funcionó. Las ataduras estaban muy fuertes. Y aunque él quería decir algo, el barro le obstruía la boca. Las dos mujeres siguieron dándole bocados con saña, hasta que una sacó una especie de toalla húmeda de su túnica, y se la puso a él en la nariz. Marshall volvió a perder el conocimiento, en medio de terribles dolores.

La segunda vez que despertó, ya no se encontraba en un lecho de ramas, si no de nuevo en la pequeña y claustrofóbica cabaña. Y aquella vez Bahari no estaba con él. ¡Vaya ilusos habían sido al creer que podían escapar! ¡Y qué torpe e inútil él, que había perdido algo tan preciado como la caracola plateada, reclamo de delfines! Su único medio para huir se habría perdido probablemente en la espesa jungla.

Marshall miró por la pequeña ventanita de barrotes de la chabola, y pensó en Bahari. Otra persona que acababa de conocer, de la que se había encariñado y que había perdido. Tal vez se había ahogado en las aguas del río… pero los sucesos acontecidos durante los últimos días le hacían pensar a Marshall que era imposible que la bruja hubiese muerto de una manera tan "sencilla".

Y entonces, tomó una decisión. Si había sobrevivido al naufragio y a la isla desierta, sobreviviría también a los caníbales. No podía escapar de la isla… así que tendría que pensar en otra cosa.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, Marshall se dedicó a escuchar hablar a los guardias de la cabaña, y a tratar de entender su idioma. Gracias a la elevada educación que había recibido en Bristol, sabía latín, griego, francés, español y ruso. Nunca se le habían dado demasiado bien. Pero descifrar la gramática del dialecto de los Pelegostos era la clave para sobrevivir.

Sorprendentemente, descubrió que poniendo toda su atención y empeño en aquello, le resultó muy fácil aprender su lenguaje, y pronto tuvo la suficiente capacidad como para seguir las conversaciones de sus captores. Durante las noches, practicaba su lenguaje, haciendo los gestos y ruidos que ellos hacían al hablar. Al séptimo día de estar ahí encerrado (siendo alimentado solo con erizos asados que le traían los Pelegostos una vez al día), Marshall ya entendía a la perfección todo lo que ellos decían. ¡Lo había conseguido! Y ahora tocaba la segunda parte de su plan: ver si eran tan crédulos como los colonos aseguraban.

El grasiento y extravagante jefe de la tribu entró en la cabaña, con aire digno, y observando a Marshall, le señaló con un gordo dedo y exclamó:

-¡ _Es la hora, hereje_!-(en su idioma original, claro, pero Marshall ya le comprendía).

Era el momento de entrar en contacto con ellos. Era el momento de engañarlos.

-¡¿ _Cómo os atrevéis a desafiar mi autoridad_?! ¡ _Os atrevéis a encerrar a vuestro dios_!-bramó Marshall con la mayor teatralidad de la que fue capaz.

El jefe parpadeó, muy sorprendido. Los dos guardias que le acompañaban se miraron entre sí, sin saber que decir.

-¿ _Cómo_?-preguntó el jefe, muy sorprendido.

- _Soy el grandioso dios Papazú, amo del fuego y la muerte_ ¡ _Me habéis encerrado en una celda mundana cuando yo me había acercado a visitaros e iluminaros con mi presencia_!-Marshall sonrió. Se había aprendido todo aquello la noche anterior. Había averiguado el nombre de su dios principal, y se había inventado toda aquella historia… tal vez con un poco de suerte-¡ _Ahora desataré mi cólera sobre la isla…_! _A no ser que me liberéis de inmediato… claro._

El jefe y los dos guardias estaban perplejos. Marshall supuso que los había impactado. Mantuvo una actitud altiva y desafiante, fulminándolos con la mirada. Pero para su sorpresa, el jefe sonrió con calma.

- _Buen intento, chaval_ -dijo, con voz grave- _pero si pretendes tomarnos por imbéciles, no te va a funcionar._

Ahora era Marshall el que estaba a cuadros.

- _Me impresiona lo rápido que has aprendido nuestro idioma_ -continuó el gordo jefe, mientras echaba un vistazo a la cabaña- _pero no sabes tanto de nuestras costumbres como crees. Si así fuera, sabrías que los dioses no sangran. Y a ti te ha visto sangrar todo el poblado cuando te recogimos del río. Hacerse pasar por el dios Papazú es aún más grave que ocupar su morada sagrada en la Isla Ijsak._

 _-Fui víctima de un naufragio. Por eso acabé allí_ -se defendió Marshall, que notaba que los nervios le estaban traicionando- _por favor, divino jefe, os suplico que me dejéis vivir. Seré… seré vuestro siervo… haré lo que me pidáis._

El jefe lanzó una risotada burlona, volviéndose a sus guardias, que también rieron.

- _Muchacho, yo ya tengo a cientos a mi servicio. En el Pelegosto tengo esclavos, vasallos, guerreros y sacerdotes. Y también comida. Decenas de hombres que nacen y son criados para ser mi comida. Y tú… tú no me sirves de nada… vivo._

Marshall había palidecido al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Hombres criados para ser comida? Aquello se ponía cada vez peor. Y sabía a dónde iba a ir a parar. Las piernas le temblaban.

- _Así que, lo único que te pido es que seas dócil y te dejes matar. Pues la carne blanca y pecosa como la tuya… es la más dulce de todas-_ exhibió una sonrisa horripilante enseñando sus sucios dientes. Marshall no esperó a más. Le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula y trató de salir corriendo de la cabaña. Prefería ser devorado por las tarántulas antes que guisado por aquellos antropófagos.

Pero aquel intento de huída fue menos exitoso que el primero, y pronto los guardias del jefe Pelegosto lo redujeron y ataron de nuevo a un palo.

-No no no no no-repetía Marshall tratando de liberarse, desesperado-¡Por favor! ¡ _Por favor, haré lo que sea_!-sus súplicas solo obtuvieron como respuesta más risas por parte del jefe de la tribu y sus acompañantes.

Lo arrastraron de nuevo por la jungla de la isla, y Marshall volvió a ver varios erizos, y un alacrán de aspecto maligno. Buscaba cualquier cosa con la que poder soltarse, con la que poder escapar… pero no había nada. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-¡Bahari! ¡BAHARI! ¡POR FAVOR BAHARI, VEN A SALVARME! ¡POR FAVOR!-gritó, presa del terror. Uno de los guardias le golpeó en la boca, haciéndole callar de golpe.

- _Si sigues así, ordenaré que te pongan barro en la boca, como hicieron mis sacerdotisas la otra noche_ -le dijo el jefe indígena con crueldad- _mira, dios, ahí está mi comida_.

Marshall giró la cabeza para ver el lugar donde se encontraban unas enormes jaulas de huesos colgando de unas lianas. Dentro de ellas, pataleaban y gimoteaban un montón de personas, demasiadas incluso para las grandes jaulas. Había mujeres, niños y ancianos, hombres fuertes, gordos, delgados, y hasta un bebé que lloraba desconsolado.

- _Ellos son la comida del pueblo. Se eligen por sorteo, cada luna nueva. La noche negra. Yo los elijo. Y ellos me alaban. Porque al ser comidos por mí, sus almas son purificadas-_ explicó el jefe-¿ _ves, muchacho?_

Mientras escuchaba gimotear a los pobres prisioneros en las jaulas, Marshall sintió que tenía unas terribles ganas de vomitar. En aquellas últimas semanas se había alimentado muy mal. Y ahora los nervios le estaban haciendo temblar más que nunca. Lanzó una última mirada de pena a aquellos pobres prisioneros, que al igual que él, iban a ser devorados pronto por sus propios compatriotas.

Sentía una gran repulsión hacia el jefe de la tribu. Así que tomó la decisión de no darle el placer de oírle suplicar por su vida. Se mantuvo el resto del trayecto al pueblo en silencio, y una vez allí, evitó la mirada de los Pelegostos, que le observaban con curiosidad y desprecio.

-¡ _Pueblo de Pelegosto_! ¡ _El plazo de espera se ha cumplido_!-anunció el jefe a sus súbditos, que aplaudieron y lanzaron gritos de júbilo-¡ _Es el momento de inmolar a este sacrílego lechón blanco, que osó penetrar en la mística tierra de nuestro sagrado dios Papazú_! ¡ _Traed el gran caldero_!

Dos enormes caníbales trajeron un aún más enorme caldero de hierro, en cuyo interior hervía un mejunje de color rojo intenso, que desprendía gran calor. Marshall tragó saliva, mientras sentía que su corazón se le salía del pecho ¿Iban a cocinarle en aquella enorme olla?

-¡ _Sacerdotes_! ¡ _Iniciad la danza_!-ordenó el jefe, sentándose y acomodándose en el trono de huesos.

Cuatro ancianos maquillados con extraños colores y vestidos con túnicas de colores rojo, azul, verde y amarillo comenzaron a bailar alrededor de Marshall, dando brincos y agitando los brazos como si les dieran calambres, mientras gritaban extrañas palabras que él no había aprendido. La situación hubiera sido para echarse a reír… de no ser porque se lo iban a zampar.

Marshall vio también a las dos mujeres que le habían mordido, que estaban junto a un grupo de chicas jóvenes, que le miraban con un poco más de compasión que los demás; la mayoría de la multitud vociferaba y daba palmas, encantados con el espectáculo.

Los sacerdotes subieron con cuatro enormes cuchillos de piedra, le quitaron la camisa y los pantalones, dejándole desnudo, y le propinaron cuatro cortes: dos en las dos mejillas, uno en el pecho y otro en el estómago. Esforzándose al máximo por no gritar, Marshall notó como la sangre brotaba de los cortes.

-¡ _Ahora, EL BAÑO_!-rugió el jefe de la tribu, haciéndose oír por encima de la enloquecida multitud.

Entre varios Pelegostos levantaron el caldero y lo ataron a una cuerda. Marshall no entendía lo que pretendían. ¿No iban a hervirle allí?

Pero ese no era el plan de los Pelegostos: pusieron el caldero justo encima de él y después vertieron su contenido encima suyo. Aquel líquido rojo y denso cayó sobre Marshall. Y cuando quedó completamente empapado, tiñéndose de rojo, supo que se trataba de sangre. Litros y litros de sangre. Y entonces vomitó.

Al parecer, el plan de los Pelegostos no era comérselo aún. Después de aquella espantosa ceremonia ritual, le sacaron a rastras del pueblo, y en procesión, lo subieron por la montaña de la isla, atravesando de nuevo la siniestra jungla. Todos iban muy animados, como si se tratase de una de aquellas fiestas locales en Brighton, dando culto a algún santo.

Finalmente llegaron a lo alto de la montaña. Allí, Marshall vio que realmente, las montañas de la Isla Pelegosto no eran si no volcanes, en teoría inactivos.

Colocado al lado del cráter del volcán, había una estatua descomunal de un ser infernal: una criatura con ojos de tigre, boca de tiburón, garras de cóndor y nariz de serpiente. Supo adivinar de quién se trataba.

-¡ _Oh, grandioso Papazú, dios de la muerte, el dolor y el sufrimiento, dios de los infiernos, te ofrecemos como sacrificio a este impío mortal, que se atrevió a pisar tu santuario sagrado de la Isla Isjak_!-dijo el jefe de la tribu, en tono solemne y autoritario. Todos habían enmudecido, y contemplaban la estatua del dios con gran veneración. Algunos lloraban de emoción.

Marshall no podía apartar la vista de la terrible estatua. Era aterradora, pero a la vez muy hermosa. Estaba muy bien hecha. Y en el momento en que la observaba, se dio cuenta de que alguien se movía por detrás. Alguien que no pertenecía a la tribu del Pelegosto.

-¡ _Procedamos ahora a degollar a este mortal condenado, y adornemos con su sangre tu sagrada efigie_!-exclamó el jefe de la tribu, y todos volvieron a gritar y a aplaudir. Uno de los sacerdotes le dio un palo largo, fino y afiladísimo. El jefe de la tribu avanzó hasta Marshall, y se lo enseñó- _Te atravesaré con esto de lado a lado por el centro de tu garganta. Suplica por tu miserable vida, para cuando vayas a morar al Castigo Eterno de Papazú_.

Le sonrió con su maldad habitual, pero Marshall ya no estaba tan asustado. Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la estatua del Papazú. Había alguien escondido allí. Lo sabía. Y también sabía lo que debía hacer.

-¡ _Divino Papazú_!-gritó Marshall con todas sus fuerzas. El alboroto seguía, y nadie escuchaba sus palabras-¡ _PAPAZÚ, GRAN DIOS DE LOS PELEGOSTOS_!-gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Notó que todos enmudecían, y le miraban con sorpresa-¡ _PAPAZÚ_! ¡ _POR FAVOR, TE SUPLICO QUE INTERCEDAS POR MÍ, Y HAGAS VER A TU PUEBLO QUE NO SOY UN SACRÍLEGO… Y QUE NO DEBEN COMERME_!

El jefe había palidecido. Reinaba el silencio absoluto en aquel extraño lugar. Los Pelegostos comenzaron a abuchear a Marshall, y a pedir su ejecución. El jefe se secó el sudor de su arrugada frente, y levantó el cuchillo, listo para clavárselo en la garganta. Marshall, sin saber qué hacer, gritó con todas sus fuerzas, encomendándose a Papazú.

Justo cuando el jefe iba a acabar con su vida, una voz de ultratumba resonó por todo el cráter del volcán, y los Pelegostos enmudecieron por segunda vez.

-¡ _GRAN JEFE KUM, NO OSES TOCAR A ESTE JOVEN, PUES ÉL ES MI PROTEGIDO_!¡ _SE HALLABA EN MI ISLA SIRVIÉNDOME, TAL Y COMO YO LE HABÍA ORDENADO_! ¡ _DÉJALE EN PAZ DE INMEDIATO, O DESATARÉ MI CÓLERA SOBRE TI Y TU PUEBLO, Y OS RELEGARÉ AL MÁS TERRIBLE DE LOS INFIERNOS_!-dijo la voz, con fuerza. Todos se miraron, espantados. Algunos Pelegostos salieron corriendo. Pero el jefe Kum no pareció asustarse. Solo frunció el ceño.

- _La mujer ha sobrevivido. Debe estar escondida junto a nuestra estatua_ -les dijo a sus guardias, con enfado-¡ _cogedla_!

Los soldados caníbales avanzaron hacia la enorme estatua de Papazú, algo temerosos, y entonces la voz del "dios" resonó de nuevo.

-¿ _CÓMO OSAS DUDAR DE MI, INSIGNIFICANTE, PATÉTICA Y DESGRACIADA BASURA_?-rugió la voz, y todos se echaron a temblar-¡ _TE MOSTRARÉ LO QUE OCURRE A AQUELLOS QUE NO CUMPLEN MI DIVINA VOLUNTAD_!

El jefe Kum avanzó enfadado hacia la estatua, pues sus guardias parecían incapaces de seguir avanzando, pero algo le hizo frenar: un extraño humo anaranjado comenzó a rodear al grandioso Papazú, y la multitud comenzó a chillar de miedo.

-¡ _El aliento venenoso de Papazú_!-gritó una niña indígena, horrorizada-¡ _Aléjese, gran jefe_!

Pero el jefe siguió acercándose a la estatua, furioso. Estaba seguro de que la mujer extranjera se ocultaba detrás. ¿Cómo habían podido dejarla escapar? Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a los pies de la escultura, algo le hizo detenerse. Y entonces echó a correr, lanzando un grito de terror. Marshall solo tardó unos segundos en entender por qué: cientos de arañas de cripta salieron de detrás de la estatua de Papazú, haciendo aquel desagradable ruidito con sus fauces, y moviendo sus peludas patitas al unísono. La multitud comenzó a chillar y huyó despavorida. Todos bajaron corriendo la montaña, dando gritos y tropezándose unos con otros, y solo quedaron el jefe Kum, al que las arañas habían alcanzado y estaban comenzando a morder, y Marshall, al que extrañamente no se acercaron.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo él, atónito, mientras veía salir de detrás de la estatua a la persona que más se había alegrado de reencontrarse en su vida-y me dirás que no eres bruja.

-No he hecho nada extraño-dijo Bahari, con una amplia sonrisa, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y le daba algo de ropa para taparse-use unas hojas de palmeras para hacer un megáfono, y cambié un poco de voz. Soy una experta en eso. Y el humo lo creé utilizando unas frutas especiales tóxicas del bosque.

-¿Y…las arañas?-preguntó Marshall, mientras veía como las tarántulas seguían mordisqueando al jefe sin piedad.

Bahari se encogió de hombros, con su supuesta inocencia habitual.

-Verás, después de caer al río, logré escapar. Vi como volvían a capturarte y te llevaban al poblado, así que tracé este plan. Como tú dijiste, me propuse engañarles. Así que regresé a la cueva de las arañas de cripta…

-¿Y…?-preguntó Marshall.

-Y les pedí por favor que me ayudaran-terminó Bahari con tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Marshall, atónito.

-A la gente le gusta que se les pidan las cosas por favor-dijo Bahari, mientras limpiaba las heridas del rostro de Marshall.

-Tiene que ser una broma-dijo Marshall. Sentía un alivio tremendo en su interior: se había librado. Habían conseguido engañarles. Los indígenas no eran para nada estúpidos, como decían los marineros. Pero es que aquello se lo habría tragado hasta él de no conocer ya a Bahari.

-Bueno, creo que debemos buscar mi caracola y escapar-sugirió ella, como si fuese un tema de lo más normal-o ellos podrían volver.

-No creo que la encontremos-dijo Marshall, volviendo a observar al gran jefe, que chillaba mientras las arañas le mordisqueaban-a este sí que no pienso perdonarle la vida. Es un cerdo.

-¿Sí?-rió Bahari mientras observaba a Kum como si se tratara de un payaso haciendo bromas-pues yo creo que le vamos a dejar vivir. Pedí a las tarántulas que no le envenenasen.

-Oh, que considerada-ironizó Marshall. Aquello parecía surrealista: él, Bahari y el pobre Pelegosto solos en aquel cráter con las arañas y la estatua de Papazú.

- _Vamos a dejarte vivir_ -dijo Bahari mirando con odio a Kum y hablando su idioma a la perfección- _pero tú a cambio vas a hacer algo por nosotros ¿entendido?_

- _S-sí… por favor, piedad_ -lloriqueó el jefe, llenó de sarpullidos.

-Nunca dejarás de sorprenderme, Bahari-comentó Marshall, mientras se tumbaba en el suelo del cráter y miraba el cielo, con alivio.

Había faltado poco aquella vez.

* * *

 **Me gustaría saber lo que pensarán las personas que hayan leído el resto de la historia cuando acaben este capítulo. Es muchísimo más intenso que los anteriores. Y tiene algunas partes un poco bastante fuertes. La verdad que dudé en incluirlas. Pero la verdad es que la historia se escribe sola en mi mente, y si no escribiera todo lo que se me ocurre, no estaría siendo verdaderamente fiel a ella.**

 **Espero que os haya gustado. Y los Pelegostos son un pueblo ficticio bastante estereotipado. No hay ninguna connotación racista ni étnica, ni ninguna crítica contra ellos. Son antagonistas de la historia, y como tal, tienen que ser malvados.**

 **¿Qué le deparará a Marshall el futuro?**


	6. Capítulo VI: La voluntad de Papazú

**En el capítulo anterior, Marshall y Bahari caían en las garras de los Pelegostos, un pueblo de caníbales espeluznantes adoradores de la muerte, que pretendían devorarlos. Gracias al rápido aprendizaje de su idioma por parte de Marshall, y a la astucia de Bahari, lograron engañarles y conseguir que no los sacrificasen a su dios, Papazú, haciéndoles creer que este los protegía. Solo el jefe de la tribu, Kum, sabe de este engaño.**

 **- L3onn: Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Me produce una gran satisfacción saber que te gusta la historia. Estuve leyendo tu perfil, y me pareció muy interesante. Me gustaría poder leer alguna de tus historias en algún momento, aunque desafortunadamente no tengo mucho tiempo libre para leer ultimamente. Como señalas acertadamente, los Pelegostos son la tribu que aparecen en la segunda parte de _Piratas del Caribe_. En la historia hay pequeñas referencias a las aventuras que posteriormente tendrá Jack Sparrow, aunque no sé si todas se captan.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: La voluntad de Papazú**

-¡ _Alabemos a nuestros profetas, enviados del dios Papazú_!-clamaba el jefe Kum, mientras colocaba dos coronas de plumas multicolores en las cabezas de Marshall y Bahari. Los Pelegostos se arrodillaron en señal de respeto, mientras repetían en voz baja rezos y cánticos religiosos. A continuación, el jefe ungió con un aceite especial las cabezas de los dos, y finalmente, se acercó a ellos, les miró unos segundos, y les besó en la boca. Todos prorrumpieron en exclamaciones de alegría.

-¿Esto era realmente necesario?-preguntó Marshall, mientras se frotaba los labios, asqueado.

-Mmmmm, pues yo quiero repetir-dijo Bahari con su habitual tono seductor.

Los caníbales comenzaron a cantar a voces una de sus extrañas canciones, mientras hacían sus peculiares movimientos de baile que a Marshall le producían hilaridad. Él y Bahari se levantaron de sus tronos, y fueron junto al jefe a un lugar apartado.

- _Hasta ahora todo ha salido bien_ -le dijo Bahari a Kum, con voz amenazadora- _pero asegúrate de que nadie en el pueblo dude de nuestra divinidad, o yo me ocuparé de que sepan toda la verdad_.

- _Por supuesto, mujer, por supuesto_ -el jefe Kum la miró, nervioso. No le agradaba en absoluto tenerla cerca, le producía escalofríos- _les aseguro que son ya tan populares en nuestra isla como Papazú. Estos imbéciles son unos crédulos_.

Lo sucedido en aquellos dos días podría resumirse del siguiente modo: tras quedarse en la cima del volcán con el indefenso jefe Kum, Bahari y Marshall le habían salvado la vida de ser devorado por las maléficas arañas de cripta a cambio de que él les ayudase a escapar de la isla. El plan de Kum era presentarlos a su pueblo como profetas de Papazú, y luego llevárselos en un barco de huesos hasta el continente. Marshall había descubierto que la isla del Pelegosto se encontraba en mitad del Pacífico, por lo que un viaje hasta la costa americana en una de aquellas canoas sería un verdadero periplo. Pero tampoco había una alternativa mucho mejor.

Por su parte, el jefe Kum exigía como pago a sus "servicios" que ellos engañasen a su pueblo dando falsas órdenes de parte del dios Papazú. Marshall se había negado en un principio, pero Bahari le persuadió para que aceptase.

-No pienso colaborar a que ese malnacido engañe a su pueblo y se coma a sus propios súbditos. Me niego a hacerlo-insistió Marshall, cuchicheando con la bruja en un descuido del jefe.

-Marshall, no puedes cambiar las tradiciones de este pueblo. ¡Tú única prioridad ahora es sobrevivir!-le insistió ella, impaciente-¡Perdiste la caracola, y encima te tuve que salvar la vida, así que ya va siendo hora de que me devuelvas el favor! ¡Hagamos lo que quiere y larguémonos!

Él no respondió, furioso. Aún recordaba a todos aquellos desdichados en las jaulas, llorando y suplicando por su vida. Podrían ser de otra cultura… pero eran humanos, al fin y al cabo.

-¡ _Los profetas ahora descansarán en su nuevo palacio_!-anunció Kum a su pueblo, que aplaudió, satisfecho-¡ _Al acabar el ciclo se celebrará un gran banquete en su honor_!

-¿Un banquete?-repitió Marshall, helado.

-El ciclo es un mes-le explicó Bahari en voz baja, mientras dos guardias le llevaban a él y a Bahari hasta su nuevo hogar: una enorme cabaña, adornada con pieles de animales y huesos, y la enorme calavera de un buey con sus cuernos en la entrada.

-Vaya… un palacio-observó Bahari, extasiada.

-Oh, sí-dijo Marshall con sarcasmo mientras entraba-otra cabaña, un poco más grande.

-¿Sabes Marshall? El pesimismo de los hombres no dejará de sorprenderme nunca-comentó Bahari mientras se acomodaba en una gran tumbona que había en el interior-es decir, no me entiendas mal… pero estás vivo ¿no? ¡Y me apuesto lo que quieras a que creías que no sobrevivirías al sacrificio!

Marshall reflexionó sobre las palabras de Bahari, mientras observaba su reflejo en un extraño cristal que había colgado en la pared. Los Pelegostos tenían más recursos de lo que parecía. Y era la primera vez que veía su rostro desde que había salido del puerto de Brighton a bordo del _Liberty_. En aquel tiempo había adelgazado bastante, y le había salido barba y ojeras. Parecía un borracho peligroso. Además, la piel se le había enrojecido, y el número de pecas en su rostro se había multiplicado.

-No quiero que maten a nadie más-dijo, simplemente. La miró con sinceridad e incluso súplica-no quiero que nadie muera. Sé que no podemos hacer nada. Pero yo no puedo permitirlo. Si no, no me merece la pena sobrevivir. No podré perdonármelo.

Bahari le observó unos segundos, con curiosidad. Ciertamente él la sorprendía.

-Está bien, Marshall Teague-dijo Bahari finalmente-veré que puedo hacer por tu alma-le guiñó un ojo. Y Marshall se acercó y la abrazó.

-Aún no te he agradecido que me salvaras… otra vez-la susurró, con cariño.

-Estoy acostumbrada al desagradecimiento-respondió ella, sonriendo.

-Querías que te devolviera el favor, ¿no?-añadió Marshall mientras la besaba en el cuello.

Antes de seguir besándose, se aseguraron de que las cortinas y puertas de la cabaña estuviesen cerradas, para así poder disfrutar al máximo de lo que pudiera venir después...

* * *

Los días pasaron con tranquilidad, y en poco tiempo Marshall comenzó a acostumbrarse a aquello de ser un divino profeta: todos le daban culto y admiraban, y se desvivían por darle lo mejor. Era una especie de santidad, e incluso hicieron una estatua suya, algo aterradora, pero bastante parecida.

-Me gusta. Creo que me la pondré en mi salón cuando me jubile-comentó Marshall a Bahari mientras veían sus estatuas, admirados.

Los Pelegostos podían ser una tribu terrible, sádica y antropófaga, pero también tenían grandes virtudes: eran unos expertos astrónomos y grandes cocineros; preparaban deliciosos platos con cerdo, cabra y conejo. Cultivaban todo tipo de frutos y especias, que daban a la comida un sabor exquisito. También eran muy familiares, y disfrutaban mucho contando historias de sus gentes a la luz de la luna. Los niños eran alegres y divertidos, y los ancianos sabios y venerables.

Marshall no podía obviar el hecho de que se zampaban a sus semejantes cada mes, pero con el tiempo comenzó a encariñarse con ellos. Participó en una competición de pesca entre varias canoas de huesos, y logró atrapar un pez tan largo como su pierna. Y también aprendió a tocar el _kytar_ , su extraño instrumento musical, parecido a una guitarra.

- _Vuestra música es increíble_ -le dijo Marshall a su maestro, el respetado músico de la tribu, Vylud.

- _El kytar refleja nuestro ánimo espiritual. Si estás feliz, su melodía será pegadiza y animará a los que te rodean. Si estás triste, su melodía será lenta y los hará sentir melancólicos. Pero ninguno de sus sonidos será nunca feo_ -le explicó Vylud, mientras hacía sonar unos acordes en su _kytar_.

Tras solo dos semanas, Marshall ya tocaba el _kytar_ tan bien como Vylud, y pasaba noches enteras subido a una palmera, haciéndolo sonar. Se había obsesionado con su música. Le electrizaba, le hacía sentir bien. Le hacía olvidar sus miedos, su pasado. Mientras observaba la luz de la luna brillar, movía los dedos dejando escapar una melodía misteriosa y atrayente. Esto le dio el apodo por parte de los nativos de _Twyann_ , que significa "dulce melodía".

A parte de bañarse en la playa de la isla, explorar su jungla junto a los hombres más fuertes y tocar el _kytar_ a todas horas, Marshall tenía que atender algunas funciones como dios, junto a Bahari. Tenía que bendecir a los niños recién nacidos besándoles en sus piececitos y ungiéndoles con sangre de pez, de gaviota y de buey, símbolo del mar, el cielo y la tierra. También asistía todos los días al rezo de la mañana, que daba la bienvenida al sol, y al de la noche, que lo despedía. Lo que más pesado le resultaba era las largas audiencias con los súbditos, que acudían a él pidiéndole consejo y guía espiritual.

El resto de su tiempo libre lo pasaba disfrutando de la isla o de la compañía de Bahari, y cuando ella se iba a la cueva de las arañas (de las que se había hecho íntima) a meditar, y él se quedaba solo, llamaba a sus dos sacerdotisas preferidas, las que le habían curado sus heridas tiempo atrás, y pasaba ratos verdaderamente agradables en su cabaña...

- _Sois encantadoras_ -decía Marshall mientras ellas le lamían el cuello y los pectorales apasionadamente- _en serio, esta noche tenemos que repetir_.

Pero aquella noche Marshall no pudo verse de nuevo con sus queridas amigas, porque el mes había pasado volando, y era la hora del gran banquete. El temido banquete.

-Lo más probable es que nos hagan probar guiso humano-le dijo Bahari mientras le ayudaba a colocarse su tocado de plumas-de ser así, te lo tragas sin pensar, y punto.

-No pienso hacerlo-dijo Marshall secamente-me niego.

-¡Marshall!-se enfadó Bahari, dándole un pellizco en la oreja-¡En la isla te alimentaste de insectos! ¡Has hecho cosas peores que esto! ¡Si no lo hacemos nos matarán!

-He dicho que no pienso hacerlo, bajo ningún concepto-repitió Marshall, tozudo-no probaré carne humana. Prefiero morir.

-¿Y tú pretendes ser aventurero? ¿Pretendes ir a alguna parte?-le retó Bahari, con desprecio.

-Iré hasta donde mis principios me dejen llegar-concluyó Marshall.

-Pues vas a tener que cambiar tus principios-Bahari se calló al ver llegar al jefe Kum, que se acercaba sonriendo y dando saltitos.

- _Muy bien, profetas_ -dijo el grasiento caníbal componiendo una de sus horribles sonrisas- _esta es la gran noche. Yo anunciaré que se van en una barca a otro lugar… y ustedes dirán a cambio que Papazú quiere duplicar el número de sacrificios_.

-¿ _QUÉ_?-saltó Marshall, como si le hubiera caído encima un rayo de la tormenta del _Liberty_. Avanzó hacia el jefe, y le agarró del cuello con violencia- _Tú, asquerosa rata_ …

-¡ _Teníamos un acuerdo, niñato_!-le escupió Kum con rabia-¡ _En la isla nos enfrentamos a una hambruna, y la mitad de la población no está en condiciones de trabajar_! ¡ _Hay que cortar por los ancianos y niños_!

-¡CABRÓN!-le gritó Marshall, pegándole un puñetazo en la boca. Iba a golpearle de nuevo, pero Bahari le sujetó, con una fuerza inusual.

- _Basta, Marshall_ -le cortó con enfado- _te recuerdo que teníamos un acuerdo, y que hay que cumplirlo si queremos vivir. Jefe Kum, discúlpele_.

- _Si… claro_ -dijo Kum, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la barbilla.

- _Harás lo que acordamos, o te aseguro que tú serás el primero en ser devorado… por mí_ -le dijo Bahari, fulminándole con la mirada. Kum movió la cabeza con aprobación- _y ahora, terminemos de prepararnos para el festín_.

El jefe se alejó, y Bahari agarró a Marshall fuertemente por la mandíbula y acercó su cara a la suya hasta quedar pegados a unos escasos centímetros.

-Escucha bien, Marshall…-empezó ella.

-¡No me pidas que lo haga! ¡No me pidas que apruebe eso, no podré!-suplicó él.

-¡Calla!-le interrumpió Bahari, susurrándole-ahora vas a hacer lo que yo te diga...

* * *

-¡ _Pelegostos_! ¡ _Dad la bienvenida a vuestros profetas, Twyann Marshall y Bahari_!-anunció Kum. Todo el pueblo de los caníbales prorrumpió de nuevo en exclamaciones y cánticos de alegría. Se habían encariñado mucho de sus nuevos profetas. En aquel banquete se encontraba presente toda la isla: desde el Pelegosto más anciano hasta los recién nacidos.

Dos guardias aparecieron en escena, transportando en una gran cama a Bahari, que descendió de ella sonriendo, y saludó con dignidad a sus admiradores.

-¿ _Y el otro_?-preguntó Kum con nerviosismo a la bruja.

- _Oh, bueno… se ha retrasado un poco. Tiene que prepararse su discurso para anunciar tu nueva ley_ -le respondió ella, sin dejar de sonreír.

Por supuesto, Bahari mentía. Marshall había salido corriendo del palacio internándose en la selva, que estaba más oscura de lo habitual, y escalando por los acantilados llegó hasta la cueva de las arañas de cripta, tal y como la bruja le había indicado.

-¡Eh, vosotras!-les dijo a las tarántulas, que se desperezaban tranquilamente en las rocas, devorando los restos de algún desdichado animal-¡Arañas! ¡Bahari me envía! ¡Necesito ayuda!

Las arañas comenzaron a moverse y a avanzar hacia él, moviendo sus bocas amenazadoramente. A Marshall no le dio buena espina.

-¡Esperad! ¡No, en serio!-se apartó justo para evitar que una de ellas le mordiera en el pie-¡Necesito ayuda! ¡Bahari me envía! ¡Vuestra amiga!

Las arañas no parecían dispuestas a escucharle. Lo cual era lógico. Haber creído que le obedecerían había sido bastante estúpido por su parte. ¿Por qué se fiaría de Bahari? Pero entonces reparó en algo que no se le había ocurrido.

-¡Ah, claro! ¡ _Escuchad, tenéis que ayudarme_!-les dijo, hablando en el idioma de la isla-¡ _Bahari me envía_! ¡ _Os necesita_!

Para su absoluta sorpresa, las tarántulas se detuvieron, y le observaron, expectantes. ¡Había funcionado! Aquello era de locos.

-Vale… ¡ _Seguidme_!-dijo Marshall, y echó a correr seguido por aquella horda arácnida.

En la fiesta, Kum se impacientaba.

-¿ _Dónde está ese maldito_? ¡ _Tenemos que empezar_!-le dijo a Bahari, enfadado.

- _La paciencia es una virtud de los líderes_ -respondió ella, con desdén. Kum la agarró del brazo, enfadado.

- _No te pases_ -la amenazó.

Bahari gruñó, y después, avanzó hasta donde estaba el pueblo caníbal, extendiendo sus brazos, y pidiendo silencio. Todos se pararon a observarla.

-¡ _Pelegostos_! ¡ _Para que Marshall, el profeta de la dulce melodía, acuda a vosotros, debéis cantar una de vuestras alegres canciones, a favor de su invocación_! ¡ _Cantad, demostradle que vuestra música es vuestro don_!-proclamó, con voz mística. Todos la miraron asombrados, y después, lentamente al principio, y luego más animados, comenzaron a cantar una de sus canciones dedicadas a Papazú.

-¿ _Ves_?-le dijo Bahari a Kum con satisfacción- _Así se entretienen. Y Marshall viene ya._

Entretanto, Marshall llegó, con su clan de arañas amigas de Bahari, hasta donde se encontraban las jaulas de prisioneros. Dentro de ellas, los desdichados nativos a los que les había tocado ser sacrificados sollozaban, llenos de dolor.

-¡ _Escuchad_!-les llamó Marshall. Todos los prisioneros le miraron, con sorpresa-¡ _Vengo a liberaros_!

-¡ _Es el profeta_!-dijo una niña, sorprendida.

- _El gran jefe ha ordenado nuestra muerte, y nosotros debemos resignarnos a nuestro destino_ -declaró un anciano, testarudo.

-¡ _Eso no es justo_! ¡ _Usted ha vivido muchos años_! ¡ _Esa niña no_!-insistió Marshall, enfadado.

-¡ _No discutas la voluntad del dios Papazú_!-le atacó el anciano, con desprecio.

-¡ _Yo soy el profeta de Papazú_! ¡ _Y él no quiere vuestra muerte_!-defendió Marshall, con astucia-¡ _Quiere que huyáis a lo profundo de la selva, y allí, tratéis de comenzar una nueva vida_!

- _Pero_ … ¿ _A dónde iremos_?-preguntó una mujer, indecisa.

-¡ _A ningún sitio_!-insistió el viejo.

- _Si vamos a la selva, nos terminarán por encontrar_ -razonó un hombre barbudo, que debía de haber pertenecido a la guardia del jefe anteriormente.

- _Eso es posible… pero tendréis más posibilidades de sobrevivir que si permanecéis aquí_ -insistió Marshall, y aquel argumento pareció convencerles- _Os aseguro que la vida a veces da giros increíbles. Y al menos lo habréis intentado_.

-¿ _Puedes liberarnos_?-preguntó la mujer, esperanzada.

Marshall sonrió, y volviéndose a las arañas, asintió.

- _Os toca, nenas_ -les dijo, y ellas asintieron, con complicidad.

Las tarántulas avanzaron hacia las jaulas y comenzaron a morderlas y a golpearlas. Eran de huesos, pero estaban atadas con cuerdas de fibra, que no tardaron en romperse.

-¡ _Muy bien_!-dijo Marshall, cuando las jaulas cayeron al suelo-¡ _Terminad de liberarles, y vosotros, cuando eso ocurra, escapad a la selva_!

Los prisioneros asintieron, llorando de felicidad, mientras las arañas seguían con su trabajo. Echando un último vistazo a aquella extravagante escena, Marshall echó a correr a toda velocidad. Debía llegar al poblado cuanto antes.

- _Preciosa melodía. Los dioses deben estarse deleitando con ella_ -dijo Bahari, sonriendo a los nativos-¡ _Y mirad, ya llega nuestro profeta_!

Marshall llegó sudoroso y jadeante hasta donde estaban Bahari y Kum, e hizo una reverencia a su pueblo, que le aplaudió con fervor.

-Conseguido-le dijo Marshall a Bahari, guiñándole un ojo.

- _Muy bien_ ¡ _Comencemos ahora el festín_!-anunció Bahari, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo. Desde luego, aquello de hacer de jefa se le daba de maravilla. Todos la obedecieron al instante, dando así comienzo al gran banquete. Un grupo de hermosas mujeres trajeron los suculentos guisos, y después de bendecir la comida en nombre de los dioses, todos comenzaron a engullir con ganas.

- _Mmmmn… este cordero está delicioso_ -comentó Bahari, tragándose un pedazo enorme de la fuente principal.

-¿ _Cuándo cumplirás nuestro acuerdo_?-preguntó Kum, que pese a ser siempre el que más comía, no parecía tener demasiado apetito.

-¿ _Cuándo les diré que hay que duplicar los sacrificios_? _Cuando tú les anuncies que nos vas a llevar de vuelta_ -dijo Bahari, con tranquilidad.

Marshall escuchaba la conversación intranquilo, mientras echaba vistazos fugaces a la entrada de la jungla. ¿Habrían escapado ya los prisioneros de las jaulas de huesos?

Cuando ya era noche cerrada, y se disponían a pasar al postre, Bahari decidió que ya era hora de actuar. Solemnemente se levantó, y dando unas palmadas, volvió a pedir silencio. Los indígenas, acostumbrados ya a recibir órdenes de aquella mujer, enmudecieron.

- _Noble pueblo de Pelegosto, una vez más requiero de vuestra atención durante unos instantes. Vuestro jefe, Kum, debe hablaros acerca de una nueva revelación que hemos recibido de nuestro gran dios, Papazú_ -dijo Bahari con voz etérea. Se giró hacia Kum, y le susurró- _ahora te toca a ti_.

El jefe levantó sus grasientos brazos, y trató de sonreír. Marshall esperó que no tratase de jugársela en aquel momento.

-¡ _Pueblo mío_!-exclamó Kum-¡ _Nuestros queridos profetas han permanecido con nosotros más de lo que merecemos!_ ¡ _Ahora, sin embargo, deben marcharse_!

Al terminar aquellas palabras, el silencio se rompió. Muchos se pusieron de pie, y otros comenzaron a gritar, descontentos. Lo cierto era que los Pelegostos se habían encariñado mucho con Marshall y Bahari, y en parte, Marshall debía reconocer que también él de ellos. No había recibido mejor trato en su vida. Ni siquiera en la mansión de sus padres.

- _Vamos, vamos…_ ¡ _Recordad que es la voluntad de Papazú_!-insistió Kum, secándose el sudor.

-¡ _Por favor, quedaos con nosotros_!-suplicó uno de los nativos.

-¡ _Sois nuestros profetas_! ¡ _Nuestra luz_!-insistió otro.

- _Lo lamentamos mucho_ -se atrevió a decir Marshall, conmovido-¡ _Pero volveremos pronto_!

Bahari le fulminó con la mirada, dándole a entender que se callara.

- _Si no cumplimos su divina voluntad, no seríamos unos buenos profetas_ -explicó ella-¿ _No es así…jefe_?

- _S-sí_ -reconoció él, algo impaciente- _y ahora, deben anunciar otra cosa…_

 _-¡El postre!_ -gritó Bahari, y todos gritaron de júbilo.

El resto de la gran cena, los indígenas hicieron bailes y ofrendas de despedida a Marshall y Bahari, algunos llorando, otros besando sus pies con agradecimiento. Marshall hubiera querido gritarles la verdad, pues se sentía avergonzado de la manera en que los había engañado. Pero aún así, había liberado a sus congéneres prisioneros. Y se acercaba el momento de terminar con aquello.

El jefe Kum ya no podía esperar más. Quería que anunciasen el aumento de sacrificios en cuanto antes. Así que volvió a levantarse y pidió silencio. Tardó más en conseguirlo que Bahari, para su sorpresa.

- _Pueblo mío, debo una vez más pedir vuestra atención_ -dijo Kum, echando un fugaz e intranquilo vistazo a Bahari- _el dios Papazú anunció otra cosa a nuestros profetas. Han aguardado al último momento… para decirlo._

Marshall miró a Bahari expectante. Ella permanecía impasible. No apartaba la vista de Kum. ¿Funcionaría su plan? Porque de no ser así, probablemente acabarían siendo ellos el plato final.

- _Vuestro jefe dice la verdad_ -Bahari se levantó, y observó a los Pelegostos con detenimiento, clavando su mirada en muchos de ellos, aquella abrasadora mirada- _debemos hablar…_

Pero su voz fue acallada por los gritos de varios guardias, que venían corriendo de la jungla, con gesto de espanto.

-¡ _Los prisioneros han huido_! ¡ _Las ofrendas se han escapado_!-gritó uno, desesperado-¡ _Las arañas les han liberado_!

El caos volvió a reinar por tercera vez en el banquete. Muchos se levantaron y comenzaron a chillar otra vez. Eran un pueblo bastante dado al histerismo. El jefe Kum se volvió hacia Bahari, y la agarró del brazo con fuerza. Marshall observó que sacaba de su cinturón un enorme cuchillo, y se levantó para detenerle.

-¡ _Me has engañado, maldita_!-bramó, encolerizado, levantando la daga.

-¡Suéltala!-intervino Marshall, golpeándole en la mandíbula otra vez, y haciéndole sangrar de nuevo. Kum se volvió hacia él, y le dio un manotazo que lo derribó. Era un hombre corpulento, y más fuerte de lo que aparentaba.

-Hijo de…-comenzó Marshall, mientras trataba de zafarse del brazo de Kum, que le agarraba con saña. Pero al notar que todos estaban en silencio, se calló.

Los nativos se habían quedado mudos al ver a su venerado jefe pelearse y tratar de asesinar a sus amados profetas. Al notarlo, Kum dejó a Marshall, y avanzó hacia ellos, tratando de sonreír.

- _Pueblo mío…-_ comenzó. Pero no sabía que decir. Admitir que no eran profetas era admitir que se había compinchado con ellos para engañarles.

Bahari le empujó con todas sus fuerzas, haciéndole caer al suelo sobre varias fuentes de comida vacías. Todos la miraron pasmados, y entonces aprovechó para hablar, y lo hizo con voz alta y clara, como cuando había imitado a Papazú en el volcán.

-¡ _Este hombre se ha opuesto a las órdenes de los dioses_! ¡ _Ellos no desean deleitarse ya con más sacrificios ni festines de carne humana_! ¡ _El único mortal que morirá hoy será él_!-gritó con autoridad-¡ _Papazú desea que nombréis a un nuevo jefe antes de la próxima luna llena, uno que sea capaz de servir a los dioses con mayor entrega_!

El silencio que acompañó a aquellas palabras fue el más largo que Marshall recordó en su vida. No fue capaz de desvelar los serios rostros de los indígenas, ni tampoco el de Bahari, que tembló un poco.

Finalmente Vylud, el músico, dio un paso adelante, miró a sus conciudadanos y después a su jefe, y habló.

- _Kum ha sido un jefe injusto y abusivo durante todo su reinado. Papazú es sabio, y os ha enviado para poner fin a su tiranía_. ¡ _Alabemos a nuestro divino amo_! ¡ _Muerte a Kum_!-dijo, levantando los brazos con fuerza, y todos gritaron para mostrar su acuerdo.

Kum lanzó un grito de pánico y trató de escapar, pero fue agarrado por dos de sus súbditos, que lo noquearon. Su guardia personal trató de defenderle, pero entre todo el pueblo lograron reducirles y desarmarles.

-¡ _Sí_!-exclamó Bahari, satisfecha-¡ _Se ha hecho justicia_!

* * *

Debía de ser muy de madrugada cuando Marshall y Bahari regresaron al "palacio" que había sido su hogar durante su estancia en la isla. Al igual que con el _Liberty_ , Marshall se había mucho encariñado de aquel lugar. Y ahora debía dejarlo.

-No puedo creer que todo haya salido bien. Es simplemente increíble-decía, muy contento, mientras se tumbaba sobre el gran lecho del palacio.

-Y tú creías que nos íbamos a morir el día que llegamos-se burló Bahari, cambiándose de ropa-ya te lo dije, Marshall Teague. La vida nos trata mejor de lo que merecemos.

-Toda mi vida soñé con vivir una aventura así-dijo él, mirando al techo y componiendo una enorme sonrisa-y ha sido una gran aventura.

-Oh, ¿ha acabado?-se sorprendió Bahari con cinismo.

-En realidad, sin ti, ya habría terminado hace tiempo-dijo Marshall abrazándola. Quiso besarla, pero Bahari se lo impidió.

-Mañana volveremos a tierra-dijo ella-y la tierra nos separará.

-Pero… ¿qué dices?-preguntó él, muy extrañado.

-Lo sabes de sobra, Marshall. No vamos a seguir juntos toda la vida. Tú debes seguir tu camino… y yo el mío. ¿Aún guardas lo que te regalé?

-¿La caracola? La perdí-le recordó Marshall.

-No, no la caracola. El collar-dijo ella. Marshall lo sacó de su bolsillo y se lo enseñó. Las cuentas de colores centellearon misteriosamente.

-Quiero que me lo dejes. Mañana te lo devolveré-dijo ella, extendiendo su mano con tranquilidad. Marshall dudó unos instantes, pero finalmente se lo entregó.

-Bahari, no te entiendo-dijo, dolorido-yo… te quiero.

-Oh, claro que no-repuso ella, indiferente-hemos tenido que colaborar para sobrevivir, y por eso hemos creado lazos afectivos, y lo hemos disfrutado, desde luego. Pero se acaba. Y lo mejor es no tratar de engañarnos.

-Bahari…-comenzó Marshall, pero ella no le dejó continuar.

-Tengo que ir a despedirme de mis amigas de la cueva, pero después volveré, y quiero que veamos juntos el amanecer. Nada más que eso ¿de acuerdo?-por primera vez desde que la conocía, Bahari hablaba con verdadera sinceridad, sin tratar de confundir o burlarse de él.

-Bahari… yo te quiero…-dijo Marshall, con voz ronca.

-Y yo a ti Marshall. Por eso lo hago-dijo ella, acariciando su rostro-volveré en un rato. Y quiero que veamos amanecer juntos. Descansa ahora.

Sin dejarle decir nada más, salió de la habitación, dejándole solo. Marshall estuvo tentado de seguirla, pero no fue capaz. Nunca antes le habían rechazado. Y supuso que por eso le dolió. Aunque sabía que le habría dolido igual aunque no hubiera sido la primera vez.

No sabía qué hacer ni que decir, y con un sabor amargo en la boca, se puso a tocar su _kytar_. Y para su sorpresa, se sintió mucho mejor.

Cuando Bahari regresó, le encontró tocando una preciosa melodía, y cantándole a la media luna. Acarició su cabeza con cariño.

-Ven. Ya va a salir-le dijo.

Marshall subió con ella a la azotea, y durante largo rato ambos contemplaron la isla desde su palacio. Era un lugar precioso, paradisiaco. Con animales y hombres peligrosos, pero hermoso, sin duda alguna. Merecía la pena haber corrido todo aquel peligro por aquello. Y en el fondo, todo el mundo es así.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, la playa de la isla Pelegosto estaba llena de ofrendas para los dos profetas, y un grupo de bailarinas hacían una danza de despedida, apasionada y melancólica. Muchos fueron los indígenas que se fueron a despedir de ellos. Eran realmente un buen pueblo.

- _Gracias a vosotros nuestro pueblo ha recuperado su esperanza, y se ha librado de un mal gobernante_ -dijo Vylud.

-¿ _Qué ha sido de Kum, por cierto_?-preguntó Marshall.

- _Le sacrificaremos esta noche_ -explicó Vylud, como si tal cosa- _como último honor a vosotros_.

-¿ _Y ya no comeréis más carne humana_?-quiso saber Marshall.

- _Oh… bueno_ -Vylud sonrió con malicia- _eso ya lo veremos… pero cumpliremos las órdenes de Papazú, y no sacrificaremos a nadie más de entre nosotros. Solo… a extranjeros…_

Marshall miró a Bahari no del todo convencido, pero ella se encogió de hombros, como diciendo "algo es algo".

Una enorme barcaza de huesos les esperaba en la arena, y cuatro enormes y musculosos caníbales estaban allí, preparados para guiarles por medio océano hasta tierra firme.

-Esto es un viaje suicida-susurró Marshall a Bahari-no vamos a poder llegar a la costa ni de broma. ¡Estamos a muchas leguas de cualquier tierra habitada!

-¿En serio vas a venirme con esas otra vez?-preguntó Bahari con escepticismo, y Marshall se calló.

-¡ _Queridos Pelegostos_!-dijo Bahari, componiendo una enorme y extraña sonrisa-¡ _Ahora nos toca decir adiós_! ¡ _Pero nuestras almas siempre estarán junto a vosotros! ¡Siempre os acompañarán! ¡Recodadnos siempre en vuestra oración_!

- _Que los dioses del viento y la marea os acompañen en esta travesía_ -dijo Vylud, entregándole a Marshall su _kytar_ - _y llévate esto como recuerdo, allá a donde quiera vayas._

Él asintió, emocionado, y abrazó a su maestro de música. Luego besó a las dos sacerdotisas, que rieron, tratando de disimular su tristeza, y chocó las palmas con varios niños indígenas, que le miraban con admiración.

- _Voy a echaros mucho de menos_ -anunció, apenado- _Adiós…_

Se subió a la barcaza, y se sentó al lado de Bahari, que le apretó la mano con fuerza.

-Nos vamos-le ella dijo, con emoción-lo hemos conseguido.

Él asintió con lentitud. Sintió una tristeza que no había experimentado al dejar Brighton. ¿Extraño, verdad?

Uno de los musculosos navegantes Pelegostos se subió a lo alto de la barca, y habló a sus compañeros con autoridad.

- _Muy bien, es hora de partir_ -anunció, con fiereza- _nuestra misión es llevar a los profetas a la Gran Tierra._ ¡ _Debemos coger las corrientes frías y seguir el viento que va hacia el norte_! ¡ _Valor, muchachos_!

Todos gritaron, motivados por las palabras del Pelegosto, y en la playa se empezaron a escuchar cánticos de despedida. Era el momento de partir. Marshall echó un vistazo a la isla por última vez…

Y en aquel instante, algo terrible, rápido como el rayo y mortal como el fuego, que Marshall identificaría después como una bala de cañón, destrozó la barcaza y partió al navegante jefe por la mitad, salpicando a todos de sangre y ceniza.

Marshall calló, y observó desde el suelo el mar, aterrado. A lo lejos, un enorme navío se acercaba a la isla. No había que estar muy cerca para saber que era un barco pirata. Quizás sí que había que estar un poco más cerca para leer su nombre: el _Vorágine_. El buque de Rogers.

* * *

 **Violento e inesperado final. Hasta ahora, Marshall ha aprendido a navegar junto al cartógrafo del _Liberty_ , ha sobrevivir en las peores situaciones junto a Bahari, y a tocar el _kytar_ con los Pelegostos. Lo cierto es que aunque la vida ya le ha curtido mucho para su temprana edad, aún le queda mucho por sufrir... ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le depara el destino?**

 **Me gustaría saber que personaje de la historia os ha gustado más hasta ahora ¿Marshall, Bahari, Kum, Duncan...? Quedan muchos por llegar.**


	7. Capítulo VII: Un collar de cuentas

**Por fin el capítulo 7 está terminado. Lo he subido en cuanto acabé de escribir. Lo cierto es que he tardado más tiempo en publicarlo no por pereza, si no porque no me sentía inspirado, y he preferido esperar a sentirme "iluminado" para continuarlo.**

 **-Queen: Me alegro mucho de que te gustase mi historia. Tengo que decirte que no es fiel a las películas 100%, y tiene muchos elementos fantásticos que no aparecen en el universo original de Piratas del Caribe, aunque tampoco es que lo cambie todo completamente. El motivo por el que he decidido cambiar el nombre a Teague lo explicaré más adelante, pero si que puedo decir que él no se lo va a cambiar más adelante, como si hizo Jack.** **En cuanto a Bahari, es sospechosamente parecida a Tía Dalma, ¿verdad?...**

 **-L3onn: No sé que tienen los piratas, que a todos nos encantan. Espero que este capítulo te guste, y desde luego si eres fan de los piratas, a partir de ahora van a haber a montón.**

 **Recordamos que Marshall y Bahari estaban a punto de abandonar el Pelegosto cuando fueron brutalmente atacados por el barco del Capitán Rogers, el pirata más famoso del Caribe.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Un collar de cuentas**

Los piratas no fueron tan temerarios como para desembarcar en la playa y enfrentarse a los indígenas directamente. El _Vorágine_ lanzó al menos cuatro salvas de cañonazos, que destrozaron la playa e hicieron saltar por los aires a los Pelegostos. Las rocas reventaron, y las palmeras comenzaron a arder con alarmante velocidad. Marshall se levantó de un salto, como agitado por una descarga eléctrica. Buscó durante unos segundos a Bahari con la mirada, pero fue incapaz de encontrarla. Y los muertos que estaban en el suelo estaban calcinados e irreconocibles. Vaciló unos instantes, pero al final echó a correr, presa del pánico, seguido por unos pocos Pelegostos lo suficientemente rápidos como para escapar. Todos los que quedaron en la bahía fueron masacrados por los cañonazos del barco, o por los piratas, que llegaron en sus botes y clavaron sus afilados sables en sus vientres.

-¡ _Corred a la selva_! ¡ _Deprisa, no podrán encontrar el poblado_!-gritó Marshall a los demás indígenas, que iban a toda velocidad apartando las ramas y raíces. Ellos parecieron no hacerle caso, pues se separaron y se fueron cada uno por su lado-¡ _En serio, seguidme_!-insistió, pero no le escucharon. A él lo más sensato le pareció regresar al poblado, que estaba bien oculto en la espesa jungla, y donde podría defenderse. Los piratas no le atraparían allí. Aún así, estaba en un buen lío. ¿Es que sus penurias nunca iban a acabar? Pero lo importante ahora era sobrevivir…

Siguiendo el camino que se había aprendido en aquel tiempo que había pasado con los caníbales como profeta, llegó hasta su poblado. El enorme cartel en el que aparecía escrito en grandes letras "Pelegosto" estaba torcido, y ofrecía un aspecto decadente. Marshall lo pasó corriendo, cuando se paró un segundo, al darse cuenta de algo en lo que jamás se había parado a pensar; los Pelegostos tenían unas letras distintas y una lengua totalmente diferente. ¿Cómo era posible que el cartel estuviera escrito en el abecedario europeo? Se suponía que ellos no sabían inglés, ni español…

Se había parado a pensar aquello, hasta que se dio cuenta de que el poblado estaba vacío, y de que se había olvidado de Bahari. En su mente no cabía la idea de que hubiera podido ser alcanzada por un cañonazo. No, Bahari no podía haber muerto. Era algo totalmente impensable. A él podrían matarle, quizás ¿Pero a ella? Ella era casi… inmortal.

Quizás se había refugiado en la cueva, con sus amigas las arañitas. Se giró para ir hacia allí, cuando escuchó un ruido detrás de él. Se volvió rápidamente, para encontrarse a una gordinflona figura que conocía de sobra: el ex -jefe Kum había logrado escapar de su prisión, y arrastraba un saco con joyas y riquezas del pueblo.

-¡Tú!-gritó Marshall, muy sorprendido. Quería advertirle del peligro, pero Kum había cogido una afilada piedra, y avanzaba hacia él, furioso.

- _Debí sacrificarte cuando pude, "profeta"_ -dijo Kum con odio, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, con la afilada piedra lista para acuchillarle.

Marshall le dio una patada en la entrepierna e hizo que soltase la piedra. Sin embargo, Kum no era tan torpe, y agarrándole con fuerza de los brazos, le tiró al suelo, y comenzó a estrangularle.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó Marshall, tratando de quitárselo de encima, pero Kum se aprovechaba de su obesidad para aplastarle e impedir que pudiera moverse. Marshall notó que empezaba a faltarle aire. Aquel hijo de mala madre iba a ahogarle.

-¡Cuánto tiempo Kum, viejo amigo!-gritó una voz por detrás, soltando una carcajada. Después, sonó un disparo que retumbó por todo el poblado. Varios loros que los indígenas tenían domesticados salieron volando, asustados.

El disparo había impactado en el hombro de Kum, que lanzó un chillido de dolor y cayó a un lado, enrojecido y lloroso. Marshall jadeó, pudiendo al fin respirar. Se levantó lentamente, sin dejar de vigilar a Kum, que se agitaba en el suelo, hasta que una firme mano le agarró de la camisa y le hizo volverse.

-Hola, chaval-le dijo sonriendo el pirata, de pelo anaranjado y alargados bigotes.

Marshall quiso decir algo, pero él le golpeó con la culata de su pistola en la cabeza, dejándole inconsciente.

* * *

Puede decirse que experimentó un _deja vù_ cuando volvió a ser arrastrado por los piratas por toda la selva, hasta la playa. Una vez allí, fue atado y subido a uno de sus botes. La mayor diferencia existente entre los caníbales y aquellos rufianes era que los piratas olían aún peor, y eran mucho más escandalosos.

-¿Quién se supone que es este, Radan?-preguntó un pirata de pelo largo y rizado, que tenía enormes ojeras y varias cicatrices en su tostado rostro.

-Lo he encontrado en el poblado, peleando con Kum-respondió Radan, el pirata de largos bigotes-me hace gracia. Seguro que al Capitán también.

-No sé yo si están los botes para sobrecargarlos-replicó el del pelo rizado-pero todo sea por unas risas.

Marshall tembló. Los piratas tenían un aspecto verdaderamente feroz, y eso que él se había enfrentado a arañas y caníbales de la peor clase. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Bahari diría que no se preocupara, que sobreviviría. Claro, que hasta entonces ella siempre había estado a su lado…

Sentaron al malherido jefe Kum a su lado. Marshall se preguntó si a él también le habían dejado vivir solo para divertir a su capitán. Después, cuatro piratas se subieron a su bote. Dos gemelos musulmanes musculosos y de pocas palabras cogieron los remos, mientras que el tal Radan y otro pirata gordinflón con un gran bigote que llevaba una peluca manchada de sangre se ponían en la cabeza de la barca, para equilibrar el peso.

-¡Misión cumplida, ratas! ¡Volvemos al barco!-gritó Radan, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos y cánticos obscenos.

A Marshall no se le ocurrió echar un último vistazo a la isla. Su mente estaba bloqueada. Su cuerpo estaba bloqueado. No sabía qué hacer. Recordó que cuando iba a ser sacrificado a Papazú, había sentido verdadero miedo, incluso había vomitado. Pero en el fondo siempre había existido la secreta confianza de que Bahari le rescataría. ¿Volvería a hacerlo? Ya no tenía esa corazonada. O pensaba deprisa, o se veía ensartado en una de cuatro espadas que colgaban del cinturón de Radan.

* * *

Los botes avanzaron por las cristalinas aguas a gran velocidad, acercándose cada vez más al _Vorágine_. Pronto, la sombra del enorme galeón los engulló, y Marshall pudo ver claramente que tenía dibujos de calaveras y siniestros símbolos pintados por todo el casco. En el mascarón de proa había una enorme figura de un esqueleto que sujetaba en su mano izquierda una espada. "Desde luego, toda esta gente tiene un gusto muy particular"-pensó Marshall, acordándose de la horripilante estatua de Papazú.

Un grupo de horrendos piratas, sucios y malolientes, esperaban en la cubierta la llegada de sus compañeros.

-¡Ya era hora Radan, maldito lento!-gritó desde arriba un enorme pirata albino, cuya piel tenía montones de quemaduras y cortes, y que llevaba una larga barba blanca trenzada.

-¡Vete al infierno!-respondió Radan desde el bote, mientras agarraba una cuerda para subir al barco.

Era el momento que Marshall había esperado. Estaban distraídos tratando de subir. Si saltaba al agua, aunque fuera atado, tal vez conseguiría llegar a la isla…

-Yo que tú ni lo intentaba chico. Pensaba que eras listo-dijo Radan, sin ni siquiera mirarle-nadando atado podrías incluso regresar a tu islita, pero olvidas a los tiburones.

Marshall tragó saliva. Resignado, dejó que uno de los hermanos musulmanes se lo cargase en sus fuertes hombros, y lo subiera al navío.

La cubierta estaba llenísima de piratas. Malhechores, asesinos, ladrones, traficantes, violadores, torturadores… lo peor de lo peor se encontraba reunido en aquel buque. Un buque del que Marshall ya imaginaba quien sería su capitán...

-¡Te cogimos Kum, rata traidora!-le insultó al jefe Kum un viejo encapuchado y lleno de vendas, que tenía un cinturón lleno de dagas.

-¡Te colgaremos de la vela mayor, si es que podemos levantarte!-le insultó otro, escupiéndole en la cara.

Kum no miraba a los piratas; mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, y se apretaba el hombro herido con fuerza. La bala aún estaba dentro.

-¿Y quién es este pimpollo, si puede saberse?-preguntó un pirata vestido con ropajes femeninos y maquillado, señalando a Marshall.

-No es para ti, Bellete-rió el del pelo greñoso, mientras arrastraba a Marshall hasta el centro del barco. Notó que los ojos de todos estaban fijos en él.

-¿Qué vais a hacer con él entonces? ¿Lo adoptamos como mascota?-se burló Bellete, con voz cantarina.

-¡Descuartización! ¡Descuartización!-gritó un asiático pequeñito y mofletudo.

-Creo que si no sirve para nada lo mejor es un balazo en la cabeza y a otra cosa-sugirió un tipo de pelo caoba, que tenía un enorme corte con forma de tela de araña en la mitad de la cara.

-Pues yo creo que si lo hacemos desfilar por la quilla, nos echaremos unas risas-defendió Radan-pero esperad al Capitán.

-El Capitán está descansando en su camarote, y no podemos molestarle-dijo una voz grave y autoritaria.

Todos se giraron. Un hombre vestido con un elegante chaleco granate y un enorme sombrero de plumas miró a la tripulación con severidad. Tenía unos ojos grandes y profundos, y una barba muy cuidada y bien recortada. De su cinturón sobresalía una pistola reluciente, que acariciaba como si fuera su mascota. Su tono severo le recordó a Marshall al Capitán Dalton.

-Pero… André… ¿Él no va a salir?-preguntó lentamente Radan.

-No, ya te lo he dicho-dijo el hombre del sombrero de plumas- así que preparaos para levar anclas… y quitadme de en medio a este fulano-señaló a Kum con desdén-al chico matarle ya.

-¡Espere, Leonne!-le interrumpió el de la cicatriz de telaraña-¿No podemos divertirnos un rato con él antes?

-¿Y qué le ocurre al Capitán?-preguntó el pirata rechoncho que llevaba una peluca ensangrentada-¡Tenemos que entregarle lo que nos mandó a buscar a esa maldita isla!

-No creo que tenga que explicarte nada, Tibol. Dádmelo, por cierto-ordenó el pirata llamado André Leonne.

Radan avanzó algo receloso, y se sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño objeto que todos miraron muy sorprendidos. Marshall alzó un poco la mirada para alcanzar a ver de qué se trataba, y se quedó helado. Era su collar. El collar que Bahari le había regalado, y que el día anterior le había reclamado, sin dar ningún motivo. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Los piratas los habían atacado por ese collar? ¿Cómo habían sabido que estaba en aquella isla? ¿Y qué tenía que ver Kum en todo aquello?

Leonne observó unos instantes el colgante de cuentas, algo escéptico. En el barco se había hecho un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Estáis seguros de que es este?-preguntó lentamente, acariciando de nuevo su pistola.

-Totalmente-insistió Radan-estaba escondido en una gruta secreta, junto a otros tesoros del poblado. Que lo confirme el gordo, que fue quién nos lo robó.

Leonne se volvió a Kum, que seguía con la vista fija en el suelo, apretando los dientes.

-¿Es este, Kum? ¿Este es el collar de cuentas que nos robaste hace años?-preguntó con su profunda voz. Pero Kum no respondió. Ni siquiera le miró. La herida de bala en el hombro le hacía desangrarse. Leonne suspiró, y llamó a Radan-llevarlo abajo y vendarle esa herida. Después hablaré con él.

-¡Un momento, Leonne!-insistió el de la cicatriz-¿Qué hay del chico? ¡Estamos deseando liquidarle!-se escucharon murmullos de apoyo entre la tripulación.

El pirata suspiró, impaciente.

-Está bien, haced lo que queráis, pero deprisa. Antes del mediodía tenemos que coger la corriente norte-Leonne hizo un ademán para marcharse, y los demás piratas se acercaron sonriendo hacia Marshall, algunos desenvainando sus espadas y cuchillos. Debía pensar algo rápido. ¿Qué haría Bahari? ¿Qué importaba eso? ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

-¡NO! ¡Por favor, no lo hagáis!-gritó Marshall. Ellos se detuvieron, y le miraron con maldad.

-¡Vaya, el chico sabe hablar!-se burló Bellete, el pirata travestido-y vaya voz más bonita tienes…

-Si le cortamos la lengua seguro que ya no es tan bonita-dijo el viejo lleno de vendas, poniendo un cuchillo en la garganta de Marshall. El chico tembló de nuevo. Aquellos sádicos no iban a apiadarse de él.

-Preparad el tablón colegas-gritó Radan, muy contento-¡Va a darse un chapuzón de los que no se olvidan!

-¡Como que será el último!-se rió el pirata del pelo greñoso.

-¡Descuartización! ¡Descuartización!-insistió el pirata chino.

"Vamos Marshall, reacciona-se dijo Teague a sí mismo-¡Has sido profeta, no me fastidies!¡Invéntate algo!" pero lo cierto es que bajo presión es difícil mentir, y Marshall tenía la certeza de que aquellos villanos no iban a tragarse cualquier cuento.

Vio que Leonne subía las escaleras de popa y abría la puerta del camarote. Si alguien podía impedir que lo lanzasen a las fauces de los tiburones era aquel hombre. Y entonces las palabras salieron de su boca con una facilidad pasmosa.

-¡ES FALSO! ¡NO ES LO QUE BUSCÁIS!-gritó Marshall-¡KUM OS HA ENGAÑADO!

El griterío ceso repentinamente, y Leonne se detuvo justo en la puerta del camarote. Lentamente, se volvió hacia el chico, y con aquellos oscuros ojos le traspasó con la mirada.

-¿Qué es lo que has dicho?-preguntó con una tranquilidad alarmante.

Marshall le sostuvo la mirada como pudo, aunque fue difícil. Notaba el cuerpo dolorido, y de nuevo todos los ojos de los piratas clavados en él.

-Ese no es el collar que buscáis…. Es mío. Kum os ha engañado-dijo, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos y protestas.

-¡Es obvio que miente!-dijo Radan, golpeándole en el estómago con violencia.

-¡El Capitán nos dijo que buscáramos un collar de cuentas! ¡No hay duda de que es ese!-defendió el de la peluca.

-¡A los tiburones con él de una vez!-insistió el del pelo greñoso.

-¡SILENCIO!-bramó Leonne, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo-¡SILENCIO DE UNA VEZ!-bajó las escaleras de nuevo, y agarrando a Marshall del cuello, lo levantó con sorprendente facilidad-¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo, niño?

-Es… es verdad-aseguró Marshall, muy nervioso-ese collar de cuentas no era de Kum…. Era mío. Me lo regaló… una amiga.

-Ajá-Radan le miró con incredulidad-está mintiendo, seguro. Vas a pagar caro haber intentado engañarnos…

-No-interrumpió Leonne, soltando a Marshall, que cayó al suelo, derrotado-el chico no morirá hasta que aclare las cosas con el Capitán. Bajadlo al calabozo con Kum, y dadle algo de comer.

-P-pero… pero-Radan estaba tan perplejo como Marshall… y como el resto de la tripulación-¡Él no sirve de nada!

-Eso debiste pensarlo antes de haberlo traído aquí solo para hacer el imbécil-replicó Leonne impasible, mientras se acariciaba su cuidada perilla-ahora bájalo, o serás tú el que acabe nadando con los tiburones.

Radan trató de contestar, pero prefirió callarse. Agarró a Marshall con rabia y lo arrastró hacia la bodega del barco, mientras los otros piratas le miraban, intrigados.

-¿Y si no está mintiendo? ¡El Capitán nos volará en pedazos por habernos equivocado de collar!-dijo Bellete, nervioso.

-Déjate de tonterías. Está mintiendo. Y cuando el Capitán lo aclare, se le habrá acabado la suerte-dijo el albino barbudo y tatuado, componiendo una horrenda sonrisa.

* * *

La bodega era muy oscura, y mucho más grande que la del _Liberty_. La madera del suelo estaba levantada, y en el aire se mezclaba el olor a ron, carne y orina. Radan guió a Marshall a punta de pistola hasta una enorme celda al final del pasillo, parecida a donde Bahari había estado encerrada en su viaje hacia la India.

-Buen jugada, chaval, pero dudo mucho que te funcione-le dijo Radan, mientras cerraba su celda.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí. Haré lo que sea-pidió Marshall.

-¿Sí, eh? Ya veremos. Disfruta de nuestra hospitalidad… y de la compañía-rió de nuevo el pirata, señalando a Kum, que se encontraba en el fondo de la celda, con el brazo ya vendado, y los ojos cerrados.

Radan se alejó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la bodega, y en cuanto Marshall dejó de huir sus pasos, cogió una vara de metal del suelo y comenzó a golpear la cerradura de la celda, tratando de partirla. No sabía si eso funcionaría, pero simplemente no estaba dispuesto a quedarse allí esperando a que los piratas se decidieran a matarlo, y menos en compañía de Kum.

-No… venga, por favor… ¡Vamos!-se impacientó Marshall, golpeando la cerradura con toda su rabia. Pero el metal no cedió. Furioso, Marshall se volvió hacia Kum, y se encaró a él-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

El gordinflón caníbal no respondió. Al igual que en cubierta, se dedicaba a mirar el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante que hubiera a su alrededor.

-¡Eh, Kum! ¡Respóndeme, rata! Sé que entiendes mi idioma-Marshall le dio un golpe, pero él no reaccionó-Vamos, en serio. ¡Tenemos que huir ahora!

Kum no respondió, y tras observarle un rato, Marshall se resignó y volvió a liarse a golpes con la cerradura.

-¡Vamos…! ¡VAMOS!-suplicó usando toda su fuerza bruta.

-No pierdas el tiempo, chico. No servirá de nada-dijo Kum, con voz ronca.

-Vaya, por fin hablas-Marshall se volvió a él, esperanzado-Tienes que ayudarme, Kum. Si trabajamos juntos podemos salir de aquí.

-No-dijo Kum simplemente.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Marshall-vamos, maldita sea, deja de actuar así. ¡Ahora debemos colaborar!

-De eso nada Marshall-la clásica y desagradable sonrisa de Kum reapareció en su rostro-tú y yo somos enemigos, y tienes suerte de que no tenga fuerzas para matarte. Además, tu amiguita la bruja ya no está para salvarte el culo. No estará nunca más, me parece.

-¡Bahari no ha muerto! ¡Aún podría ayudarnos!-le gritó Marshall, sin terminar de creerse lo que él mismo decía.

-¿Ayudarte?-se burló Kum con una malicia similar a la de los piratas-no tienes ni idea. Ella sabía que yo escondía el collar de cuentas que buscan esos piratas, y el día antes de que os fuerais, lo cambió por el tuyo, y se lo quedó. Pretendía llevárselo con ella cuando dejarais la isla.

Marshall palideció.

-¿Q-qué?-preguntó, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-¿No te contó nada de eso, verdad, idiota? Pero el verdadero collar de cuentas no se parece mucho al que ella dejó. El único que conoce su verdadero aspecto es Rogers, y en cuanto le enseñen el falso, sabrá que le han engañado. Y para mi será el fin-concluyó Kum con calma. Cerró los ojos unos instantes, y después los volvió a abrir, para mirar a Marshall con odio-lo único que me consuela es que tú morirás antes. Y de una muerte horrible, espero.

El chico no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Bahari le había engañado. No le había contado nada de aquello. ¿Qué interés podría haber tenido ella en aquel collar, que tanto buscaba el Capitán Rogers? Tal vez ella planeaba decírselo más adelante. Pero en el fondo él sabía que eso no era así.

Fuese lo que fuese, Bahari no estaba allí para aclararlo. Y probablemente, como había sugerido Kum, estaba muerta. Y Marshall acabaría igual que ella, porque las opciones se le estaban empezando a agotar.

-No puedo creer que mi vida depende de un collar-murmuró, desolado. Iba a dejarse caer al lado de Kum, pero una fuerza irresistible, que es el temor a la muerte, se apoderó de él y le hizo comenzar a dar golpes contra la cerradura de nuevo-¡Ábrete vamos! ¡ÁBRETE!

-Déjalo ya, en serio. Aunque consiguieses salir, este barco es una verdadera fortaleza. No llegarías ni a tocar el agua-dijo Kum, mientras cerraba los ojos y se acomodaba en la celda. Había perdido mucha sangre, y sudaba aún más que de costumbre.

Marshall le echó un vistazo, nervioso. Pero no se rindió. Siguió golpeando con brutalidad la cerradura, maldiciendo por lo bajo, y recordando el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en aquella cabaña del poblado de Pelegosto aprendiendo el idioma de los indígenas. Allí también había estado seguro de que iba a morir, había ideado un plan, y le había salido relativamente bien. ¿Por qué no intentarlo de nuevo? Se sentó apoyado sobre la verja de la celda, sin perder de vista al supuestamente dormido Kum, y se puso a pensar. Algo tendría que inventar. Pero no iba a ser fácil.

* * *

Entretanto, en la playa de Pelegosto, una figura se levantó del suelo, donde había estado tendida durante horas, al lado de varios cadáveres calcinados. Los piratas habían creído que estaba muerta, y ni siquiera se habían molestado en registrarle los bolsillos. De lo contrario, habrían descubierto que en uno de ellos tenía un collar de cuentas muy especial…

Bahari miró hacia el mar, y vio como _el Vorágine_ levaba el ancla y se alejaba perdiéndose en el horizonte. El chico probablemente estaría allí, peleando por vivir de una forma u otra.

-Había que hacerlo-se dijo Bahari a sí misma, sonriendo con ternura-espero que me perdones algún día. Suerte en tu aventura, Marshall Teague.

Una araña de cripta se acercó a ella, llevando entre sus patas una caracola plateada, la misma que les había salvado la vida en la tormenta tiempo atrás.

-¡La habéis encontrado! _Gracias, chicas_ -se alegró Bahari, cogiéndola con cuidado y haciéndola sonar levemente. Unos minutos después unos delfines aparecieron en la orilla de la playa. Bahari se metió en el agua y los agarró con fuerza-Mi aventura continua también.

* * *

 **Marshall va a necesitar algo más que suerte para escapar de la muerte esta vez. Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. En el siguiente, un duelo en el barco y la primera aparición de Rogers. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


	8. Capítulo VIII: Rogers

**Este capítulo es bastante más largo de lo que esperaba, pero de todas formas tiene partes muy interesantes, y estoy seguro de que os resultará ameno. Aún así lo siento si se hace muy largo, porque de verdad que lo planeé más breve. Espero que os guste, yo disfruté mucho escribiéndolo.**

 **-L3onn: Bahari volverá a aparecer, pero ahora Marshall conocerá a otros muchos personajes, también muy misteriosos e interesantes. Espero que este capítulo te guste. Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me anima un montón.**

 **Recordemos que Marshall había sido atrapado por los piratas del _Vorágine_ , el barco del terrible Capitán Rogers, y se había mezclado en un malentendido con ellos a causa de un misterioso collar de cuentas que buscaban, y que Bahari robó cambiándolo por el de Marshall. Ahora él y el jefe Kum están prisioneros en el barco, y su vida está en más peligro que nunca.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Rogers**

Marshall no pegó ojo en toda la noche. Tenía miedo de que cuando lo hiciera Kum se abalanzara sobre él y lo estrangulase. Y también temía oír a los piratas acercarse en las sombras, listos para degollarlo. Golpear la cerradura con aquella barra no le había servido de nada, como tampoco le sirvió intentar forzarla con todos los cacharros que encontró desperdigados por el suelo de la celda.

Desde una rendija abierta en el casco del barco, pudo contemplar la luna brillar sobre el mar. Supuso que ya estarían muy lejos del Pelegosto. ¿En qué mar se encontraría? ¿A dónde se dirigirían aquellos bandidos? ¿Al Caribe, tal vez? Había oído muchas historias sobre aquel mar, y todas hablaban de él como uno de los lugares más peligrosos e infectos del orbe.

Inmerso en todos aquellos pensamientos, no pudo evitar acordarse de Bahari, que probablemente yacería muerta y quemada sobre la playa de los caníbales, y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar. Y le resultó extraño, pues hacía muchos años que no lloraba de pena. Hacía años que no quería lo suficientemente a alguien como para llorar por él.

Pero dentro de unas horas, o quizás de unos minutos, aquellos piratas bajarían, y le darían muerte de una forma u otra. Y llorar no serviría de nada. Debía actuar. Trazar un plan, como en la isla. Y si Kum no iba a ayudarle, y Bahari tampoco, lo haría él solo. No había olvidado la frase que ella ("el destino es el que nos guía, solo tenemos que dejarnos llevar") le había dicho en una ocasión. Tenía que encontrar la manera de burlar a aquellos piratas… o quizás de aprovecharse de ellos. Trató de recordar más cosas que hubiese oído acerca de los piratas, o de Rogers. Pero tampoco se le ocurría mucho más.

Cuando ya era de madrugada y el chico no podía soportarlo más, perdió los nervios, y volvió a arremeter violentamente contra la puerta del barco.

-¡ABRETE! ¡VAMOS, ABRETE DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!-rugió Marshall, dándole patadas a la cerradura, fuera de sí. Su cabeza no funcionaba, estaba bloqueado y muerto de miedo.

-¿Quieres callarte, mocoso de mierda?-rugió Kum, furioso. Al parecer sí que se había dormido-¡Cállate, quiero dormir!

-¡Ayúdame a romper la puerta! ¡AYUDAME, MALDITA SEA!-Marshall se abalanzó sobre Kum, loco de rabia. El antiguo jefe indio ni si quiera si inmutó, si no que observó al pálido y ojeroso Marshall con curiosidad.

-He visto a mucha gente morir en mi vida ¿sabes?-le dijo con voz profunda-y siempre se muestran tal y como son cuando están a punto de morir. Solo ahí sabes cómo es realmente una persona…

-Quiero salir de aquí-dijo Marshall, temblando.

Kum cerró los ojos, apretándose la herida de bala de su hombro. No tenía buen aspecto.

-Prueba con esto-dijo de repente, dándole a Marshall una púa que guardaba bajo su ropa.

-¿Y esto?-se sorprendió el chico.

-En el Pelegosto no teníamos cerraduras, porque somos expertos en forzarlas. Úsala para escapar. Pero no llegarás a ningún lado-dijo Kum, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con cansancio-mientras me dejes dormir.

-Ya veremos hasta donde llego-dijo Marshall, cogiendo la púa, y metiéndola por la hendidura del cerrojo. Para su sorpresa, la puerta cedió tras moverlo dos veces. ¡Era libre!

Vaciló unos instantes antes de salir de la celda. Estaba muy cansado. Pero no había tiempo para reflexionar, ni para tomarse un respiro. Debía huir cuanto antes. Si llegaba a los botes, tal vez remando, podría regresar a su isla y pedir ayuda a los caníbales supervivientes. Pero eso sería mucha suerte. Muchísima suerte. Y hasta aquel momento, dependiendo de cómo lo mirase, había tenido mucha o muy poca suerte.

Sin pensarlo mucho más, recorrió a tientas el pasillo de la bodega, que estaba totalmente a oscuras, tropezando varias veces con barriles de ron y armas que estaban desperdigadas por el suelo. Por precaución, tomó una espada y una pistola, aunque jamás las había utilizado. Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la despensa, una rata le mordió el tobillo, haciéndole sangrar, y estuvo a punto de dar un grito. Con la espada logró ensartar a la rata, y la metió en uno de los barriles con la esperanza de que alguno de aquellos malvados piratas se atragantase con ella.

Cuando salió de la bodega, pasando a la siguiente estancia, se dio cuenta de que se había metido en un sitio mucho peor: estaba en la sala donde dormía la tripulación, y todos se encontraban roncando sobre hamacas hechas de tela. Por su experiencia en el _Liberty_ , Marshall guardaba muy mal recuerdo de sus noches en alta mar, en las que se despertaba con un horrible sabor metálico en la boca, como si hubiera estado chupando un doblón.

Marshall avanzó muy lentamente entre las hamacas, temblando de miedo por si alguno de ellos se despertaba. Reconoció al enorme pirata albino de los tatuajes, que dormía abrazado a una cabra de peluche, y también a Bellete, el pirata travestí, que se había puesto una especie de mascarilla en el rostro. Estuvo a punto de pisar a Radan, que roncaba en el suelo, pero por suerte le vio justo a tiempo.

Dejando atrás la apestosa bodega, Marshall subió las escaleras de cubierta. Muy cuidadosamente, observó que no había nadie haciendo guardia; aquellos borrachines debían de haberse montado una fiesta la tarde anterior, y se habían ido todos a dormir la mona. Emocionado, Marshall echó a correr hacia los botes, listo para subirse a uno, cortar las amarras y echar a remar, cuando…

-¿Ya te vas?-preguntó una voz desde atrás.

Marshall se quedó quieto, y respiró hondo. Acababa de meter la pata, y le habían pillado. Debía hacer algo.

-Estaba comprobando que los botes estuvieran bien. Me lo mandó el Capitán-mintió, poniendo una voz grave y torva, como la de un pirata.

-Sí, claro. Y yo soy imbécil-respondió la voz desde atrás.

No se lo pensó ni un segundo más. Se giró rápidamente y apunto al pirata con una pistola, pero este le desarmó dándole una patada. Marshall abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero no vaciló. El miedo a que lo atrapasen le infundió valor para agarrar la espada que había conseguido en la bodega, y abalanzarse sobre el pirata.

Marshall trató de clavarle la espada con torpeza, pero el pirata (al que las sombras ocultaban) frenó su golpe con su sable, y dando un giro asombroso, volvió a desarmarle. Marshall vio como su espada saltaba por los aires y se caía al mar.

-Los prisioneros no tienen permiso para salir de sus celdas-dijo el pirata con ironía.

Marshall vio que había unas balas de cañón cerca de él. Desesperado, cogió una, y trató de arrojársela a su enemigo a la cabeza. Pero la bala pesaba mucho, y pese a que Marshall era un chico fuerte, se le cayó, armando un terrible estruendo. El pirata no le dejó hacer nada más. Se arrojó sobre Marshall, y enroscando su pierna entre las suyas, le hizo caer al suelo, sentándose encima de él.

-Esperaba bastante más, la verdad-dijo el pirata, cuyo rostro seguía tapado por la negra noche.

-¿Esperabas esto?-dijo Marshall, tratando de darle un puñetazo, pero el pirata volvió a adelantarse, retorciéndole la mano.

Entonces, se acercó a él, y Marshall pudo verle la cara. Y se dio cuenta de que no era un pirata. Era _una_ pirata. Y desde luego era muy, muy guapa.

-¿Tú…?-dijo Marshall, perplejo.

-Sí, lo soy-dijo ella, y le golpeó con el mango de su espada, dejándole sin sentido.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?-varios piratas subieron de la bodega, alarmados-¿Qué era ese ruido, Alexa?

-El chico se os ha escapado delante de vuestras narices, inútiles-dijo ella, guardando su espada en su cinturón, y observando al inconsciente Marshall.

-Oh, claro que no-dijo Radan, sonriendo-¡Sabíamos que intentaría escapar! ¡Por eso te pedimos que hicieras la guardia! ¡La próxima vez cógele sin despertarnos a todos!-todos comenzaron a reír con malicia.

-Que gracioso-dijo Alexa secamente.

-Ya sabes nena. Limpiar la cubierta siempre es cosa de mujeres-dijo Radan despreciativo.

Alexa iba a volver a coger su espada para contestarle, cuando la puerta del camarote grande se abrió de par en par, y todos enmudecieron.

-¿C-capitán?-preguntó Radan, asustado.

-¿Habéis matado al chico?-preguntó Leonne, el segundo de abordo, saliendo del camarote.

-No… ¡Sigue vivo!-informó Radan, que se había puesto detrás de Alexa.

-Bien. Bajadle otra vez. Luego hablaremos con él-dijo Leonne con calma.

-No-le interrumpió una voz que salió de dentro del camarote.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos con él entonces, Capitán?-preguntó Leonne.

Del camarote salió una figura enorme y amenazadora, andando con torpeza. Sobre la cubierta se escuchó el sonido de una pata de palo, y una ronca tos, que hizo que el resto de piratas retrocedieran.

-¿Es este?-preguntó el Capitán Rogers, señalando a Marshall con su viejo y afilado garfio.

-Sí, es ese-respondió Leonne, que era el único que no parecía tener miedo.

-Atadlo arriba-dijo Rogers, volviéndose otra vez hacia Leonne, y dando la espalda a los demás- despierta a los demás. Los quiero en el castillo de proa en una hora.

-Muy bien-asintió Leonne, sin inmutarse. Mientras Radan y el pirata de la cicatriz en la cara cogían a Marshall y se lo llevaban al mástil, Leonne se quedó mirando a Alexa-¿Fuiste tú?-preguntó.

-Pues claro. Y no ha sido ningún mérito-respondió ella.

-No, claro que no-Leonne la observó unos instantes más, y se metió en el camarote de Rogers otra vez.

* * *

Marshall se despertó de su breve sueño al que había sido inducido por Alexa repentinamente, cuando notó que algo le caía sobre la cabeza. Tardó unos instantes en darse cuenta de que eran excrementos de gaviotas, que sobrevolaban el barco.

-No me lo puedo creer-se lamentó él, notando como aquella cosa asquerosa le goteaba hasta la boca. Solo le faltaba aquello. Y entonces, se dio cuenta de que estaba atado de pies y manos, boca abajo, en el palo mayor del barco. Contuvo un grito, notando como la sangre se le había acumulado en la cabeza-no puede ser… no puede ser…-se repetía. Pudo ver que desde abajo los piratas se habían agrupado, y le miraban con curiosidad, algunos riendo. ¿Qué horrible tortura tenían preparado para él? ¿Pensaban dejarle colgando boca abajo hasta que le reventase la cabeza?

Vio que los dos gemelos musulmanes que habían cargado con él en la isla estaban haciendo acrobacias saltando de cuerda en cuerda por los palos. Tal vez si lograra hablar con ellos…

-¡EH! ¡EH, VOSOTROS!-gritó Marshall, pero ellos no le hicieron caso, y dando una voltereta en el aire, aterrizaron en el suelo de la cubierta, y se unieron a los demás-¡BAJADME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR! ¡HARÉ LO QUE SEA!

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo una ronca voz detrás suyo. Marshall quiso girarse a mirar, pero al estar atado como un besugo de pescadería, no pudo hacer nada. Notó que la figura detrás suyo se movía, y un enorme garfio le rodeó la garganta. Marshall notó el frío acero, y no pudo reprimir un escalofrío-¿Marshall, no es cierto?

-¿C-cómo lo sabe?-preguntó Marshall, que ya había adivinado a quién pertenecía aquel garfio.

-Kum me lo ha dicho. También me ha dicho que tú no tienes mi collar de cuentas. Y que no me sirves de nada-dijo la voz de Rogers, y el garfio apretó más la garganta de Marshall, que empezó a ponerse nervioso otra vez.

"Es tu última oportunidad-pensó Marshall-¡Haz lo que sea!"

-Kum miente. Creo que ya te ha mentido antes-dijo Marshall, suplicando en su interior que Roger se lo tragara.

-¿Kum me ha vuelto a mentir?-dijo la voz de Rogers, con un tono de burla-¿Cómo es posible que haya sido tan tonto de no darme cuenta? No tengo remedio…

Marshall respiró profundamente. Una de las gaviotas se acercó a él, y le miró con curiosidad.

-Yo no tengo el collar, señor-dijo Marshall, finalmente-pero quizá pueda ayudarle a recuperarlo…

-No, no puedes-dijo la voz de Rogers desde atrás-el collar ha sido robado por alguien más inteligente, y más peligroso que tú.

¿Se refería el Capitán a Bahari? No era posible que la conociera… ¿oh sí?

-Así que volvemos al principio de nuestra conversación. No me sirves de nada. Toca morir, Marshall-dijo Rogers, y el garfio se apretó en el cuello de Marshall dejándole casi sin respiración.

-Por favor… por favor, no… yo… haré lo que sea…-Marshall trató de soltarse de sus ataduras, pero no había nada que hacer. Sin embargo, cuando dijo "lo que sea" , Rogers se detuvo, y retiró su garfio.

-¿Lo que sea, eh? Vamos a verlo…-rió el Capitán, y sin decir nada más, cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Marshall, y le empujó, haciéndole caer de lo alto del palo mayor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Marshall mientras caía a la cubierta a toda velocidad. Se partiría la espalda con el impacto. Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de estrellarse contra el suelo, una mano lo agarró por la pierna, y le depositó con suavidad a los pies de la tripulación.

Rogers había saltado detrás de él, agarrado a una cuerda, y le había agarrado milagrosamente justo antes de que se golpeara.

-¿Tenías miedo, Marshall? Veo que aún no me conoces…-dijo el Capitán Rogers, y soltando la cuerda con la que se había balanceado como un mono, aterrizó al lado de Marshall, haciendo retumbar todo el barco.

El Capitán Rogers era tal y como lo describían las muchas leyendas que circulaban por los puertos de mar, y que Marshall se había hartado de escuchar a los marineros del _Liberty_ : Alto, muy alto, y corpulento como un oso, llevaba un abrigo de almirante de la Marina, de color rojo sangre, lleno de manchas, raído y roto por los años, pero aún así muy elegante. Su pierna derecha era una pata de palo, y en vez de mano en el brazo derecho, tenía un enorme garfio metálico, con el que hacía unos segundos había estado a punto de matar a Marshall.

Además de la enorme espada dorada que asomaba de su cinturón, y que destellaba debido a las muchas gemas que tenía incrustadas en su empuñadura, tenía tres pistolas enroscadas alrededor del pecho, y un puñal atado a la bota de su pierna sana.

Lo peor de Rogers no era ni su pata de palo, ni su garfio, ni sus muchas y amenazantes armas. Lo peor era su rostro. Su piel estaba quemada por los muchos años bajo el ardiente sol del Caribe, y tres largas cicatrices le recorrían la cara, plagada de manchas y arrugas. Le faltaba el ojo izquierdo, y llevaba un parche negro para taparlo. Tampoco tenía varios dientes, y los que le quedaban eran amarillentos y retorcidos, como los exhibía en su horrible sonrisa. Su barba era larga y de color rojizo, enmarañada, manchada de comida y sangre, recogida en pequeñas trenzas, y con ya muchas canas, debido a su vejez. Por supuesto, llevaba un sombrero de capitán, un enorme bicornio de color también rojo, adornado con plumas de distintas aves exóticas, algo estropeadas, y bordado en el centro una enorme calavera con dos tibias formando una "X"; el símbolo de los piratas.

En el hombro de Rogers se posó un enorme loro, de plumaje rojo, que lanzó un graznido espeluznante, y al que el Capitán acarició con lentitud.

-Jo, menuda aparición-comentó Radan, mirando a su jefe avanzar hacia Marshall y cubriéndolo con su sombra.

-Bueno chicos. Querías divertiros, ¿no?-dijo Rogers, y todos asintieron, como niños pequeños ante su maestro-pues aquí está nuestro hombre.

Todos lanzaron risotadas y comenzaron a gritar e insultar a Marshall.

-¡Descuartización! ¡Descuartización!-gritó de nuevo el pirata chino, fuera de sí.

-¡A los tiburones de una vez!-rugió el pirata albino.

-¡Hemos preparado la tabla, Capitán!-informó Radan, señalando la quilla, que estaba lista para que Marshall desfilase por ella hacia su final.

Marshall se levantó del suelo, sin perder de vista a Rogers, que le tenía hipnotizado. Jamás pensó que conocería a aquel hombre ¡El pirata más famoso de todos los tiempos! Era fascinante… y a la vez terrible. De lejos, pudo ver a Kum, que estaba atado y vigilado por varios piratas, y también a Alexa, la chica que le había atrapado cuando intentaba huir. Ella le miraba con indiferencia, pero se la veía impresionante en la cubierta, con su larga cabellera castaña ondeando al viento. Era una mujer muy hermosa.

La grave y potente voz de Rogers sacó a Marshall de sus pensamientos una vez más.

-¿Eso es lo que queréis? ¿Que lo eche a los tiburones, sin más? ¡A esta panda de asquerosos tengo por tripulación!-todos le miraron sorprendidos, sin entender-¡Lo tiramos a los tiburones y hala, ya está! ¡Qué aburrido, qué feo! ¡Os tenía por gente más entretenida!

-¿Y qué sugerís, señor?-preguntó Radan, algo molesto.

-Mmm… no se-Rogers avanzó hacia Radan, y todos se apartaron de allí, intimidados-tal vez debería lanzarte a ti al mar, atado a una bala de cañón por las pelotas, ya que has perdido mi collar de cuentas…

-Yo… esto…-Radan tembló, espantado ante la cercanía de Rogers-¡Claro que no! ¡El chico nos engañó!

-¿El chico? ¡¿DESDE CUANDO TE ENGAÑA UN NIÑO, PEDAZO DE INÚTIL?! ¡ERES LA VERGÜENZA DE ESTE NAVÍO!-tronó Rogers. Marshall no había escuchado nunca unos gritos tan espantosos. Le sorprendió que el palidísimo Radan no se desmayara.

-Yo… lo compensaré… lo juro-dijo Radan, aterrorizado.

Rogers había levantado el garfio, y parecía que iba a golpearle, pero no lo hizo. Miró a Radan con fijeza.

-Eso espero-dijo con más calma, y volvió a acercarse a Marshall-bueno, chicos. Este chico me hace gracia. Creo que nos vamos a divertir con él. Pero debéis ser un poco más imaginativos-Rogers le puso la mano en el hombro a Marshall, dándole una palmadita amistosa, tan fuerte que le hizo caer al suelo otra vez.

-¿Y qué hay de Kum?-preguntó el viejo lleno de vendas que tenía un cinturón de cuchillos-¡Ese sí que tenemos que matarlo!

El jefe Kum no pareció asustarse al oír aquel comentario. Se apretaba la herida de la bala, y miraba de nuevo al suelo. Sudaba mucho.

-Oh sí, te mataremos Kum. Pero cada cosa a su tiempo. Aún estoy muy disgustado por el engaño de mi collar de cuentas-dijo Rogers, dando un fuerte pisotón en el suelo.

- _Collar de cuentas, collar de cuentas_ -repitió el loro de Rogers, agitando las alas.

-Y creo que este chico colaboró para que me lo robasen ¿No es así, _Marshy_?-rió Rogers, y todos los piratas volvieron a mirar a Marshall con ira, especialmente Radan.

-No, no… eso no es cierto-dijo Marshall, tratando de aparentar calma, pero apenas podía hablar de los nervios-yo no tuve nada que ver… el collar que te dieron es mío. Lo usaron para engañaros… pero yo no sabía nada.

-¿No sabías nada? Pobre angelito-se burló Rogers, y algunos rieron con él. El segundo de abordo, Leonne, y Alexa, observaban a Marshall con seriedad. Ojalá pudiera ponerlos de su parte.

-Bueno, _Marshy_. Te daré una oportunidad, ¿de acuerdo?-dijo Rogers, acercándose de nuevo a él. El loro se puso a volar en círculos alrededor del chico, y finalmente se posó en su cabeza-Si tú no robaste el collar… ¿quién fue? Porque necesito encontrarle, y darle muerte, ya de paso.

Marshall se encogió de hombros. Responder a aquella pregunta sería sencillo. Bahari debía haber muerto en el ataque de los piratas a la playa. Probablemente su cuerpo estaría aún quemándose a orillas del mar. No importaría mucho que se lo explicara.

Pero entonces, cuando despegó los labios para darle el nombre, sin importarle demasiado lo que luego fuera a pasar, cuando se vio cara a cara con Rogers, a punto de decirle el nombre de Bahari, Marshall notó algo en su interior, que no era miedo, ni nervios. Notó que Bahari no estaba muerta. Lo supo. Era imposible que la hubieran matado. ¡Si él ya la había creído muerta cuando habían caído de aquel acantilado al río, y luego ella había acudido en el último momento a rescatarle de la muerte! No, Bahari no había muerto. Y si tenía ese collar, Rogers no debía saberlo. Al menos, él no se lo diría. No iba a traicionarla, pese a que ella no le hubiese contado toda la verdad.

-No sé quién fue. Lo siento mucho-dijo Marshall, cerrando los ojos. Probablemente, Rogers lo arrojaría al mar en unos instantes.

-Vaya, Marshall… estoy algo molesto-dijo Rogers, que seguía mirando al chico con gran interés-y yo que creía que podíamos ser amigos…

-Bahari-dijo una voz.

Rogers y Marshall dejaron de mirarse y se volvieron, muy sorprendidos.

-Se llamaba Bahari-dijo Kum-era una mujer, negra. Tenía el poder del demonio.

-¡TRAIDOR! ¡CERDO! ¡HIJO DE…!-gritó Marshall, pero de un fuerte puñetazo Rogers le tiró al suelo, y le hizo callar.

-Una mujer. Bien, es todo lo que quería saber-dijo el Capitán, llevándose la mano a la barba, pensativo.

-¿La buscaremos?-preguntó tímidamente Radan.

-No, mantened el rumbo. Debo pensar-Rogers se fue hacia el camarote, mientras su loro volvía a posarse en su hombro, y graznaba.

-¿Eh, y el chico?-preguntó Bellete, con su aguda voz-¿Y el gordo?

-Haced lo que os dé la gana-dijo Rogers, sin volverse.

Los piratas rieron, y se acercaron amenazadoramente hacia Marshall y Kum, desenvainando sus espadas, puñales, pistolas y cuchillas.

"Se acabó-pensó Marshall-al menos no moriré como un chivato."

-¡Un momento, Capitán!-exclamó Alexa, y todos se detuvieron-¡Debo protestar!

Rogers se volvió. De repente, parecía mucho más cansado.

-Alexa, no tengo tiempo para esto… por favor-dijo Rogers, mirándola con aprensión.

-¡No es justo! Que mates a Kum lo entiendo, pero ¿al chico? Acaba de demostrar que prefiere morir antes que traicionar a su amiga ¡No puedes hacer esto!-se quejó Alexa, indignada.

-Vaya _Marshy_ , te ha salido una fan-se burló Radan.

-¡Dos fans!-añadió Bellete-¡Yo también creo que es injusto!

-¡Pues yo no! ¡Al infierno con el niño de una vez!-exclamó el pirata albino, sacando un hacha enorme y acercándose a Marshall con brutalidad.

Los piratas comenzaron a discutir, y no tardaron en llegar a las manos. Empezaron a pegarse y a lanzar tiros, armando un alboroto terrible. Rogers los observó con aburrimiento, mientras Leonne trataba de hacerlos callar:

-¡BASTA! ¡DEJAD DE GRITAR!-finalmente logró conseguir que parasen.

Rogers sacó una galleta de maíz del bolsillo de su abrigo rojo, y se la dio al loro.

-¡ _Rico rico_!-exclamó el ave, tragándosela de un bocado.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Perdonarle y llevarle a una islita como si fuese esto un turismo?-preguntó Rogers a Alexa, que seguía enfrentada a él.

-El Código de los Piratas, que tú ayudaste a redactar, estipula que se le debe dar una oportunidad para demostrar su valía-dijo Alexa, secamente.

Marshall la miró extrañado. ¿Qué era aquello del Código de los Piratas? ¿Y por qué le estaba defendiendo?

-Ya le he dado una oportunidad, y nos ha fallado-replicó Rogers-no ha querido colaborar con nosotros. Ahora debe atenerse a las consecuencias.

-¡No es a eso a lo que me refiero, y lo sabes! ¡Podría sernos de ayuda!-insistió Alexa-¡A Kum le dejaste ser miembro de la tripulación y no demostró nada!

-¡Cállate ya, pesada!-cortó Radan, impaciente-salta tú a los tiburones, y le damos tu puesto, si te parece.

-¡Eso!-apoyaron los demás, y volvieron a agarrar a Marshall, dispuestos a cargárselo. Él empezaba a estar acostumbrado a que no se decidieran a matarle. Pero las palabras de Alexa le habían iluminado. Por fin se le había ocurrido algo.

-Te dije que haría lo que sea. Si me dejas vivir, trabajaré en tu barco. Seré el mejor de los piratas. Juro que te… te lo compensaré…-le dijo Marshall a Rogers, repitiendo las palabras que Radan había dicho antes. El Capitán arqueó las cejas, escéptico.

-¡De eso nada! ¡En serio Capitán, matémosle!-insistió el de la cicatriz en forma de telaraña.

-Yo conocí a esa Bahari… puedo ayudaros a encontrarla-dijo Kum a Rogers, que hasta entonces no había hablado-os puedo ser muy útil.

-Tú ya me has traicionado una vez-comentó Rogers, que había encendido un cigarro.

-Pero ahora no soy yo quien tiene el collar… de no ser por el chico, ya sería vuestro… yo no os volveré a fallar-dijo Kum, tratando de hacerle la pelota a Rogers. Después de todo, si que quería salvar su cuello, el muy cobarde.

-¡Venga ya! ¿Vamos a perdonarlos? ¿Esto es una iglesia o qué? ¡Muerte a los dos!-gritó Radan, y todos rugieron, apoyándole.

-Silencio-dijo Rogers, en voz muy baja, pero tras decirlo, todos enmudecieron. Estaba claro que temían molestar aunque fuera lo más mínimo a su Capitán-hay un puesto vacante como cañonero en el barco. Uno de los dos podría cogerlo…

Todos miraron a Marshall y a Kum. Estaba claro que el jefe indígena tenía más experiencia y sería más útil, pero muchos le odiaban por haberles traicionado en el pasado.

-¿Cómo vas a elegirlo?-preguntó tímidamente Tibol, el pirata de la peluca manchada de sangre.

-Muy sencillo-replicó Rogers, con calma-que peleen. A muerte. El que gane, se queda.

Al escuchar aquello, los piratas, que ya estaban listos para quejarse, se volvieron a callar. La idea era desde luego atractiva, y más divertida que el paseo a los tiburones.

-Me parece bien-dijo Radan.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los demás.

-Hecho-dijo Alexa, y se sentó en las escaleras del barco, a ver el espectáculo-el que gane se queda.

-¿QUÉ?-Marshall no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo-¿Iban a verle pegarse con Kum y matarle? Suponiendo que fuera él quién lo matara…

-¡Que empiece la pelea!-gritó Rogers, y todos lanzaron vítores.

-¡No no no! ¡Espera, eso no es justo…! ¿Cómo pretendes qué yo…?-suplicó Marshall a Rogers, pero este no dijo nada. Subió al timón y se acomodó para ver el espectáculo-¡Por favor! ¿No hay otro modo…?-exclamó Marshall, angustiado.

-¡Atento chico!-le gritó Alexa.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Marshall mirándola, sin entender. Y entonces Kum se abalanzó sobre él, y ya lo entendió. Tal vez él no quisiera pelear, pero Kum no tendría ningún problema en matarle. Así que debía defenderse. Era su vida o la del caníbal.

Kum agarró a Marshall con fuerza y lo estampó contra el palo mayor, doblándole las costillas. Marshall lanzó un aullido de dolor, pero cuando iba a moverse el indígena volvió a cogerle y le asestó un puñetazo, tirándole al suelo.

-¡Apuesto veinte por Kum!-dijo Radan, riendo.

Marshall se restregó en el suelo, y trató de ponerse en pie, pero Kum le dio una patada en el estómago que le hizo retorcerse. Le dio otras tres patadas, y Marshall volvió a gritar.

- _Como voy a disfrutar con esto, profeta_ -se rió Kum en su idioma, para que solo Marshall le entendiera.

Kum avanzó hacia Marshall, preparado para saltar sobre él y ahogarle con su desproporcional y pesada barriga, pero justo cuando iba a lanzarse encima suya, Marshall le pegó una patada en la entrepierna. Ahora fue Kum el que gritó, llevándose las manos a su intimidad. Marshall aprovechó el momento para levantarse y darle un puñetazo. Después, le dio otra patada, y otros dos puñetazos en la cara, que le hicieron sangrar.

-Pues yo apuesto diez por el chico-dijo el viejo lleno de vendas.

-Muy bien, me vendrá bien ese dinero-se burló Radan.

Marshall les escuchó sin poder creerse que se estuvieran apostando como si fuese una vulgar carrera de caballos, cuando dos vidas humanas estaban en juego. Pero no tenía tiempo para eso: tenía que vencer a Kum como fuera, y el caníbal era más duro de roer de lo que parecía. Aunque fuera grasiento, Kum era también muy fuerte, y estaba claro que sabía combatir.

Marshall trató de darle otro puñetazo, pero Kum paró el golpe, y fue él quien golpeó a Marshall, dándole con su enorme barriga y tirándole al suelo. Kum volvió a saltar encima de Marshall para tratar de aplastarle por segunda vez, pero Marshall se apartó justo a tiempo, y el indio se dio un planchazo contra el suelo, haciéndolo retumbar. Entonces fue Marshall el que saltó encima de Kum, agarrándose a su espalda, y comenzó a propinarle golpes en la cabeza y a tirarle del pelo. Kum se levantó, tratando de zafarse de Marshall, pero no conseguía quitárselo de la espalda.

Aún con Marshall dándole golpes en la cabeza, Kum corrió hacia el palo mayor, y trató de aplastar a Marshall contra él, pero Marshall se apartó de nuevo, y se alejó corriendo. "Está bien-pensó el joven-él es más fuerte que yo… tengo que ser más listo que él… y más rápido" Kum corrió hacia Marshall listo para golpearle otra vez, pero el chico echó a correr, mientras trataba de pensar un plan.

-¡Eh, nada de huir! ¡Pelea como un hombre!-gritó Radan.

-¿Quieres callarte? Está interesante-le espetó Alexa, que no perdía detalle de la pelea-¿Qué haces?-Marshall se acercó a la chica corriendo.

-¿No puedes ayudarme?-pidió, desesperado.

-No, claro que no. Me parece que ya te he ayudado lo suficiente-dijo ella, indiferente-si no puedes vencerle con fuerza bruta, piensa otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?-preguntó Marshall, mientras veía que Kum volvía a correr hacia él.

-No lo sé. Improvisa. Anda que no hay cosas en el barco-dijo Alexa, mientras veía como Marshall echaba a correr otra vez.

"Esta bien… improvisaré-pensó Marshall, mientras seguía escapando de Kum-tal vez si le hago correr mucho le dé un infarto". Lo cierto era que de tanto perseguirle Kum había comenzado a sudar más que de costumbre.

Marshall vio una de las cuerdas por las que el Capitán Rogers se había descolgado para salvarle, y se agarró a ella, comenzando a trepar.

-¿Qué hace ahora?-se sorprendió Bellete-¿Por qué escala?

Subido a la cuerda, Marshall se balanceó a un lado y a otro, como un péndulo, y cuando Kum se acercó hacia él tratando de pegarle, cogió impulso, y se columpió hacia él, dándole una fuerte patada en la cara y derribándole.

-Te mataré-dijo Kum, rabioso, mientras escupía dos dientes que Marshall le había roto con la patada.

-Inténtalo-le retó Marshall.

Cuando Kum trató de cogerle otra vez, Marshall volvió a subir a la cuerda, esquivándole, y volviendo a balancearse y a darle otra patada.

-¡Es como un chimpancé!-se rió Bellete-¡Yo también apuesto diez por el chico!

-Vete al infierno-gruñó Radan.

Marshall se balanceó otra vez, y le dio una tercera patada a Kum en la espalda, pero esta vez el jefe indígena le agarró y le hizo caer al suelo.

-¡Te tengo!-rugió Kum, y saltó sobre él, aplastándole con su enorme barriga.

-Ugggggh-Marshall trató de apartar a Kum de encima suyo, pero era imposible. El jefe pesaba mucho, y le iba a aplastar con su peso.

-Sufre-dijo Kum con odio, y acercándose a Marshall, le mordió la oreja con saña.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-gritó Marshall, mientras notaba que Kum le clavaba los dientes en la oreja y le hacía sangrar.

Los piratas no quitaban ojo de los dos gladiadores, que forcejeaban en el suelo. El Capitán Rogers, desde el timón, mantenía una expresión impasible, y acariciaba la cabeza de su loro silencioso. También Leonne, apoyado en las escaleras de la popa, observaba la pelea con un destello en los ojos.

Kum mordisqueó la oreja de Marshall, metiendo su lengua por el tímpano, y causándole un dolor insoportable. Marshall volvió a gritar de dolor, mientras notaba como empezaba a faltarle el aire: la grasa del malvado jefe le estaba ahogando.

De reojo, Marshall pudo ver a Alexa, que ya no parecía indiferente, si no preocupada, y entonces volvió a mirar a Kum y se fijó en algo: la herida de su hombro, que le había causado el disparo de Radan en la isla, y que le seguía doliendo. Marshall apretó con su dedo índice la herida de Kum, notando que la bala seguía dentro de su piel, y entonces fue el jefe indio el que lanzó un grito de dolor. Marshall hundió su dedo en la herida de Kum, arañándole y haciéndole sangrar otra vez. Al no poder soportar el dolor, el jefe indio tuvo que dejar de morderle y apartarse de él, momento que Marshall aprovechó para levantarse y alejarse de él otra vez.

-Apuesto veinte por el chico-dijo el pirata albino.

-¡Y yo!-añadieron los dos gemelos musulmanes a la vez.

Marshall se dio cuenta de que los piratas estaban a su favor, y algunos le aplaudieron y animaron. Eran verdaderamente unos pirados. Sin embargo, y aunque se había zafado de Kum una vez más, estaba agotado: el caníbal le había arrancado la mitad de la oreja derecha, y ahora sangraba un montón. Era la primera vez que se había metido en una pelea así, y le dolían mucho los golpes que le había dado.

Kum por su parte estaba empapado en sudor, y el hombro volvía a dolerle mucho gracias a la jugarreta de Marshall. Llorando mientras se apretaba la herida para que no sangrase más, Kum se levantó, y muy despacio, se acercó hacia uno de los cañones de cubierta, cogiendo una de las pesadas balas, como Marshall había hecho aquella noche.

-¡Le aplastará!-gritó el pirata chino.

-¡Diez por Kum!-apostó Tibol.

Kum corrió hacia Marshall sujetando la bala, y dispuesto a estampársela en la cabeza, pero Marshall volvió a echar a correr, evitándole otra vez. Tenía que idear otra cosa. Y entonces vio el tablón de los tiburones, y se le ocurrió. Durante unos instantes, miró al Capitán Rogers, y extrañamente, este le guiñó un ojo, como si supiera lo que el chico estaba pensando. Tenía que hacerlo.

-¡Eh, gordinflón!-gritó Marshall a Kum-¡Estoy aquí! ¿Ibas a matarme, no? ¿O te pesa mucho el culo?

-Uyuyuyuy… esto se pone bueno-rió Bellete, mientras Alexa arqueaba una ceja. Ella también había entendido el plan de Marshall.

Furioso por los insultos de Teague, Kum avanzó hacia él, aún con la bala en sus brazos.

-Te voy a matar-dijo, temblando de rabia, mientras su hombro volvía a sangrar.

-¡Venga, ven aquí! ¡Vamos, cógeme!-se burló Marshall.

Kum echó a correr hacia él otra vez, y Marshall se subió al tablón, tratando de mantener el equilibrio. Solo unos metros le separaban de caer al mar. Kum subió también al tablón, y avanzó hacia él, levantando la bala para reventarle el cráneo con ella.

Los dos se encontraban tratando de mantener el equilibrio sobre la tabla, mientras todos los piratas gritaban de emoción y animaban a uno y otro.

- _Esto se acaba_ -dijo Marshall, escupiendo, y mirando a Kum con odio- _siento que tenga que ser así_.

-¿ _Crees que me vas a tirar_?-el jefe indio volvió a sonreír, mientras la sangre le goteaba por la barbilla. Una de las patadas de Marshall le había dado en el ojo, que se le había hinchado y puesto morado-¿ _Creías que me habías tendido una trampa_? _Eres tú el que está acorralado_. ¡ _Te toca morir_!

Era cierto; Marshall estaba ya al final de la tabla, mientras que Kum se encontraba al principio. Se observaron unos instantes, mientras los rugidos de los piratas seguían llenando la cubierta, y entonces corrieron el uno hacia el otro, listos para el choque final. Kum levantó la bala para golpear a Marshall, pero él fue más rápido, y saltó sobre le jefe, haciéndole soltar su arma. Marshall le pegó un puñetazo, y trató de empujarle al mar, pero Kum le agarró con más fuerza, y le lanzó al vacío.

-¡NO!-gritó Marshall mientras caía, pero antes de llegar al agua, logró agarrarse al barco, y quedar colgando a escasos centímetros del mar.

Desde arriba, los piratas miraban a ver a donde había caído, pero no lograban divisarle.

-¡Kum le ha tirado! ¡Pero no se ha oído su ruido al hundirse!-dijo el viejo de las vendas.

-Entonces es que no ha caído-dedujo el de la cicatriz de araña.

Desde el tablón, Kum se asomó para ver donde estaba Marshall, pero no lograba verlo.

-¿ _Dónde estás, maldito_?-gruñó Kum, mientras miraba a un lado y a otro.

Entonces Marshall, que había escalado por el costado del barco y había vuelto a subir a la cubierta, saltó sobre él y le empujó. Kum dio un grito, y se agarró con fuerza al tablón, quedándose colgando de él, a los pies de Marshall.

- _He ganado_ -dijo Marshall sonriendo, mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente.

-No… ¡NO!-gritó Kum, aún colgando del tablón-¡Por favor, no me mates! ¡Yo te ayudé! ¡Yo os ayudé!

- _Nos traicionaste_ …-le dijo Marshall con desprecio.

-¡Por favor no me tires! ¡Por favor no me tires!-lloriqueó Kum, colgando del tablón y lanzando un grito de dolor cuando Marshall le pisó en la herida del hombro.

-Mereces morir-dijo Marshall, apretando los dientes con rabia-me das asco.

Kum le miró fijamente, con ojos suplicantes, escupiendo sangre y gimoteando. Marshall iba a tirarle, pero se detuvo. ¿Iba a hacerlo? ¿Iba a matarle? Podría haber sufrido un naufragio, haber convivido con caníbales y con Bahari, vivido un sinfín de aventuras, pero jamás había asesinado a nadie. Eso era una línea que no había cruzado aún. Y que no quería cruzar.

-Si quieres salvarte, debes matarle-dijo Rogers, que le había visto dudar-¡Acaba con él!

-¡Tíralo! ¡Tíralo!-aclamaron todos.

-¡Mátalo!-gritaron varios piratas.

-¿Quieres que te maten? ¡Acaba con él, idiota!-le gritó Alexa.

Marshall miró a Kum otra vez. Sería tan fácil tirarle. Él no creía en Dios, no iba a tener cargo de conciencia ¿O sí? Era un monstruo y un cerdo, se lo merecía ¿O no? Le quedaba poco para decidirse.

-Por favor… por favor-pidió Kum, mientras se aferraba a duras penas al tablón. Si Marshall le ayudaba a subir se salvaría… ¿Pero no intentaría matarle otra vez?

-Yo…-Marshall observó a Kum, y recordó cuando Bahari le había dicho que había que matar a los guardias de Pelegosto. Él se había negado, y ella se había enfadado. En el mundo en el que se había metido, no se sobrevivía si no se estaba listo para matar.

Marshall levantó el pie, listo para pisar a Kum y tirarle al mar, pero se detuvo justo antes. Mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, y hasta los gritos de los piratas habían dejado de sonar en su mente. Y entonces sonó otra cosa: un disparo.

La cabeza de Kum estalló, y su cuerpo cayó al mar, hundiéndose y formando una gran mancha de sangre en el agua. Marshall se volvió hacia la cubierta. Rogers era quien había disparado al jefe caníbal. Todos enmudecieron.

-Muy bien, ya está muerto-dijo Rogers, guardando su pistola en el abrigo rojo-que a gusto me he quedado.

-Le ha volado… la cabeza-dijo Marshall lentamente. La sangre de Kum le había salpicado en la cara y el torso, y se sentía asqueroso.

-Sí, eso he hecho-dijo Rogers-y ahora, salta a los tiburones.

-¿Qué?-dijo Marshall. Se había olvidado de que seguía en el tablón.

-Ya te lo he dicho, _Marshy_. Si no estás dispuesto a seguir mis órdenes, no puedes quedarte aquí-sentenció Rogers, mientras su loro asentía.

-No podía matarle…-dijo Marshall, mientras veía como todos los piratas le miraban, algunos con desprecio, otros con curiosidad-por favor… solo quiero vivir.

Roger avanzó hasta el tablón, y lo agitó un poco, haciendo que Marshall perdiera el equilibrio y estuviera a punto de caer al mar.

-Todos queremos vivir. Pero para vivir hay que pagar un precio. Siempre. Y todos lo hemos pagado-dijo, con dureza. Marshall le observó, asustado. Cuando hablaba así, Rogers sonaba potente y terrible, su mirada desprendía el fuego de las llamas del infierno-Dijiste que harías lo que fuera. ¿Lo harás, Marshall?

Él observó a Rogers, petrificado. En el barco no se escuchaba nada, solo el aleteo de las gaviotas en el cielo. Todos miraban a Marshall, expectantes.

-Sí, lo haré-dijo finalmente Marshall, y las palabras resultaron ser sorprendentemente fáciles de decir-haré lo que me digas.

Rogers asintió, complacido. Pero Marshall volvió a hablar.

-Pero no mataré. Al menos si puedo evitarlo. Al menos de que no haya otra alternativa-dijo, mirando a Rogers con fijeza. Marshall nunca supo como tuvo el valor para decir aquello, aún sabiendo el peligro que corría su vida, pero para su sorpresa, Rogers no se enfadó por su respuesta, si no que sonrió, y lanzó una risotada.

-Jo, jo, jo, jo-rió el capitán pirata, mientras extendía su garfio para ayudar a Marshall a subir a la cubierta y dejar por fin el tablón-¡Muy bien Marshall! ¡Me has convencido!

-¿Qué?-saltó Radan-¡Pero si se niega a obedecerle! ¡Dos veces ya!

-Me gusta la gente que se mantiene fiel a sus principios, Radan-dijo Rogers, dándole una fortísima palmada en el hombro a Marshall-este niño ha demostrado valentía y pericia: casi se escapa por la noche y ha logrado vencer a Kum pese a que estaba en desventaja. ¡Sin duda se queda!

Pese a que Radan y algunos otros siguieron quejándose, la mayoría de piratas irrumpió en aplausos y aclamaciones. Alexa sonrió levemente, y Leonne se rascó su cuidada perilla, con aire pensativo.

-¡Muy bien Marshall! ¡Tendrás el puesto de cañonero! ¡Y serás un gran pirata!-rió Rogers-¡UNA RONDA PARA CELEBRARLO!

Con solo decir aquello, la tripulación entera enloqueció, y corrieron hacia las bodegas para subir el ron y ponerse como cubas. Antes de que Marshall pudiera ni siquiera sentarse, ya se había montado una auténtica bacanal en la cubierta del barco, y todos estaban borrachos, gritando, cantando y bailando.

-Si lo llego a saber me lo cargaba en la isla-gruñó Radan, que aunque no aceptaba a Marshall, también había bebido en su honor.

-¡Por nuestro nuevo hermano pirata!-dijo el pirata del pelo greñoso y negro, que se había puesto colorado como un tomate.

-¡Otra ronda!-rió el pirata albino, que ya se había bebido tres botellas y parecía al borde del colapso.

-Te agradezco lo que has hecho hoy por mí-le dijo Marshall a Alexa, que se encontraba apartada en una esquina, bebiendo de una enorme jarra. Ella le había ayudado a vendarse la oreja, que Kum le había destrozado de un mordisco.

-Me apetecía que Rogers hiciera una fiesta, solo te ayudé a vivir por eso-dijo ella, sonriendo-pero no creas que te he salvado la vida, ni nada por el estilo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Marshall, extrañado. La chica era muy guapa, pero le parecía un poco pronto para intentar ligar con ella.

-Que tú no quieres ser pirata ¿a que no entraba en tus planes? Supongo que pensarás escaparte en cuanto lleguemos a puerto o algo así-dijo ella, dando otro sorbo a su jarra de ron.

-Esto…-Marshall sintió que ella le había leído la mente.

-Pero una vez que se es pirata, aunque solo sea por un breve instante, ya no se puede dejar de serlo. Es un punto de no retorno. Y por mucho que quieras escapar de ello, te perseguirá el resto de tu vida. Te lo aseguro-dijo ella, mirándole con fijeza. Tenía unos ojos color miel, muy hermosos, delineados con largas pestañas negras-lo que te ha ocurrido hoy lo cambia todo Marshall. Para siempre.

Él no supo que responder. Alexa le ofreció un trago de su jarra de ron, y bebió sin pensarlo mucho. El resto de la tarde los piratas lo pasaron de fiesta, y en varias ocasiones cogieron a Marshall y le lanzaron por los aires, muy contentos. Pero a él no le gustaba. Tenía miedo. No dejaban de ser asesinos y ladrones, y solo hacía unas horas habían intentado lanzarle al mar. Alexa tenía razón; no le había salvado la vida. En realidad, corría tanto peligro como antes. Un pequeño fallo, o una sola palabra del Capitán, y se lo cargarían. Debía ser muy astuto.

Y aún así seguía vivo. Tal y como le había dicho Bahari. La aventura, una vez que se empieza, no es tan fácil de acabar.

* * *

En el camarote de Rogers, el Capitán observaba desde su ventanilla la fiesta de fuera, mientras Leonne, sentado en una butaca de color granate, afilaba su espada.

-El chico no ha pasado por ninguna prueba. Desde el principio querías que se uniera a nosotros-dijo Leonne a Rogers, que soltó una risita, mientras daba otra galleta a su loro.

-Llevas aquí muchos años como para conocerme. Marshall me ha impresionado. Veo en él un gran potencial-dijo Rogers, sentándose en otra butaca, decorada con oro.

-Pero el collar de cuentas sigue perdido-observó Leonne-y él no va a cooperar con nosotros para recuperarlo.

-¿No? Yo creo que sí. Dale tiempo. Ese chaval será tan bueno como el resto de mis piratas, o más. Y cuento contigo para ello-le dijo Rogers a Leonne, que asintió sin mucho entusiasmo-en cuanto al collar, si lo que dijo Kum es cierto, está en posesión de una mujer. Y si no me equivoco, debe de tratarse de _ella_. En cuanto dé un paso en falso, la atraparé. Pero de momento hay otras cosas que me preocupan.

Rogers tosió un poco, y después se quitó el sombrero, se acomodó en su butaca y cerró su ojo, esperando dormir.

-Las cosas van a depender de Marshall más de lo que crees-dijo el Capitán, ya adormilado-y también de tu hija, Alexa.

Leonne no dijo nada. Pero desde la ventana, observó intrigado como Marshall y la joven hablaban, y no pudo evitar sentirse preocupado.

- _Los muertos no cuentan cuentos_ -graznó el loro de Rogers, posándose sobre su capitán, ya dormido.

* * *

 **Como ya avancé, un capítulo largo, con muchas partes reflexivas de Marshall, pero bastante intenso. He tratado de describir la situación lo mejor que he podido, pero requiere, como toda lectura, un cierto esfuerzo de imaginación, lo cuál siempre es divertido. El Capitán Rogers, divertido pero a la vez terrible, y la violenta pelea entre Marshall y Kum, han sido las atracciones principales del episodio.**

 **El capítulo que subiré a continuación es un índice de los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora, para que podáis consultarlo si no recordáis a alguno de ellos.**


	9. ÍNDICE

**Como ya os informé, este no es un capítulo del relato, si no un índice de los personajes que han aparecido hasta ahora. Revisad la historia si no recordáis alguno.**

* * *

 **\- Marshall Teague:** Joven aventurero, hijo de unos ricos comerciantes, se escapa de su hogar a la edad de diecisiete años para llevar una vida de aventuras y emoción. Se cuela en un barco de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales y navega como grumete en él, sufre un naufragio, sobrevive en una isla desierta y es nombrado profeta de una tribu caníbal. Actualmente viaja a bordo del barco pirata _Vorágine_ , como prisionero.

 **-Bahari:** Esclava africana de misterioso origen, viaja a bordo del _Sturgeon's Parade_ rumbo al Caribe, cuando se topa casualmente con Marshall, del que parece conocer algunas cosas. Bahari tiene poderes mágicos que la permiten ver el pasado y el futuro, y también invocar a criaturas como delfines o arañas. Sus motivaciones y objetivos son por ahora desconocidos, pero sí es seguro que el famoso collar de cuentas obra ahora en su poder.

 **-Terry Duncan:** El cartógrafo del _Liberty_ , el hombre que enseña a navegar a Marshall, y se convierte en un amigo y maestro para él. Cuando el _Liberty_ naufraga, sube a uno de sus botes junto al resto de la tripulación y trata de llegar a la costa de la India. Si sobrevive o no es un dato aún desconocido.

 **-Capitán Dalton:** El capitán del _Liberty_ , severo y muy responsable. Cuando Marshall resulta ser un polizón, ordena detenerle pese a que le aprecia mucho. Se desconoce si sobrevive al naufragio de su navío.

 **-Callaghan:** Segundo de a bordo del _Liberty_ , es desconfiado y egoísta. Descubre que Marshall es un polizón y se lo revela al resto de la tripulación.

 **-Kent:** Uno de los marineros del _Liberty_ , es descrito como un hombre de piel morena y gigantesco. Se hace amigo de Marshall. No se sabe si sobrevive al naufragio del _Liberty_ o no.

 **-Thomas:** Timonel del _Liberty_ , es bastante sarcástico y perspicaz, y siempre tiene algún comentario para todo. Traba amistad con Marshall, pero tras el naufragio se desconoce que ha sido de él.

 **-Travis:** Vigía del _Liberty_ , muy nervioso e impaciente. Se hace amigo de Marshall, pero al igual que el resto se pierde en la tormenta y nadie sabe si logra sobrevivir.

 **-Herbert:** Otro marinero del Liberty, que al igual que los demás desaparece en la tormenta en la costa hindú.

 **-Capitán Grant:** Capitán del _Sturgeon's Parade_ , el barco de esclavos que lleva a Bahari como prisionera. Como ella embruja a su tripulación, le pide a su compañero Dalton que se la lleve en su barco porque la tiene miedo.

 **-Lord Barton:** Director ejecutivo de la Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales, es frío y ambicioso, y desea acabar con los piratas que asolan los mares.

 **-John Watts:** Fundador y principal inversor de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, es muy anciano. Odia a los piratas, y quiere acabar con ellos sea como sea.

 **-Samuel Norton:** Inversor de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, es joven y actual. No ve a los piratas como una amenaza seria.

 **-Capitán Culpepper:** Veterano capitán inglés, ha sufrido varios ataques de los piratas. En el último, contra su buque _Esperanza_ , el Capitán Rogers le mandó a pique. Es valiente y sabio.

 **-Papazú:** No es una persona, si no el dios al que adoran los caníbales de Pelegosto. Según ellos, tiene ojos de tigre, boca de tiburón, garras de cóndor y nariz de serpiente.

 **-Kum:** Jefe de la tribu del Pelegosto, caníbal, cruel, arrogante y tramposo. Pese a ser un indígena, parece haber tenido contacto con la vida pirata. Marshall acaba con él a cambio de salvar su vida.

 **-Sasi y Kira:** Dos sacerdotisas caníbales que mantienen una morbosa relación con Marshall durante su estancia en Pelegosto. Se desconoce si sobreviven al ataque del _Vorágine_.

 **-Vylud:** Es el respetado músico de la tribu de Pelegosto. Los caníbales sienten veneración hacia las melodías que él crea. Enseña a Marshall a tocar el _kytar_ , cosa que le fascina. Se desconoce si sobrevive al ataque del _Vorágine_.

 **-Quamar y Hassan:** Los dos gemelos musulmanes que viajan como piratas en el barco de Rogers son de los pocos piratas que siguen una religión activamente. Son jóvenes, fuertes y expertos en acrobacias imposibles.

 **-Tan-Tan:** Un pequeño asesino de origen chino, al que le encanta descuartizar a sus víctimas. Viaja a bordo del barco de Rogers.

 **-Radan:** Pirata del _Vorágine_ , lidera la expedición de ataque contra los Pelegostos para recuperar el collar de cuentas. Él es quién lleva a Marshall ante el Capitán Rogers. Es pícaro y desconfiado.

 **-Tibol:** Un pirata gordinflón y bigotudo cuya característica principal es que siempre lleva una peluca ensangrentada. Es muy amigo de Radan.

 **-Ernst:** Uno de los piratas más feroces del _Vorágine_ , tiene la cara desfigurada por una enorme cicatriz de forma parecida a una tela de araña.

 **-Mario:** El pirata de pelo greñoso, negro y sucio. Es de origen español, y uno de los más peligrosos.

 **-Bellete:** Pirata del _Vorágine_ , al igual que los demás es un despiadado asesino, pero tiene la particularidad de ser una _drag queen_. Se siente levemente atraído por Marshall.

 **-Thron:** Se le distingue por ser enorme, musculoso, estar lleno de tatuajes y ser albino. Viene del norte, y es un campeón de la lucha libre. Su humor es bastante peculiar…

 **-Jeremías:** Un anciano pirata lleno de vendas y con un cinturón de puñales que lanza con mortal precisión.

 **-André Leonne:** Segundo de a bordo del _Vorágine_ , es el hombre de confianza del Capitán Rogers. Astuto, severo y letal, es respetado y temido por todos los piratas, y al igual que su jefe oculta muchos secretos.

 **-Alexandra Leonne:** Hija de André Leonne, es la única mujer a bordo del _Vorágine_ , y uno de los piratas más peligrosos y buscados. Al igual que su padre, es astuta, y mortífera. Y de acuerdo con Marshall, muy, muy hermosa.

 **-Huaco:** El loro de Rogers es más inteligente que la mayoría de piratas que viajan en su barco. Es su fiel consejero y espía, capaz de matar tan bien como lo haría un pirata.

 **-Capitán Rogers:** El pirata más famoso del mar, es cruel, violento y codicioso. Aún así, trata con aprecio a sus hombres, y puede llegar a ser clemente con aquellos que se lo ganan. La razón por la que busca el collar de cuentas, al igual que todo lo relacionado con él está envuelta en misterio.


	10. Capítulo IX: La canción del pirata

**Hace mucho que no escribo sobre esta historia, y ya va siendo hora de que la actualice. Pero bueno, la inspiración viene cuando le toca. Así que espero de verdad que os guste.**

 **Tras luchar a muerte con el jefe Kum y vencerlo, Marshall se negó a quitarle la vida, así que el Capitán Rogers lo hizo. Rogers ofreció a Marshall vivir a cambio de unirse a su tripulación, pero le advirtió que debía obedecerlo siempre. Además, el Capitán está obsesionado con un collar de cuentas misterioso que ahora obra en posesión de Bahari, la traviesa bruja y "amiga" de Marshall.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: La canción del pirata**

Bien, el plan era muy simple. De hecho, casi era el más simple que Marshall había trazado desde el inicio de su increíble odisea; seguirles el rollo a los piratas de Rogers y trabajar en su barco hasta que llegasen a puerto. Una vez allí, coger y largarse lo más rápido posible. Comparado con escapar de la tormenta, burlar a los caníbales y vencer a Kum, iba a ser un juego de niños.

Pero para empezar, debía sobrevivir a su travesía en el _Vorágine_ , y aquello sí que no era un juego de niños. Los piratas no eran precisamente una buena compañía, de hecho, estar entre ellos era como estar en una cárcel, rodeado de asesinos y criminales de la peor calaña, pero sin la protección de los vigilantes.

Marshall no tardó en conocerlos, y acostumbrarse a sus excentridades: Radan, quién le había atrapado y llevado al barco, era el contramaestre, y uno de los más agresivos. Pícaro y con ganas de provocar, siempre estaba lanzando comentarios desagradables a los demás, y metiéndose en peleas. Alardeaba mucho de su habilidad con las espadas, y tenía a muchos piratas de su lado. De hecho, Radan y sus más allegados eran los que más se dedicaban a fastidiar a Marshall, porque el pirata aún le tenía manía por haberse librado de los tiburones.

-Lo siento _Marshy-_ se burló Radan una vez, pisando el suelo de cubierta que Marshall acababa de fregar-no te había visto.

-Acababa de limpiarlo-murmuró Marshall, furioso. Radan esperaba que cayera en su provocación.

-¿A sí?-dijo, agarrándole del cuello de la camisa y acercándoselo a su rostro-¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-Supongo que fregarlo otra vez-le contestó Marshall valientemente.

Radan le golpeó en la cintura y después le cogió del pelo de la nuca y le hizo asomarse por la cubierta, obligándole a mirar hacia el mar.

-Seguro que no tendrás que limpiar el fondo del mar si te tiro por la borda ¿no crees, _Marshy_?-le susurró al oído. El chico intentó zafarse de él, pero Radan le tenía bien cogido de las muñecas-no creas que he olvidado que fui yo quien te trajo aquí. Y aunque el Capitán te haya perdonado, aún no tengo muy claro por qué, no descansaré hasta que acabes nadando con los tiburones, que es donde deberías estar desde hace tiempo. ¿Me entiendes?

-C…claro-respondió Marshall, furioso.

-Chico listo, _Marshy_ -Radan le soltó y le tiró al suelo, alejándose con sus compañeros y riendo.

A parte de las burlas y molestias que solía soportar por parte de Radan, Marshall también debía andarse con cuidado con los demás: Thron, el enorme pirata albino y tatuado, disfrutaba golpeando y pegando palizas al resto de la tripulación. Al ser dos veces más musculoso que el resto, y tres veces más grande, Thron era junto al Capitán Rogers el hombre más fuerte del barco, y utilizaba su fuerza para intimidar al resto. Marshall quizá hubiera podido manejarle mejor si hubiera sido solo músculo, pero a demás de eso, Thron era bastante inteligente, más que la media: una vez Marshall había tratado de engañarle para quedarse con su ración de comida, pues pasaba mucha hambre, y Thron no había tardado en descubrirlo. Al atrapar a Marshall tratando de comerse su parte, Thron le reventó el plato en la cabeza, y levantándole por encima de sus hombros, lo arrojó escaleras abajo hasta la bodega. Marshall estuvo sin poder sentarse una semana.

Además de ser un bestia y abusar de su fuerza sobre los demás, Thron tenía manías bastante raras: le gustaba cantar a altas horas de la noche antiguos cánticos de su pueblo del norte de Europa, y casi siempre se encontraba afilando sus armas (hachas, bolas de pinchos…), con las que asustaba a los demás. Le encantaba gastar bromas pesadas (y bastante macabras) en los momentos menos oportunos. Una vez, mientras Marshall se encontraba en el "asiento de alivio" del barco (esto es el baño), Thron le lanzó un esqueleto humano encima, dándole un susto de muerte.

Mario y Ernst tampoco eran muy buenas compañías. El primero era sucio y maloliente, tenía el pelo greñoso y fumaba y bebía durante todo el tiempo que estaba consciente. El segundo tenía la cara desfigurada por una enorme cicatriz con forma de tela de araña, y tendía a enfadarse por cualquier cosa que se le dijera. Los dos eran buenos guerreros, y solían discutir con Radan por cuál era el mejor espadachín.

Jeremias era un pirata muy anciano lleno de vendas, que cuando no trabajaba en la cubierta se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Despertarle era algo muy peligroso, pues sacaba algunos de los puñales de su cinturón y los lanzaba a las partes más delicadas del responsable. Sin embargo, era de los más agradables con Marshall (en parte era por qué ya se había olvidado de quién era y le daba igual). Tampoco le trataban mal Tan-Tan, el pequeño pirata chino apasionado de la descuartización, que se encargaba de la cocina en el barco, y preparaba estofados bastante buenos, y los hermanos musulmanes Quamar y Hassan fueron también amables con él desde el principio, tal vez porque eran más o menos de su edad. Estos dos jóvenes acróbatas eran los vigías del barco, y hacían los trabajos más peligrosos en lo alto del palo mayor.

Entre el resto de piratas se encontraba Tibol, gordinflón y con un bigote muy atusado, que llevaba una peluca manchada de sangre, y que era íntimo amigo de Radan. Solía reírle las gracias cuando este se metía con Marshall, pero era menos molesto que él. Había muchos que eran tuertos, les faltaban dientes, tenían quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, rastas, y cicatrices de lo más desagradables. De hecho, la que mejor aspecto ofrecía de ellos era la propia Alexa, que desde el día en que Marshall ingresó en la tripulación no había vuelto a hablar con él.

A Marshall le gustaba. Desde que vio su rostro la noche que intentó escapar del barco, se había sentido atraído por ella. Tenía el pelo largo, castaño y ondulado, con unos reflejos dorados preciosos. La piel morena, y unos enormes ojos color miel, que engatusaban a Marshall. De hecho, le tenía distraído todo el día. Desde que Bahari y las chicas caníbales no se encontraban allí para "entretenerle", Marshall comenzaba a sentir ansias de mantener relaciones con otra mujer, y si bien Alexa era la única que había en aquel barco, su figura estilizada y sus curvas de escándalo no ayudaban a reprimir ese deseo.

Pero Alexa le evitaba, y él no sabía el por qué. Observándola actuar en el barco se dio cuenta de que la actitud de ella frente al resto era fría y desagradable. La mayoría de piratas, sobretodo Radan, eran groseros con ella, y le hacían comentarios machistas, pretendiendo molestarla. Sin embargo, Alexa se mostraba indiferente, y se tomaba muy en serio su trabajo. Como no solía reunirse con los demás en los ratos libres, ni dormía en la bodega como la mayoría, Marshall nunca podía encontrarse con ella a solas, ni tratar de volver a entablar conversación. Y aquello era algo que le desesperaba.

A parte de Alexa, había otra "mujer" en el barco; Bellete, el pirata travestido, era quién más conversaba con Marshall. De hecho, era quién más conversaba con todos, pues le encantaba hablar y hablar, y tontear con sus compañeros. Según decía, había sido una _drag queen_ famosa en un teatro de Francia, pero tras asesinar a su amante en un arrebato de celos, se había visto obligado a escapar y hacerse pirata. Bellete vestía ropas dramáticas: estolas y fulares rosas y rojas muy chillonas, y se adornaba el pelo y las manos con joyas. Pero desde luego no era subestimable; era un experto en venenos, y al parecer un espadachín del nivel de Radan.

Marshall disfrutaba conversando con Bellete, pero se sentía un poco incómodo por la actitud que él tenía: constantemente le tocaba el pecho y las piernas, y le hacía gestos provocativos.

-Oh _Marshs_ , no sabes lo que me alegro de que te hayas unido a nuestra tripulación-le dijo una vez, acariciándole el cabello.

-Yo… yo también me alegro-respondió él, sin saber cómo quitárselo de encima.

-Tienes unos buenos abdominales Marshall-comentó Bellete, pasando su mano por el tórax del chico, que no pudo evitar temblar-¿Sabes qué? ¡Creo que tienes cuerpo de bailarín, como yo!

-¿Ah… sí?-Marshall no sabía si reír o gritar pidiendo ayuda.

-Sí, ¿no sabes bailar? ¡Yo podría enseñarte!-exclamó Bellete muy contento-¡Podríamos hacer un dúo de baile, y representar un vals delante de la tripulación!-sugirió.

Marshall no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al imaginarlo, lo cual ofendió gravemente al divo.

Al Capitán Rogers Marshall tampoco lo había vuelto a ver desde el día de su ingreso en la tripulación, y lo cierto es que no tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Le intrigaba muchísimo, y además le daba miedo. La imagen del Capitán disparando a la cabeza de Kum y haciéndole saltar los sesos se había quedado grabada en la retina de Marshall, y solamente esperaba que no hicieran lo mismo con él. Era la primera persona que había visto morir… y había sido para salvarse él. Rogers había admitido a Marshall en la tripulación, y le había salvado el pellejo, pero eso no quitaba que fuese un asesino y un villano. Marshall solamente podía esperar el momento de llegar a tierra y echar a correr lo más lejos posible de él.

Al loro de Rogers, Huaco, Marshall si había acabado harto de verlo. Resultó que el animalito era uno de los miembros más reputados de la tripulación. Efectivamente, se trataba de un loro inteligente, y tan vil y despiadado como el resto de piratas, si no más. Le gustaba revolotear por la cubierta y chillar en el oído de los marineros, herirles con sus zarpas, e imitar sus voces con burla. Huaco vigilaba que todo fuera bien en el barco, y si algo no le gustaba armaba un jaleo espantoso. Especialmente parecía haberle cogido tirria a Marshall, y le gustaba insultarle y estropear sus tareas, como hacía Radan. Por ejemplo, una vez mandaron al chico atar unos cabos de las velas, y Huaco los cortó con su pico para fastidiarle.

-No puedes tocar al loro-explicó Quamar a Marshall, una vez que él estuvo tentado de estrangular al pajarraco-¡Lo que hagas al loro, Rogers te lo hará a ti! Es su favorito.

-¿No podríamos guisarlo?-preguntó Marshall, con humor, y Quamar rió.

- _Marshall es idiota_ ¡ _Marshall es un cara-mono_!-graznó el loro, desquiciando a Teague.

-¿Te quieres ir a la…?-comenzó Marshall, pero una mano se posó en su brazo, y le hizo callarse en el acto.

-No es usted muy educado, señor Teague-dijo André Leonne, el segundo de abordo. Al contrario que Rogers, que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en su camarote, Leonne siempre estaba en el puesto de mando, y era la autoridad a la que todos respetaban.

-¡Oh, señor!-se sorprendió Marshall-pensaba que era Rogers…

-¿Qué alivio, verdad?-ironizó Leonne.

-Quiero decir… a usted no le importará si me cargo al loro-dijo Marshall, sonriendo con su encanto habitual.

-Huaco es un buen marinero. Mejor que usted en cualquier caso-dijo Leonne, dejando que el pájaro se posara en su brazo y acariciándolo-cuando tenga la mitad de sus méritos, podrá pensar en matarlo.

-Ya… gracias-Marshall observó los profundos ojos de Leonne, tan atrayentes como los de su hija, pero más cansados y ojerosos.

-Señor Teague-le volvió a llamar Leonne cuando Marshall se alejaba. Él lanzó un hondo suspiro.

-¿Sí, señor?-preguntó, mirándole con recelo.

-Va a tener que hacerlo mucho mejor si quiere seguir en nuestro navío-dijo Leonne. Huaco lanzó una risita, y comenzó a volar de nuevo en círculos por el cielo.

-¿Mejor? Sí… claro-Marshall no pudo evitar pensar si aquel hombre era tan imbécil de creer que él quería quedarse en aquel barco. Aunque obviamente a lo que el segundo de abordo se refería era a que sí no mejoraba su actitud en breve, probablemente al que liquidarían sería a él-no sé cómo quiere que mejore… es decir, hago todo lo que me ordenan.

-Hace todas las tareas que le mandan. Muy bien-Leonne asintió lentamente, pero su tono era de nuevo irónico-le recuerdo que esto no es la Marina. A los piratas no nos gustan las órdenes.

-No entiendo…-dijo Marshall, perplejo.

-Los piratas somos individuales, no obedecemos órdenes ni nos ceñimos a un programa-dijo Leonne. Marshall se dio cuenta de que le llevaba mirando fijamente todo aquel rato sin pestañear. Era un tipo bastante raro también.

-No entiendo, señor… ¿Quiere que desobedezca entonces?-preguntó Marshall. "No es aconsejable que te hagas el gracioso con esta gente-pensó para sus adentros-es obvio que no están bien de la cabeza".

-Creía que era usted inteligente-Leonne se encendió un cigarro mientras se acercaba un poco a Marshall, y lo rodeaba con el humo-quiero que me impresione ¿entiende? Este es un barco excepcional, donde solo aceptamos a personas excepcionales. No admito a segundones ni incompetentes ¿entiende ahora, señor Teague?

-No del todo…-respondió él, aunque sí que lo estaba empezando a comprender.

-Si de aquí a una semana no me demuestra que es usted una persona excepcional, no podré seguir admitiéndole en nuestro barco. Y le aseguro que a mí Rogers no me va a impedir matarle ¿Entendido?-dijo Leonne implacable, soltando una enorme nube de humo al dar una calada de su cigarro.

-Sí… entendido-Marshall observó unos instantes más al inexpresivo pirata. Leonne asintió, y se dispuso a marcharse-Pero… ¿cómo quiere que se lo demuestre?

Leonne miró a Marshall de arriba abajo, con un gesto impertérrito, y después le hizo un gesto para que le siguiera.

-¿Señor?-Marshall no comprendía. Pero Leonne descendió hacia la bodega, y no tuvo más remedio que ir detrás de él-¿A dónde vamos ahora…?

Tal vez le estuviese guiando hacia otra prueba como las que le gustaban al Capitán Rogers: enfrentamientos a muerte entre dos personas, no era el plan que más le atraía al pobre chico.

Pero Leonne guió a Marshall hasta la sala del botín, donde el chico nunca había estado. Abriendo la puerta, desveló una estancia llena de cofres y cajas, de las que Marshall pudo imaginar su contenido. De hecho, al final de la sala había un enorme espejo veneciano y una gran montaña de doblones de oro, por lo que el contenido de los cofres no podía ser muy distinto del de aquel tesoro. El chico no creía que Leonne fuese a regalarle nada del botín, y esperaba que no le ordenase ponerse a contar las monedas.

"Sí que soy una persona excepcional-pensó Marshall para sus adentros, mientras el segundo de abordo rebuscaba algo entre los cofres-no pienso entrar en su juego, pero pensándolo, lo soy. Quiero decir, ¿quién más habría sobrevivido a una tormenta? ¿Y Pelegosto? ¿Y la pelea con Kum? ¡Tengo diecisiete años y ya tengo más que contar que todos los habitantes de Bristol!" Pero una vocecilla en su cabeza le contradijo "Pues si tú tienes tanto que contar con tan poca edad, imagínate esta gente ¿No crees que deben haber vivido muchas más experiencias que tú? Eres un poco vanidoso. Además, tú todo se lo debes a Bahari. Sin ella no serías nada". Escuchar aquellos comentarios en su cabeza enfadaron a Marshall. "Obviamente-pensó, rebatiendo a su otra voz-no se lo debo todo a Bahari. Yo la salvé de la tormenta, y he conseguido que Rogers me acepte en el barco yo solito".

-¡Teague!-llamó Leonne, sacándole de su particular batalla mental.

-Perdone…-se disculpó él, volviendo a la realidad.

Al ver lo que el segundo de abordo sujetaba en sus manos, Marshall no pudo evitar sonreír, por primera vez de verdad desde que había ingresado en el _Vorágine_.

-Creía que… pensaba que lo había perdido en la isla-dijo, sin poder disimular su emoción.

-Los chicos lo encontraron y me lo trajeron. Les fascinaba. Y a mí también-dijo Leonne, dándoselo a Marshall.

Era el _kytar_ , el instrumento musical que los caníbales de Pelegosto le habían enseñado a tocar. Marshall lo había echado muchísimo de menos. De hecho, pensaba que se había quedado tirado en la playa de Pelegosto, o que uno de los cañonazos del _Vorágine_ lo habían destrozado. Pero no. Ahí estaba. Y al poner sus dedos en sus cuerdas, Marshall sintió vibrar en su interior una llama de esperanza que creía que no existía ya.

Aquellos días pasados en el barco pirata habían sido un verdadero infierno. Él se había resignado, y había trabajado en el barco como si fuese un muerto, esperando el momento de escapar, pero sin ninguna esperanza, deprimido y agotado.

El reencuentro con su amada _kytar_ sin embargo hizo que la esperanza y las ganas de seguir viviendo regresaran al cuerpo de Marshall. No podía creer que hubiera estado tan pasivo aquel tiempo, como si fuese un vegetal.

Hizo sonar las cuerdas, tocando una de las melodías que le habían enseñado los indígenas. La alegría y el placer del tiempo que pasó en la isla siendo tratado como un rey regresaron a su cuerpo, y fue también como si Bahari estuviera a su lado de nuevo, reconfortándolo.

-¿Cómo… cómo supo que era mía?-preguntó Marshall, mirando a Leonne.

-Intuición-respondió él, secamente-si estaba entre los restos de la barca en la que te ibas a marchar de la isla, solamente podía ser tuyo o de la mujer que se iba a ir contigo.

El rostro de Leonne permanecía oculto en las sombras, y Marshall le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

-No sabe cuánto… significa para mí-dijo Marshall, agarrando el _kytar_ con afecto.

-Y no me importa además-replicó Leonne, abriendo la puerta de la sala del tesoro, e indicándole que saliera-ahora te recuerdo Marshall Teague que debes demostrar lo que vales, o mi paciencia se acabará pronto.

-¿Espera que se lo demuestre… con esto?-preguntó Marshall, inseguro.

-Sorpréndeme-respondió Leonne, y tras cerrar la puerta de la sala del botín, se marchó hacia la cubierta.

Marshall le observó marcharse, fascinado e intrigado. Leonne era sin duda una persona formidable. Tanto como su bella hija, Alexa.

Al pensar en la chica, Marshall hizo sonar las cuerdas del _kytar_ , y una hermosa melodía resonó por los pasillos. Se sentía inspirado, la verdad. Podría dar un concierto como los daba en la isla en ese mismo momento.

Y entonces lo supo.

"Esa es la clave"-pensó, y sentándose en el suelo de la bodega, comenzó a tocar las cuerdas, pero sin hacerlas sonar, para que nadie le descubriera.

* * *

Pasaron cinco días desde que Leonne le devolvió a Marshall su _kytar_ , y el chico había estado sin poder parar un segundo en todo aquel tiempo. Si se saltaba las tareas que le habían asignado en el barco, Radan le castigaría severamente, y tenía las formas más sádicas reservadas para él. Así que tenía que trabajar lo más rápido posible, y en cuánto tenía un rato libre, bajaba a la bodega, se escondía en los pasillos del fondo, cerca del calabozo donde lo habían encerrado con Kum, y se dedicaba a probar acordes y composiciones con el _kytar_ , a la espera de la música perfecta. Notas, compases, silencios y escalas, Marshall probó y probó, anotando en unos viejos pergaminos sus avances diarios. Perfeccionó el instrumento añadiéndole una cuerda más, fabricada con un alambre improvisado, lo que descubrió que ayudaba a aportar más sonidos al instrumento, y multiplicaba las posibilidades de la composición.

Recordó el tiempo en el que había estado atrapado en una cabaña en Pelegosto, y había tenido que aprender el idioma de los nativos para intentar engañarlos. Aquella composición significaba mucho. ¡Nuevamente, se jugaba su vida en ella!

Finalmente, la noche del quinto día, un grito alocado de Marshall resonó por todo el barco:

-¡LA TENGO! ¡POR FIIIIIINNNNN!-exclamó, eufórico.

-¡Cállate ya, Teague, imbécil, o te sacaré las tripas!-gritó Radan desde su cama, mientras los demás también protestaban.

Y Marshall sonrió, mientras se tumbaba en el estrecho rincón que le había servido de estudio musical y se quedaba profundamente dormido.

* * *

-En cuatro días habremos llegado a Bienvenido, y podremos recargar provisiones-comentó Leonne, examinando el mapa de rutas.

Ya era de día, y el sol bañaba la cubierta de madera rojiza del _Vorágine_ , dándole un extraño brillo que la embellecía, aunque la hacía parecer que estaba en llamas. El segundo de abordo y su hija se encontraban en el timón, discutiendo el rumbo.

-Muchos barcos paran últimamente en la Isla Bienvenido, sobre todo los que siguen la ruta del Pacífico al Caribe, y esos suelen ser los piratas más fuertes-comentó Alexa, con seriedad.

-¿Qué sugieres con eso?-preguntó Leonne, arqueando una de sus pobladas cejas.

-Si el Capitán no quiere problemas, debería detenerse en otra isla, tal vez en Bahuana o Trksa-dijo Alexa, desviando la mirada de su padre. Ella sabía mentir, pero él sabía detectar las mentiras.

-No es esa la razón. Es mucho más simple. Y fútil-dijo Leonne, guardándose el mapa en su chaleco, y acercándose a su hija-nuestro comando especial de asesinos, a los que Rogers envió a matar a Rackjham, nos espera en Bienvenido. Y tú no quieres verles. Mejor dicho, no quieres ver a su jefe.

Alexa lanzó un hondo suspiro, y volvió a enfrentar su mirada con la de su padre.

-Estoy harta ¿sabes? Siempre tengo que soportar a estos imbéciles metiéndose conmigo e insultándome, no quiero tener que soportarle también a él-dijo, furiosa-siempre me esfuerzo, y nunca se me da nada.

-¿Y?-Leonne la miró con desdén-¿Qué es lo que esperas? Ya sabes que la vida es así. No hay recompensas. Y tú elegiste esta vida.

-No tengas el valor de decirme eso-respondió ella, furiosa, antes de marcharse.

-Hola, pimpollo. Que provocativa me vienes hoy vestida…-la saludó Radan, que justo en ese instante subía al timón.

Ella le propinó un puñetazo en el estómago, tirándole al suelo, y se fue sin decir nada más.

-¿Pero… qué le pasa hoy?-preguntó Radan a Leonne, mientras se retorcía de dolor.

-Es la edad. Las vuelve idiotas…-comentó Leonne con aburrimiento, mientras movía el timón para mantener el rumbo.

* * *

Cada semana, la tripulación estaba autorizada a hacer una fiesta un solo día, pero lo cierto es que lo raro era que no tuviesen fiesta. Todas las noches los piratas celebraban bacanales, emborrachándose como bestias, cantando sus típicas canciones del mar y organizando peleas y competiciones (como la de quién escupía más lejos, combates de pulso…).

Aquella noche, hubo un botellón más grande de lo habitual. Los piratas se habían enterado de que no tardarían en llegar a tierra y recargar provisiones, así que habían aprovechado para agotar todas las que les quedaban en una súper fiesta: Bellete llenó la cubierta de adornos y el resto encendieron hogueras y subieron de la bodega enormes pedazos de carne, pescado y por supuesto el ron.

Durante su tiempo en el _Liberty_ , Marshall había disfrutado de algunas fiestas y se había cogido algunas borracheras con sus compañeros de embarcación, y también en sus cenas en el poblado caníbal, pero lo que hacían aquellos bucaneros era otro nivel: Thron era capaz de beberse cuatro botellas seguidas, sin apenas dejarse tiempo para respirar entre un trago y otro, y el resto solía beber tanto que acababan rojos, tirados por el suelo y vomitando como locos.

-¡Venga colegas! ¡Que corra el ron!-exclamó Radan, alzando su botella, y echando un buen trago.

-¡SIIIIIIIIII!-le vitoreó el resto, y comenzaron a beber y a gritar de nuevo.

 _Quince hombres van…_

 _Sobre el cofre de un muerto_

 _¡Jo-ho!_

 _¡Y una botella de ron!_

Todos cantaban, bailaban y reían, enloquecidos por el febril licor. Huaco el loro revoloteaba entre los animados piratas, lanzando graznidos y atrapando pedazos de comida. En el puesto del timón, Leonne fumaba un cigarro y estudiaba el mapa, sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacían sus hombres, aunque lo suficientemente alerta para actuar si fuese necesario.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Baila chico baila!-chilló Bellete girando por la cubierta dando piruetas de ballet.

-¡Por la mejor tripulación que jamás haya existido!-rugió Thron, mientras vaciaba su quinta botella, y rompía el recipiente en la cabeza del minúsculo Tan-Tan.

-¡Por el Capitán!-gritó Mario, el del pelo greñoso y maloliente.

-¡Por el tesoro!-gritaron todos, y rompieron a reír.

-Imbéciles…-murmuró Leonne, sonriendo para sus adentros.

Desde lo alto del palo mayor, Marshall observaba la escena. Le había costado mucho subir hasta allí, pero todo serviría para lo que tenía planeado. Aún recordaba como Bahari había conseguido engañar a los caníbales utilizando sus truquitos, y ellos les habían idolatrado creyendo que eran casi divinos. Como ella le había dicho una vez "un buen espectáculo basta para convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa".

Marshall acarició el _kytar_ despacio, revisando la tensión de sus cuerdas. Había trabajado mucho en aquello. Simplemente no podía fallar. No podía permitirse ese lujo.

-¿Qué, vas a saltar?-preguntó una voz conocida desde atrás.

Marshall se volvió sorprendido. Alexa sonreía con incredulidad. Se había puesto un chaleco negro y unos pantalones de cuero muy elegantes, que realzaban aún más su figura. Marshall recordó las ganas que había tenido de hablar con ella todo aquel tiempo. Le atraía mucho. Pero ahora no era el momento.

-¿Qué es eso? No es un arma…-comentó Alexa, señalando el _kytar_ , más con curiosidad que con precaución.

-Depende de cómo lo mires-Teague hizo sonar dos acordes, y ella levantó una ceja, intrigada.

-¿Crees que con eso bastará? Porque no te queda mucho tiempo para convencerles-preguntó con suavidad.

-¿Por qué no me has hablado hasta ahora?-dijo Marshall, secamente. Si iba a tocar ante los piratas, y jugárselo todo a una carta, quería saber la respuesta a aquello antes.

-¿Y por qué me preguntas eso?-el cabello de Alexa se agitaba con el viento de la noche, dándole un aspecto misterioso y exótico. Ella ya no sonreía con burla, su semblante se había vuelto serio. Observaba a Marshall confundida.

-Cuando termine, quiero saberlo-Marshall se ató una cuerda a la cintura, y se dispuso a saltar desde el palo mayor. Podría estar asustado, pero ya había caído antes de allí, cuando había conocido al Capitán Rogers, así que no le asustaba tanto. Pero tenía el estómago destrozado por la tensión. ¿Y si no les gustaba? ¿Y si ni siquiera le dejaban terminar? Podía imaginárselos burlándose de él e incluso abucheándole. En Pelegosto a todos les fascinaba como tocaba ese instrumento. Pero los piratas no eran como los indígenas… ¿o sí? Al menos ambos parecían tener la misma manía de dejar vivir a Marshall pero queriendo matarlo…

-Es tú única oportunidad-susurró Alexa, con gravedad.

-Eso ya lo había oído antes-Marshall sonrió. Y entonces sacó una cerilla, la encendió y la arrojó a una pequeña pira que había subido con él. La madera de la pira le iluminó, como si fuera el foco de un teatro.

Marshall cerró los ojos. Tragó saliva. Respiró profundamente y se acordó de cuando Kum le había acorralado en el tablón del barco y había estado a punto de caer a los tiburones. ¡Por Dios, tenía que conseguirlo!

Y comenzó a tocar. Deslizó sus dedos por las cuerdas del _kytar_ , primero de forma delicada, después a un ritmo rápido y fuerte. Recordó todo lo que Vylud, el músico de la tribu caníbal, le había enseñado: como ir de acuerdo con un tiempo musical, como proyectar el sonido de manera que todos lo pudieran escuchar bien en un escenario al aire libre…

El sonido de la música de Marshall hizo que los piratas dejasen de beber y gritar poco a poco y girasen su cabeza hacia arriba. El chico, iluminado por la luz de la hoguera, parecía una estrella que se hubiese acercado al barco.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Está de coña?-preguntó Radan, mirando a Marshall con aversión.

-¡Esta es la historia de un joven aventurero, que dejando el hogar, salió en busca de una nueva vida, atravesando tierras y mares lejanos, esperando encontrar su verdad!-gritó Marshall, mientras hacía sonar una melodía misteriosa y atrayente.

"-He descubierto las claves para atraer al público-había anotado Marshall en su hoja de composiciones-en primer lugar, debes intrigarles, para captar su atención."

-La vida de aquel chico había sido un asco. Rodeado de lujos y placer, pero en el fondo, le faltaba lo que todos necesitamos más…-continuó Marshall, haciendo sonar una melodía triste y lenta.

-Que bonito-sollozó Bellete.

-Menuda payasada. ¡Bájate chico, nos aguas la fiesta!-le gritó Radan, y muchos le apoyaron.

-Menudo panoli-le insultó uno.

-¡Que alguien suba y le tire!-gritó otro.

-Lo que aquel chico necesitaba era algo que todos buscamos, y que no siempre podemos encontrar…-continuó Marshall, cerrando los ojos, ignorándolos.

Al oír aquella frase todos se echaron a reír con maldad.

-Vaya poeta-dijo Radan, burlándose de su canción.

-No tengo ganas de escuchar más cursiladas, niño-gruñó Thron, que empezaba a enfadarse.

-¿Te refieres al amor?-preguntó Bellete a Marshall, pues el travesti era el único que escuchaba sus palabras con atención.

-No, no me refiero al amor-la respuesta de Marshall hizo que todos enmudecieran, y le mirasen con sorpresa-me refiero a la aventura. Todos queremos vivir una aventura. La aventura de nuestras vidas. El amor es solo un daño colateral.

Muchos rieron al escuchar aquello. Leonne, apoyado en la barandilla del timón, observaba a Marshall en silencio. Se mantenía impasible, pero parecía estar efectuando un análisis en profundidad del comportamiento del chico. Eso ponía a Marshall más nervioso que cualquier otra cosa.

-Así que buscaba una aventura-dijo Thron, olvidándose de su botella-¿y qué esperaba exactamente?

-¿Oye, en serio? ¡Que alguien le pegue un tiro!-se quejó Radan, pero Thron le agarró del cuello y le hizo callar.

-Esperaba todo lo que se puede esperar de una aventura-dijo Marshall, sin olvidarse nunca de la melodía. Había supuesto que tendría interrupciones, por lo que había practicado varias improvisaciones en su instrumento-esperaba correr peligros, y superarlos. Esperaba enfrentarse al mal, conocer lugares lejanos y fantásticos, encontrar tesoros, y besar a una princesa o dos…

-Yo he besado a varias princesas…-comentó Thron, y todos rieron.

-Sssssh, no interrumpáis-se quejó Bellete.

-Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, el joven esperaba sentirse libre. Esperaba encontrar su camino, ser el dueño de su destino, y saber que realmente era él quien había elegido su vida, y no otros. No quería reglas, ni ataduras. Solo quería brillar-conforme decía aquello, la música iba aumentando en velocidad y pasión. Marshall pensó que ya era el momento de pasar a la segunda fase de su plan. Todos le miraban y escuchaban con atención. Alexa tampoco perdía detalle, y hasta el loro se había callado y posado sobre una de las jarcias-¿y sabéis lo que encontró en su aventura?

-¿Un balazo en la cabeza?-dijo Radan entre dientes.

-Cállate ya-chistó Bellete.

-¿Qué encontró?-preguntaron varios piratas.

Marshall sonrió, y dando una fuerte sacudida al _kytar_ saltó desde el palo, descolgándose con la cuerda que se había atado a la cintura, y sobrevolando las cabezas de su público.

-¡Encontró mucho más de lo que se esperaba!-exclamó Marshall, lanzando otras dos cerillas a los lados, donde había preparado más piras en secreto para la iluminación.

Al encenderse las antorchas en la posición que Marshall las había colocado, crearon una figura de luz con el aspecto de un delfín. Marshall se descolgó hasta el suelo, y continuó con su actuación. Lo había planeado todo al milímetro, observando el barco en el que había tenido que trabajar aquellas semanas y descubriendo secretos que muchos tripulantes más veteranos desconocían.

La música de Marshall envolvió a los piratas, fascinándolos. Era un sonido salvaje, animado, que impulsaba a bailar y moverse como si la melodía poseyera el cuerpo y lo volviera loco. Así, el chico siguió, relatando las aventuras del protagonista de la historia, de _su_ historia.

 _A una isla fue a parar, lejos todo lo demás_

 _Una tormenta atravesó, lluvia y fuego, perdición_

 _¡Y una botella de rooooon!_

 _Entre todo lo que vio_

 _No hubo explicación,_

 _¡Los piratas que encontró!_

Los piratas le vitorearon y aclamaron, mientras Marshall tiraba de otra de las cuerdas y volvía a elevarse sobre su público. La música era cada vez más frenética.

 _Unos delfines ayudar, atravesando el ancho mar,_

 _Caníbales en una isla, tratando de sacrificar,_

 _Hubo incluso arañas, en serio, ¡un montón!_

 _¡Más nuestro amigo en nada, salvó la situacióooon!_

 _¡Y una botella de rooooon!_

 _Entre todo lo que vio_

 _No hubo explicación,_

 _¡Mas piratas encontró!_

 _¡Mas piratas encontró!_

Todos corearon el estribillo, mientras Marshall giraba las cuerdas y hacía aparecer unas figuras en las velas, que él mismo había colocado. Estas figuras, movidas por los cabos, al reflejarse con la luz de las antorchas parecían gigantes, e ilustraban el relato de Marshall. Era un auténtico show.

 _Hubo amor también, verdad_

 _Mas nunca supo bien si fue_

 _Algo sentido, algo real, o solo una ilusión._

 _Y entonces al final, lo sé_

 _Cuando todo se acabó_

 _El chico creyó que ya sin más, su aventura terminó_

 _Y todo se acababa, cuando entonces comprendió_

 _¡que si una aventura ayer acaba_

 _Otra empieza hooooy!_

La música llegó al punto álgido de la canción, y el barco se agitó del bullicio que reinaba en él. Verdaderamente, a los piratas les había encantado; estaban fascinados con el chico. Dando una voltereta colgado en las cuerdas (cosa que le habían enseñado los gemelos), y saltando varias veces para el gran final, Marshall tocó un último acorde que resonó por toda la nave, y tirando de un último mecanismo que había instalado en secreto, hizo que todos los fuegos se apagasen.

 _Piratas encontroooo_

La última frase se quedó flotando en el aire, mientras el silencio reinaba en el barco. Todos se habían quedado estupefactos. Era realmente extraño. Es decir, era increíble. Aquel chico nuevo e indefenso, al que solo hace unos días habían intentado echar a los tiburones, que ya les había sorprendido luchando contra Kum, los había puesto a bailar como a adolescentes quinceañeras, y los había fascinado con su música.

Quizás los piratas eran criaturas demasiado simples como para lidiar con sentimientos tan complejos. Pero acababan de escuchar una canción nueva, que daba cien mil vueltas a cualquier otra que hubiesen escuchado nunca, y les había apasionado. La música había emocionado a los peores asesinos y criminales del mar.

Un aplauso rompió el silencio.

-¡Bravo!¡Bravo! ¡Ha sido la mejor pieza que he oído en mi vida!-chilló Bellete, mientras una lagrimilla asomaba por sus maquillados ojos. Estaba visiblemente afectado.

-¡Sí, es cierto, ha sido bestial!-exclamó otro pirata desde el fondo.

-¡Radical!-dijo Quamar.

-¡Brutal!-añadió Hassan.

-Tienes un don-dijo el chino, Tan-Tan.

-No ha estado mal…-reconoció Radan, que por primera vez parecía no querer asesinar a Marshall.

-¿No ha estado mal? ¿Cómo es qué no nos has dicho que tocabas así?-exclamó Thron, que hasta entonces había callado-¡Eres un máquina, chico! ¡Tócala otra vez!

Marshall sonrió, algo cohibido, y también un poco intimidado. Thron había avanzado hacia él y lo había levantado con sus enormes brazos llenos de tatuajes.

-¡Tú aquí vas a ser el jefe! ¡El amo! ¡Al que todos respeten!-gritó Thron, mirándole con admiración.

-Bueno… gracias-Marshall no sabía que decir.

-Bueno, no es como tus canciones regionales, la verdad-comentó Radan insidioso.

-¡Mis canciones son una porquería en comparación con esto! ¿Tienes más? ¿Puedes enseñarme?-preguntó Thron a Marshall, fuera de sí.

-¡Yo también quiero aprender! ¡Podemos hacer un trío… musical!-intervino Bellete.

Los piratas rodearon a Marshall, hablando todos a la vez. La borrachera y las ganas de bronca se les habían pasado de golpe. Parecían unos niños pequeños. Y al igual que le había pasado cuando había visto el lado más humano de los Pelegostos, Marshall les perdió miedo al comprender que ellos también tenían su corazoncito, por podrido y malvado que fuera.

-Buena música Marshall-comentó Alexa, que lo había visto todo desde el palo mayor y sonreía-no sabía que tuvieras talento.

-Hay mucho que no sabes sobre mí-le dijo Marshall, con su habitual encanto.

-¡Marshall, tienes que tocar otra vez!-dijo Tibol, al que al bailar se le había descolocado la peluca.

-¡Sí, toca otra, Marshall! ¡Venga!-insistieron todos-¡Otra, otra…!

-¡ _Saluden al Capitán_!-graznó el loro, y en ese instante las puertas del camarote se abrieron de golpe.

Al oírlo, todos se giraron sorprendidos, y volvió a reinar el silencio.

En unos días que llevaba sin verlo desde que lo conoció, Marshall había olvidado lo impresionante que era Rogers. Si bien Thron era el tripulante más alto del barco, el Capitán le sacaba al menos una cabeza. Su chaqueta roja y su sombrero pirata le hacían aún más imponente.

Rogers dio unos golpecitos con su enorme garfio oxidado en la pared del barco, y miró con su único y viejo ojo a sus tripulantes.

-¡Capitán, a que no adivina que ha pasado!-exclamó Bellete, corriendo hacia él muy animado. Rogers le sacudió un golpe con el garfio, tirándole al suelo y dejándole inconsciente. Todos retrocedieron, asustados.

-Radan-llamó Rogers, con su ronca voz.

El pobre pirata avanzó hacia él temblando hasta los bigotes.

-¿Sí… Capitán?-preguntó, pálido como un cadáver.

-¿Qué os dije acerca de las fiestas en el barco?-preguntó Rogers, dando otro golpecito, esta vez en el suelo con su pata de palo.

-Eeee… que solo podíamos hacer una a la semana, señor-murmuró Radan, sin atreverse si quiera a mirarle.

-¿Y bien?-preguntó Rogers, con alarmante tranquilidad.

-Bueno… hemos hecho alguna fiesta más-reconoció Radan, que temblaba tanto como una hoja al viento.

Rogers avanzó, y todos menos Radan retrocedieron. El Capitán puso su garfio sobre el cuello de Radan, y el pirata tragó saliva, horrorizado.

-Habéis hecho fiesta todos los días. Eso no es lo que te pedí. ¿A qué no, Radan?-dijo Rogers, en un susurro que se escuchó en todo el barco.

-¡ _Rebánale el pescuezo_! ¡ _Rebánale el pescuezo_!-graznó Huaco.

-Chsssst-le mandó callar Leonne, que había bajado del puesto de mando a donde estaban los demás.

-Por una desobediencia así, bien podría cortarte el cuello-admitió Rogers, pensativo.

Radan solo cerró los ojos y tembló un poco más.

-Y hoy, ya raya lo indecible. Estoy intentando dormir para reposar mi viejo y gastado cuerpo, y vosotros, malditos hijos del demonio y una cerda de granja, os dedicáis a hacer un ruido insufrible ¡No había oído tal estruendo desde la batalla del Corso! ¿A QUÉ OS CREÉIS QUE ESTÁIS JUGANDO?-el berrido de Rogers ensordeció a los marineros, que temblaron. Marshall estaba aún más asustado que Radan. En cuanto le señalaran como el causante del alboroto, Rogers probablemente le volaría los sesos como a Kum. Se había condenado.

-¿Qué significa esto, chicos? ¿Qué clase de diversión?-preguntó Rogers, clavando su garfio en la madera del barco y rayándola.

-Ha sido culpa mía-todos se giraron al oír la voz de Marshall, y le miraron con sorpresa-yo fui el causante. De no ser por mí, no se habría despertado.

-¿Así que fuiste tú?-Rogers avanzó hacia Marshall, cubriéndole con su enorme sombra. El chico se acordó de cuando le había obligado a prometer que le obedecería, a cambio de no matarlo-¿Cómo llamas a eso?

Marshall no supo que decir. Podía odiar a Radan, que solamente le había hecho la vida imposible desde que le había conocido, pero no podía dejar que muriera por su culpa. Eso no estaba bien. Era una cuestión de principios.

-¿Cómo lo llamas?-repitió Rogers. Alexa quería hablar, pero su padre la detuvo.

Marshall se encogió de hombros, y bajó la cabeza, igual que Radan. Su mente había dejado de funcionar.

-Yo lo llamo música-dijo Rogers. Marshall tardó unos segundos en entender lo que el viejo pirata había dicho. Levantó la mirada, perplejo, y observó el mutilado rostro del Capitán: Rogers sonreía, y parecía orgulloso del chico-hacía años que no escuchaba una canción tan buena. ¡Eres realmente un trovador!-exclamó Rogers, dando una fortísima palmada en el hombro de Marshall y casi derribándolo.

-¡Es el mejor Capitán, se lo aseguro!-volvió a intervenir Bellete, y Rogers volvió a darle con el garfio en la cabeza, dejándolo K.O.

-¿E-entonces no está enojado?-se atrevió a preguntar Radan.

-No, claro que no-Rogers lanzó una estruendosa carcajada-y me alegra que hayas ayudado a Marshall a encontrar su talento.

-Oh, sí… claro-Radan sonrió nervioso, y miró a Marshall con súplica.

-Nunca lo habría conseguido sin la ayuda de Radan-intervino Marshall, aprovechándose de la situación-él me ha ayudado mucho… y más que me va a ayudar.

Radan asintió, mirando a Marshall con furia y agradecimiento a la vez.

-¡Bien, muy bien!-Rogers volvió a reír, mientras Huaco se posaba en su hombro y lanzaba un graznido triunfal-¿Sabéis? ¡Hace tiempo que no me divierto con mi querida tripulación de idiotas! ¿Por qué no sacáis el ron que queda, y seguimos con la fiesta?

Todos le aclamaron, muy contentos, pero Tibol interrumpió.

-Capitán, lo cierto es que apenas nos queda ya ron…-dijo, compungido.

-¿No os queda ron en la bodega? ¡Sacad el que hay en mi camarote, por mil diablos!-gritó Rogers, lanzando un disparo al aire, y todos prorrumpieron en gritos de emoción.

Rogers dio otra palmada a Marshall, y pronto comenzó la verdadera fiesta. El ron y la comida corrió por todas partes, todos eran amigos, se abrazaban y cantaban juntos. Marshall interpretó de nuevo su canción pirata e improvisó otros dos temas más. Fue aclamado y felicitado por todos, desde los piratas más amenazantes hasta los que se habían reído de él antes. Todos le miraron con admiración e incluso respeto.

-Cuando tienes un don, tienes un tesoro-dijo Alexa, que era la única que se mantenía sobria.

-¿Sabes? Me gustas mucho-dijo Marshall, que no veía tres en un burro de la borrachera que llevaba encima.

-Sí, me lo figuraba-Alexa sonrió. Marshall trató de besarla, pero ella le frenó, divertida, y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- buenas noches, aventurero-dijo, mientras se alejaba entre la multitud.

-Está bien, _Marshy_ -reconoció Radan. Marshall quería seguir a Alexa, pero el pirata le frenó-te agradezco lo que has hecho antes por mí. Pero te recuerdo que yo te perdoné la vida en Pelegosto…

-Porque querías matarme después-rebatió Marshall.

-Sí, bueno. Pero digamos que estamos en paz-le dijo Radan, ofreciéndole la mano.

-Muy bien-Marshall se la estrechó como pudo-pero no me pegues. Y no me llames _Marshy_.

Radan sonrió, y le ofreció de su botella, amistoso. Al ver más ron, Marshall no pudo evitar vomitar en las botas del pirata.

-¡Oh, vaya!-se quejó Radan, horrorizado, corriendo a lavarse.

-Puagh… nunca más-dijo Marshall, dando tumbos. Quería bajar a la bodega y tumbarse a dormir hasta dentro de mil años, pero alguien más le detuvo-¿y ahora quién es?-gruñó el borracho Marshall.

-Creo que no es el momento-dijo Leonne, mirándole con tranquilidad. Al reconocerle, Marshall se puso un poco más serio-pero que sepas que me has impresionado. A partir de ahora, puede decirse que eres miembro oficial de la banda de piratas del Capitán Rogers. Enhorabuena.

Marshall sonrió encantado. Le debía mucho a Leonne. Nunca tanta gente le había mostrado tanto aprecio, ni había sido tan cercana con él. Pero entonces la última frase que había dicho resonó de nuevo en su cabeza, y la sonrisa desapareció "eres miembro oficial de la banda de piratas del Capitán Rogers"… miembro oficial… piratas. Él no quería ser pirata. Ese sí que no era su plan. Estaba en un buen lío.

-¡Brindad! ¡POR NUESTRO NUEVO MÚSICO!-bramó Rogers, y todos le corearon, cogiendo a Marshall en hombros y lanzándolo por los aires.

El chico solo pudo vomitar otra vez.

* * *

-La tripulación de Rogers era muy numerosa, y su barco muy superior en todos los aspectos. No pudimos hacer nada-explicó Culpepper, el veterano capitán al que Rogers había hundido su navío no hacía mucho-perdimos todas las mercancías.

-¡Inutilidad! ¡Incompetencia!-bramó John Watts, furioso.

Se encontraban en una reunión excepcional en el despacho de la sede de la Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales. A parte del oficial Culpepper y del viejo fundador de la Compañía, John Watts, solamente estaban Samuel Norton, el burlón administrador de Londres, y Lord Barton, el frío director actual de la empresa.

-Miles de libras esterlinas perdidas por esos bastardos ¡Yo los maldigo!-tronó Watts, que pese a su vejez conservaba su vigor.

-Yo perdí mucho más una vez en un casino-comentó , Norton, con humor.

-Cállese ya-gruñó Watts, mirándole con fastidio.

-Basta caballeros-intervino Barton, que había estado observando la lluvia del exterior con una siniestra mirada en sus ojos-Capitán Culpepper, gracias por su informe. Ya le llamaremos si es necesario.

-Pero… creía que la Compañía me asignaría otro barco de comercio-dijo el anciano militar, desconcertado.

-Ya. Pero la Compañía creía que usted no dejaría hundirse uno de sus barcos más preciados. Revisaremos su caso, y ya veremos lo que podemos hacer-replicó Barton, secamente. Culpepper quiso replicar, pero Barton no le dejó-buenas noches, Capitán Culpepper.

El marine observó a Barton unos instantes, y finalmente se marchó, murmurando indignado. Sus muchos años de intachable trayectoria se habían visto manchados por el vil Rogers y su barco de neófitos.

Cuando Culpepper hubo cerrado la puerta, Barton se volvió hacia sus dos compañeros de negocios, con escepticismo. Watts dio otro bastonazo en la mesa, destrozando varias tazas de té.

-¡Esto es inaceptable! ¡Hablaré personalmente con el Rey!-dijo, rabioso.

-Sabéis que la Corona no nos tiene en gran estima. Somos una empresa burguesa, y él favorece a los nobles. Además, hemos perdido muchos beneficios recientemente. Eso no le moverá a ayudarnos contra los ataques piratas-reflexionó Barton.

-No solo se trata de piratas. De hecho, eso es lo que menos me preocupa, señor Barton-comentó Norton, sacando una lista de finanzas-según me han informado recientemente, el _Liberty_ , que si recuerdan vimos zarpar de Brighton hace ya cuatro meses, se hundió en una tormenta las costas de la India, perdiendo un importante cargamento. ¡Parece que ya no se necesitan ni piratas para que nuestros barcos se vayan a pique!

-¡Es una vergüenza! ¡Barton, estoy muy decepcionado con usted! ¿Cómo piensa arreglar todo esto?-se quejó Watts, encarándose con el director.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere exactamente, señor Watts?-preguntó Barton, sin inmutarse.

-Quiero a Rogers muerto. A todos los piratas, a ser posible-dijo el viejo, y sus ojitos se arrugaron por el odio.

-Bien, porque estoy en ello. Como ya les dije hace unos meses, de hecho fue cuando nos encontrábamos en Brighton viendo zarpar al _Liberty_ , he buscado nuevas estrategias para borrar del mapa a esos desdichados. Y he encontrado ayudas. Aliados. Posibles… inversores.

-¿Ah, sí?-se sorprendió Norton, que no se fiaba ni de Watts ni de Barton.

-Señores, seguro que ya se conocen-Barton descorrió una cortina, y en la estancia entraron un hombre y una mujer de aspecto opulento. Estaba claro que eran ricos, y tenían poder-estos son el señor y la señora Teague, importantes empresarios, de gran renombre. Tienen interés en invertir en nuestra Compañía.

-Un placer-dijo Samuel Norton, aunque desde luego, no lo era.

-¿Qué van a ofrecernos?-preguntó groseramente Watts.

-Caballeros-dijo el señor Teague, mirándoles con seriedad-estamos aquí por el mismo motivo que ustedes. Para acabar con los piratas. Con todos ellos. Y lo conseguiremos.

El matrimonio había hecho pública hacía poco tiempo la desaparición de su único hijo, Marshall. Y por supuesto, no podían ni imaginar lo que le ocurría en ese momento, ni que se había convertido en lo que ellos estaban dispuestos a aniquilar…

* * *

 **Para quien no recuerde el asunto relacionado con Lord Barton y la Compañía de las Indias Orientales recomiendo volver a leer el capítulo 1. Para quién no recuerde la historia de Marshall, recomiendo releer el capítulo 4.**

 **Espero que os gustase. Las cosas van a seguir evolucionando, y cambiando cada vez más. Me gusta mucho leer los comentarios de los lectores, es una de las cosas más interesantes de fanfiction, así que todo lo que os llame la atención o queráis analizar, no dudéis en ponerlo. Eso sí, que sean críticas constructivas.**


	11. Capítulo X: Las mejores espadas

**Bueno, después de un largo tiempo sin publicar nada en este fic, al fin vuelvo a la carga. No es que lo haya tenido olvidado, ni que haya estado escribiendo otras cosas, es que como descubriréis este décimo capítulo (un número especial) es el más largo con diferencia. De hecho, podría haberlo dividido en tres partes, pero he preferido dejarlo así. Espero que os guste, pero recomiendo que lo leáis con calma y lo disfrutéis. A mí me ha gustado mucho escribirlo.**

 **Recordar que Marshall ya ha conseguido un puesto fijo en el barco del Capitán Rogers como músico, y no tiene nada claro si quedarse o no, porque pasar a formar parte de una banda de piratas además de ser muy peligroso es ilegal, y podría llevarlo a la horca.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Las mejores espadas**

¡Tierra a la vista! ¡Al fin! Cuando Quamar anunció desde el puesto de vigía al resto de la tripulación que ya se divisaba una isla en el horizonte, todos comenzaron a gritar y a festejarlo. Los piratas llevaban casi dos meses en alta mar, y la única parada que habían hecho había sido durante su ataque a la isla de Pelegosto, así que era normal que estuvieran alegres de poder dejar el barco aunque fuera por unos días, y comer alimentos que no estuvieran pudriéndose en la bodega. Especialmente se les hacía la boca agua al pensar en la fruta, que no podían llevar a bordo porque apenas aguantaba unos días.

-¡Por fin me podré zampar una manzana! Estaba harto de esas puñeteras galletas-comentó Radan, relamiéndose.

-Y ron. Llevamos ya dos días sin él-añadió Tibol, con dramatismo.

-¡Eso, ron!-exclamaron varios.

Desde su puesto de mando, Leonne sonrió oteando el horizonte con calma. La isla de Bienvenido no era el lugar que él escogería para abastecerse, pero sus hombres no habrían aguantado más tiempo encerrados en el _Vorágine_. Además, allí debían encontrarse con el comando especial de asesinos de Rogers, que presentarían su informe en relación con su última misión. Sin embargo Alexa no parecía nada contenta con esta reunión, y él creía saber por qué: entre su hija y uno de los asesinos había una gran tensión. Tenía que ser precisamente él… Leonne quería proteger a Alexa, pero no podía ignorar sus deberes como segundo de abordo, y como pirata.

Pero no nos olvidemos del verdadero protagonista de nuestra historia: si había alguien eufórico con la idea de llegar por fin a tierra era sin duda nuestro Marshall, que en los últimos días se había visto envuelto en una locura mayor aún que cuando había sido el profeta de los caníbales; los piratas seguían fascinados con su música, pero resultaron ser un público bastante más exigente de lo que él había esperado, y pronto comenzaron a exigirle más canciones, igual de buenas o mejores que la original. En cuatro días Marshall tuvo que componer alrededor de tres nuevos súper-éxitos, y esperar con toda su alma que a los criminales sorprendentemente melómanos les gustaran. Por suerte, tenía un verdadero don para aquello, tal y como le había dicho el indígena Vylud, y las tres fueron recibidas con gran entusiasmo por los piratas.

-¡Eres brutal Marshall, simplemente brutal!-le felicitó el gigantesco Thron, que se había convertido en uno de sus mayores admiradores. Marshall no podía entender como era tan agresivo con el resto y a él le trataba con tanto respeto-tienes que enseñarme a tocar, de verdad.

-Esta última ha sido mi favorita. Tienes un gran talento. Hubiéramos triunfado en París-le dijo Bellete, mientras examinaba curioso el _kytar_ -¿podré hacer los coros en la próxima?

-Bueno, no sé, la verdad es que aún no la tengo pensada-dijo Marshall, algo cortado por tantos piropos-pero tenéis que dejarme algún tiempo para que me acostumbre. ¡Nunca pensé que fuera a tener tanto éxito!

-Sí bueno, eso dicen todos-comentó Radan, algo envidioso, mientras Huaco graznaba subido en el palo mayor.

* * *

Por otra parte, Marshall se enfrentaba a una crisis interna de gravedad casi existencial. Desde los eventos sucedidos en el _Liberty_ , cuando fue arrojado a las frías y mortales aguas del Índico en la tormenta, su único objetivo había sido sobrevivir, con la esperanza de regresar a la civilización. Pero ahora que por fin se acercaba a un puerto, y tenía la posibilidad de elegir su rumbo, las dudas le embargaban. ¿A dónde iba a ir? El motivo inicial de su viaje había sido escapar de Brighton, alejarse del lujo y la frialdad de sus padres, y vivir su propia vida, una vida de aventuras y emoción. Sin embargo, lo experimentado en los últimos meses le había hecho dudar de aquello. Desde luego, no tenía muy claro tener el suficiente coraje como para enfrentarse a otra aventura más como aquellas. Leer sobre grandes exploradores que sortean todo tipo de peligros siempre le había gustado, pero vivir esos peligros era muy distinto. Había visto la muerte muy de cerca en la tormenta, la isla y el barco. Y todas las veces se había librado por pura casualidad, en gran parte gracias a Bahari. Bahari. Si ella estuviese allí, sabría como orientarle, pero la misteriosa esclava había desaparecido tras el incidente de Pelegosto, y lo más probable era que no volviera a verla nunca, como había ocurrido con Duncan y la tripulación del _Liberty_ , a los que también añoraba.

No, la aventura le había sobrepasado. Era mucho más de lo que él había pedido: naufragios, caníbales, arañas, piratas y peleas a muerte, además de conocer al criminal más famoso del mundo, Rogers. Marshall siempre había sido un chico intrépido y valiente, de hecho había demostrado su fortaleza y habilidades en más de una ocasión en su viaje, pero no era un descerebrado, y apreciaba su vida. Seguir enfrentándose a peligros y piratas sin motivo alguno le acabaría llevando a una muerte dolorosa, como la del jefe Kum, cuya cabeza había saltado por los aires con el disparo del Capitán.

Y la idea que tenía era además muy peligrosa. Para sobrevivir, había tenido que convertirse en un miembro oficial de la banda de piratas de Rogers. Podía negarse a aceptar la realidad, pero aquello le había marcado de por vida. Si se escapa del barco y se fugaba lejos de allí, como había planeado, cabía la posibilidad de que ellos le siguieran y le encontrasen, como habían hecho con Kum, y si no lo hacían, él viviría con ese temor por muchos años. Además, si cualquier ciudadano común se enterara de su vinculación con Rogers y su banda de demonios, le denunciaría, y podría terminar en prisión, o incluso ahorcado. Por otra parte, Marshall no estaba dispuesto a permanecer en el _Vorágine_ ni un día más; era cierto que había entablado amistad con algunos de los piratas, y se sentía muy atraído por Alexa, pero sería una locura quedarse en aquel nido de víboras, porque él no era como ellos. Él no era un asesino, ni un ladrón. Podía mentir o desobedecer ciertas normas, y sus principios morales eran en algunos puntos cuestionables, pero no era un criminal. Y desde luego no iba a serlo.

Aún así, pese al miedo y la inseguridad, había algo en el interior de Marshall que le hacía pensar en quedarse, y aquello lo confundía mucho más: por alguna inexplicable razón, en lo más profundo de su ser sí quería ser pirata, vivir más aventuras, y volver a encontrarse al borde de la muerte. Después de todo, si se había librado ya ¿por qué no iba a volver a librarse? Él ya no era una persona común, no era uno más. Ya tenía una aventura que contar. Y aquello le hacía querer tener más. Mucho más. Marshall solo tenía diecisiete años; plantearse algo tan difícil, que sin duda determinaría el resto de su vida, era algo que no le resultaba nada sencillo. Y tampoco podía parar a pensarlo mucho, porque entre la música y el trabajo del barco, no estaba quieto ni un segundo.

-He visto sogas de horca mucho mejor atadas que ese cabo, Teague-observó Alexa, que estaba supervisando el trabajo en cubierta.

-Hago lo que puedo-replicó él, esforzándose por anudar bien la cuerda.

-Déjala, es que le gustas. Está muy desesperada-dijo Radan, que estaba ayudando a mover un cañón.

-Radan está deseando visitar a las pelandruscas de Bienvenido. Son las únicas mujeres que le prestan atención, si paga, claro-respondió Alexa, sin alterarse. Radan iba a replicar, pero viendo que Leonne estaba cerca, prefirió callarse-ahora Marshall, será mejor que te enseñe.

Se acercó a él, y anudó el cabo con fuerza, haciendo un nudo perfecto y algo complejo. Marshall observó la maniobra tratando de poner atención, pero hubiera sido mejor que hubiese sido Radan o cualquier otro quien le hubiera enseñado, porque Alexa le distraía. Su mirada recorría el cuerpo de ella: desde su sedoso cabello hasta sus prominentes senos, que se podían entrever perfectamente a través de su blusa negra. Si pudiera, él los tocaría y…

-Muy bien, ahora prueba tú-dijo ella, dándole otra cuerda. Marshall parpadeó, sorprendido. No sabía hacerlo, claro, y ella se dio cuenta de por qué-no sé ni para qué me molesto.

Enfadada, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

-¡Espera!-la llamó Marshall, pero ella no hizo caso-¡Yo no quería…! ¡Lo siento!

-Uuuuu. Peleíta de novios-se burló Radan.

-Cállate ya-le advirtió Thron-deja a Marshall en paz, o tendré que enseñarte modales.

Mientras Radan protestaba, Marshall siguió a Alexa hasta su camarote, olvidándose de sus trabajos en cubierta. Ella le cerró la puerta en las narices, pero no echó el cerrojo, así que Marshall la abrió de nuevo y entró.

-Esto… Alexa yo… lo siento, de verdad. No quería…-empezó Marshall.

-¿No querías mirarme? Oh, lo siento, es que soy muy susceptible-dijo ella, furiosa-sé de sobra lo que pensabas, detrás de esa mirada.

-¿Y eso te molesta?-saltó Marshall, y ella le dirigió una mirada abrasadora-quiero decir, no es nada malo…. Tú eres muy…

-Me da igual si te pongo cachondo o no Marshall, no se trata de eso. Pensé que eras diferente a ellos. Que eras un poquito mejor. Veo que me equivocaba-le dijo con dureza-me gustaría que me valorasen por algo más que por mi aspecto, sobre todo un inútil que no sabe ni atar un cabo.

-Alexa yo… lo siento mucho-Marshall extendió la mano hacia ella, pero se la apartó de un manotazo.

-Ni siquiera sabes pelear con una espada; te pegué una paliza en nuestro primer encuentro. ¿Y qué fue lo único que se te ocurrió decir? Dijiste "eres una chica". ¡Vete de mi cuarto!-gritó ella, furiosa.

-Alexa lo siento, de verdad. No grites, por favor. Sé de sobra que una mujer es mucho más que una cara bonita-empezó Marshall, tratando de calmarla. Si Leonne les escuchaba y le pillaba discutiendo con su hija, no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

-No estoy hablando de las mujeres en general. Hablo de mí-replicó ella, dejando de gritar, pero conservando su tono amenazador-pero no te preocupes, no vas a volver a tener ocasión de "ofenderme". Me largo de este barco. Estoy harta de que me traten como a una furcia.

Fuera del camarote, varios piratas tenían la oreja pegada a la puerta para enterarse.

-¿Qué dicen?-preguntó Radan, impaciente.

-Algo de unas furcias-dijo el viejo Jeremías, que era bastante sordo.

-¡Eso no es lo importante! Hablan de sus sentimientos, abuelo-le interrumpió Bellete.

-Callad, a ver qué pasa-ordenó el gigantesco Thron, que también se había acercado, y aplastaba a los demás contra la puerta-y que no se entere Andrée.

Marshall observó el camarote. Nunca había estado en la habitación de Alexa. Era una estancia pequeña, pero acogedora. Había una mesita redonda llena de adornos y tazas de porcelana, una gran ventana que daba a la popa del barco, tapada por unas enormes cortinas de color púrpura, y una cama con dosel, digna de una duquesa.

-Márchate ya, Marshall. Puedes usar lo que has visto para pasar un buen rato-le dijo Alexa, que se había girado, y resoplaba, furiosa.

El chico recordó lo que los otros piratas habían dicho de ella en una de las noches de juerga "ha heredado la piratería de su padre, y el mal genio del Diablo". Sería mejor no enfadar a Alexa. Pero él no era un cualquiera tratando con mujeres (hasta la criada de sus padres había terminado por ceder a sus encantos) y tampoco quería que ella estuviese furiosa. Le caía bien, y además le convenía tenerla de su lado.

-Alexa, no puedo disculparme por mirarte, porque me resultas muy atractiva, y de hecho, volvería a hacerlo. Pero no quiero que pienses que por ello no te valoro, porque eres probablemente la pirata que más admiro de este barco-ella no se volvió, pero tampoco dijo nada, así que Marshall interpretó que iba bien-de… de verdad. Sin ti además habría acabado devorado por los tiburones.

-¿Qué dice ahora?-preguntó Thron.

-Creo que la quiere devorar-respondió el viejo Jeremías-debemos intervenir, él es también caníbal.

-La está tirando los tejos, imbécil-le espetó Radan.

-¿Si? Pues en mis tiempos no era uno tan radical-dijo Jeremías, enfurruñado.

-Me gustaría que me enseñases a atar un cabo. Tal vez yo podría… escribirte una canción-dijo Marshall con gentileza. Al menos ella no podría negar que era amable.

Alexa se volvió, con una sorprendentemente tranquila sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Una canción? ¿Para mí? No creo que pudieras…-se acercó a él, mucho más de lo que Marshall habría esperado, hasta que sus rostros quedaron casi pegados-¿de qué iría mi canción?

-Se me ocurren muchas cosas… pero tampoco sé mucho de ti…-Marshall notó el peligro. No era normal que ella cambiara tan rápido de opinión. Le estaba probando. Debía aguantar.

-¿Qué parte de mi cuerpo te gusta más, Marshall? Podrías escribir sobre ello-dijo ella, colocando las manos de Marshall en su cintura.

-No sé… tu pelo… tus ojos-el peligro era evidente, pero Marshall apenas podía resistirse. Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Y quería llegar muy lejos.

-Tampoco sabes mucho de mi cuerpo… ¿quieres conocerme?-Alexa colocó una de las manos de Marshall sobre sus pechos, y él notó como el calor aumentaba hasta niveles casi volcánicos. La impaciencia y la necesidad le estaban matando. Alexa puso sus labios a escasos milímetros de los suyos, y susurró-¿Quieres conocerme, Marshall?

Él no lo pudo resistir más, y la besó. La besó apasionadamente, como hacía tiempo que no besaba a nadie. Una de sus manos apretó sus senos, y la otra, bajó de su cintura hasta su trasero, acariciándolo con sensualidad. Ella correspondió al beso, y durante unos largos y deliciosos segundos Marshall sintió que valía la pena haberse hecho pirata.

Después, Alexa se separó, y como Marshall ya se temía, le miró con enfado.

-Lo sabía-dijo, furiosa, y avanzó hacia él.

-Alexa, espera, ¡Nooooooo!-Marshall salió disparado del camarote recibiendo una patada por parte de la joven, y haciendo caer a todos los piratas que se encontraban escuchando.

-¡Imbéciles!-dijo ella, dando otro portazo y echando esta vez si la llave.

-Oh Marshall, deberías haber sido más cortés-le reprendió Bellete, sacudiéndose su vestido al levantarse.

-Tú sí que sabes, chaval. Pero con esta no es tan fácil-dijo Radan.

-Mejor déjalo correr Marshall. Hay muchas mujeres, y ninguna sirve para nada-dijo Thron, volviendo a la tarea de mover el pesado cañón.

-A decir verdad, yo no me he enterado muy bien-dijo el viejo Jeremías, pero nadie se paró a explicárselo esa vez.

Marshall tampoco lo hizo, porque se pasó la tarde ensimismado, y con una sonrisa permanente en sus labios. No era el beso lo que le había hechizado (aunque desde luego había tenido parte), si no un detalle en que estaba seguro haber reparado: que Alexa parecía muy distraída después del beso de lo que había estado antes.

* * *

-¡Bienvenido!-anunció Hassan desde el puesto de vigía. Su hermano Quamar se encontraba colgado boca abajo de una cuerda, mientras hacía flexiones, parte del entrenamiento especial que los dos gemelos recibían.

-¡Por fin! ¡Vamos, preparad el ancla, y tú, Tibol, ve a avisar al Capitán!-ordenó Radan.

-El Capitán está descansando, y no va a desembarcar, así que mejor no le molestéis-dijo Leonne, deteniendo al gordito Tibol.

-¿No va a bajar? ¡Pero si lleva encerrado en el barco casi cuatro meses! En la anterior parada tampoco vino con nosotros-dijo Radan, sorprendido.

-¿Quieres ir tú a despertarle, Radan? A lo mejor te corta la cabeza y la pone en la puerta, como señal de que no quiere ser molestado. Eso hizo con tu predecesor, al menos-dijo Leonne, con escalofriante tranquilidad.

-No, claro que no-Radan reprimió un escalofrío al imaginarse la cólera de su Capitán-pero es que esperaba que viniese a divertirse con nosotros, como en los viejos tiempos. Además, el comando de asesinos le espera para dar su informe.

-Pueden dármelo a mí, y yo se lo transmitiré. El Capitán confía en mí y en Huaco para esa tarea-respondió Leonne. Huaco, el loro, apoyado sobre el timón, hizo una mueca de desprecio a Radan y emitió uno de sus característicos chillidos.

-¿Y Alexa? Ella debería mantenerse al margen. Ya sabes que no se lleva muy bien con…-comenzó Radan, pero Leonne le hizo callar con un elegante gesto.

-Alexa es asunto mío. Tú ya has hecho suficiente aguijoneándola con tus estúpidos comentarios durante todo el viaje. Si vuelvo a escucharte decirle algo, seré yo quien cuelgue tu cabeza de su puerta. No quiero peleas entre mis hombres-y dicho esto, se dispuso a marcharse.

-Ella no es un hombre-murmuró Radan, furioso.

-¿Cómo dices?-Leonne se volvió, y Radan pudo ver como acariciaba suavemente la culata de su pistola de oro.

-Nada, nada…-se excusó el contramaestre, acobardado.

-Tú me acompañarás a ver a los asesinos-dijo Leonne, y se alejó.

-Yo sí que te asesinaba pedazo de…-dijo Radan con mal humor, haciendo como que aplastaba el cráneo de Leonne con sus manos. El segundo de abordo volvió a darse la vuelta, y Radan palideció, y comenzó a silbar disimuladamente.

* * *

-¡ _Bajad el ancla_! ¡ _Bajad el ancla_!-ordenó Huaco, revoloteando entre las cabezas de los piratas.

-¡Ya va!-respondió Mario, el del pelo largo negro y sucio, mientras él y otros cinco hombres cargaban con la pesada ancla y giraban el mecanismo que la hacía descender.

-¡Ya ha tocado fondo! ¡Podemos bajar!-anunció Radan, y todos lanzaron vítores de júbilo.

Thron saltó al agua, y comenzó a nadar hasta la costa de la isla.

-Está loco-dijo Marshall, mientras le veía bracear a toda velocidad hacia la orilla-La corriente podría ahogarle.

-O podría haber tiburones-dijo Tibol, mientras se colocaba bien su peluca ensangrentada-pero a Thron le gusta probarse a sí mismo, y siempre que estamos a unos metros de llegar, salta del barco y nada hasta la orilla. En una ocasión se topó con una barracuda, que le arrancó parte del muslo. Esa noche nos la cenamos.

-Probarse a sí mismo-repitió Marshall, mientras veía a Thron que ya casi estaba en la playa.

El resto de piratas bajaron en botes, y navegaron hasta la orilla, como habían hecho en el desembarco de Pelegosto. Cuando Marshall dejó la civilización en Brighton, como polizón a bordo del _Liberty_ , nunca pensó que volvería a ella lleno de cicatrices, sin media oreja y como pirata, a bordo del _Vorágine_.

Aunque a eso no se le podía llamar precisamente "civilización": nada más llegar al puerto, Marshall escuchó un disparo y un cadáver cayó al lado suyo, dejándole petrificado.

-¡Te dije que te alejaras de mi mujer, Johnson!-gritó un viejo desde su ventana, mientras recargaba el fusil con el que había matado a su enemigo, un hombre maduro pero mucho más joven.

-Je, sabía que pasaría-dijo Radan, apartando de una patada el cadáver, y avanzando por las calles del pueblo.

Bienvenido era una isla pequeñita, situada cerca de la costa brasileña, con una villa construida muy recientemente por los colonos portugueses, rivales con las potencias de Inglaterra, Francia y sobretodo el Imperio Español por el control de los nuevos territorios. Era un pueblo de casas pequeñas y bonitas, frondosa vegetación y bastante rico, pues se nutría de los barcos viajeros provenientes del sur que necesitaban aprovisionarse allí. Bienvenido era la puerta de entrada a los barcos que se dirigían al Caribe por la ruta del Pacífico, tras atravesar el estrecho de Magallanes y el cabo de Hornos. En su viaje hasta allí Marshall había contemplado el océano en todas sus facetas: con una calma casi celestial, agitado y en tormenta…

La isla tenía una gran selva, pero era mucho más pequeña que Pelegosto, y de aspecto mucho menos amenazador. No había grandes volcanes dormidos, y la ciudad no se encontraba oculta entre una selva de lianas, si no cerca de la playa, bañada por la luz de un ardiente sol que nunca se cansaba de brillar.

-Iremos a por las provisiones al Alquiler de Damián, que es donde mejor nos las venden, pero antes me apetece un trago-dijo Radan a los otros, que le siguieron muy contentos.

-Tanto tiempo sin probar el ron me estaba matando-dijo el pequeño Tan-Tan, que andaba dando saltitos para seguir a los otros.

-Las provisiones tienen que estar para la noche. A Leonne no le gustaría nada que apareciéramos borrachos y con las manos vacías Radan-le recordó Tibol, que actuaba de vez en cuando como la voz de la conciencia de su vil amigo.

-Venga, solo un trago. A ti te invito yo-dijo Radan, dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Y yo te invito a ti Marshall-le dijo Bellete al chico, que había seguido a los otros sin saber bien qué hacer. En su interior la batalla por decidir que debía hacer se había desatado.

-Estooo… no me apetece, gracias-se excusó él.

-Oh, pero el ron de Bienvenido es súper-rico ¡Te va a privar, Marshall! Y luego podemos hacer locuras-le dijo Bellete, guiñándole un ojo-¡es broma hombre!-dijo divertido, al ver que Marshall arqueaba una ceja, asustado.

-Déjale Bellete, y vete a pintarte un rato-interrumpió Radan-el niño es un cobarde.

-Creo que te dije que no quería que volvieras a molestarme-dijo Marshall, mirando a Radan con fastidio.

-Las promesas de un pirata valen menos que el rabo de un perro-replicó Radan, encogiéndose de hombros. Luego rió, al ver que Marshall se había molestado-¡anda Marshall, te veo muy gruñón! Vente con nosotros y échate un trago. ¡El ron cura todos los problemas!

-Y los que no cura, los hace olvidar-añadió Tibol con parsimonia.

-Está bien-cedió él, rendido. Entre Radan, Tibol y Bellete le llevaron hasta la taberna más cercana, que tenía el dibujo de una bella mujer en la puerta. Una mujer demasiado sugerente-chicos, ¿seguro que esto es una taberna?-preguntó Marshall, receloso.

-Bueno, también sirve de otras cosas-admitió Radan-pero tampoco creo que te importe, ¿no?

Marshall se encogió de hombros. No, si había algunas mujeres tampoco le iba a molestar. Pero en su interior se encontraba demasiado preocupado como para pensar en ligar en aquellos momentos. Alexa, que le había traído de cabeza en los últimos días, había desaparecido temporalmente de su imaginación.

Mientras ellos se emborrachaban en la taberna, era su oportunidad para regresar al puerto, subirse a otro barco y largarse lo más rápido posible. Desde luego, no había una ocasión mejor.

Pero si no bebía con ellos, sospecharían, y podrían pillarle. Así que decidió seguirles la corriente por un rato.

-¡Ponnos cuatro jarras, viejo!-le dijo Radan al tabernero, un hombre calvo y del tamaño de Thron, y con también muy mal humor-vamos a sentarnos allí.

-¿Sabéis que me apetecería ahora? Uno de esos filetes que dan en la Taberna de John Smith, en Tortuga-comentó Tibol, mientras se sentaba.

-Ahí lo mejor es el pescado. El dueño de la taberna se caga en la carne. Es un inútil-comentó Radan, con desprecio-a mí me apetece una manzana bien dulce.

-Dices eso porque él te ganó a una partida de dados y te apostaste tu espada favorita-dijo Bellete, cruzando las piernas como si fuese una damisela muy sofisticada-casi te pones a llorar.

-Él no me ganó ¡Vete al cuerno!-les sirvieron las jarras de ron, y Radan fue el primero en vaciar la suya, para demostrar que era "más duro" que los otros.

-Habéis hablado de Tortuga ¿no es esa vuestra isla?-preguntó Marshall, interesado. No quería beberse aquella jarra de ron. Escapar borracho sería una misión imposible.

-Nuestra isla muchacho, nuestra-le corrigió Tibol-la isla de los piratas. Es un puerto, en la zona de dominio español, y un auténtico paraíso para los piratas.

-¡Las fuentes son de ron! ¡Hay fiesta todo el día!-añadió Radan, que ya había pedido su segunda jarra.

-¿Y cómo es que los españoles no atacan la isla? Son piratas, después de todo-preguntó Marshall.

-Tortuga es una de las islas más ricas del Caribe, y eso se debe a que allí se puede comerciar sin pagar impuestos: hay contrabando, corrupción y todo tipo de negocios sucios que en otras islas están terminantemente prohibidas-continuó Tibol, quitándose sus pequeñas gafitas y limpiándolas.

-Todo un paraíso-comentó Marshall, con ironía.

-Sí, bueno. Digamos que es un lugar necesario. Lo peor del Caribe, la escoria y piratería, como nosotros, va allí, y así deja al resto de islas en paz. Si Tortuga no existiera, estaríamos expandidos por toda la zona. Concentrados en un solo sitio, somos menos peligrosos. Sin olvidar que muchos altos cargos españoles, británicos, franceses, holandeses y portugueses tienen negocios bastante turbios ocultos en Tortuga. A todos nos interesa que las cosas sigan así-mientras Tibol continuaba su perorata, Radan y Bellete aprovecharon para vaciarse tres jarras más-si un pirata se pasa de la raya o es demasiado peligroso, mandan tropas a Tortuga y se lo cargan. Pero por lo demás, el ejército no tiene ningún poder allí. Son los grandes piratas como Rogers quién lo controlan.

-Y como Rackjham-añadió Radan, con la cara enrojecida de la borrachera.

-¿Rackjham?-repitió Marshall, dejando intencionadamente que Bellete se bebiera su jarra.

-Es otro capitán pirata-explicó Tibol, dando un trago.

-He oído hablar de él-dijo Marshall-es terrible, según dicen.

-¡No tanto como nuestro Capitán, te lo aseguro!-intervino Bellete-Rackjham es cobarde, arrogante e imbécil.

-Él es más joven que Rogers-dijo Tibol-pero mucho menos poderoso. Aún así, es peligroso. Son muchos los piratas que desearían acabar con el Capitán, y ocupar su puesto como el más temible del mar. Hemos sufrido numerosas trampas y traiciones. Pero nunca han conseguido nada. El Capitán es simplemente… formidable.

-Rackjham mató a Williams-dijo Radan, que tras su cuarta jarra estaba totalmente ido.

-Eso no hace falta que se lo cuentes al chico-le regañó Tibol.

-¿Williams?-repitió Marshall.

-Era el hijo adoptivo de Rogers. Un chico joven, como tú, muy osado. Se enfrentó a Rackjham en nombre del Capitán, y por supuesto, perdió. A la hora de luchar, hay niveles. Y la experiencia siempre es garantía de estar en uno más alto. Rackjham no solo mató a William, si no que le rajó el vientre y le sacó las entrañas, devolviéndoselo vacío a su padre-Tibol cerró los ojos, y acabó su jarra, visiblemente afectado-nosotros le queríamos mucho.

-Nunca pensé que Rogers tuviera un hijo-dijo Marshall, mientras Bellete se limpiaba las lágrimas con su pañuelo turquesa.

-Todos tenemos derecho a formar una familia, Marshall-dijo el travestí, con voz aguda-eso es un derecho que ni al más vil de los hombres se le puede negar.

Radan cayó al suelo y comenzó a babear, riéndose y murmurando cosas sin sentido. Desde luego era un ron fuerte.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué has puesto en el ron?-le preguntó Tibol al tabernero, algo preocupado.

-Una seta alucinógena para que se quede como un flan. Así aprenderá a no decir que mi carne está mala-respondió el tabernero, groseramente.

-¡Hablábamos del tabernero de Tortuga, idiota!-le gritó Tibol.

-¿A quién llamas tú idiota, panoli?-preguntó el tabernero, encarándose.

Tibol le estampó una jarra en la cabeza con violencia, y el tabernero le metió un puñetazo, derribándole.

-¡Esperad! ¡No peleéis!-trató de frenarles Bellete, pero el tabernero le dio un puñetazo también, momento que Tibol aprovechó para incorporarse y propinarle una terrible patada en el estómago, contraatacando.

-¡Pelea, colegas!-dijo un tipo barbudo de otra mesa, derramando su jarra de ron sobre su compañero, quién se abalanzó sobre él.

En menos de lo que tardaba Radan en vaciar una jarra, la taberna se había convertido en un campo de batalla, y por todas partes llovían golpes y puñetazos, volaban sillas y se escuchaban gritos.

-¡Ahora verás lo que pasa por escupir en mi sopa!-dijo un tipo muy gordo, saltando sobre el tabernero.

-¡Eso, sujétale!-dijo Tibol, cogiendo una bandeja de cristal enorme y reventándosela en la cabeza.

Marshall se había refugiado debajo de una de las mesas, pero cuando uno de los borrachos intentó tirarle del pelo se giró y le metió un buen puñetazo, dejándole inconsciente. No le importaba participar en la pelea, pero prefería mantenerse al margen, sobre todo porque encajaba a la perfección con su plan; si quería dar esquinazo a los piratas, era el momento.

Ágilmente esquivó a los combatientes, que utilizaban cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas para agredirse unos a otros. Había algunas mujeres también que no se habían quedado al margen de la refriega, si no que se pegaban entre ellas o con los borrachos, diciendo terribles palabrotas en portugués. Marshall se alegró de llegar a una ventana y poder salir de aquel antro, porque empezaron a resonar los primeros disparos.

-¡Marshall! ¡Marshall, ¿a dónde vas?!-Bellete le vio salir por la ventana a la calle, y trató de ir tras él, pero dos marineros le impidieron el paso.

-No nos gustan los tipos como tú, mariquita-le dijo uno de los marineros.

-Te vamos a enseñar cómo tiene que ser un hombre de verdad-le dijo el otro.

Bellete les miró con desdén, antes de sacar su espada. Dejó su bolso sobre una silla, y les observó unos instantes. Afortunadamente, no estaba demasiado bebido.

-Un hombre es mucho más que músculos y pelo. Pero no espero que lo entendáis-les dijo, antes de saltar sobre ellos con el afilada arma.

* * *

Marshall corrió por las callejuelas de Bienvenido, sin saber bien qué hacer. Era libre. ¡Era libre! Era la primera vez en varias semanas que se veía completamente solo, sin tener a uno de aquellos piratas cerca de él. Podía hacer lo que quisiera. Pero debía hacerlo rápido.

Si corría hacia la selva para tratar de esconderse y esperar a que se fueran corría el peligro de que Rogers los mandase en su busca, y si en Pelegosto Radan no había tardado nada en encontrarle, mucho menos lo haría allí. Por otra parte, si iba al puerto a tratar de colarse en otro barco le costaría mucho hacerlo sin que lo vieran, y además podría cruzarse en el camino con alguno de los piratas del _Vorágine_. Marshall sabía de sobra que no le dejarían meterse en ningún barco de la Marina Británica por las buenas, y tampoco en los de comercio, pues ya en el _Liberty_ había tenido mucha suerte y le habían acabado atrapando.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Escaparse era muy arriesgado. Tal vez debía permanecer en el _Vorágine_ un tiempo más, hasta que viese más clara la posibilidad de escapar. Y además estaba Alexa. Aún no había terminado con ella…

-¿Por qué te resistes? Lo deseas más que yo-dijo una voz cerca.

Era la voz de un hombre, y parecía joven. Marshall le vio llegar detrás de él: no sería mucho mayor, pero si era más corpulento, y de aspecto más amenazador. Aunque parecía atractivo, tenía dos cicatrices en el lado derecho de la cara, y dos afiladas espadas y una pistola colgaban de su cinturón. Era rubio y tenía el pelo corto, y unos ojos azules y de aspecto inteligente. Marshall no tuvo tiempo de analizarle mucho más, porque se dio cuenta de que detrás de él iba Alexa, así que corrió a esconderse para que ella no le viera.

-No sé qué es lo que te piensas. Yo solo he venido de parte de mi padre. Quiere verte en el barco ahora mismo. No te conviene hacerle esperar-dijo Alexa al chico. Parecía tensa.

Cuando pasaron, Marshall tuvo el camino libre para irse, pero por alguna extraña razón eso ni se le pasó por la cabeza. Siguió en la distancia a aquel joven y a Alexa. Él la llevaba de la mano. ¿Serían lo que él pensaba…? No debería importarle, pero en el fondo la idea le molestaba mucho.

Llegaron a una playa cercana al puerto, pero protegida de la vista de todos por unas palmeras.

-Tu padre puede esperar. Yo no-dijo el chico, acorralándola, y sujetándola con fuerza-me apeteces mucho, Alexa. Y me apeteces ahora.

-Si Leonne se entera te matará-dijo ella, impasible. No parecía molesta de que él estuviera tan cerca, pero al menos tampoco parecía gustarle. A Marshall algo no le cuadraba. No podían ser pareja. El comportamiento de ella no encajaba. Pero con Alexa quién sabía…

-Leonne no me da miedo. Vamos, Alexa, ya no eres una niña. Yo te haré mujer-dijo él, y agarrándola de la nuca la beso con agresividad.

Marshall bajó la mirada, disgustado. Se había hecho vanas ilusiones. Al menos ahora nada le retendría en el barco pirata. Pero entonces volvió a mirar, justo a tiempo para ver como Alexa se separaba de él y le daba un sonoro bofetón.

-¿Quién te crees que eres? Te he dicho que no quiero que te me acerques-le espetó-se lo diré a Leonne. Y esta vez no te vas a librar.

Alexa se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el joven la retuvo.

-Si me van a castigar, al menos me llevaré el gusto-la dijo, con voz grave, y la dio un tortazo, tirándola al suelo-quítate la ropa, y te prometo que lo gozarás, cerda.

Alexa desenfundó su pistola, dispuesta a cargárselo, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Marshall intervino.

-¡Eh!-gritó, acercándose a ellos-¿qué es lo que pasa?

Al verle, Alexa palideció.

-¡Marshall! Vete, por favor. No pasa nada-dijo, incorporándose y acercándose a él, nerviosa.

-¿Quién es este payaso? ¿Marshall? ¿Eres nuevo?-se sorprendió el otro chico, mirando a Teague con curiosidad.

-Aléjate de ella-dijo Marshall, poniéndose delante de Alexa. Él era alto, pero resultó que el otro chico lo era más aún, y resultaba más amenazador de cerca. El joven le lanzó una mirada siniestra, pero después cambio de expresión, y le sonrió con calma.

-Claro que eres nuevo. No creo que sepas quién soy. Me llamó Rod. Soy el jefe del comando de asesinos de Rogers. El jefe-repitió, recalcando la palabra-de sus mejores hombres.

-Si no te quiere en su barco no creo que seas de sus mejores hombres-respondió Marshall, enfadado.

Rod arqueó una ceja, visiblemente enfadado. Sin embargo, continuó hablando con calma.

-Pareces un buen recluta. Rogers debe haber visto algo bueno en ti para contratarte. Pero nosotros somos los que mejor cobramos, y vamos más por libre que los piratas del barco. Tal vez podrías unirte a nosotros. Hay más oro, más ron y… más chicas-dijo, señalando a Alexa.

-Eres un engreído Rod, y siempre lo serás-le dijo ella, con verdadero odio en su voz-Marshall, ven conmigo. No quiere verle nunca más.

-Oh, ¿quieres llorar Alexa?-se burló Rod-no finjas que no me deseas, porque sé bien que es así. Sé bien que aún me quieres dentro de ti…

Iba a decir algo más, pero se interrumpió cuando Marshall le propinó un terrible puñetazo en la mandíbula. Rod emitió un gemido de dolor, y se tapó la boca mientras escupía un chorro de sangre.

-¡Marshall!-Alexa le miró aterrada-Marshall, ven conmigo ahora mismo. Por favor.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a ella. Ya la has oído, no quiere verte-dijo Marshall, con dureza.

Rod se limpió la boca y avanzó hacia él, y antes de que Marshall pudiera defenderse, le golpeó también con una fuerza terrible. Marshall salió disparado y cayó al suelo, con la nariz rota y la boca sangrando un montón. Nunca en su vida le habían golpeado tan fuerte.

-¿Así te defiendes, nenaza? Estabas de coña cuando dijiste que eras de la tripulación de Rogers, ¿no? Voy a matarte-Rod le pegó una patada a Marshall en el estómago, y el chico rodó dolorido por la arena de la playa. El pirata le cogió de la cabeza y se la estampó contra una roca. Marshall lanzó un gemido de dolor. Nunca en su vida había sufrido un golpe tan fuerte. Quería defenderse, pero Rod no le dejó ni un segundo para reaccionar. Le dio tres fortísimas patadas más, y luego le escupió-maldito bastardo, no sabes con quién te metes-dijo, con desprecio, mientras le volvía a golpear varias veces, esta vez con los puños.

-¡Basta!-Alexa agarró a Rod, tratando de detenerlo, pero el violento asesino no paraba de golpear a Marshall.

-Te voy a machacar todos los huesos, idiota-dijo Rod, pegándole con más fuerza.

-¡BASTA!-Alexa se puso en medio. Rod trató de apartarla con violencia, pero ella cogió a Marshall y le apartó de él.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-resonaron unas voces detrás.

Un grupo de hombres se acercó a la playa. No tenían un aspecto nada recomendable. Estaban llenos de cicatrices y quemaduras, y casi todos vestían de negro. Alexa sujetó a Marshall, que no se tenía en pie en aquellos momentos, y lo apartó de Rod.

-¿Qué narices pasa aquí, Rod?-dijo uno de los recién llegados, que era calvo pero tenía una barba rojiza.

-¿Ya estás molestando a Alexa otra vez?-dijo otro, de piel negra y ropas de color rojo sangre.

-Ha sido ella la que empezó, me necesita-mintió Rod, lanzando a la chica una mirada de desprecio-pero este payaso se ha metido donde no le llamaban.

-Vaya, un héroe-se burló el calvo pelirrojo, mirando a Marshall-¿acaso no sabes que somos piratas, chico?

-Dice que es marinero de Rogers-dijo Rod, y todos rieron.

-Bueno-dijo el pelirrojo-te sorprenderá, pero Thron nos acaba de contar que hay un tripulante nuevo. Aunque claro, Rogers debería estar tuerto de los dos ojos para elegir a este.

-Si deja estar a Alexa, me lo creo de cualquiera-dijo Rod, agarrando la mejilla de la chica y sacudiéndosela con fuerza. Ella le apartó de un manotazo, y sacó su pistola, apuntándole con ella a la cabeza.

-¡Estoy harta! Te crees muy machito por pegar a un crío indefenso y reírte de él con tus amigotes ¿no? Pues ahora a ver si haces lo mismo conmigo-dijo, con la voz quebrada de rabia.

-Baja ese arma, mujer-dijo Rod, con aburrimiento-si me matas, ellos de dispararán a ti.

-Moriré feliz-replicó Alexa, moviendo levemente la pistola, y asustando a Rod.

-Basta ya, parecéis niños pequeños. Alexa, llévate a ese saco de golpes al pueblo y que lo atiendan, y tú Rod, ven con nosotros. Leonne nos espera para que le demos el informe de la reunión, y si se enfada tendremos problemas-dijo el calvo, haciendo que Alexa bajase el arma-si no sois capaces de soportaros, no os veáis. Problema resuelto.

-Aún no. Esta vez no paso. Te reto a un duelo-dijo Alexa, desenvainando la espada. Los asesinos de Rod lanzaron silbidos y se escuchó un murmullo de burla general.

Rod sonrió, y la guiñó un ojo.

-Por que hagas eso no me voy a fijar más en ti, princesa.

-Saca tu arma-dijo Alexa, apuntándole con la punta de la espada a la garganta.

Rod miró a sus compañeros con risa, y tras vacilar unos instantes, sacó sus dos espadas.

-Vale nena, de acuerdo, pelearé contigo si eso te pone contenta. Pero no te vayas a poner a llorar, ¿vale?-dijo, mientras estiraba los brazos y hacía girar sus espadas amenazadoramente-luego si quieres te clavo mi otra espada…

Todos rieron con maldad, mientras Rod y Alexa daban vueltas, observándose con atención. Marshall se había incorporado, y observaba, impotente. Quería intervenir y machacar a aquel desgraciado, pero no era rival para él. Al menos sabía que Alexa era una espadachina muy talentosa. Se lo pondría difícil para vencerle.

-Venga cielo, ven a por mí-se burló Rod, y Alexa se abalanzó sobre él, lanzando un grito de guerra.

Las espadas de los dos chocaron, y ellos comenzaron a girar y a darse golpes moviéndose a toda velocidad. Las espadas chocaban con mortal precisión, y los dos contrincantes las manejaban con destreza, mirándose con odio.

-Voy a cortarte ese pelo-dijo Rod, dando un fuerte golpe con su espada derecha, que Alexa esquivó, y parando el ataque de ella con la otra.

-Voy a hacerte una tercera cicatriz-dijo la chica, rotando sobre sí misma y obligando a Rod a retroceder con su golpe giratorio.

Aunque Alexa era muy ágil y se movía con ligereza, Rod daba golpes más fuertes, y se movía con también mucha agilidad. Además, peleaba con dos espadas, lo que dificultaba mucho las cosas.

-Ríndete y te daré un besito-dijo Rod, mientras Alexa paraba un doble golpe de sus dos armas con su sable.

-Vete… al… infierno-dijo ella, tratando de parar las dos espadas de él.

Rod la dio una patada, y la tiró al suelo. Alexa quiso levantarse, pero él piso su pecho, y la impidió moverse.

-Y pierdes-dijo, con satisfacción, y crueldad-yo gano… otra vez.

Alexa emitió un rugido de rabia e impotencia, mientras trataba de apartar la bota de Rod de su cuerpo.

-Ahora que estás ahí tumbada, tal vez me pongas las cosas más fáciles-dijo él, y sus hombres rieron.

-Tal vez sería mejor en otro momento-intervino el pelirrojo.

-Cállate-Rod se acercó a Alexa y trató de besarla, pero un puño movido a toda velocidad se lo impidió.

Marshall se había acercado de nuevo, y de un puñetazo volvió a hacer sangrar a Rod por la boca.

-¡Aléjate de ella!-dijo Marshall, aún con la nariz y los labios sangrando.

-¿ERES IDIOTA? ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?-Rod se limpió la sangre de la boca y quiso ir hacia él, pero sus hombres le agarraron.

-¡Basta! ¡Vale ya!-dijo el pelirrojo-¿Chico, a qué juegas?

-Te reto a un duelo-dijo Marshall, sin pensarlo. El dolor, la rabia y el odio que sentía hacia aquel tío le nublaban su mente normalmente fría y calculadora.

Al escuchar aquello, Rod se quedó paralizado, y también sus hombres.

-¿Tú? ¿A mí? ¿Eres… eres tonto?-dijo el asesino, sorprendido.

-Voy a matarte-dijo Marshall, mirándole furioso. No había sentido aquello por nadie antes, ni si quiera por sus padres o por el repulsivo jefe Kum, al que no había sido capaz de quitar la vida por salvar la suya. En aquel caso, y aunque lo acababa de conocer, Marshall sentía verdadero desprecio por aquel joven.

El aspecto furioso de Marshall pareció divertir a Rod, que volvió a parecer más calmado. Miró a los otros con una sonrisa burlona, y luego se volvió de nuevo a Marshall.

-¿Vas a matarme? ¿Con qué? No veo que tengas armas…-dijo, haciendo chocar una de sus espadas contra la otra.

-No las necesito para matarte-Marshall no pensaba lo que decía. Pero aún quedaba algo de lucidez en su mente: se agachó y cogió varias piedras de la arena. Se lo cargaría, aunque fuese a pedradas.

-No seas tan pringado, Marshall-Rod levantó sus dos espadas, mostrándoselas al chico-esta es "Romeo", y esta es "Julieta". ¿Has leído a Shakespeare? No creo que seas tan culto…

Marshall le miró, sin comprender.

-Te voy a dejar una-le lanzó la espada llamada "Julieta"-es más apropiada para alguien como tú.

Marshall observó la espada, y en aquel instante su cerebro volvió a funcionar, solo para darse cuenta de que se había metido en un callejón sin salida. Con lo bien que le habría ido tratando de colarse en un barco mercante en el puerto. Ahora volvía a estar, como no podía ser de otra forma, en un buen lío.

-Vamos, Marshall. Mátame-le desafió Rod, abriendo mucho los brazos, y señalándose el corazón.

"Es una trampa-pensó Marshall-pero no puedo fallar". Con una terrible determinación, se lanzó sobre Rod a gran velocidad, pero en vez de dirigir el golpe de la espada a su pecho, le dio un corte en las piernas.

-¡Aaaaaaagh!-gritó Rod, llevándose las manos a las rodillas, dolorido.

Marshall aprovecho para levantar la espada y preparar otro golpe, pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Rod lo frenó con su espada, y le dio un fuerte golpe con su puño, obligándole a retroceder.

-Tramposo-dijo Marshall, volviendo a cargar contra él con fuerza. Había puesto sus cinco sentidos en el combate, y movía la espada con toda la rapidez y precisión de la que era capaz. Recordaba las clases de esgrima a las que sus padres le habían enviado, así que sabía algo de cómo manejar el arma, pero por lo que había visto en el duelo entre Rod y Alexa, no le bastaría con las lecciones aprendidas hasta entonces.

Efectivamente, Marshall paró los primeros golpes de Rod bastante bien, pero el pirata enseguida le hizo retroceder con sus estocadas, le pisó y dando un rápido giro le desarmó. Marshall trató de lanzarse a un lado y coger una de las piedras, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Rod le dio un tajo en la cara con la espada y le derribó.

Marshall cayó al suelo con la cara cortada y sangrando, y Rod, teniendo ahora sus dos espadas de nuevo, se las puso a Marshall en el cuello, acercándolas hasta dejarle casi sin respiración.

-Jo Marshall, me has matado-dijo Rod, con sorna. Los demás no rieron. Parecían saber lo que venía a continuación-bueno, ahora me toca a mí.

Marshall miró a Rod, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Si tan solo hubiese sido un poco más hábil con la espada. Pero como había dicho Tibol, a la hora de luchar hay niveles, y era obvio que él no tenía el suficiente como para enfrentarse a aquel malvado. ¡Era el jefe de los asesinos de Rogers! Obviamente, no podía derrotarlo. Había sido un idiota. Ojalá lo hubiera pensado un poco más. La muerte tan cerca le hacía ver las cosas con más claridad. Y aquella vez su mente no pensaba formas de salvarlo. No había forma de salvarlo.

-Inclínate ante mí-dijo Rod, y Marshall salió de su ensimismamiento, para mirarle con sorpresa.

-¿Qué?-repitió Teague.

-Ya has oído. Hazlo. Inclínate ante mí. Soy superior-dijo Rod, apretando más las espadas en su cuello.

Marshall tragó saliva. ¿Lo haría? Solo así sobreviviría. Ya lo había hecho con Rogers y se había librado. Sí, debía hacerlo. Él no era un héroe, solo un superviviente. No habría vergüenza si lo hacía…

Pero ella le estaba mirando. Alexa se había incorporado, y le observaba, impotente, mientras dos de los hombres de Rod la sujetaban y tapaban la boca. Marshall recordó sus duras palabras en el barco. "ni siquiera sabes manejar una espada". Y recordó el beso. No se arrodillaría y permitiría que Rod se aprovechase de ella. Antes derramaría hasta la última gota de su sangre.

-Mátame. No pienso hacerlo-le dijo Marshall, mirando a Alexa fijamente. Las palabras eran demasiado fáciles. Decir que quería morir fue demasiado sencillo, mucho más de lo que él habría podido esperar. La chica por su parte trataba de soltarse y negaba con la cabeza, instándole a inclinarse.

Marshall cerró los ojos y esperó a que "Romeo" y "Julieta" cortasen su cabeza, pero Rod le sorprendió: en vez de matarlo, le hizo dos terribles cortes en el pecho, y le tiró al suelo. No iba a cargárselo sin antes divertirse un poco.

-¡Córtale las orejas! ¡Una ya la tiene casi!-dijo uno de los hombres de Rod con burla.

-¡Los ojos Rod, los ojos!-dijo otro.

Envalentonado por los comentarios de sus hombres, Rod pisoteó a Marshall. Después le cogió del destrozado cuello de su camisa y le propinó varios puñetazos, dejándole el rostro lleno de sangre y moratones. Marshall apenas podía respirar.

-¿No te inclinas? ¿Seguro que no te inclinas?-dijo Rod con odio. Puso la cabeza de Marshall contra la arena de la playa, y le pisó, manchándole la sangre con los granos. Luego se la levantó de nuevo, y cogiendo un puñado se la metió en la boca con violencia-te invito a un trago, Marshall.

Rod arrastró a Teague hacia la orilla, y hundió su cabeza en el agua. El chico trató de sacar la cabeza, pero Rod se lo impedía. Marshall comenzó a agitarse desesperado al notar que le faltaba el aire. La fría agua del mar se le metió por la nariz, y el oleaje le sacudió su pelo. Se estaba ahogando, irónicamente de la misma manera que en el naufragio del que escapó ya hacía tanto tiempo.

-¡SUÉLTALE! ¡SUÉLTALE!-gritó Alexa, que había conseguido quitar las manos de sus captores de su boca, y trataba de liberarse.

Pero Marshall no la escuchaba. Estaba empezando a perder el conocimiento.

-Y ahora muere-dijo Rod con odio.

-Me decepciona usted, señor Kim-dijo Leonne, y le pegó otro puñetazo, tirándole al suelo.

Leonne sacó la cabeza de Marshall del agua, y lo tumbó en la arena, mientras el chico boqueaba desesperado.

-Maldición-dijo Roy, mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca por tercera vez.

* * *

-Has tenido mucha suerte, Marshall-dijo Bellete, mientras vendaba las heridas de su pecho. Le había echado alcohol primero, y el dolor era casi insoportable. Pero Marshall no gritó. De hecho, no había emitido sonido alguno desde que salió del mar. Bellete siguió hablando, mientras aplicaba una pomada en el rostro del chico-¡Vaya heridas! ¡Es horrible! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió? Menos mal que te seguí después de que salieras de la taberna, y pude avisar a Andrée justo a tiempo. De no ser por mí no sé qué habría ocurrido.

-Yo sí lo sé-dijo Radan, que estaba apoyado al lado-Rod te habría matado.

Marshall no respondió. Miraba al suelo fijamente, con expresión impasible.

-Radan, no ayudas nada diciendo eso-le reprendió Bellete, expandiendo la pomada por la nariz y los pómulos de Marshall-por suerte Rod no te ha rajado con demasiada fuerza. Te habría destrozado tu bonito rostro.

-¿Qué te impulsó a hacerlo, Marshall?-preguntó Tibol, que se había quitado su peluca sangrienta y le miraba con seriedad.

Estaban en la bodega del barco, en una pequeña habitación que Bellete ocupaba como enfermería, y también como camerino. Al lado de los jarabes y vendajes había vestidos y trajes coloridos y exagerados, y varios carteles de espectáculos de cabaret.

El pirata travestido bajó los pantalones a Marshall, y le echó pomada también en las rodillas, que se le habían pelado.

-Tus piernas por suerte están igual de fuertes que siempre-comentó, mientras aplicaba el remedio.

-Bellete, el chico es hetero, deja de intentar seducirle-dijo Radan con su mala uva habitual.

-¡Estoy trabajando! ¿Por qué no os largáis?-les respondió él, molesto-bueno Marshall, ya casi está, pero mejor no vuelvas a pelearte en una larga temporada.

-A ser posible nunca-añadió Radan con malicia.

-¿Qué esperabas demostrar venciendo a Rod?-preguntó Tibol, que seguía mirando a Marshall seriamente.

Marshall no respondió. Se levantó, se puso de nuevo la ropa y salió del camerino.

-Que músculos tiene-se dijo Bellete a sí mismo, con encanto-¿Alguien más quiere que le eche pomada?

Radan y Tibol ni le contestaron, y salieron detrás de Marshall. Enfurruñado, Bellete les siguió también.

-Yo también peleé contra ese Rod una vez. Estuvimos muy igualados, pero él consiguió vencerme-le dijo Radan a Marshall, que no se detuvo a escucharlo.

-Tienes que entender que hay cosas que no puedes hacer, Marshall. Ese imbécil no merece la pena. ¡Tú tienes un talento que nadie más posee!-quiso animarle Tibol.

Marshall iba a salir a la cubierta, pero no fue capaz. No quería escuchar lo que el resto de piratas del barco tenían que decirle. No quería que se burlasen de él, o que le mirasen con desprecio, ni tampoco que tratasen de animarlo. No quería salir. Pero una idea se había asentado en su mente, y había hecho desaparecer a todas las demás.

-Leonne-les dijo a Tibol y Radan.

-¿Leonne? ¿Qué pasa con él?-preguntó Tibol, extrañado

-¿No querrás intentar vencerle también?-dijo Radan, y Bellete le dio un pisotón.

-Quiero hablar con él. Avisadle-pidió Marshall, secamente.

Los tres piratas le miraron sorprendidos. Lo último que esperaban es que aquel niño al que le acababan de pegar una paliza se permitiera el lujo de darles órdenes.

-Avisadle. Por favor-repitió Marshall, dándose la vuelta y alejándose.

-Muy bien, "alteza"-dijo Radan viéndole alejarse de nuevo a las bodegas.

-El pobre chico está sufriendo. Se siente inútil-dijo Bellete, sollozando.

-Tengo curiosidad en ver como acaba todo esto-comentó Tibol, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su vieja peluca.

* * *

Marshall se tumbó sobre unos sacos de comida recién cargados en el barco, y miró al techo. En otros tiempos, cuando se encontraba disgustado tocaba el _kytar_ , para desatar sus sentimientos. Pero era la primera vez que no le apetecía acercarse a su instrumento. Se sentía vacío, y derrotado. Pero en su interior una determinación muy fuerte había surgido.

-Me dijeron que querías hablar conmigo-dijo una voz entre las sombras. Leonne se acercó a Marshall, pero el chico no se molestó en levantarse-debe de ser algo muy importante, si un novato ha conseguido que tres de mis mejores hombres vinieran a darme el mensaje.

Marshall observó al impasible Leonne unos instantes. Al igual que la del Capitán Rogers, la ropa de Leonne era roja, y muy elegante. Su enorme sombrero de plumas le tapaba parte de la cabeza, dándole un aire más misterioso. Tenía una barba muy cuidada, que siempre se rascaba cuando estaba pensativo.

-Me dijiste que yo era especial-dijo Marshall, lentamente.

-Señor Teague si quiere dirigirse a mí debe tratarme de usted, y además no pienso perder mi tiempo con una persona que no me tiene el respeto suficiente ni para levantarse cuando le hablo-dijo Leonne con dureza. Marshall se levantó, pero muy despacio. Era una característica suya, según su padre insufrible, el desafiar siempre a la autoridad. Marshall siempre había respetado a Leonne, pero ahora que había visto la muerte tan de cerca estaba empezando a perder el respeto por todo.

-Me dijo usted que yo era especial-repitió Marshall.

-Te dije que en este barco solo admitimos personas con talento, y que te mataría si no demostrabas tenerlo. Lo demostraste. Eres un músico excelente. Ahora trabajas en el barco. ¿Cuál es el problema?-dijo Leonne, sin mudar su seria expresión.

-Dijo que todos los de este barco eran especiales, que todos eran grandes guerreros…. Usted les valora mucho ¿no es cierto?-dijo Marshall, también muy serio.

-Lo que yo aprecie o no es algo que a ti no te incumbe-respondió Leonne. Marshall no pudo soportarlo más.

-¿Por qué no me has enseñado a pelear? ¿Por qué nadie se ha preocupado por eso? ¿Sois piratas, no?-dijo, muy furioso-¿Qué pensabais, que yo estaba a vuestra altura? ¿Por qué nadie me ha ayudado?

Leonne siguió igual de tranquilo, y ni siquiera se inmutó cuando Marshall le dio una patada a una pila de cubos de sal y los derribó. Cuando el chico terminó de gritar, hubo un incómodo y largo silencio. Finalmente, Leonne habló.

-Creo que entregarte tu instrumento y salvarte de morir ahogado por ese idiota han sido ayudas más que suficientes. ¿Por qué iba yo a ayudarte, Marshall?-Leonne cerró la puerta de la despensa, para que nadie más pudiera escucharlos.

-¡Me lo dijiste! ¡Dijiste que era un pirata oficial! ¿No te preocupó que yo no supiera defenderme? ¡Ellos me han contado cosas terribles! ¡Que ese Rackjham mató a un chico y lo destripó! Creo que no te importaba nada lo que a mí me pudiera ocurrir-dijo Marshall, de nuevo muy furioso.

-Si no me importases nada, te habría mandado tirar a los tiburones el día en que viniste a este barco, Teague. Pero desde el principio vi algo en ti. No es muy normal encontrar a un chico inglés en una isla llena de caníbales en el Pacífico. Eres un músico. Y un superviviente. Pero aún puedes ser mucho más. Y yo me he asegurado de eso desde el principio-dijo, lentamente-esta derrota que tanto te ha afectado, es el primer paso para que te conviertas en un pirata de verdad. O lo sería, si no fuera por qué llevas queriendo escaparte desde que llegaste.

La furia de Marshall se detuvo al escuchar el último comentario. Leonne le había pillado. Era como si aquel hombre pudiese leerle la mente.

-Bellete me dijo que te marchaste corriendo de la taberna. Es obvio que querías escapar-dijo Leonne, al ver la sorpresa en el rostro del chico-¿creías que no lo sabíamos? Nadie se hace pirata así por las buenas, si puede evitarlo ¿no crees?

Marshall asintió, y se sentó sobre un barril de ron, afectado por todo aquello.

-Me molesta que nos tomes por imbéciles, Marshall. Hemos visto tantas traiciones y atrocidades en este barco… engañarnos no es nada fácil-dijo Leonne, mientras se ajustaba sus anillos de oro-y ahora dime, ¿cuál es el motivo de tu llamada? Porque no creo que me hayas llamado solo para gritarme porque te he salvado la vida.

Marshall miró a Leonne desolado. Estaba descolocado. Pero lo que quería no se había ido aún de su mente ni de su corazón. Eso aún lo tenía muy claro.

-Quieres matarlo-dijo Leonne, con aburrimiento. El chico levantó la vista y le miró casi con horror. ¿Cómo era posible que el segundo de abordo adivinara así sus pensamientos? Aunque por otra parte, podía ser bien obvio…

-Sí, quiero hacerlo-dijo Marshall lentamente. Leonne asintió.

-Te enseñaré a disparar. Desde una ventana, será un blanco fácil-dijo el pirata.

-No. Quiero matarle con una espada. Con la suya, a ser posible-dijo Marshall, lentamente. Se puso en pie, y miró a Leonne con decisión-¿me vas a ayudar?

-Creí haberte dicho que me trates de usted. Y ¿no eras tú el que no mataba?-preguntó Leonne, recordándole al jefe Kum.

-Esto es distinto. Te lo aseguro-dijo Marshall.

Leonne le observó unos instantes, con aquella mirada magnética e indescifrable.

-Has completado tu primer paso en el adiestramiento, Marshall Teague. Uno no debe aprender nada a no ser que sea él mismo el que lo busque. Quieres que te enseñe a luchar como un pirata. Y así lo haré-dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro-aún así, espero que tu trato hacia mí sea de obediencia y respeto, y que hagas todo lo que yo te ordene. El camino al triunfo es difícil, y muy duro. Tu entrenamiento empieza ahora mismo.

-Muy bien-dijo Marshall. Leonne levantó una ceja, y el chico se corrigió-muy bien, señor.

-Ya que estás tan dispuesto, y no creo que te apetezca mucho salir a cubierta, tu primer trabajo será aquí-dijo Leonne, abriendo la puerta de la despensa.

-¿Y qué será?-quiso saber Marshall.

Leonne señaló toda la sal que había tirada por el suelo.

-Recógela-ordenó.

Marshall le miró extrañado, y luego, lanzando un hondo suspiro, se agachó para recoger todos los pequeñísimos granos de sal. Pero Leonne sopló sobre la vela que alumbraba la estancia, y todo quedó completamente a oscuras.

-¡Eh!-exclamó el chico-esto no es parte del entrenamiento, ¿verdad?

-Claro que no. Eso es para que te controles la próxima vez-respondió Leonne, y aunque Marshall no le vio el rostro supo que el hombre había sonreído.

* * *

Efectivamente, Leonne comenzó con el entrenamiento de Marshall, tal y como había prometido: en las siguientes semanas, desde que partieron de Bienvenido y continuaron su viaje ya directos hacia el Caribe, la vida de Marshall dio un cambio radical, adaptándose a una nueva forma de vivir en el barco: Leonne anuló todos sus trabajos de grumete, y en lugar de eso le preparó una serie de cometidos "especiales". Marshall no tardó en plantearse si realmente quería aprender a pelear, pues el entrenamiento era tan duro como Leonne le había prometido.

Todas las mañanas, a las seis, Tan-Tan, el pequeño chino cocinero, levantaba a Marshall gritándole con su voz aguda, taladrándole los tímpanos. El chico tenía que vestirse, lavarse y estar en cubierta antes de que pasaran cinco minutos desde el grito de Tan-Tan. Si llegaba un segundo más tarde de lo que indicaba el cronómetro de Leonne, recibía una quemadura en el brazo, que el pequeño chinito también le daba con sádico placer.

Desde las seis hasta las ocho, que era cuando se levantaban los demás piratas, Marshall corría por toda la cubierta llevando solo los calzoncillos, mientras el viento le cortaba la piel, y a veces la lluvia le dejaba calado. Tras las carreras, hacía flexiones y abdominales. Los primeros días le costó seguir el ritmo de aquel duro comienzo, pero mucho más después, cuando Leonne ordenó a Tan-Tan subirse encima de Marshall, y el chico tuvo que hacer todos los ejercicios pero con un peso adicional.

Al levantarse la tripulación, Marshall no tenía ni un instante de descanso: servía los desayunos preparados por Tan-Tan a todos los piratas, y después bajaba a la bodega, donde debía cargar con barriles y pesadísimas latas de un lado a otro, trabajo que normalmente era para el fortachón Thron. Marshall había llegado a pensar que Leonne se estaba burlando de él, y simplemente le mandaba hacer el trabajo más duro del barco, pero en el fondo sabía bien que eso no era así. En pocas semanas su cuerpo, ya vigoroso, se había fortalecido mucho. El tamaño de sus músculos había aumentado muy considerablemente, y lo que antes le parecía un trabajo agotador era ahora un juego de niños.

Mientras todos comían a mediodía, Marshall se encerraba con Leonne en la bodega, donde meditaba durante tres horas. Debían sentarse, sentados en una postura similar a la de Buda, y "fluir" con el universo. El aburrimiento era insoportable, pero si se atrevía a dormirse, Leonne cogía la velita aromática que había en el centro de la estancia y le tiraba la cera hirviendo por la nuca. Marshall tardó mucho en adaptarse a la meditación, de hecho fue lo que más le costó, y llegó a pedirle a Leonne que suprimiera esa parte, pero el segundo de abordo siempre se negó, y cuando tras unas largas y duras semanas Marshall consiguió pasar las tres horas con la mente en blanco, simplemente escuchando su respiración y sintiéndose en contacto con su alrededor, se sintió muy satisfecho de sí mismo.

La comida para Marshall era también una de las peores partes: tan solo comía caldo con vegetales y una loncha de jamón. A veces, el pobre chico había imaginado a Huaco, el loro, como un suculento pollo, y una vez casi se lo había zampado, en un rapto de locura que Leonne le quitó a bofetadas. Huaco solía ir a las sesiones de entrenamiento y se entretenía observando a Marshall sudar y gemir del dolor físico que Leonne le infringía, graznando con maldad, y provocando mayor cólera en el joven. Sin embargo, Leonne nunca echó al loro. Según él, sus burlas mejoraban el entrenamiento aún más.

Tras la meditación, Marshall volvía a subir a cubierta, y tomaba parte en uno de los desafíos más interesantes de su entrenamiento, pero también de los más difíciles: los dos hermanos musulmanes, Quamar y Hassan, le ataban una cuerda al tobillo, y le subían hasta lo alto del palo mayor. Desde allí, Marshall debía aprender a mantener el equilibrio, a balancearse y saltar de cuerda en cuerda.

-Solo le he pedido que me enseñe a usar la espada, no a ser el rey de los monos-comentó Marshall, mientras se agarraba a la cuerda y miraba al suelo, bastante asustado.

-El equilibrio es esencial para pelear. Y la agilidad-le explicó Quamar con tranquilidad-ya verás, cuando acabes el entrenamiento, ese idiota de Rod no tendrá ninguna posibilidad.

Marshall se descolgaba por las cuerdas y se balanceaba por todo el velamen, con cada vez más ligereza. Los ejercicios eran cada vez más complicados, y algunos eran de verdaderos acróbatas: debía saltar y ser agarrado en el aire por Quamar, para después volver a balancearse agarrado a él y atrapar con sus piernas a Hassan, que también saltaba. En un espectáculo de feria, habrían triunfado, sin duda.

La tripulación miraba desde abajo, pero Radan se aseguraba de que los entrenamientos de Marshall no los distrajera mucho: si pillaba a alguno demasiado distraído mirando al chico en las alturas le asestaba un buen golpe con el mango de su espada, y le mandaba de vuelta al trabajo.

Los entrenamientos con los hermanos duraban hasta las cinco, momento en el cuál Marshall bajaba de los mástiles e iba al puesto de mando. Allí le esperaba Alexa para explicarle los secretos del abordaje pirata y las estrategias utilizadas por los mejores capitanes, entre ellos por supuesto Rogers. Al principio la chica se había mostrado muy distante con él, pues se sentía culpable por el incidente de la playa, y avergonzada porque no había sido capaz de salvar a Marshall, pero conforme los días pasaron volvieron a hablar más y fueron volviéndose cada vez más cercanos, llevándose mucho mejor que antes. Además de hablarle del combate naval, que Marshall comprendía perfectamente, Alexa le enseñó a disparar, ayudada por su padre; Leonne colocaba diez botellas a cuatro metros del chico, y Marshall debía reventarlas todas antes de un minuto, empleando solo diez disparos. Las primeras veces, fallaba todos. Con el tiempo fue mejorando, acertando en tres o cuatro. Tras una semana, acababa con todas en tan solo medio minuto, y a veces utilizando menos de diez balas. Leonne le confesó que no esperaba que hubiese aprendido a disparar tan rápido. Los siguientes blancos fueron más difíciles, pero Marshall tardó muy poco en superarlos: Huaco sujetaba una bolsa de arena en el aire, y el chico debía acertarlo mientras el loro se movía muy rápido, revoloteando de un lado a otro. También disparó a una manzana que Alexa se colocó en la cabeza, y que fue el desafío más duro de todos, pues le temblaban las piernas tanto que estuvo a punto de caerse. Lo que más sorprendía al chico sin duda era la confianza que Leonne depositaba en él.

Nunca había sido querido por sus padres, y pese a que había tenido muchos amigos en Brighton, en el fondo siempre se había sentido un poco solo. Todos le veían como Marshall, el chico incomprendido, el chico difícil que llevaba la contraria y se revelaba contra todo y todos. Nunca sintió admiración hacia su padre, y nunca sintió que él lo quisiera, ni que se preocupase por él. Pero con Leonne era distinto: cuidaba de él, confiaba en él, le enseñaba, tal vez con excesiva dureza, pero siempre con eficacia, y parecía comprenderle muy bien. Era extraño, pero Marshall se había encariñado con aquel tipo duro y siniestro, más incluso de lo que había querido a Duncan, su primer mentor.

También había cogido cariño a Bellete, que le había cosido unos nuevos ropajes muy elegantes y que le sentaban estupendos, y que por las noches siempre le iba a dar un masaje a su dolorido cuerpo, y a Tibol, al que Leonne le había ordenado que le contase todos los mitos piratas que conociera y las mejores historias de aventuras del mar. Incluso sentía que Radan era como una especie de hermano mayor, desagradable y puñetero en grado sumo, pero que en el fondo cuidaba de él.

Cuando anochecía los piratas montaban una bacanal y se emborrachaban como siempre, pero Marshall por supuesto no participaba. De hecho llevaba sin probar alcohol desde la taberna de la isla Bienvenido. Se encerraba con Leonne en la bodega, y allí tenía lugar la parte más dura de todo el entrenamiento: en una estancia totalmente a oscuras, Marshall cogía una espada mortalmente afilada y se enfrentaba al viejo pirata tratando de golpearlo, y sin ver absolutamente nada. La habitación era muy espaciosa, pero por más que Marshall diese mandobles por todas partes, tratando de golpear a Leonne, no había manera de golpearlo. En cambio, el segundo de abordo parecía salir de la nada y hería a Marshall con su espada dándole un golpe tras otro. La primera clase solamente le había hecho tres cortes, pero a partir de la segunda fue cada vez más severo, y le dejaba lleno de moratones y tajos por todo el cuerpo, malherido y sangrante. Para Marshall aquella parte del entrenamiento era la más interesante, pero también la más frustrante, pues en diez lecciones no había conseguido propinar a Leonne ni un solo golpe.

-¿Cómo pretendes que aprenda a pelear si no soy capaz si quiera de chocar mi espada contra la tuya?-se lamentó Marshall un día-¡No veo nada!

-En un combate no se trata solo de ver a tu adversario, si no de ser capaz de predecir sus golpes. Y sobre todo, de verte a ti mismo-replicó Leonne, mientras daba un buen mordisco a un filete de carne.

-No veo la manera de adelantarme-dijo Marshall, vendándose un enorme corte que Leonne le había hecho en el brazo-y si pretendes que me acostumbre con el tiempo, acabarás matándome.

-No lo lamentaría demasiado…-respondió el segundo de abordo, sonriendo con calma-vete a dormir, que en cuatro horas te toca empezar de nuevo.

Y así era; con tan solo cuatro horas de sueño, Marshall volvía a levantarse, y a enfrentarse a otro día entero de esfuerzo y agotamiento. No había tregua, no había descansos. En algunos momentos deseaba detenerlo, pedirle a Leonne que le dejase en paz e irse a descansar; olvidarse de la lucha y de el entrenamiento… pero el rostro de Rod aparecía ante él, sonriendo burlón, y aquella fría determinación se apoderaba de él de nuevo, ayudándole a levantarse. No eran ganas de superarse, ni de ver hasta dónde podía llegar, como ocurría cuando componía canciones; no había olvidado aún las burlas y la crueldad con las que aquel capullo le había tratado; eran ganas de venganza. Ganas de matar.

El entrenamiento era cada vez más intenso, pero pasado un mes, Marshall comenzó a ver sus resultados: su cuerpo era ahora una auténtica masa de músculos, y los cortes y quemaduras que antes le causaban un dolor terrible ahora le parecían simples rasguños, gracias a las torturas infringidas por Tan-Tan. Su puntería era increíblemente buena, tenía mucho más aguante con muy pocas horas de sueño, y se había vuelto muy, muy ágil: se balanceaba por las alturas del _Vorágine_ como si volase, acompañado por los dos hermanos Quamar y Hassan, de los que se había hecho muy amigo. Las horas de reflexión que antes le parecían eternas ahora apenas le duraban minutos, y los nervios que antes le hacían temblar y bloquearse desaparecían fácilmente gracias a ello.

Las sesiones nocturnas mejoraron con mayor lentitud, y Leonne llegó a prolongarlas varias horas más, dejando a Marshall solamente con dos horas para que durmiera. Encerrados a oscuras en aquella bodega, Marshall había comenzado a sentir el movimiento de la espada de Leonne, y conseguía frenar sus golpes con cada vez más pericia. Por el día, Radan, Tibol y Bellete le enseñaban trucos y técnicas de golpes con la espada, que fueron mejorando cada vez más su combate. Thron también le ofreció su ayuda, explicándole los distintos tipos de espadas (sable, florín, katana…) y sus usos, además de otras armas, como el hacha o la maza.

Hacía ya tiempo que el barco navegaba por aguas del Caribe, pero Leonne no había permitido a Marshall bajarse en ninguna de las islas en las que habían parado. Según él, Marshall pisaría tierra "ya no como un hombre, si no como un pirata".

Las semanas siguieron pasando, y Marshall casi había olvidado cómo era la vida antes del entrenamiento. Pero había cambiado, y mucho. Los duelos de espada que mantenía contra distintos miembros de la tripulación en la cubierta, y que habitualmente solía perder, se habían vuelto cada vez más intensos, y el chico había estado a punto de salir victorioso en varias ocasiones. Igualmente, por las noches Marshall ya frenaba todos los golpes de Leonne, y había conseguido acertar en sus ataques contra él. Se movía perfectamente en la oscuridad, y a veces le era más sencillo pelear con los ojos cerrados que con la luz solar.

Pasados tres meses, Marshall ya había vencido a varios de sus oponentes (entre ellos Tan-Tan, Bellete y el mismísimo Radan), y sus destrezas habían dejado impresionados a Leonne y a Alexa, que se había convertido en su mejor amiga en el barco. El comportamiento de ella era amistoso con él, pero Marshall sospechaba que Alexa sentía algo más: varias veces la había pillado observándole en silencio, con una mirada bastante reveladora. Él desde luego se había enamorado totalmente; Alexa era con diferencia la chica que más le había atraído hasta entonces, por encima incluso de la sensual y sorprendente Bahari, a la que Marshall dedicaba cada vez menos tiempo en su memoria.

El entrenamiento continuó por algún tiempo, hasta que llegó el día:

-No creo que sea lo más adecuado-dijo Leonne, acariciándose la perilla con calma.

-¡Por favor, ya estoy preparado! ¡Puede que no tengamos otra oportunidad así!-le suplicó Marshall-¡Venga, Leo!

-Ya te he dicho que no me llames así. Si vuelves a hacerlo, te dispararé, y yo sí que tengo puntería-replicó el segundo de abordo, aunque no estaba molesto.

-Marshall tiene razón, papá-dijo Alexa-no tendremos otra oportunidad así. Puede que se carguen a Rod antes de que Marshall tenga la oportunidad.

Leonne negó con la cabeza.

-No estás preparado. Ni por asomo. No te preocupes, que ya te conseguiré yo una buena oportunidad-se levantó, y abrió la puerta de su camarote-buenas noches.

El asunto era que el _Vorágine_ volvería a reunirse con los asesinos de Rod al día siguiente, en una pequeña playita cercana a la famosa Isla Tortuga.

-Leonne, por favor-suplicó Marshall-llevo tres meses aquí encerrado, pensando tan solo en cargarme a ese tío. Quiero acabar con esto de una vez…

-¿Acabar con qué? ¿Crees que esto es magia? ¿Qué yo te doy unas clases de gimnasia y tú te vuelves una especie de súper-hombre? No seas ridículo-Marshall agachó la cabeza, molesto-suponiendo que salieras a su encuentro, y lo mataras, lo cual ya es mucho suponer, ¿crees que el entrenamiento habría terminado? Si eres un pirata, tu entrenamiento debe ser constante. Más aún si eres un pirata joven. Tendrás muchos más enemigos a los que quieras matar, eso te lo aseguro. Que te los cargues más pronto o más tarde por ahora no te debe importar. No estás preparado. Y mejor será que te vayas si no quieres que yo mismo te lo demuestre.

El joven se quedó unos instantes en silencio, pero finalmente salió del camarote, vencido. Alexa le vio alejarse, y luego se enfrentó a su padre.

-No podría cargarse… aunque fuera a otro-le sugirió, con delicadeza.

-Quiero que el primer pirata al que se enfrente sea a Rod-respondió Leonne, con calma-y quiero que gane. Sabes tan bien como yo que aún no está listo. Posibilidades tiene, pero muy pocas.

-Yo podría ayudarle-dijo ella, en voz baja.

-No, debe hacerlo él-Leonne se quitó el sombrero, y se frotó las sienes, cansado-será su venganza.

-¿Por qué él? ¡No es justo! ¡A mí también me ha insultado! Intentó violarme, ¿sabes?-le encaró Alexa, enfadada-tengo más derecho a cargármelo, incluso.

-Estoy seguro de que tú ya lo has intentado. Déjale probar a él… cuando esté preparado-Leonne cerró los ojos y se sentó en una butaca parecía a la que había en el camarote de su capitán.

-Me parece que te preocupas mucho más por él que por mí-susurró Alexa, muy enfadada.

-No tengo tiempo para esto. Si no tienes nada interesante que decir, mejor será que te vayas-dijo Leonne, sin abrir los ojos.

Ella le miró con rabia, sin poder creérselo.

-Estoy harta. De ti, y de este barco. No te importo nada. A mí ni siquiera me enseñaste a pelear. ¿Por qué no adoptas a Marshall?-le espetó, llena de odio.

-A Marshall le enseñé a pelear porque no desobedeció mis órdenes, como la de quedarse en casa con su madre y no seguirme, por ejemplo. Y si no te gusta este barco, SIEMPRE PUEDES LARGARTE-rugió Leonne, dando un fuerte golpe en su butaca, y asustando a su hija.

Alexa tragó saliva, conmocionada, y después salió del camarote a toda prisa. Marshall, que había estado escuchando desde fuera, la vio salir corriendo a la bodega, y fue tras ella.

-Alexa…yo… lo siento mucho-dijo, mientras se acercaba a ella. Se había ocultado en las sombras, y se encontraba acurrucada entre los sacos de comida, llorando en silencio.

-Vete… vete de aquí-musitó ella, mientras sollozaba.

-Alexa…-Marshall se acercó un poco.

-¡QUE TE VAYAS!-le gritó, desquiciada.

Marshall retrocedió, intimidado. Aún en aquel estado, la chica tenía mucho carácter. Pero él sabía cómo se sentía, mejor que nadie. Y sabía lo que necesitaba. Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, se acercó, se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame!-se quejó Alexa, pero Marshall no la soltó, solo la abrazó con más fuerza.

-Puedes pegarme, dispararme o clavarme tu espada en el vientre. Hoy no me voy a ir de aquí-susurró él en su oído.

Alexa se resistió un poco, pero al final cedió. Se quedó unida a él en un largo abrazo durante toda la noche, llorando mucho al principio, pero finalmente cayendo rendida al sueño. Marshall sabía que no hacían falta palabras; ni ella tenía que desahogarse ni él tenía que consolarla. Solo necesitaba afecto, saber que había alguien a su lado. No estar sola.

Horas más tarde Marshall vio acercarse a Leonne hacia ellos, y fingió estar dormido, aunque estaba seguro de que no le engañaría. El pirata besó la frente de su hija, y acarició sus largos cabellos, murmurando "lo siento". Después se alejó sin decir nada más.

* * *

-Muy bien, bajarán a la isla dos botes; uno conmigo y otro con el Capitán-dijo Leonne. Se escucharon murmullos entre la tripulación.

-¿E-El Capitán va a salir… al fin?-preguntó Radan, emocionado.

-Sí ¿Te sorprende? Ni que fuese un hurón-Leonne miró a Radan con su aire de superioridad habitual-esta es una reunión muy importante. Pero no tengo que explicaros nada más ¿voluntarios para los botes?

Todos levantaron la mano y vociferaron, entusiasmados. Leonne esperaba esta reacción.

-No podéis ir todos. Alguien tiene que cuidar del barco ¿no os parece?-dijo, acariciando la culata de su pistola, como solía hacer.

-¡Que lo cuide otro! ¡Yo quiero ir!-gritó Radan, y muchos le secundaron.

-Mmmmm-Leonne fingió reflexionar-muy bien. La reunión os interesa. Habrá que encontrar algo que lo contrarreste. Veamos…

Los piratas le observaron, intrigados.

-Ya sé-dijo finalmente-tengo tres botellas de ron especiales que compré en Bienvenido, de un sabor especial tan fuerte que tumbaría a un caballo de un sorbo. Se las daré a los que se queden para que celebren por la noche.

Muchas manos de los interesados en la reunión bajaron, incluida la de Radan. Leonne sonrió con satisfacción.

-Esto ya es otra cosa. Muy bien; Tibol, Bellete, Mario y Radan os venís con nosotros. Thron y Huaco se quedan al mando.

El enorme bárbaro y el loro de Rogers dieron un grito de júbilo junto al resto de piratas que se quedaban.

-¡No es justo! ¡Yo no quiero ir!-se quejó Radan.

-Eso no es lo que has dicho antes. La próxima vez ten la boca cerrada, y no meterás la pata-dijo Leonne sin inmutarse-bajad dos botes, deprisa.

Mientras los piratas se apresuraban a obedecer, Leonne se acercó al camarote del capitán, y entró con cautela.

-Todo en orden. Cuando queráis podéis salir-le dijo a su jefe, que estaba reposando sobre su enorme butacón, mientras se ajustaba bien su pata de palo.

-Muy bien, muy bien-dijo Rogers, con voz ronca-por cierto Leonne, ¿dónde está el chico?

Leonne levantó una ceja, extrañado.

-¿Te refieres a... Marshall? Está abajo… trabajando en una nueva canción-respondió lentamente.

-¿Ah sí?-Rogers emitió una ronca risotada-¿una nueva canción, eh? Que suba, quiero oírla.

Leonne suspiró, mirando a su capitán con aprensión.

-Supuse que Huaco te lo contaría todo en cuanto comenzara a entrenarlo. ¿Qué quieres mandarle?-preguntó, con seriedad.

-Nunca pensé que intentarías mentirme, viejo amigo. Me has decepcionado-dijo Rogers, girando su garfio aparentemente distraído.

-Sabía de sobra que Huaco te lo había contado. Ahora no intentes mentirme tú a mí; ¿qué quieres del chico?-repitió Leonne.

Rogers se levantó y se acercó a Leonne. Le sacaba tres cabezas, y eso que el segundo de abordo era muy alto.

-Ya lo sabes. Quiero que luche… quiero que mate-dijo, y Leonne volvió a suspirar, sin poder ocultar la preocupación de su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro.

* * *

Marshall acababa de despertarse, y se desperezó lentamente, molesto por la luz del sol que se filtraba por los huecos del techo. A su lado, Alexa respiraba con suavidad, aún dormida.

Era la primera vez que el chico dormía tanto desde hacía mucho tiempo. ¡Qué bien se sentía! El descanso le había sentado estupendo. Marshall sonrió, sintiéndose estupendamente tras aquel sueño reparador, al lado además de la criatura que ocupaba su corazón. Pero entonces una pequeña ideíta se instaló en su cabeza, e hizo que la sonrisa se le borrase rápidamente. Hasta aquel día Tan-Tan le había estado despertando siempre con un terrible chillido en los tímpanos… ¿por qué hoy no? ¿Qué ocurría? Algo no iba bien…

Marshall se incorporó, y se dirigió corriendo a la salida de la bodega, dejando a Alexa acurrucada sobre un saco de harina. Si había problemas, ya volvería a despertarla. Pero al subir las escaleras de la cubierta, se encontró cara a cara con Radan, que le miraba con una expresión muy seria.

-Hola, chaval. Te vas a llevar una sorpresa-le dijo, secamente.

-¿Radan… qué?-preguntó Marshall, asustado. Entonces vio que toda la tripulación le estaba mirando, y escuchó una risa conocida, que le heló la sangre. De pasar tanto tiempo sin ver al Capitán Rogers, casi se había olvidado de que él estaba en el barco. Y de que él era quién mandaba allí, y no Leonne.

-Jo, jo, jo _Marshy_ , ¿cómo lo llevas? Te veo mucho mejor, has engordado ¿o es qué estás haciendo ejercicio?-preguntó con sorna. En su hombro, el loro Huaco graznó burlón-súbete en mi bote, llevas demasiado tiempo pegado al aburrido de Leonne, y necesitas reírte un poco.

-Yo… preferiría quedarme en el barco-dijo Marshall, asustado. La mirada que Leonne le dirigía era de advertencia, y no sabía lo que la mente retorcida de Rogers podía estar tramando. Su última "broma" había sido hacerle pelear a muerte contra Kum delante de toda la tripulación.

-Vamos, _Marshy_ , no siempre puede ser lo que tú pides ¿no te parece?-le dijo Rogers, volviendo a reír de manera estridente-¡A ver si se van a pensar los demás que eres mi favorito! Sube al bote, que verás que bien lo pasamos.

Los piratas miraban a Marshall con seriedad y preocupación. Thron se adelantó, y se dirigió a Rogers con respeto y miedo.

-Capitán, si se trata de pelear por usted, yo estoy más que dispuesto a hacerlo, y a morir, si es necesario. Marshall… puede quedarse aquí, componiendo otra de sus canciones, que tanto nos gustan-pidió, valientemente.

-Vaya Marshall, si que has hecho buenos amigos aquí-comentó Rogers, con sorpresa-pero no, nada de eso. Sube al bote, y no quiero que nadie más diga nada. No me sobra el tiempo, ni las ganas de aguantaros.

Todos se apartaron, mientras Marshall descendía las escalerillas hacia el bote, que esperaba ya en el agua. Hacía tiempo que no salía del barco. Rogers le siguió, y al sentarse, la frágil embarcación dio un tumbo; el Capitán ocupaba más de la mitad del bote con su enorme figura. Junto a Marshall subió Bellete, que se puso a remar, moviendo el bote con lentitud. Leonne subió en el otro, con Radan, Mario y Tibol. El segundo de abordo dirigió una última mirada de preocupación a Marshall, antes de sentarse al lado de Tibol, que también parecía intrigado.

-Bueno bueno bueno Marshall, y cuéntame, ¿qué has estado haciendo estos días?-preguntó Rogers, mientras Bellete remaba haciendo un esfuerzo descomunal: no era fácil mover un bote con una carga tan pesada como lo era el gigantesco pirata.

-Creo que ya lo sabéis-respondió él, sin atreverse a mirarle directamente. No había olvidado el rostro de pesadilla del Capitán: la cara rajada, la barba rojiza y encrespada y un parche en el ojo izquierdo-me he estado preparando. Para pelear.

-¿Y contra quién quieres pelear, Marshall?-preguntó Rogers. Bellete dio un agudo gritito, y el Capitán le miró con fastidio, pero el travesti continuó remando, fingiendo que no pasaba nada.

-Contra nadie-mintió él, aunque sabía que al igual que con Leonne, no serviría de mucho-pero quiero ser capaz de defenderme. No puedo ser un inútil si estoy entre piratas ¿no?

Rogers asintió con calma. Observó a Marshall con una extraña mirada, y cuando habló lo hizo en un tono mucho más tranquilo de lo habitual.

-¿Y qué tal crees que luchas? ¿Leonne te ha enseñado bien?-preguntó.

-Sí-respondió simplemente el joven. Sospechaba hacia donde quería llevarle Rogers. Y no estaba del todo mal. Al fin de cuentas era lo que él quería y Leonne no le había permitido…

-¿Lo suficientemente bien como para vencer a alguien…? ¿Para…matarlo?-Rogers se acercó mucho a Marshall, y el chico se vio obligado a mirarle directamente a los ojos (mejor dicho, al ojo). Su mirada era fulgurante.

-Eso habría que verlo-sin dejar de mirarle, Marshall respiró profundamente. Rogers le observó unos instantes más, y después comenzó a reír, tosiendo un poco.

-Lo veremos Marshall… lo veremos.-se recostó en el bote, y le dio una patada a Bellete, para que remase más deprisa.

Tras unos minutos en los que Marshall se dedicó a meditar tal y como le había enseñado Leonne, y Bellete a remar como un loco, empleando todas sus fuerzas para llevar a su Capitán hasta la playita, tomaron tierra.

-Muy bien, Leonne, ven aquí-le llamó Rogers, mientras andaba por la arena seguido de Marshall y el agotado Bellete. El segundo de abordo se apresuró a obedecerlo.

-Quedamos con los asesinos en el centro de la isla. Habrá que atravesar el bosquecillo-le informó Leonne. Alguien se tendrá que quedar vigilando los botes.

-Muy bien. Pues vamos-ordenó Rogers-¡seguidme, niños!

-Radan, quédate vigilando los botes-ordenó Leonne, y el aludido comenzó a quejarse de nuevo.

-Pobre Radan, bastante es que ha hecho el enorme esfuerzo de venir-intervino Rogers de nuevo con guasa-que se quede _Marshy_ , que me parece que no se lleva muy bien con los asesinos. Y también Bellete, que parece que no se mantiene en pie el pobre.

Bellete estaba sentado en la arena y se secaba el sudor con su pañuelo de seda púrpura. Marshall quiso replicar, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

-Preferiría que Marshall se viniera conmigo-intervino Leonne, hablando con firmeza.

-Parece que hoy os ha dado a todos por contarme vuestra opinión, como si me interesara-Rogers se impacientó-cuando doy una orden esta no se replica, ni siquiera el segundo de abordo ¡Andando!

Leonne miró a Rogers con enfado, y después a Marshall. Pareció reparar en algo, porque se acercó al chico con preocupación.

-¿Y tú espada?-le preguntó, impaciente.

-No la cogí… acababa de despertarme cuando me hicieron subir al bote y…-se excusó Marshall atropelladamente.

-¡Marshall! ¡Te he dicho muchas veces que tu espada debe ser ya parte de ti! ¡Es tu vida, ¿no lo entiendes?!-saltó Leonne, exasperado.

-¡Lo siento, en serio!-dijo el chico, algo molesto.

-¡Vamos Leonne, tenemos prisa!-se escuchó decir a Rogers, que ya se había internado en la pequeña selva con los otros piratas.

El segundo de abordo miró a Marshall entre furioso y preocupado, y sacando su espada de su cinturón se la dio.

-Pero… Leonne-Marshall quiso devolvérsela.

-Créeme, la vas a necesitar-respondió él, alejándose para alcanzar a Rogers-yo le pediré una a Radan, que tiene varias. ¡Prepárate Marshall! ¡En serio, estate preparado!

Leonne desapareció en la maleza, y Marshall se quedó a solas con Bellete, que resoplaba.

-¿Por qué crees que me ha traído aquí Rogers?-preguntó Marshall directamente al travesti.

-Creo lo mismo que tú, Marshall-dijo él, incorporándose al fin-quiere que te enfrentes a Rod. ¡Pero aún no estás preparado!

-¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa eso?-preguntó el chico, enfadado-¡Sí que lo estoy!

-Marshall, llevo muchos años conviviendo entre piratas y sé dónde están los límites. Rod es un pirata muy poderoso ¡Es el jefe de los asesinos! ¡No cometas el error de subestimarle de nuevo!

-No voy a permitirme el lujo de no creer en mí mismo-respondió el chico.

-Buena idea tío. Creo que nadie cree en ti-dijo una voz desde atrás. Una voz que Marshall llevaba escuchando en su cabeza aquellos tres meses. Lentamente, se volvió para encontrarse con aquel que había estado esperando todo aquel tiempo.

Rod Kim y sus colegas estaban ante él, riendo con maldad. Y Marshall notó que los nervios y el pánico volvían a él.

* * *

Debía mantener la cabeza fría. Para eso había estado practicando la meditación. Notando como las venas palpitaban por todo su cuerpo, y escuchando el sonido de su respiración con atención, levantó la cabeza y miró cara a cara a su odiado enemigo.

-No me puedo creer que te hayan dejado solo otra vez, colega ¿Leonne no te ha dejado un silbato o algo para que le llames si te hacen pupa?-preguntó Rod, y los otros rieron-¿dónde está Alexa? Aún no me la he follado…

Marshall respiró profundamente, intentando ignorar el comentario que hacía que le hirviese la sangre. Bellete se había puesto a su lado, y temblaba un poco.

-Rogers dijo que os esperaba en el centro de la isla. No sé qué hacéis aquí-dijo el pirata travesti, y los asesinos murmuraron, extrañados.

-Eso nos dijeron al principio. Pero luego nos dijeron que había un cambio de planes. Rogers nos especificó claramente que el lugar de encuentro era la cara sur de la playa-respondió Rod, extrañado.

-Rogers acaba de meterse en la selva a buscaros. Será mejor que os larguéis tras él, o estará muy enfadado-dijo Bellete con calma.

-A lo mejor ha decidido deshacerse de vosotros dos y por eso ha cambiado las cosas, para hacer que os mate. ¿No se habrá hartado de tus mariconadas, eh _Bedete_?

-Es Bellete-respondió el otro, sin alterarse. Marshall estaba asombrado del acopio de calma y soberbia con el que el travesti hablaba a los asesinos. Bellete se dirigía a Rod con educación, pero con un tono de desprecio absoluto, como si aquel tipo fuese la cosa más asquerosa que se hubiera encontrado en su vida-en serio, id a buscarlo.

-Tiene razón, Rod, vamos. Esto no me gusta nada-dijo el calvo de barba pelirroja, que Marshall ya había conocido en su anterior encontronazo.

El chico reflexionó unos segundos, antes de hablar a sus subordinados.

-Sí, venga. No perdamos más tiempo con estos mierdas-les indicó que avanzasen hacia la selva.

Se alejaron, pero entonces Marshall habló. No quería hacerlo, pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo.

-Mátame.

Rod se detuvo en seco. Los otros asesinos se giraron hacia Marshall, mirándole como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-¡Marshall!-chilló Bellete, conmocionado-¡Marshall, cállate! ¡Recuerda lo que te he dicho…!

-Me había olvidado de lo increíblemente imbécil que eras, Marshall-dijo Rod, sonriendo con una tranquilidad espeluznante-pero ahora que recuerdo, la otra vez te libraste de tu merecido por los pelos. Creo que es hora de que saldemos nuestra deuda ¿no? Y tal vez si le envío tu cabeza a Alexa en una bolsa, me perdone y quiera acostarse conmigo.

-¡Basta! ¡Vete ahora mismo! ¡Rogers te matará si tocas al chico!-le espetó Bellete.

-No lo hará si le digo que fue en defensa propia. Y si intentas delatarme, puedo matarte a ti también, mariposa-le dijo Rod con desprecio-además, él me lo ha pedido ¿no es así, Marshall?

-Sí-respondió él con tranquilidad. Algunos asesinos rieron, pero otros, como el calvo, no daban crédito.

-Este chico no está bien Rod. Vámonos, que Rogers está aquí y se va a enfadar mucho. La última vez esto no acabó bien-dijo.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritó el chico, y el calvo cerró la boca, insatisfecho-acabó perfectamente. Y esta vez va a ser aún mejor. ¿A que sí, Marshall? Siempre me ha gustado poner en su sitio a los idiotas que se pasan de listos. Y en este caso tu sitio es un hoyo, gilipollas.

Marshall seguía observándole impasible. Bellete le agarró del hombro y le clavó las uñas.

-Ni se te ocurra. En serio-le pidió, con su aguda y femenina voz rota.

-¿Te acuerdas de "Romeo" y "Julieta"?-preguntó Rod, desenvainando sus dos espadas, con las que habían peleado esta vez.

-Esta vez no necesito que me prestes ninguna-respondió Marshall con educación, sacando la que le habían prestado.

Rod levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-Esa… ¿esa no es la espada de Leonne?-preguntó, sin poder creerlo.

-Sí ¿tiene algún nombre en especial?-preguntó Marshall aún impasible.

-Dejaros de estupideces. Rod, vámonos ya. Si Leonne le ha dado su espada significa que le protege, y probablemente Rogers también. Te meterás en un buen lío sí…-empezó el calvo.

-¡QUE TE CALLES! Creo que luego te mataré a ti-le espetó Rod, muy desagradable.

-Tú mismo-el pelirrojo calvo retrocedió, ceñudo.

-Venga Marshall, a ver si me matas como la última vez-se burló Rod, y sus hombres rieron.

-A ver si me matas tú-replicó Marshall, y sin más preámbulos, se abalanzó sobre él.

Dio un fuerte golpe contra Rod, pero él lo paró con sus dos armas, y de una patada, derribó a Marshall. Los asesinos volvieron a reír.

-Esto es lamentable-se quejó el calvo-este chico debe tener un retraso.

-Disfrutad tíos, hoy os voy a dar un buen espectáculo-les dijo Rod con saña, mientras esperaba a que Marshall se incorporase.

-No cantes victoria aún-dijo Teague, y Rod no pudo evitar soltar una risotada.

-Qué triste-dijo-en serio, ríndete y te mataré rápido.

-Lo mismo te propongo-dijo Marshall, y volvió a lanzarse sobre Rod. Esta vez el asalto duró un poco más, pero tampoco mucho más. Los golpes de Marshall fueron parados por el asesino de nuevo, y poniéndole la zancadilla le tiró al suelo de nuevo.

-Es indigno que la espada de Leonne esté recibiendo esta paliza-dijo Rod, mientras Marshall volvía a incorporarse-me das asco.

-¡Marshall, se acabó! ¡Ven conmigo!-Bellete avanzó, pero dos asesinos le cerraron el paso.

-No te voy a dar más oportunidades. Así que empléate a fondo esta vez, payaso-le insultó Rod.

-Gracias por el consejo-respondió Marshall, y volvió a abalanzarse por tercera vez. Nuevamente las espadas chocaron la una contra la otra, emitiendo destellos plateados a gran velocidad, pero Rod frenó de nuevo a Marshall y le hizo retroceder. Dando una patada contra el suelo, levantó un poco de arena, que cayó en los ojos de Teague, quién perdió el equilibrio, cegado, y cayó de nuevo al suelo.

-Vale, terminemos con esto de una vez-dijo Rod, avanzando hacia Marshall con furia-en serio, no he visto nada más lamentable en mi vida. Muere sabiendo que has sido la persona que menos me ha costado matar, incluyendo a mi padre.

Rod levantó las dos espadas, listo para atravesar a Marshall. Bellete había comenzado a gritar, pero los asesinos le habían tapado la boca como a Alexa la vez anterior.

Rod bajó las espadas listo para clavárselas en el pecho al caído Marshall cuando el chico cogió la espada de Leonne y frenó el ataque. Rod se quedó estático, muy sorprendido, y Marshall aprovechó para darle una patada que lo propulsó hacia atrás, tirándole al suelo.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral, mientras Rod se incorporaba, perplejo.

-Me has sorprendido, buenos reflejos. Pero ahora voy a tener que matarte con mucha más crueldad, porque me has enfadado-dijo Rod, quitándose la arena de los pantalones.

-Te equivocas, amigo. Soy yo el que va a matarte-Marshall apuntó con su espada a Rod-coge tus dos cuchillitos y prepárate. Llevo tres meses preparándome para esto. Es matar o morir matando.

Rod abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido de escuchar aquello, pero antes de poder replicar Marshall saltó sobre él, y comenzó un ataque rápido y mortal contra su enemigo. Las espadas chocaban con una violencia total, y los dos contrincantes se movieron a gran velocidad, esquivando el uno los golpes del otro y sin perderse de vista.

-Tenía que ver qué tipo de ataques utilizabas, como te movías con tu espada, para ver como atacarte. Me has dado tiempo de sobra para calar tu estilo de lucha. Ahora te va a costar adaptarte al mío-dijo Marshall, mientras frenaba un golpe de "Romeo" y esquivaba a "Julieta". Había practicado la lucha con dos espadas con Leonne los últimos días, pero era un tipo de combate que tenía mucho menos fresco que con una sola, y estaba luchando mucho peor de lo que quería admitir.

Aunque al principio Rod llevaba las de perder, tras recuperarse de la sorpresa que le había dado el contraataque de Marshall había recuperado su fiereza habitual y le había hecho retroceder. De hecho, el asesino volvía a llevar las de ganar de nuevo.

-¿Esto… es… todo… lo que tienes?-jadeó, mientras daba mandobles con sus dos espadas-no sé cómo has podido pensar en vencerme. Leonne te ha tomado el pelo.

-Deja de hablar, que te desconcentras-se burló Marshall, esquivando de nuevo a "Julieta" y propinando un terrible corte en el brazo a Rod.

-¡Desgraciado!-exclamó el calvo, sacando su pistola.

-¡NO! ¡Yo me ocupo de esto!-le gritó Rod, furioso. Marshall se dio cuenta de que lo había enfadado de verdad. Y aquello había sido un grave error.

Como un torbellino, Rod atacó a Marshall girando sobre sí mismo y dando golpes letales con sus dos armas. Hizo retroceder cada vez más al pirata, hasta que Marshall se dio cuenta de que se estaba mojando los pies en la orilla. Rod le hizo un corte en la cara y otro en el hombro, y le habría hundido la espada en el pecho de no ser porque Marshall la esquivó a tiempo.

-Vas a morir. Te voy a matar, te voy a asesinar-repetía Rod, que había enrojecido de rabia y apretaba los dientes como un animal.

"Está loco-pensó Marshall-es realmente muy fuerte. Tengo que usar la cabeza, como con Kum". Mientras trataba de idear un plan, Marshall esquivaba los golpes cada vez más violentos de Rod. Si la espada hubiese sido la suya, y no la de Leonne, no habría aguantado aquellos mandobles.

Marshall resistió los golpes de Rod, mientras seguía analizando en su cabeza, buscando la más mínima idea acerca de cómo vencerlo. "Leonne no me enseñó solo a luchar con la espada-pensó, mientras frenaba a "Romeo" y "Julieta" que a punto estuvieron de clavarse en su pecho-Me enseñó a meditar, lo cual me ha servido para controlar los nervios y no caer en sus provocaciones-otro golpe de "Romeo", que Marshall paró y aprovechó para herir a Rod en el vientre-también me enseñó a disparar… ¿qué más…? ¿qué más? También me hizo más fuerte….". Su fuerza bruta sería comparable seguramente a la de Rod, por muy bruto que se pusiera el chico. Marshall dedujo que si empleaba toda su fuerza en sus golpes, como estaba haciendo su enemigo, lograría un efecto igual de potente. Así, golpeó con todas sus fuerzas, y para su sorpresa vio que los ataques de Rod eran cada vez menos, y que estaba consiguiendo igualarlo. "Leonne también me enseñó estrategias… me dijo que observase las debilidades de mis enemigos…"-Marshall observó a Rod ¿cuál sería su debilidad? Al parar un golpe de "Julieta", la respuesta le pareció obvia: debía conseguir quitarle primero una de las espadas. Sin ella, el combate se inclinaría a su favor.

Marshall giró y empleó una táctica de combate empleada por Radan para golpear a Rod en las piernas. Cuando su adversario gritó, furioso, y bajó sus dos armas para frenarle, Marshall se movió muy deprisa y le dio un fortísimo tajo en la mano izquierda, quitándole a "Romeo".

-¡Maldito…!-gritó Rod, pero Marshall le dio una patada y le tiró al suelo. Saltó sobre él dispuesto a clavarle el arma de Leonne, pero Rod puso sus pies en el vientre de Marshall y le apartó de una patada. El asesino se incorporó, y volvió al combate-estás perdido. Voy a hacer de tu vida un infierno, en serio. Vas a suplicar que acabe contigo.

-Si quieres llorar te dejo tiempo-respondió Marshall con picardía. Bellete rió, y Rod enrojeció tanto de ira que parecía que iba a explotar.

-AAAAAAGH-rugió el malvado joven, abalanzándose sobre Marshall. Teague frenó su golpe y le hizo otro corte en el vientre, pero Rod fue muy rápido: esquivó el siguiente golpe de Marshall, y después le golpeó con la empuñadura de "Julieta" en las narices, haciéndole caer hacia atrás.

Marshall perdió su espada en la caída, y Rod se tiró encima de él con "Julieta" lista para atravesarle. Pero Teague agarró de las muñecas a Rod y evitó que le hundiese su sable. El filo de la hoja de "Julieta" quedó a escasos centímetros del cuello de Marshall, y el chico emitió un leve gemido mientras Rod, encima de él, empleaba todas sus fuerzas en intentar cortarle el cuello, pero Marshall era muy fuerte también, y tensando sus músculos con extraordinario vigor, fue alejando la espada cada vez más de su cuello, haciendo que Rod gritase de rabia.

-¡Te voy a mataaaaaarrr!-gritó enloquecido, y escupió a Marshall en la cara con la esperanza de hacerle ceder, pero el chico no lo hizo. Todo lo contrario, el escupitajo le dio una idea: de un cabezazo, hizo retroceder a Rod, y lo apartó por fin de él.

Marshall se incorporó, buscando recuperar la espada de Leonne, pero Rod también se había levantado, y avanzó hacía él con su espada.

-Muere-le dijo, dando un mandoble con ella. Marshall la esquivó, y corrió, perseguido por Rod, por la playa. Tenía que pensar algo muy deprisa.

"Leonne también me hizo entrenar con los gemelos. Dijo que debía ser ágil…". Marshall vio cerca una palmera, y por fin una loca idea acudió a su mente. Era arriesgada, pero no tenía nada más. Para darse el valor suficiente de ponerla en práctica, Marshall pensó en Alexa, y en lo que ella diría cuando supiera que había derrotado a su odiado acosador.

Corrió hacia el árbol, perseguido por Rod, y trepó hacia él con gran agilidad, subiendo hasta arriba en pocos segundos.

-¡Eso no te servirá de nada, mamón!-le gritó Rod. Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Marshall saltó hacia él desde la copa, con un enorme coco en la mano. Rod le intentó dar con su espada, pero Marshall frenó el golpe con el coco, hundiéndolo en la espada y dejándola sin punta. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Rod, le pegó un terrible puñetazo y le desarmó, tirándole al suelo.

-¡Siiiii Marshall!-exclamó Bellete, que se había zafado de sus captores y sujetaba a "Romeo". Lanzó la espada a Marshall, que ya había cogido a "Julieta" y le había quitado el coco. Con las dos armas de su rival en sus manos, Marshall apuntó directamente al cuello de Rod, sin poder evitar una sonrisa de placer en el rostro. Le había costado pero lo había conseguido.

-¿Vas… vas a matarme?-preguntó Rod, que ya no parecía enfadado, si no que había palidecido mortalmente y sudaba mucho.

-Te lo dije-Marshall le dio una terrible patada a Rod en la cara, partiéndole la nariz y derribándolo. Avanzó hacia su enemigo, y le dio una fuerte patada en las costillas, similar a la que tiempo antes le había dado él-¿cómo se siente ahora?-le dio otra patada en el estómago, y otra en la cabeza.

-¡Basta!-ordenó el calvo-¡es suficiente! ¡Le has vencido de pura chiripa, no te creas que eres el amo de la espada!

-Esto no te incumbe-le dijo Marshall con desdén.

-Oh, claro que sí. Rod es mi jefe, y mi deber es protegerle-el calvo sacó una pistola, y apuntó con ella a Marshall-si le haces algo, no durarás ni un segundo, te lo garantizo. Déjale levantarse.

-No pienso hacerlo. Voy a matarlo-respondió Marshall, mirando al calvo con fiereza.

-Entonces tú también morirás-replicó él, acercando su dedo peligrosamente al gatillo.

 _¡BANG!_ Un disparo resonó en la playa, y Bellete dio otro chillido de horror. Pero no había sido el asesino quien había disparado. Había sido Leonne.

-Veo que no se os puede dejar solos ni un segundo-dijo, con voz pausada, pero se le notaba afectado.

-Ja, ja, ja, buen tiro, Leonne-dijo Rogers, saliendo de la selva detrás de él-¡Vaya Cózar, siempre acabas sangrando por hacer de niñera de Kim!

Cózar, el calvo pelirrojo, había recibido el disparo de Leonne en la mano con la que sujetaba su pistola, y ahora se retorcía de dolor, apretándose la herida.

-¡Rogers! ¡Tú has planeado esto!-dijo Rod, furioso, levantándose del suelo.

-Nadie te ha dicho que te muevas-dijo Marshall, pegándole una patada en la entrepierna y tirándole al suelo de nuevo.

-Buen golpe Marshall-dijo Tibol, que venía detrás de Rogers con Radan y Mario.

-¿Le has… vencido?-preguntó Radan, sin poder creerlo.

Marshall se encogió de hombros.

-Lo importante no es eso.

-Jo, jo, jo, claro que no-intervino Rogers, que seguía parado en medio de la playa. Su aparición había hecho que las cosas cambiasen mucho: los asesinos se habían apiñado lo más lejos posible de él, y le miraban asustados, mientras Bellete se le había acercado, y sonreía con satisfacción-lo importante es que vas a hacer ahora con él.

Marshall asintió, mirándole con odio. Llevaba soñando con aquello los últimos meses. ¡Era increíble que lo hubiese logrado! Si Bahari pudiera ver lo lejos que había llegado. "Ella lo aprobaría, sin duda". Marshall acercó a "Romeo" y "Julieta" al cuello de Rod, que le miraba con los ojos como platos.

-¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¿Te he dado muchas oportunidades! ¡Te advertí de que no lucháramos! ¡No es justo que me mates ahora! ¿Me oyes? ¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO ME MATES, NO PUEDES HACERLO!-gritó, presa del pánico. Se volvió hacia Rogers-¿Y TÚ? ¡SOY TU SOCIO, ¿RECUERDAS?! ¡ME HAS APUÑALADO POR LA ESPALDA, ERES UN…!

-¿MI SOCIO?-tronó Rogers, y Rod enmudeció de inmediato. El grito que el Capitán había pegado hizo que todos retrocedieran, muertos de miedo-¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES, NIÑO? ¿MI SOCIO? ¿EN SERIO? ¿TE CREES QUE ESTÁS A MI ALTURA, PEDAZO DE BASURA PUTREFACTA, ESCORIA, HIJO DE PUTA DESGRACIADO ASQUEROSO CABRÓN, BASTARDO LLORÓN Y TRAIDOR ¡TU CADÁVER NO VA A SERVIR NI PARA DAR DE COMER A LAS GAVIOTAS!

Rod soportó aquel torrente de insultos de Rogers, temblando cada vez más, mientras el pirata golpeaba el suelo con su pata de palo, y su voz alcanzaba una potencia tal que Marshall creyó que ensordecería.

-Te contraté para que mataras a Jack Rakjham, y que yo sepa, no solo sigue vivo, sino que además le va mejor que nunca ¿ASÍ CUMPLES MIS ENCARGOS, SOCIO? ¡INÚTIL, INCAPAZ, CRETINO, SUBNORMAL, GIL…!-la ira de Rogers iba de mal en peor, así que Leonne se acercó a él y puso su mano en el hombro del Capitán. Al sentirlo, Rogers pareció calmarse un poco. Respiró profundamente, y por unos instantes hubo un tranquilo silencio, como si un terremoto acabase de terminar. Marshall observaba a Rogers también asustado. Por un momento, se había olvidado de Rod. La cólera del Capitán le fascinaba en la misma medida que lo aterrorizaba. Cuando Rogers volvió a hablar, lo hizo dirigiéndose a Teague-Afortunadamente para Rod, no soy yo quién debe elegir su destino. Marshall es quién te ha vencido. Él decidirá.

Rod observó a Marshall con terror, y el chico se acordó del jefe Kum, a quién también había tenido la oportunidad de matar, pero había elegido no hacerlo. Aunque el indígena había sido un auténtico cerdo, el desprecio que Marshall sentía hacia él no era ni la mitad del que sentía por Rod. Le odiaba profundamente. No solo por que el asesino le hubiese metido una paliza y hubiera estado a punto de matarlo en su anterior encuentro, sino también por su repugnante personalidad, engreída y cruel, y sobre todo porque había tratado de abusar de Alexa. Recordar aquello hizo a Marshall decidirse.

-Creo que ya dije lo que haría si ganaba-le dijo Teague a Rod, que puso una mueca de horror y rabia profunda.

-No puedes… ¡No! ¡En serio, no lo hagas! ¡Trabajaré para ti! ¡Lo que sea…!-suplicó Rod, observando a "Romeo" y "Julieta" con pánico.

Marshall negó con la cabeza y levantó las armas. No le sería difícil hacerlo. Pero la risa de Rogers y su último comentario le hicieron detenerse segundos antes.

-Je, je, je. Sí que cambia el mar ¿eh _Marshy_? Aún recuerdo como Kum te suplicaba las mismas cosas. Esta vez estás listo para hacer lo que debes-dijo el pirata.

Marshall cerró los ojos. ¿Qué le ocurría? Quería matarlo. Debía hacerlo, así se lo había propuesto. Llevaba todo aquel tiempo pensando en el momento en el que su espada se hundiera en el pecho de Rod. No podía echarse atrás ahora. Pero Marshall nunca había matado a un hombre. ¿Iba a mancharse las manos por aquel tipo, aquel patán que lloriqueaba suplicando por su vida? ¿Merecía la pena? Antes de derrotarlo, Marshall habría dicho que sí, pero ahora…

Marshall miró a Rogers con atención. Estaba seguro de que si mataba a Rod, el Capitán pirata le ordenaría otros muchos asesinatos, y él ya no podría negarse como antes. Rogers era un demente, pero tenía un cierto código de honor. Y Marshall creía saber cómo funcionaba ese código.

-No voy a matarlo. No me merece la pena-dijo finalmente. Los asesinos le miraron con auténtica sorpresa, al igual que los piratas de Rogers, que negaron con la cabeza.

-¡Cárgatelo Marshall! Te aseguro que sí que merece-le apremió Radan.

Para sorpresa de Teague, Leonne sonreía con una expresión de orgullo en su rostro, al igual que Bellete. Pero la reacción que más esperaba era la de Rogers: si el capitán se volvía a enfurecer, probablemente su destino sería el mismo que el de Rod.

Pero Rogers seguía igual de calmado. Miró a Marshall con seriedad, y tardó un poco en hablar.

-Sea pues-dijo, moviendo la cabeza con aprobación-¿no deseas que ninguno de nosotros lo haga… por ti?

Marshall reflexionó un segundo, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Eso sería ridículo. Que se vaya. No merece la pena-lanzó una última mirada de desprecio a Rod, que seguía tendido en el suelo, y también le miraba con fijeza, como un perro apaleado.

-Muy bien-Rogers alzó su garfio, cortando el aire, y se volvió hacia los asesinos-¡Largaos, y no quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros!

Ellos asintieron, y se comenzaron a alejar. Rod se incorporó lentamente, mirando a Rogers con cautela, pensando que el Capitán podría cambiar de opinión en cualquier momento y dispararle, pero el pirata no hizo nada. El joven asesino fue detrás de los suyos, pero entonces Marshall le detuvo, llamándole.

-Hay algo que si vas a tener que hacer-dijo, mientras movía a "Romeo" y "Julieta" con agilidad.

Rod le miró interrogativo.

-¿El qué?-preguntó, con voz ronca.

-Arrodíllate-le respondió Teague. Rod puso una expresión de sorpresa, y por un momento pareció que iba a negarse, pero Rogers carraspeó, y finalmente obedeció. Se inclinó ante Marshall, y agachó la cabeza, muerto de vergüenza y rabia-No quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Alexa. Nunca-dijo Marshall, y después se dio la vuelta y se alejó.

-Largo-le dijo Radan a Rod con desprecio, y él se levantó y se alejó deprisa, siguiendo a los asesinos, que habían observado toda la escena con consternación: su jefe acababa de arrodillarse ante un novato desconocido, y había sido humillado por Rogers. Se sentían estúpidos.

Cuando ellos desaparecieron de la playa, todos se quedaron callados, mirando a Marshall con respeto y admiración. Rogers rompió el silencio, soltando otra de sus risotadas:

-Jo, jo, jo Marshall ¡Enhorabuena! ¡Sabía que no podías perder!-le dio una de sus palmadas en la espalda, pero esta vez no le derribó, como solía hacer.

-Tú les citaste en la playa para que se encontrasen conmigo ¿por qué?-preguntó Marshall. No es que no estuviese contento, pero Rogers le había manipulado para que pelease de nuevo, y aquello no le gustaba.

-Tú querías pelear con ese idiota, ¿no? Y yo necesitaba un pretexto para echarles, porque no me han servido de nada desde que los contraté-respondió el Capitán-Leonne se ha opuesto a mi plan desde que lo supo, pero el que manda soy yo, y sabía que no podías perder.

-No estaba preparado para esto. De hecho, de no ser por que contaba con el exceso de confianza de Rod, le habrían matado-intervino Leonne, que no estaba nada contento con Rogers.

-¿El niño está vivo, no? Eso es lo que cuenta. Si no se arriesga, no se gana. Ahora Marshall está mucho más preparado que antes. Sí… ya eres casi un pirata, chico-volvió a darle otra palmada. Leonne negó con la cabeza, pero no insistió-y ahora vámonos de aquí, que no tenemos mucho más que hacer. Esta noche haremos una fiesta en tu honor Marshall ¡El trovador espadachín!

Él asintió, complacido, y entre Radan, Bellete y Mario le auparon en sus hombros, y le subieron al bote entonando himnos de victoria.

* * *

La celebración fue una de las mayores que Marshall había visto en su vida, contando además con la participación de Rogers, que era el alma de la fiesta. El Capitán contó historias increíbles de monstruos marinos y batallas navales, bailó, cantó y propuso varios juegos como el tiro al blanco o una guerra de comida. Marshall alegró a todos con la música de su _kytar_ , que llevaba muchísimo tiempo sin tocar, y al que ya echaba de menos. Bailó con Alexa, que se había enterado de todo y parecía haberse reconciliado con su padre. Ella no parecía enfadada porque Marshall hubiese derrotado a su enemigo, como el chico había pensado en un primer momento, si no que por primera vez desde que la conocía, la joven le miraba con admiración… y algo más. Marshall podría haber intentado algo con ella aquella noche, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Estaba muy cansado. Y ya habría tiempo para hacerlo. Cuánto tiempo habría…

Sí, estaba decidido. Por el momento se quedaría entre los piratas. Le daba igual estar fuera de la ley. De momento no había cometido ningún crimen, y debía reconocer que se había encariñado de todos ellos. Su pelea contra Rod era su mejor hazaña hasta la fecha. Y el subidón de adrenalina que había recibido le hacía sentir tan bien.

-No estabas preparado. Pero quizás haya sido mejor así, después de todo-reflexionó Leonne que se encontraba en el timón, apartado de la fiesta, como siempre.

-He tenido mucha suerte. Pero a partir de ahora me esforzaré aún más. La próxima vez que entre en combate, no tendrás duda de que pueda vencer-le dijo Marshall. Estaban los dos solos en la popa, mientras esperaban el amanecer-te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí. De verdad. Te debo la vida.

-No seas tan empalagoso, o pensaré que Bellete te ha pegado algo-respondió Leonne, dando un sorbo a su bebida-no solo temía que no pudieras ganar. También temía… que no estuvieras listo para lo que viene después de la victoria.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Marshall, sorprendido.

-Con Kum ya demostraste que tu corazón era noble, mucho más de lo que me esperaba. Pero esto era distinto. Realmente odiabas a Rod-dijo Leonne, mirándole con fijeza-y aún así, le has perdonado. No te has manchado las manos con su sangre, porque sabías que no merecía la pena. Las mejores espadas son las que solo se desenvainan cuando es necesario, y las que no castigan, solo defienden. Muy pocos lo habrían hecho, Marshall. Y por eso te felicito.

Él asintió. Lo cierto es que había estado muy tentado de matarlo. Pero echando la vista atrás, sabía que no habría estado bien, independientemente de quien fuera. No iba a cometer un asesinato tan a la ligera, eso desde luego.

-Cuida de Alexa, Marshall. Me temo que has logrado impresionarla-dijo Leonne, terminándose su bebida y alejándose a su camarote.

Marshall le miró intrigado. El segundo de abordo era misterioso, y no se le escapaba nada. Por eso le admiraba tanto.

El chico no quiso decir nada más acerca de Alexa, pero si tenía una pregunta que no pudo evitar hacer:

-Leonne… ¿tú le habrías matado?

El segundo de abordo se volvió lentamente, y le miró con seriedad:

-Sí-respondió, simplemente, y se alejó.

Marshall se quedó solo en el timón, reflexionando sobre los piratas, Alexa, y la espada de Leonne, que aún llevaba colgada de su cinturón, al lado de "Romeo" y "Julieta".

* * *

 **Bueno, y con esto concluye el décimo capítulo de las aventuras del joven Capitán Teague. Ya se ha unido a los piratas y ha aprendido a pelear con la espada. Cada vez se acerca más al hombre que será en un futuro, aunque aún le queda mucho camino por recorrer. Su relación sobre todo con Leonne y el Capitán Rogers está cambiando. ¿Y qué ocurrirá entre él y Alexa? ¿Les veis futuro? El tiempo lo dirá...**

 **En fin, espero que os haya gustado (si habéis podido leerlo todo de una, mi más sincera enhorabuena, porque ha sido más largo que todos los demás juntos). Por favor, dejad un review si os ha gustado, que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones y vuestras dudas, y compartir cosas con vosotros.**

 **¡Hasta el siguiente episodio!**


	12. Capítulo XI: Tortuga

**Veamos. Sé que he estado bastante tiempo inactivo, pero bueno para compensar traigo un capítulo tan largo como el anterior si no más. Recomiendo antes de leer este releerse al menos los dos anteriores, pero bueno, en líneas generales Marshall sigue en el barco de Rogers, ha aprendido a pelear con la espada y ha hecho buenos amigos, entre ellos la bella Alexa y Andrée Leonne, el segundo de abordo. Por otra parte el director de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales se ha aliado con los padres de Marshall para poder mantener su control en el Caribe.**

 **-L3onn: Es el mejor review que he recibido hasta la fecha en todos mis fics, no te imaginas lo que me alegró leerlo, de verdad, muchísimas gracias. Me pone muy feliz que te guste mi historia y mis personajes, y espero que así siga siendo. ¡Y por supuesto que conozco One Piece, es mi manga favorito! También he estado escribiendo un fic que mezcla el universo de Luffy y sus nakamas con el de Piratas del Caribe.**

 **-La Luz de Orion: Al igual que con L3onn, tu review me alegró muchísimo. Ciertamente cuando escribo lo veo mucho como si fuese una película. Me gustaría hacer guiones, algún día. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando!**

 **Creo que el problema de este fic es que el capítulo 1 es un poco flojo, por eso puede echar hacia atrás a muchos posibles lectores, pero a partir del 2 ya se va cogiendo el ritmo de la historia y es imparable.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Tortuga**

-Bueno Marshall, viejo amigo ¿nos vamos o qué?-Marshall observaba con atención su reflejo en viejo y roto espejo del baño, mientras se quitaba los últimos trazos de barba con la navaja que le había prestado Tibol. Los últimos días le había dado más vueltas de lo que lo había hecho desde que había comenzado a entrenarse con Leonne. Y como antes de comenzar a entrenarse, no tenía la respuesta nada clara.

El baño (decir "baño" es mucho decir) era un pequeño compartimento al final de la bodega, que tenía varias toallas mohosas, un enorme cubo lleno de agua que los tripulantes se tiraban encima para lavarse y luego debían rellenar y un "asiento de alivio", un orificio en el suelo conectado a una sencilla tubería que arrojaba los deshechos fuera del barco. No era un _toilette_ francés, como solía decir Bellete, pero menos era nada.

Por primera vez desde que tripulaba el _Vorágine_ , Marshall se encontraba solo en el baño, sin nadie esperando fuera para su turno. Todos estaban arriba trabajando, y él había conseguido permiso de Leonne para tener un tiempecito libre, adelantando sus tareas obligatorias. Tras componer el estribillo de su nueva canción, que hablaba sobre los monstruos legendarios del mar de los que solían hablar los piratas, Marshall se había metido en el pequeño baño, y se había dedicado a darse un buen repaso, arreglándose el pelo, afeitándose la barba que llevaba de varios días y pegándose una buena ducha.

Mientras la incógnita de si quedarse en aquel barco maldito pero cada vez más amado, o largarse lo más rápido y discretamente posible continuaba rondando sus pensamientos, Marshall se recorrió de arriba abajo. Cuanto había cambiado. Su pelo siempre había sido algo más largo de lo normal, pero ahora le llegaba a los hombros, castaño y salvaje. Su rostro pecoso estaba adornado con algunos cortes, y su piel antes tan blanquecina y suave se había endurecido y quemado debido al duro trabajo bajo el sol. Y le faltaba un buen trozo de la oreja derecha, cortesía del jefe Kum, pero aquello no le afeaba. De hecho, le hacía más atractivo.

En cuanto a su cuerpo, el duro entrenamiento al que Leonne le había sometido había hecho aumentar los músculos del chico a gran nivel. Tenía unos fuertes pectorales, al igual que los brazos y las piernas, tonificados tras tantas horas escalando los mástiles junto a Quamar y Hassan. Sí, físicamente era impresionante. "¿Entonces por qué no le gusto?-pensó para sí mismo-algo de ganas me debería tener". Nuevamente, había aparecido el pensamiento que le tenía realmente enloquecido: Alexa.

Si bien el dilema entre escapar el resto de su vida con el miedo a ser asesinado por aquella banda de piratas o permanecer junto a ellos y poder ahorcado por la justicia le angustiaba, el asunto de la chica era el que realmente le torturaba. Marshall la quería. Marshall la amaba. Estaba seguro. Cuando tenía la cabeza fría, pensaba que era tan solo un encaprichamiento, una atracción natural de un hombre que lleva sin ver más que esa mujer desde hacía casi cuatro meses. Y esa mujer era muy, muy hermosa. Además de inteligente y divertida, lo que la hacía totalmente excitante. Marshall no recordaba haber estado tan pillado tanto por ninguna otra chica, ni siquiera por Bahari, que le había tenido embrujado con su salvaje y apasionada forma de ser. Le gustaba mucho, sí. Le gustaba muchísimo.

Si se marchaba del barco, renunciaba a Alexa, y a cualquier posibilidad que tuviera con ella. Quizás, con el tiempo, Rogers la mandase a ella misma a matarle. Al Capitán no le gustaban los desertores ni los inútiles, ya lo había demostrado en varias ocasiones.

-Tienes que tomar una decisión-le dijo Marshall a su reflejo, mirándole con fijeza, mientras se secaba el pelo y los hombros de su ducha-y no va a ser nada fácil.

Tampoco había olvidado a Rod Kim. Estaba seguro de que el joven se la había guardado, y estaba decidido a vengarse de él. Marshall tembló. Un grupo de asesinos planeando como matarlo no era la mejor premisa, desde luego. Pero quería quedarse. Sí, no había duda.

* * *

-Y así fue como lo hizo. Seiscientas mil libras perdidas, porque una sucia banda de piratas en una cáscara de nuez lograron engañar a un capitán de la Marina-Lord Barton dio un largo sorbo a su taza de té-a veces no sé cómo se puede dejar los negocios en manos de semejantes patanes.

La señora Teague le sonrió, sin demasiadas ganas, mientras también vaciaba su taza.

-Delegar nuestras tareas en otros puede ser un error fatal, desde luego. Hay cosas que debe hacer uno mismo-dijo la mujer, limpiándose sus finos labios con una elegante servilleta-hay cosas que nadie más puede hacer.

El director de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales y la poderosa dama burguesa se encontraban tomando el té en una terracita de la mansión de los Teague, atendidos por Mona, la anciana y fiel sirvienta de la familia. En el campo de Brighton el clima era muy distinto que en la costa Caribeña: hacía frío, ventisca y humedad. Una desagradable llovizna azotaba la carpa bajo la que los dos influyentes personajes disfrutaban de su merienda.

Lord Barton interpretó el comentario de la señora Teague mejor de lo que ella hubiese querido.

-¿Aún no tenéis noticias de vuestro hijo?-preguntó, poniendo delicadeza en cada una de las palabras.

-No, ninguna-respondió ella inexpresiva-todos los puertos de la costa están avisados, y también las ciudades cercanas. Nadie le ha visto-dio otro sorbo, terminando lo poco que le quedaba en la taza, y después lanzó una intensa mirada a Barton-¿por qué tenéis tanto interés?

-No me malinterpretéis señora-Lord Barton se revolvió incómodo en el asiento. Aquella mujer podía ser muy insidiosa si se lo proponía. Aunque ya tenía sus años, aún era hermosa, y eso imponía más aún-es solo que me pregunto… ¿no podría haber embarcado antes de que dierais el aviso? El puerto del este no está muy lejos de vuestra casa…

-Sí, ya hemos sospesado esa posibilidad-le interrumpió ella, altiva-pero en ese caso ¿no le habrían descubierto ya como polizón? ¿No lo habrían devuelto ya ha tierra? Creo que hay una estricta normativa respecto a ello en sus barcos, señor Barton. Solo los marineros registrados pueden embarcar. Y para ser marinero registrado se necesita ser mayor de edad, y credenciales. Son muchas condiciones ¿no cree?

Lord Barton se rascó el mentón, pensativo, mientras Mona recogía su taza de té.

-Depende ¿es hábil su hijo?-la señora Teague arqueó una ceja-al año recibimos cientos de notificaciones de polizones. Más de un barco puede pasarlo por alto. Bien podría haberlo conseguido, y estar ahora en Mumbai, o en Kuala Lumpur…

-¡NO!-la señora Teague se incorporó repentinamente, tirando su bandeja de té. Era alta, más que él. Y las facciones de su rostro se volvían duras y agresivas cuando su mirada penetrante se tornaba furiosa.

La porcelana de las tazas se hizo añicos, y Barton la observó extenderse por el suelo. Mientras Mona se apresuraba a recogerla, Sybil Teague pareció serenarse un poco, y volvió a ocupar su asiento, mirando al lord azorada.

-Disculpe, no era mi intención molestarla-se disculpó Barton, oliendo el peligro. No le convenía nada disgustar a la nueva fuente financiera de la Compañía. Se había excedido en palabras, como solía ocurrirle siempre que se hallaba en presencia de una mujer.

-Marshall no puede haber hecho eso. Nunca se atrevería. Se habrá escondido en las montañas, o en casa de algún amigo. Ya lo ha hecho otras veces. Solo ha ido… demasiado lejos en esta ocasión-parecía estar convenciéndose a sí misma, mientras tamborileaba la mesa con sus afiladas uñas.

"Si usted lo dice. Me parece que ese niño tuvo sus motivos para marcharse"-pensó para sí Barton, observando a la dama con seriedad.

-De todas formas no creo que el bienestar de mi hijo haya sido el motivo de su visita, Lord Barton. Si no le importa, me gustaría que me lo explicase cuanto antes, pues soy una mujer con muchas ocupaciones. No puedo estar tomando el té y hablando de mis disyuntivas diarias todo el tiempo-el tono de voz que empleó aquella vez fue mucho más autoritario y cortante que las otras veces, si cabe.

-Oh, claro. Pero es que preferiría esperar a su esposo.

-Ya se lo he dicho, Jonathan tiene todo el día lleno. Debió anunciarnos su visita con antelación. Pero todo lo que pueda decirle a él me lo puede decir a mí-la señora Teague se acercó hasta Barton, cubriéndole con su sombra, y le traspasó con la mirada. Él tragó saliva ¿Cómo iba a quitársela de encima?

-¿Está segura de que nadie nos escucha…?-preguntó finalmente, en voz baja.

-Tranquilo. Mona no es ningún problema, se lo puedo asegurar-dijo Sybil, lanzando una fría mirada a su criada, que ni siquiera reaccionó al escuchar su nombre, como si fuese parte de los muebles.

-Bien, bien…-a Barton no le quedaba otra-bueno, se trata del sujeto que usted ya sabe… lo hemos atrapado. Pronto nos rebelará todo lo que queremos saber. La operación se pondrá en marcha muy pronto.

Un destello de codicia pasó por los ojos de la señora Teague, un destello que no agradó nada a Barton, quien la miró con recelo. Ella trataba de aparentar indiferencia, pero se notaba su impaciencia.

-¿Y qué hay del otro sujeto…? Ya sabe, el que se ofreció a ayudarnos-preguntó. Mona seguía recogiendo la mesa-es arriesgado…

-Aún no se nada-Barton negó intranquilo-pero todo se llevará a su tiempo. De momento, la información que el prisionero puede darnos es muy valiosa. Muy, muy valiosa. Quiero reunirme con ustedes en cuanto él me diga todo lo que necesito. Y esta vez sin el señor Watts, ni Norton. Solos nosotros tres.

-Prescinde usted de mucha gente, señor Barton-dijo la señora Teague, cogiendo su paraguas y comenzando a andar por el jardín.

-Solo de la que se puede prescindir. El señor Watts está anciano, y solo sería un impedimento. Y Norton… nunca estaría de acuerdo con esto, y podría ocasionarnos…dificultades-Barton también había cogido su paraguas.

Descendieron por la ladera que llevaba a la verja de entrada de la casa, y una vez allí esperaron a la llegada del carruaje del lord. Antes de entrar, él besó la mano de la señora con forzada educación.

-Les haré llegar un mensaje en cuanto lo sepa. Nadie más debe saberlo. Nadie-recalcó las últimas palabras.

-No se preocupe, señor Barton. Hablaré con mi marido. Tenga un buen día-la señora Teague inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto, y después dejó que el cochero cerrase la puerta. Barton la echó una última ojeada mientras se alejaba de la mansión Teague.

-"Creo que he hablado más de la cuenta-pensó Barton, mientras se acurrucaba contra la ventanilla de su carruaje, observando la lluvia golpear los cristales-No le caigo bien, de eso no hay duda. De todas formas me parece que nadie le cae bien…-sonrió con amargura- y lo que es peor, me intriga. No me parece que se fíe de su marido. Es tan sencillo hacer negocios entre hombres… pero cuando una mujer se mete… ¡Todo son costes!"

Desde la verja de la mansión, Sybil Teague se quedó observando la carretera por la que se alejaba su visitante, con la misma mirada fría y dura de siempre. Él le había hablado de Marshall, y eso la había importunado. No soportaba hablar de Marshall con nadie, por supuesto no con su esposo, y menos aún con sus amigas del club de bridge. Era un tema que la descolocaba totalmente.

Mona se acercó por detrás, sujetando el paraguas de su señora, y estirando su encorvada espalda para llegar hasta ella, pues era mucho más bajita.

-Creo que él no se fía. Los hombres solo quieren hacer tratos entre los de su género-dijo la criada con voz trémula.

-Johnatan cree que cumplirá con su palabra, y que pronto tendremos un sitio en la Junta General de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales-dijo ella, como recitando a su marido.

-Pero ese no es el plan ¿verdad que no? Al menos _vuestro_ plan-siseó la anciana agudamente.

Sybil la miró con dureza, y la criada agachó la cabeza, algo acobardada.

-Espero no tener que arrepentirme de haber confiado en ti. Porque tú te arrepentirías mucho más de haber traicionado mi confianza-Mona se apresuró a asentir, servil. Sybil volvió a echar una ojeada al horizonte, gris, como ella misma-pero no. Ese no es el plan.

Su plan.

* * *

- _Na na na… bestias en el mar… entrañas, sangre y sal… bestias en el mar_ -canturreaba Marshall mientras salía del baño a buscar su ropa, envuelto en la vieja toalla verde- _Un Kraken, sirenas, el Leviatán… bestias en el mar…_

-Marshall-Leonne descendió los escalones que llevaban hasta aquel corredor, con su habitual y elegante calma.

- _El barco empezará a temblar… las velas oirás rasgar….-_ seguía Marshall, que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Marshall-repitió Leonne, observándolo con sorpresa. Pero el chico no le escuchó, ocupado en bailotear mientras recogía su ropa de la banqueta.

 _-¡Vienen ya! ¡Prepárate a luchar! ¡No podrás escapar! ¡Viene ya y te van a atrapar!_ -Marshall dejó caer la toalla, quedándose en pelotas, y continuó con su distraído baile, girando por toda la habitación _-¡Abren sus fauces y te van a….!_ ¡AAAAH!-Marshall reparó por fin en la presencia del segundo de abordo, y estuvo a punto de caerse del susto.

Leonne suspiró mientras Marshall se apresuraba a vestirse, muerto de vergüenza. Le daba más corte incluso que Leonne le hubiese pillado bailando como un idiota que desnudo.

-Estooo…. buenos ideas Andrée…-saludó Marshall mientras se ponía los pantalones, azorado.

-¿Sueles hacer este tipo de cosas?-preguntó él, con sequedad.

-¿Qué? No, que va… es que me encontraba un poco mal y… bueno, esto….-Marshall notó que se ponía aún más rojo mientras observaba el impertérrito rostro de su interlocutor-bueno…esto… ¿qué quieres?

-Nos acercamos a Tortuga. Quiero que estés listo para desembarcar en una hora-aquellas palabras sobresaltaron al chico, algo que Leonne ya se esperaba.

-¿Qué?-saltó Marshall-¡Pero eso es imposible!¿No íbamos a parar primero en una colonia británica? Además… yo no soy el más apropiado para…

-Nos hemos visto obligados a obviar nuestra parada en Connery, pues el Capitán cree que estaremos más seguros en Tortuga. Nunca has estado en la isla, así que vendrás conmigo para conocerla-Leonne echó un vistazo a la toalla verde con evidente repugnancia. Marshall aprovechó esa distracción para tratar de inventarse alguna excusa.

-Yo… preferiría quedarme en el barco… ya me metí en suficientes líos en nuestra parada de Bienvenido ¿no te parece?-sonrió con falsa inocencia-puedo aprovechar para ir limpiando las bodegas… y puedo vigilar el barco…

-No seas idiota, todo el mundo va a desembarcar. El Capitán Rogers tiene a su disposición un puerto privado en Tortuga, así como una serie de vigilantes especiales para proteger el barco y arreglarlo. No necesitamos que nadie se quede-Marshall palideció mientras escuchaba las explicaciones de Leonne. Si iba a esa isla en compañía de piratas, sería oficial e innegable que era uno de ellos, y su vida quedaría marcada para siempre.

-Yo...-tenía que pensar algo deprisa. Si fingía estar enfermo…

-Sigues queriendo escaparte-dijo Leonne. No era una pregunta, si no una afirmación absoluta.

Marshall le miró aterrado. El segundo de abordo continuaba asombrándole con aquella extraña capacidad que poseía para leerle el pensamiento. Parecía imposible ocultarle algo.

-Que va Leonne… es que…-pero sabía que daría lo mismo.

-Mira, Teague, estoy harto de tu ingratitud, así que voy a poner fin a esto-Leonne le miró con gravedad, pero Marshall no se dejó achantar.

-¿Ingratitud? ¡Claro que no!-se quejó el chico-¡Me enseñaste a pelear! ¡Me ayudaste a vencer a ese Kim! ¿Cómo no iba a estarte agradecido?

-Te rescatamos de esa isla, te perdonamos la vida y te aceptamos entre nosotros. Te di la oportunidad de demostrar tu valía como cantante y compositor, te salvé la vida en Bienvenido, y te enseñé a defenderte y a pelear, convirtiéndote en un guerrero medianamente decente-las palabras fueron golpeando al chico con dureza-pero tú estás convencido de que somos los malos. Crees que te secuestramos en el barco, y que has tenido que seguirnos el rollo para sobrevivir. Puede que sea cierto, pero aún así te ayudamos y te hicimos mejorar. Cuando me pediste que te entrenase, acepté. Y te advertí de que debías aceptar tu destino y ser pirata. Pero no has querido. Bueno…

-Leonne, yo no pienso que…-pero el segundo de abordo le hizo callar con un gesto.

-Al llegar al puerto de Tortuga, te prepararé un barco que te llevará al puerto de Charleston, y desde allí podrás regresar a Inglaterra, o hacer lo que quieras.

-Leonne…-escuchar aquello hizo que Marshall sintiera una descarga. ¡Podría marcharse! ¿Podría?

-Te doy la oportunidad de elegir: cogerás ese barco y te largarás, o te vendrás con nosotros. Pero una vez decidas, Marshall, no pienso permitir que te eches atrás. Porque en ese caso, te mataré. Y lo digo en serio-terminado de decir aquello, Leonne se alejó, sin darle tiempo a replicar ni echarle ni un último vistazo.

-¡Leonne! ¡Yo…!-Marshall quiso retenerle, pero desistió. No serviría de nada. Se sentó en el suelo, aún con solo los pantalones puestos, y se miró los pies-bueno-se dijo a sí mismo-querías elegir, ¿no? Pues es el momento. Te queda una hora.

Se puso la camisa y se metió en la vieja habitación en la que solía componer. No quería que nadie pudiese influir en su decisión. Especialmente alguien de largos cabellos y carnosos labios…

* * *

-¡Tortuga!-anunció Quamar desde el palo mayor.

-¡Síiiiiii! ¡Al fiiiiiin!-exclamaron todos.

-¡Las tabernas de Tortuga nos esperan muchachos!-gritó Thron, dándoles una fuerte palmada en la espalda a Tibol y a Mario.

-¡Y las mujeres!-dijo Radan, sonriendo con gusto.

-¡Y los hombres!-exclamó Bellete, emocionado. Todos le miraron con desdén.

-Vaya vaya, buena mañana para morir muchachos-Rogers se asomó desde el puesto de mando del timón, con Huaco puesto en su hombro, devorando una rata con saña.

-¡Capitán! ¡Me alegra de verle al fin!-le saludó Radan con amabilidad.

-¿Cómo que al fin?-tronó Rogers, asustándolo-¿Insinúas acaso que descuido mis deberes de señor de este barco?

-No, no, no… ¡Claro que no! ¡Por supuesto que no, Capitán!-Radan se encogió, muerto de miedo.

-Maldito cobarde-se burló de él Mario, el pirata de pelo sucio y greñoso.

-Esto merece una lección, Radan-dijo Rogers con agresividad. Luego sonrió, y soltó una de sus características risotadas-¡JO, JO, JO! ¡Te lo has tragado! ¡Era una broma, hombre!-Todos rieron menos Radan. Se había desmayado-A veces pienso que me paso con vosotros, muchachos-reflexionó Rogers, rascándose el mentón con su garfio-¡Os morís de miedo cada vez que respiro!

-Que va, que va-intervino Bellete, adulador-solo nos da respeto, Capitán.

-¿ESTÁS DICIENDO ACASO QUE NO ME TEMES, BOTARATE?-rugió de nuevo Rogers, y Bellete dio un chillido y se fue a esconder detrás de Mario. El Capitán soltó otra risotada, y Huaco rió con él-vaya panda de besugos…

-Hoy está graciosillo-comentó Ernst, el de la cicatriz con forma de telaraña.

-Sí, a ver si le dura-respondió Mario, mientras ataba un cabo de estribor.

Aunque se alegraban de nuevo de ver a su capitán en tan buen estado, lo cierto era que los piratas del _Vorágine_ hubiesen preferido que él se hubiera quedado en su camarote una larga temporada más: cuando estaba en cubierta, Rogers era de lo más intenso: daba órdenes constantemente, gritaba como un poseído, gastaba bromas pesadas, a veces de infarto, y siempre estaba el peligro de que se cabreara con alguien y le pegase un tiro, aunque eso no pasase a menudo.

-¡Más brío, Thron, muchacho! ¡Necesitas tomar más vitaminas!-gritó el Capitán al musculoso albino, que resopló, tirando de la gigantesca ancla. Todo debía estar preparado para el desembarco cuanto antes.

Leonne subió al puesto de mando, y se acercó discretamente a su capitán, que estaba conversando con Alexa.

-¡Andrée, vejestorio!-rió Rogers amistoso-¡cada día te cuesta más subir esas escaleras!

-Me alegra verle de tan buen humor, Capitán-saludó Leonne-Alexa, buenos días.

-¿Dónde anda Marshall, papá?-preguntó la chica, que estaba limpiándole el pico a Huaco de la sangre de la rata.

-Abajo. No vayas-se limitó a decir Leonne.

-Jo, jo, jo, Andrée-intervino Rogers-no tienes por qué preocuparte. Tú nena ya es mayorcita para enrollarse con un hombre. Y mejor si es un chico de su edad.

-Esta conversación está fuera de lugar-replicó Leonne secamente-Alexa, quiero que me revises el documento de tesorería. No tardes-la chica le miró enfadada, pero obedeció.

Rogers la vio alejarse con un gesto de aburrimiento.

-Andrée… Andrée… hay que cuidar de la familia-dijo, con cierta tristeza.

- _La familia_ -repitió Huaco.

-Eso hago. Y no creo que esto sea lo más importante ahora mismo-Leonne observó a Rogers, impasible.

-Ya, bueno-el Capitán se rascó la larga y greñosa barba, en la que había algunas migas de carne-¿qué hace Marshall, que tan importante es?

-Le he dado un ultimátum.

-¿Ah sí?-Rogers soltó una carcajada, que asustó a los piratas que trabajaban abajo-¿No me digas que aún piensa en fugarse, el pobre niño? Jo, ja, je, jo…

-Se quedará. No tiene alternativa. Ya es parte del mar-sentenció Leonne. Rogers asintió, y se volvió hacia la barandilla, para contemplar las azules aguas del Caribe.

-Parte del mar. Todos lo somos-una suave brisa acarició su mutilado rostro, haciéndole sonreír-todo empezó aquí, hace mucho tiempo…

-No quiero estropear su buen humor, pero tengo que darle malas noticias-Leonne sacó a Rogers de sus cavilaciones.

-Ya. ¿A qué indeseable que quiere exhibir mi cabeza como trofeo nos vamos a encontrar en Tortuga esta vez? Porque hoy no me siento como para perdonar muchas vidas, como la última vez.

-A algunos de los que intentan traicionarnos los necesitamos con vida. Hay que tener aliados-le recordó Leonne.

-Ya, ya lo sé. Pero me da igual. Rackjham piensa que puede vencerme, o algo por el estilo. Y esos idiotas de Morgan y Bartholomew apoyan siempre al mejor postor. Traidores. ¡Traidores por todas partes! ¡LOS EXTERMINARÉ A TODOS!-los piratas de abajo volvieron a temblar del susto.

-Cálmese. No se trata de ninguno de ellos. Aunque sí que va a haber otro intento de asesinato. Tal vez hicimos mal despidiendo a Kim, él podría habernos ayudado.

-Otro incompetente. Tenía tratos con Rackjham y creía que yo no lo sabía. ¡Idiota!-el enorme garfio de Rogers golpeó la barandilla, y asustó a unas gaviotas que estaban posadas a su lado-debí haberlo matado yo mismo. Ese chico no tuvo las agallas suficientes.

-Ya hemos hablado de por qué Marshall no acabó con Kim, y te pareció correcto-Rogers gruñó, fastidiado-el caso es que se trata de nuevo de Vitto. Dicen que tiene una trampa muy bien preparada.

-¿Vitto? ¿Vinzenzo Vitto? ¿Y me tengo que preocupar?-bramó Rogers, casi ofendido-¿A dónde va a parar este mundo?

Algunos de los piratas alzaron la vista hasta donde estaban Leonne y Rogers, curiosos, pero no se atrevieron a preguntar.

-Baja la voz por una vez, por amor de Dios-Leonne se acercó tanto a Rogers que sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros-escúchame: ha formado una alianza con Rackjham. Así que está vez va en serio.

-Mpfffff… no me das ni un descanso-resopló Rogers.

-Seguramente Rackjham lo esté manipulando como un vulgar sicario, quizás incluso espera que lo atrapes, pero si jugamos bien nuestras cartas y atrapamos a Vitto, podríamos cambiar las tornas y atrapar a Rackjham.

-No pienso perdonarle la vida a Vitto otra vez, Andrée-dijo Rogers, mirándole fijamente-he perdonado demasiadas cosas a demasiadas personas.

-Es la mejor pista que tenemos para atrapar a Rackjham. Sería una buena jugada, y no necesitaríamos del... otro plan-la voz de Leonne tembló un poco al decir eso último.

-El otro plan está al margen de Rackjham. Y te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar de eso fuera de mi camarote-Rogers se alejó de Leonne, y acarició la cabeza de Huaco, que le mordisqueó un dedito, cariñoso-pero sea. Lo haremos como tú dices. Espero no tener que arrepentirme.

-Espero que yo tampoco-asintió el segundo de abordo.

-¿Cuándo va a intentar matarme ese neófito?-preguntó Rogers, frotándose las sienes con cansancio.

-Esta noche, en el Restaurante de la Bahía. Hice llegar el rumor de que irías a cenar allí-Rogers se apoyó contra la barandilla, cansado. Leonne se acercó, y asegurándose de que nadie miraba, le puso la mano en el hombro, tratando de animarlo-si tú quieres que… si vos queréis-se corrigió-puedo ocuparme yo de atraparlo.

-No-respondió el pirata tras pensarlo unos instantes-no, iré yo mismo. Creo que hay que recordarles a los piratas de Tortuga quién es el Capitán Rogers.

Leonne sonrió y asintió, satisfecho.

-Ve con tu hija Andrée. Dale cariño por una vez, que no te vas a morir por ello-resopló Rogers. El segundo de abordo obedeció, dejándole solo de nuevo. Rogers acarició a Huaco, y volvió a contemplar el mar-empiezo a estar mayor para estas juergas, Huaco. Pero no se lo digas a nadie ¿eh, viejo pajarraco?

- _A sus órdenes Capitán… a sus órdenes Capitán_ -repitió el loro, haciéndole reír.

* * *

-¡Bajad el ancla!-la voz de Quamar resonó por todo el barco, y los hombres se apresuraron a mover el pesado instrumento, animados por los gritos de su capitán. Tanto jaleo despertó a Marshall, que se encontraba tumbado en el cuartucho donde componía sus canciones.

"Maldita sea… maldita sea-repetía el chico, arrastrándose hacia la puerta con fastidio-¿Cómo me he podido quedar dormido?" Se había metido allí para tomar una decisión muy importante, y se había quedado frito en cuestión de minutos. "Llevo acumulando mucho cansancio desde hace semanas"-razonó. ¡Pero eso no era excusa! Ya habían llegado al puerto privado de Rogers, y en cuestión de minutos tendría que decidir si quedarse con ellos y ser pirata para siempre o largarse y buscarse la vida. Leonne había sido claro: una decisión llana y absoluta, o se lo cargaría. Marshall no estaba seguro de si lo haría, pero prefería no tener que comprobarlo.

Dejar el barco le daría una independencia de la que no gozaba desde hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba algo harto de trabajar como una mula durante todo el día, y tener que obedecer las órdenes del capitán, el segundo de abordo, el contramaestre y el supervisor, además de al armero, el cocinero, los vigías y el travestí (eso último no era un cargo, pero Bellete también lo madurreaba cuando le apetecía). Además, el principal problema seguía siendo que estaba colaborando con unos criminales en potencia, que eran asesinos y ladrones, y que probablemente pronto atacarían algún barco. Marshall no quería matar a nadie ¿cómo evitaría entrar en combate contra, por ejemplo, un barco español, si los demás le obligaban?

La vida del barco no estaba tan mal, por otra parte: sus compañeros le caían bien, y había llegado a entablar una buena amistad con algunos de ellos (Bellete, Radan, Tibol, Thron, los gemelos…). Y estaba Alexa. Le gustaba muchísimo. Ella había impactado hondo en su corazón, más de lo que ninguna otra mujer hubiese podido. Marshall creía estar enamorado de verdad esta vez. Y eso le hacía sufrir, porque era como si ella lo tuviese dominado. Como si tuviese su corazón guardado en un cofre, y pudiese acuchillarlo en cualquier momento…

Alexa, su sedoso cabello, sus intensos ojos de color miel, sus dulces labios que él ya había probado una vez, y se moría por repetir…

"¿Vas a irte o no, marinero?"-Marshall se dio un cabezazo contra la pared. Las cosas seguían igual de enredadas que al principio. Vio su _kytar_ , en el suelo de la estancia, cerca de él. Siempre le habían dicho que era un negado para la música, y que no tenía talento, y sin embargo… había conseguido fascinar como a niños pequeños a la banda de piratas más temibles del mundo. En el fondo, él siempre había sabido que sí que tenía talento. Siempre supo que la música le merecía la pena. "Y te merece la pena… ¿la piratería?"-pensó Marshall.

* * *

-¡Lucio, viejo amigo!-el pesado cuerpo de Rogers hizo crujir la pasarela de bajada del barco, mientras corría a saludar, muy contento. Huaco le siguió, revoloteando a su alrededor.

-¡Capitán, cuánto me alegro de verte!-respondió el aludido, abrazando a Rogers efusivamente-¡Andrée! ¿Cuidas bien de este viejo lobo de mar?

-Lo mejor que puedo-Leonne estrechó la mano de Lucio con educación-Veo que has arreglado el _Lucero Rojo_ -señaló un barco que estaba atracado al fondo del pantalán: era un velero imponente, ni la mitad de grande que el _Vorágine_ , pero si muy elegante. Su casco era negro, y sus velas rojas como la sangre.

-Sí, en su último viaje terminó bastante mal, creíamos que se hundiría, pero es muy fuerte. Ha aguantado muy bien todas las reparaciones-Lucio observó el _Lucero_ con orgullo, y luego volvió a concentrarse en sus dos visitantes-no esperábamos que vinieras por aquí, Capitán.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó Rogers, sorprendido. Detrás, Thron y Ernst cargaban con unos pesados fardos, y estuvieron a punto de tirarlos encima de su jefe.

-Los ánimos están muy calientes últimamente. Rackjham estuvo aquí hace poco, y también Morgan y Bartholomew. Se rumorea que tienen un acuerdo-explicó Lucio. Se le veía preocupado.

Lucio era un hombre alto, de piel negra, cabellos largos y canosos pese a su relativa juventud, pues no debía ser mayor que Leonne. Llevaba una cuidada perilla y tenía varias cicatrices en el rostro, pero muy leves en comparación a las de su Capitán. Él era el encargado de cuidar el puerto privado de Rogers en Tortuga y de los barcos que allí escondía, como el _Lucero_. Podía decirse que era el representante de la autoridad del Capitán en la isla, por lo que tenía un cargo bastante importante. Los muchos enfrentamientos con rivales de Rogers como eran los hombres de Rackjham le habían dejado el cuerpo lleno de recuerdos de antiguas batallas.

-¡Tú también me vas a hablar de trabajo! ¡Lucio, he venido a divertirme! ¡Nada de Rackjham ni de Morgan ni de la Muerte ahora!-Rogers avanzó y saludó a los otros subordinados de Lucio que estaban también allí, volviendo a adoptar su tono jovial y escandaloso.

-Esto… es importante-le dijo Lucio a Leonne, preocupado.

-No te preocupes. Te lo explicaré todo luego-Leonne dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Lucio, y siguió a su Capitán.

-¡Oh, nuestros alegres compañeros de Tortuga!-exclamó Bellete, emocionado, saltando desde la cubierta del barco para ir a saludarlos-¡Drew, cuánto tiempo!

El tal Drew miró a Bellete asustado y salió corriendo.

-Creo que aún no se ha olvidado de la vez en que lo emborrachaste para tener tema con él, Bellete-comentó Radan, divertido.

-Él lo disfrutó más que yo-replicó el travestí con despecho.

-¡Hola Mo!-saludó Thron a un pirata chino gigantesco y obeso, que corrió hacia él bamboleando todas sus carnes. Al llegar el uno al otro, comenzaron a pegarse con violencia.

-Thron, siempre con lo mismo. No entiendo por qué se saludan así-comentó Alexa mientras se ponía su elegante abrigo negro.

-Eso es por qué a ti no viene nadie a saludarte cariño. No entiendes lo que es decir "hola"-la picó Radan malvadamente.

Alexa cerró los ojos y fingió no haberlo escuchado. Pero él muy capullo había dado en el clavo. ¿Quién la esperaba a ella?

-¡Alexa! ¿Eres tú?-una voz la sorprendió desde atrás.

-¿Quién demonios eres tú, crío?-se sorprendió Radan.

-¿Miquel? ¿Miquel Beau?-ella no podía creerlo.

-Soy yo-el joven era un chico muy atractivo, rubio y de ojos verdes. La sonrió con ternura-no puedo creerlo.

-No, desde luego yo tampoco ¿cómo es que te has hecho pirata?-preguntó, sorprendida.

-Pues como todo el mundo, se entiende-interrumpió Radan, despectivo.

-No me quedó más remedio. Lucio llegó a mi pueblo y me ofreció una buena prima por currar en su puerto. Necesitaba el dinero-explicó el chico, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya, me imagino-Alexa sonrió, y Radan tuvo que admitir que era una sonrisa muy hermosa-Así que eres técnico… ¿qué tal le va a tu familia?

-Mejor, sin duda-Miquel se acercó a ella, y Radan le dedicó un terrible gesto de desprecio-¡Oh! Radan, me alegro de verte.

-Lo siento, pero creo que no te conozco-respondió él, groseramente.

-Claro que le conocemos, idiota-interrumpió Tibol, que acababa de subir de la bodega y pasaba, distraído-es el chico a cuya familia salvamos la vida protegiéndolos de unos matones en Tobago.

-No, no me suena-replicó Radan, aunque sí que le sonaba.

-¡Tú me ayudaste! ¡Le pegaste un tiro en la cabeza a aquel asesino! ¿recuerdas?-dijo Miquel, que al parecer admiraba a Radan.

-Creo que se lo pegué a la persona equivocada-murmuró Radan, pero Alexa le escuchó.

-Me alegro mucho de verte Miquel y… bueno, bienvenido al negocio. Ten cuidado y no te expongas hasta que aprendas a pelear-le puso la mano en el hombro, amistosa.

-Que graaaan consejo-ironizó Radan, y Alexa le pisó con su tacón disimuladamente.

-Tengo que irme-dijo a Miquel.

-Estooo… ¡Espera! Es que… hoy tengo la tarde libre y bueno… me preguntaba sí sería posible que…-Miquel parecía algo cortado, y sus mejillas adoptaron un color rojizo. "Que mono"-se dijo Alexa, pero luego se acordó de Marshall y acalló aquel pensamiento-hay una fiesta en la Plaza de los Delfines… tal vez tú…

-No vamos a acabar nunca-gruñó Radan.

-Alexa, nosotros tenemos la tarde libre, así que podrías acompañarle-sugirió Tibol, con amabilidad.

-¿A ti alguien te ha preguntado algo?-le espetó Radan.

-Los mismos que a ti-replicó Tibol, ignorándole.

-Yo… no se Miquel es que…-la chica se encontraba en un apuro. Miquel siempre le había parecido un chico muy guapo. "Es muy joven-pensó para sí misma-seguro que incluso es virgen-cerró los ojos ante aquel pensamiento-vaya Alexa, estás hecha una cerda"-se reprendió.

-Tampoco tienes nada mejor que hacer-le susurró Tibol a la chica, con malicia.

-¿Te importa callarte?-siseó, furiosa. Vio que Miquel la miraba expectante, y con una sombra de desilusión en su jovial rostro-estooo…. Sí, claro Miquel, puedo acompañarte… ¡sería estupendo!

El chico sonrió, y a Alexa le pareció una de las sonrisas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. "¿Y qué hay de Marshall?-la regañó una voz en su cabeza-¡No sé qué hacer! ¿Dónde puñetas se ha metido? Necesito hablar con él…"

-¡Muy bien, muy bien, pues divertíos!-Tibol empujó a Alexa hacia Miquel, y él bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Me las vas a pagar por esta-le susurró Alexa a Tibol, que la guiñó un ojo con complicidad.

-¡Pasadlo bien!-dijo el rechoncho pirata, despidiéndose con una elegante reverencia.

Alexa lanzó una última mirada al _Vorágine_ mientras se alejaba con Miquel. "¿Dónde estará?"-se preguntó, intranquila.

-¡Muy bien Tibol, estupendo!-Radan avanzó hacia él, enfadado-¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Tienes envidia de que a ti no viene a recogerte ningún chico guapo?-replicó él, con sorna.

-¡Serás imbécil!-Radan levantó su puño, pero Bellete le detuvo. El travestí acababa de llegar, después de desistir en su búsqueda de Dew.

-¡Tibol! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡A ese chico le gusta Alexa!-chilló, con voz aguda.

-Y si Alexa se enamora de él, se olvidará de Marshall para siempre-añadió Thron, que había terminado de cargar con los fardos y también estaba escuchando.

-¿Qué problema tenéis con eso?-preguntó Tibol, fingiendo estar sorprendido.

-¡Pues que Marshall es nuestro amigo! ¡Eres un cochino traidor!-le acusó Radan.

-¿Ahora Marshall es tu amigo?-se sorprendió Thron.

-¡Tú cállate, simio!-dijo Radan despectivo.

Mientras Thron agarraba a Radan y le retorcía el cuello, Tibol se quitó sus gafas rotas y las limpió con un pañuelo que le ofreció Bellete.

-El asunto es que a Marshall le gusta Alexa, pero no se atreve a dar el paso. Pues bien, será fácil: cuando vea que la nena está con otro, tendrá que decidirse, y por fin la conseguirá ¿qué os parece?-sonrió con suficiencia.

-Oooooh-dijeron Bellete, Thron y el estrangulado Radan a la vez.

-¡Muy bien! ¡La segunda fase del plan es encontrar a Marshall y llevarle a donde esté Alexa y el angelote!-dijo Tibol, como un comandante de tropa.

-Vale, vale, vale-interrumpió Radan-pero antes, unas copas.

* * *

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-Marshall subió las escaleras a toda prisa, tropezándose varias veces y sujetando con firmeza su _kytar_. En cubierta no se veía ni un alma-¿A dónde han ido todos?

Echó un vistazo desde la barandilla de proa: se encontraban en una gigantesca caverna, cuya entrada no había podido ver porque había estado en la bodega. Dentro de la caverna había una laguna, en la que flotaban varios barcos, propiedad sin duda de Rogers. Era un puerto secreto. El puerto privado del pirata más temido.

-Vaya, Rogers sabe montárselo-comentó Marshall, echando una ojeada a la enorme bandera pirata que ondeaba desde el muelle. Pero todo aquello seguía sin arreglar su problema; aún no se había decidido. Solamente tenía una cosa clara, y era que pensaba hablar con Leonne con total sinceridad, y exponerle su dilema. Sabía bien que el segundo de abordo podía ayudarle, si quería.

-¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué haces ahí?-una voz detrás sorprendió a Marshall. Era un tipo gordo y grandote, de constitución similar a la del jefe Kum, pero de piel blancuzca y mal afeitado.

-Estoo… soy grumete del barco de Rogers-respondió Marshall, incómodo "O al menos lo he sido temporalmente".

-Ya, y yo el rey del mar. ¿Te crees que soy idiota?-le escupió el fulano, apuntándole amenazador con la fregona que llevaba.

-¿Tengo que responder con sinceridad?-preguntó Marshall secamente. Al limpiador no le hizo ninguna gracia. Avanzó hacia él, amenazante (aunque resultaba más bien un poco ridículo) y levantó su fregona como si fuese un sable.

-¡Te voy a enseñar, polizón!-la fregona bajó con violencia, pero Marshall la sujetó, y se la quitó de las manos sin apenas esfuerzo. Después de haberse enfrentado a caníbales y a Rod Kim, aquel tipejo lamentable no iba a darle ninguna "lección".

-Te aseguro que hoy no es mi día-dijo Marshall, agresivo, tirando la fregona a un lado.

-¡Eh! ¡Cuidado con _Mersy_!-gritó el hombre, que de repente parecía a punto de llorar.

-¿ _Mersy_?-se sorprendió Marshall, mirando a la fregona.

-¡Sí! ¡Eres un tipo horrible!-chilló él, y rompió a llorar como un bebé.

-Tío… ¿estás de broma, verdad?-preguntó Marshall, sin poder creérselo.

-¡Alberto!-otro hombre irrumpió en cubierta-¿Alberto, qué ocurre?-Lucio observó a su limpiador llorando desconsolado, señalando al chico pecoso con horror.

-¡Él ha tratado mal a _Mersy_!-sollozó.

-No era yo el que quería reventarme con _Mersy_ -replicó Marshall, mirando a Lucio con incredulidad.

Por su parte, el jefe del puerto de Rogers recogió la fregona, se la entregó a Alberto y le dio un abrazo, consolador.

-¿Ves Alberto? _Mersy_ está bien. No tienes de qué preocuparte-él extraño personaje pareció calmarse.

-Ese… ese chico es un polizón-dijo, señalando acusador a Marshall de nuevo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Verá, yo…!-Marshall quiso explicarse, pero Lucio le acalló con un gesto.

-Este es Marshall, el nuevo tripulante del barco de Rogers. Es muy jovencito, por eso te parece que es un polizón, pero es que es músico, y tiene mucho talento-le explicó a Alberto, que poco a poco pareció comprender, y su rostro recobró su expresión seria del principio. Sujetó a _Mersy_ con fuerza, y miró a Teague con mucho porte:

-Bueno… hasta luego-dijo, y se alejó dando trompicones.

-¿Quién se supone que cree que es la fregona?-preguntó Marshall a Lucio-mejor déjelo, no sé si quiero saberlo.

-Mersy fue la esposa de Alberto, era limpiadora y falleció en un terrible incendio hace años. Él cree que el alma de ella sigue en su fregona-Lucio sonrió al comprobar que su explicación hacía cambiar la expresión de burla de Marshall.

-Yo… no lo sabía… lo siento mucho por él-dijo Teague, observando como el extraño hombre se alejaba.

-Leonne no me ha mentido: eres un buen chico-Lucio estrechó la mano a Marshall-Soy Lucio, el jefe del puerto de los piratas de Rogers.

-Encantado-dijo Marshall-creo que no le hace falta que me presente yo.

-No, desde luego-Lucio rió, agradable-tus compañeros no han hecho nada más que hablarme de ti desde que llegaste. ¿Así que caníbales eh? ¿Y peleaste con Rod Kim? Sin duda eres un buen pirata.

-Si bueno… no creo que sea para tanto-replicó Teague, que no podía negar que estaba encantado con aquellos halagos.

-Claro que sí. Y estoy deseando escuchar alguna de tus canciones-Lucio guió a Marshall hasta la pasarela de desembarque, descendiendo al muelle.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar a Leonne?-preguntó Teague educadamente.

-Ya se marchó a la ciudad, pero me dejó un recado para ti. Sígueme, Marshall-Lucio señaló un velero pequeñito, que flotaba cerca del _Vorágine_ -este es la _Pescadilla_. Pequeño pero veloz. Leonne me ha dicho que es tuyo, y me ha dejado este mapa para ti.

Marshall echó un vistazo al plano que le ofrecía Lucio. En él había una ruta marcada, que lo guiaba hasta la isla más cercana. Había una pequeña anotación de Leonne, con su elegante y estilizada letra: "No hay tripulación disponible para llevarte a Charleston, pero si sigues esta ruta podrás llegar a la isla de la Martinica, y desde allí coger un mercante a Inglaterra. La elección es tuya."

-Creo que es mejor que te deje solo-sugirió Lucio. Marshall agachó la cabeza, hundido-aunque, si quieres mi opinión, la mejor manera de tomar una decisión es no darle demasiadas vueltas. Dejar que los acontecimientos sigan su curso.

-Gracias-murmuró Teague, rascándose la nuca distraídamente. Con lo fácil que lo había tenido para colarse en el _Liberty_ y echarse rumbo a la India. ¿Quién le habría dicho entonces todas las aventuras que iba a vivir? ¡Desde luego, su deseo se había cumplido!

Por un instante, Marshall vio el velero, y se imaginó navegando en él hasta la Martinica, y desde allí llegando a Inglaterra. ¿Y una vez allí, qué? No volvería a casa, eso lo había tenido claro desde que había zarpado. Pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer volver a la mar. Tendría que buscar algo con lo que ganarse la vida. Marshall tenía claro que si le echaba imaginación trabajo no le iba a faltar, porque había aprendido un montón de habilidades en su viaje, desde las técnicas de navegación más avanzadas hasta el arte de la lucha, pero no se veía buscándose un aburrido trabajo en Londres, y tampoco dedicándose a otra cosa que no fuera navegar. "Tal vez podría empezar de cero… alistarme a la Marina, o trabajar para ser contratado como grumete…"-pero sabía que en Inglaterra no podría, pues sus padres acabarían por encontrarlo. Y navegando por el mar, Rogers acabaría por encontrarlo también. Y entonces le preguntaría que por qué los había abandonado.

El palo mayor del pequeño velero se movió perezoso mientras una bandera de los piratas descansaba sobre él. El tiempo apremiaba. Marshall cerró los ojos… y decidió no pensarlo más. Era ridículo quedarse entre piratas, por mucho que se hubiera adaptado. Acabarían por colgarlo. Era de locos. Lo sentía por Leonne y por los demás. Pero él aún tenía elección, antes de que lo identificaran. De un salto Marshall subió al velero, y comenzó a deshacer los cabos de estribor. Una leve sonrisa empezó a aparecer en su rostro… ¡Por fin se había decidido! Se enfrentaría a nuevas aventuras hasta encontrar su destino, pero sabía que podría con ellas…

Y entonces ella volvió a su mente. Alexa. Más clara y real que nunca. No la había visto. No se habían despedido. Marshall quería decirle al menos adiós. Se despediría de Leonne o de Radan si no fuese porque le daba demasiada vergüenza admitir delante de ellos que le daba miedo ser colgado, pero sabía que ella lo entendería. Y además, estaba decidido a confesarle sus sentimientos. ¡Qué bien sentaba tener tanta determinación por una vez!

* * *

-¡ _Otra vez la canción, la del pirata ladrón, otra vez la canción dice un, dos, uno dos…_!-Radan y Bellete gritaban animados mientras Thron, subido a la mesa, bailaba dando patadas al aire.

-Menos mal que dijimos que solo una copa-comentó Tibol mientras observaba una cuchara con fastidio.

-Baila con nosotros Tibol ¡Menéate hombre!-Radan se balanceó hacia su amigo con un aspecto lamentable.

-Aún no son las seis y ya estáis borrachos como cubas. Vaya par de niños-les reprendió Tibol, pero Bellete le enganchó con su fular de seda y lo obligó a unirse a ellos.

-¡Yo aún tengo aguante para diez botellas más!-exclamó Thron, dando enérgicos saltos sobre la mesa-¿Qué digo diez? ¡Veinte! ¡O treinta!

-Oh sí, seguro-refunfuñó Tibol-seguramente.

-Chicos, me alegro de encontraros-Marshall entró y esquivó por los pelos la jarra que Radan acababa de lanzar en medio de una risotada-no perdéis el tiempo, ¿eh?

-A veces me arrepiento de haberme hecho amigo de estos mequetrefes-dijo Tibol, apesadumbrado-pero Marshall… ¿no estás con Alexa?-fingió inocencia en el último y malicioso comentario.

Marshall enrojeció, cortado, y Tibol sonrió para sus adentros.

-Ella… no sé donde está, la verdad. Precisamente la estaba buscando-Bellete se acercó a Marshall y comenzó a acercarle una botella de ron a la boca, intentando que se la bebiera, pero Teague la rechazó.

-¡Yo sé donde está! ¡Yo lo sé!-exclamó Radan, pero Thron le hundió un barril en la cabeza, y se cayó al suelo, empapado en ron.

-Me estáis dejando la taberna genial-comentó el tabernero, molesto.

-¡Te callas!-le respondió Radan, maleducado-¡Está es la taberna privada de Rogers, y podemos hacer lo que nos dé la gana!

-Voy a por el rifle-dijo el tabernero, bajando por una trampilla.

La taberna privada en la que se encontraban estaba situada a la salida de la gruta secreta de Rogers, donde el astuto pirata tenía su puerto secreto. La taberna estaba vacía y era de aspecto roñoso, pero era precisamente porque Rogers así lo quería. Pocos se animarían a ir allí, y así su escondrijo estaría a salvo de curiosos.

-Alexa se ha ido con Miquel, Marshall-explicó Bellete, que saltaba de un lado a otro, hipando-él es un joven atractivo, de buen parecido, cabellos dorados como el oro de una duquesa española y ojos verdes como los mares de Guinea…

-¡Belle!-le regañó Tibol.

-Uhouhouho, un momento ¿Un joven? ¿Miquel?-Marshall saltó como movido por una descarga eléctrica.

-Es como un querubín del cielo que ha venido a la tierra para deleitarnos-dijo Bellete, dando vueltas como una peonza y pasando su perfumado fular por la cara de Marshall.

-Miquel es un chico que conoce de la isla. Son muy… amigos-comentó Tibol, sabiendo que daría en el clavo.

-¿Sí, eh?-Marshall frunció el ceño. Su idea de una idílica despedida con Alexa, con beso y palabras románticas incluidas, se estaba empezando a desvanecer. Recordó el pequeño velero, y de repente tuvo muchas ganas de estar allí-bueno chicos, gracias por decírmelo.

-¡Espera Marshall, podemos ayudarte a encontrarla!-exclamó Tibol, sorprendido al ver que el chico se volvía hacia el puerto-¡Creo que sé donde estarán!

-N-no hace falta Tibol. Creo que me quedaré un rato en la cueva…-pero Tibol no le dejó acabar.

-¡De eso nada chaval!-al ver la mirada inquisitiva de Marshall se contuvo-quiero decir… ¡Tienes que ver Tortuga!

-¡El paraíso de los piratas! ¡La isla más famosa del mundo!-recitó Bellete con dramatismo, mientras enganchaba su brazo al de Marshall.

-¡El sitio a donde todo criminal aspira a ir a morir!-añadió Tibol, entonándolo como una canción.

-En serio chicos gracias, pero creo que…-Tibol se enganchó del otro brazo de Marshall, y lo arrastró hacia la salida.

-¡Si eres un marinero…!-cantó Tibol.

-¡Un filibustero!-añadió Radan.

-¡Cualquier bandolero bienvenido será!-completó Bellete.

-¡Tiene la escopeta tíos!-les advirtió Thron, y todos salieron corriendo de la taberna mientras el posadero salía de su despensa con la escopeta cargada, listo para terminar con aquel caos.

* * *

-¡Tortuga es una isla como ninguna otra! ¡Para empezar, aquí no hay normas!-explicó Tibol, mientras bajaban por el sendero de la posada hacia la entrada al pueblo. Se encontraban en una zona acantilada, de verdes praderas y frondosas palmeras, que daba a un precioso mar azul. Marshall ya había navegado por el océano Atlántico, el Índico y el Pacífico, lo cual se dice pronto, pero ningún mar le había fascinado tanto como el Caribe. Tenía algo… sus aguas… su brisa… había algo que lo hipnotizaba como ningún otro lugar.

-¡En Tortuga todo vale! ¡Puedes cantar y bailar donde, cómo y cuando quieras!-Bellete hizo una pirueta de ballet, mientras los cinco entraban al pueblo. Un enorme cartel rezaba en la entrada "Tortuga: aleta oeste".

-¡La isla tiene la forma de una tortuga, de ahí su ingenioso nombre!-dijo Tibol, con estridencia.

-A mí siempre se me ha parecido más a una vaca. ¿Tú crees que se parece a una vaca, Marshall?-preguntó Thron.

-No se…-Marshall quería irse inmediatamente de allí, no estaba en sus planes entrar en la isla más peligrosa del mundo (con permiso del Pelegosto) acompañado de cinco famosos piratas. El interés turístico de aquel lugar le importaba un comino, aunque no podía negar que el paisaje natural era muy hermoso.

-Mi primo Archie solía decir que Tortuga se parecía a una mujer desnuda-comentó Radan.

-Tu primo Archie acabó en un manicomio por depredación sexual. Cualquier cosa le parecía una mujer desnuda, hasta un ancla-replicó Tibol con desdén.

-¡En Tortuga se venden todos los artículos que puedas imaginar! ¡Es un bazar lleno de perfumes, armas, ropas, libros, sabores, instrumentos y animales!-Bellete señaló las primeras tiendas que aparecieron al cruzar la callejuela de entrada: una librería, una tienda de dulces y una barbería.

-La mayoría son robadas, imagino-comentó Marshall, y las mejillas de Bellete se pusieron coloradas.

-¿Quieres encontrar la mejor espada que defienda tu vida?-exclamó Tibol.

-¡En Tortuga!-dijo Radan, cogiendo un montón de sables de una de las tiendas, llamada "La Armería de Gengis Khan".

-¿Has perdido un brazo, una pierna o cualquier miembro del cuerpo?-exclamó Tibol.

-¡Tortuga!-repitió Radan, señalando una tienda en cuyo escaparate se exhibían patas de palo, garfios y parches último modelo.

-¿Te gustaría tener una intimidante mascota pirata?-exclamó Tibol.

-¡TORTUGA!-gritó Radan dejando que la dependienta le colocase un mono, un loro y una culebra en sus hombros.

-¿Quieres conseguir todo aquello que ni siquiera soñaste que podrías conseguir?-exclamó Tibol, mirando a Marshall emocionado.

-¡TORTUGAAAAAAAA!-Radan gritó como un loco, mientras giraban y se metían de lleno en la calle principal.

Ni siquiera en las fiestas principales de Brighton Marshall había estado en un lugar tan lleno de gente. Y gente muy variopinta, de todos los tamaños, colores y géneros (también intermedios, como Bellete). Marshall se cruzó con un tipo con tantas cicatrices y agujeros que parecía un queso, y con la mujer más alta que había visto en su vida, que fácilmente le sacaba dos cabezas al Capitán Rogers. Todos deambulaban de un lado a otro, parándose en tiendas, charlando a voz en grito o formando pequeños corros de conversación. Una alegre melodía que surgía de una pequeña orquesta situada en un tejado alegraba a los transeúntes, y por el aire flotaban perfumes y aromas de comidas exóticas. También había una cierta peste a sudor y residuos, por lo que el ambiente era muy intenso, y algo agobiante con tantos juntos y revueltos.

Marshall comprobó que excepto una anciana ciega el resto de piratas en los que pudo fijarse llevaban al menos un arma: espadas, pistolas, puñales, bombas… No le extrañó, desde luego, pero sí le asustó un poco. Al más mínimo incidente esa gente podía sacar sus armas y formarse una masacre.

Entre las gentes, la música y el barullo general (un tipo llevaba una rebaño de ovejas trasquiladas y estaba obstaculizando el paso) Marshall no pudo ver a Alexa y a Miquel, que se abrían paso entre la agobiante multitud.

-¡Hay que ver como se pone esto!-comentó Miquel sonriendo mientras apartaba a una pirata obesa que prorrumpió en insultos.

-Será mejor que busquemos un sitio más tranquilo… ¿qué te parece "la Casita de la Aya"?-sugirió Alexa. Ya la habían manoseado el trasero tres veces, y al último le había partido la cara, empezaba a estar algo harta.

-Eso está muy lejos de la Plaza. Luego nos costaría conseguir sitio-la recordó Miquel.

-Meh-Alexa consiguió escurrirse por una calle lateral más desahogada-en la plaza hay mesas donde podemos pedir algo… ¡Vamos!

Se alejaron, mientras Marshall, Tibol, Radan, Bellete y Thron iban en la dirección contraria.

-¿Cómo podría nadie perderse el grotesco pero exótico espectáculo que ofrece Tortuga, con sus gentes de todas partes, con sus comidas, olores, su música ¡Su fiesta!-continuaba Tibol, mientras Marshall observaba interesado unos instrumentos musicales que llevaba un vendedor ambulante, entre ellos platillos y un acordeón.

-¡En Tortuga todos los días es juerga!-exclamó Radan, agarrándose a otros dos piratas borrachos que pasaban por allí.

-¡En Tortuga todos son hermanos!-dijo Bellete mientras bailaba con unos niños al son de la música que tocaba la pequeña orquesta.

Los músicos comenzaron a entonar una canción, y la gente que pasaba los siguió:

 _Porque en esta isla,_

 _que parece nadar,_

 _nadie a la fiesta puede faltar_

 _¡Unámonos todos como uno solo, a la gran fiesta de Tortuga!_

 _Es Tortuga, de los piratas, es Tortuga nuestra isla madre,_

 _es Tortuga ¡Todos somos ella, y ella es todos a la vez!_

Unas elegantes mujeres vestidas de vivos colores rodearon a Marshall y bailaron al compás de la canción. Unos marineros de origen puertorriqueño comenzaron a hacer pasos de baile con piruetas y saltos, a los que se unieron Quamar y Hassan, los gemelos del barco de Rogers. Por todas partes la gente cantaba, bailaba, comía y se reía. Marshall no pudo evitar terminar uniéndose a aquel improvisado musical, meneándose al ritmo de la agitada canción junto a las bailarinas. Tibol, al ver que el chico se alejaba, arrastró a Radan y a Bellete con él para seguirlo. Thron por su parte estaba bailando algo parecido al _twist_ con la enorme madre de los marineros puertorriqueños.

 _Y no es un cuento ¡así pasará!_

 _pirata, aunque no creas que sea verdad_

 _¡Aquí tus sueños se harán realidad!_

* * *

-Bien, muy bien. Repasemos el plan-Leonne observó por la ventana del Restaurante de la Bahía a las impresionantes vistas de las playas de Tortuga ¡No por nada era el mejor restaurante de la isla! Solo los piratas más ricos y exclusivos iban a darse allí sus festines, lo cual por supuesto daba como resultado que a veces se ocasionasen peleas o matanzas entre ellos o con tripulantes de otros barcos. Aún así, el dueño tenía una estricta política sobre ello "Solo asesinatos por asuntos importantes", rezaba un cartel en la entrada.

-Buogh Andrée, no seas cansino. Vitto llega con sus hombres, me los cargo todos menos a él, y luego le hacemos cantar-Rogers bostezó dejando ver su destrozada dentadura y su lengua llena de llagas-¡No es tan difícil!

-Te recuerdo que están reservando una sorpresa para ti en el postre-dijo Leonne, removiendo sus manos con impaciencia-¿cómo piensas ocuparte de eso?

-¡Ja! Eso, mi querido Andrée, lo dejo en tus manos-Rogers se acomodó en el elegante sillón que los camareros le habían traído, mientras observaba a su segundo de abordo con evidente diversión-Creo que sé lo que podemos hacer respecto a ese postre… ¡Cuidado, viene la Duquesa!

"La Duquesa" era el estricto dueño del establecimiento, un antiguo capitán pirata buscado en diez naciones, Alain Couffard. Con su traje impoluto y su rostro en apariencia tranquilo, Couffard pertenecía a la estirpe de piratas de Rogers: brutales y asesinos, los mejores en su oficio para poder sobrevivir, pero mientras el capitán del _Vorágine_ no se esforzaba en ocultar su naturaleza siniestra si no que disfrutaba resaltándola, Couffard ocultaba su barbarie homicida detrás de una máscara de elegancia y sofisticación.

-Ya hemos anotado tu reserva para esta noche, Gerry-le dijo a Rogers, con su habitual tono pomposo-¿tomarás un bistec, como la última vez?

-Estaba bueno, de eso no hay duda, pero después de enterarme de que venía de un caballo se me quitaron las ganas de repetir-Rogers sonrió al ver como el rostro de su interlocutor enrojecía de ira. Couffard no toleraba que se cuestionase la calidad de sus productos-creo que me tomaré una lubina… si no resulta luego que es una anguila…

-Si no te gusta nuestra comida siempre puedes ir a cualquier otra tabernucha de esta isla, o a tu pequeño puerto secreto a tomarte un picnic-replicó Couffard con desdén, y esta vez fue Rogers el que enrojeció, al ver que sabían de su escondite-pero aquí no soportamos impertinencias.

Un camarero arrastró a un pirata borracho del salón de al lado por el pasillo y, con mucha clase, lo arrojó por la ventana, despeñándolo hasta caer al mar.

- _Il avait craché sur le tapis_ -explicó el camarero.

- _Bien fait_ -replicó Couffard. Luego volvió sus fríos ojos grises a Rogers-¿tienes algo más que decir? ¿Qué querrás de postre?

-Ah sí, a eso quería yo llegar-Rogers se levantó y se acercó a Couffard, cubriéndolo con su gigantesca sombra como solía hacer cuando quería intimidar a alguien-verás Alain, viejo amigo, sospecho que quieren asesinarme esta noche en el postre. Y que tú estás enterado.

Couffard desvió la mirada, aparentando tranquilidad pero realmente contrariado.

-Sí, algo he oído. Mis camareros los asesinarán antes de que puedan acercársete-respondió, oliendo la fresca rosa que llevaba en su chaqueta.

-No, no, no-Rogers meneó el garfio con sorna-quiero que les dejes intentarlo… que por otra parte es lo que habías pensado hacer. Debería matarte a ti también…

-Oh, no creo-replicó Couffard con sarcasmo.

-En resumidas cuentas, déjales que lleven a cabo su plan y haber si lo consiguen. Pero coloca mi mesa en el comedor principal. Quiero que todos lo vean ¿Me has entendido?-Couffard chistó. Tenía mucho aprecio por su comedor principal como para que Rogers lo tiñera de sangre-¿Me has entendido Couffard?

-Sí-dijo él entre dientes. Se marchó dedicando un seco saludo a Leonne, y con una siniestra mirada en su rostro.

-Estoy seguro de que será él quien me asesine un día-le dijo Rogers a su segundo cuando Couffard se hubo marchado.

-De momento está de nuestro lado… o al menos permanece neutro-Leonne observó el cadáver del borracho al que habían arrojado, que flotaba en el agua-luego se quejan de que haya demasiados tiburones en esta zona.

-Prefiero a los tiburones que a la gente de Tortuga, eso de seguro-gruñó Rogers. Sonrió al ver que Huaco entraba por la ventana-¡Huaco, pequeño!-el loro se posó en su hombro y graznó-¿tienes noticias?

Huaco asintió, antes de engullir un racimo de uvas ofrecido por su amo.

* * *

-¡Es una locura, desde luego! En menos de veinticuatro horas el barco tenía que estar listo ¡Y apenas podía flotar! Pero lo conseguimos, ya lo creo-Miquel explicaba emocionado la historia a Alexa, que sorbía un batido de fresas, sonriendo con dulzura.

-Los piratas nos jugamos la vida en el océano, pero el trabajo de los técnicos es igual de importante-dijo ella-os aseguráis de que no se hunda el cascarón cuando estamos en alta mar.

-Te agradezco que lo valores. No es que lleve mucho tiempo en esto, pero empieza a gustarme-Miquel le dio un sorbo a su batido de limón, y se le quedó un poco en los labios, dándole un aspecto adorable.

A Alexa le parecía un chico estupendo, y era muy guapo, pero estar con él ahí sentada la hacía sentir fatal. No se lo había esperado para nada, y le habría gustado pasar el día con Marshall; a fin de cuentas es lo que llevaba planeando desde hacía semanas: poder estar con él a solas, lejos de Radan, los otros piratas, su padre…

-¿Crees que podría conseguirlo?-la pregunta de Miquel la sacó de sus pensamientos. Durante unos segundos el recuerdo de Marshall había hecho que la chica perdiese el hilo de la conversación. Él se dio cuenta, y bajó la vista, avergonzado.

-Discúlpame Miquel es que… aún estoy un poco acalorada-se quitó la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto sus hombros: la camisa era de escote abierto y no llevaba tirantes, por lo que se dejaba ver bastante más de lo que normalmente Alexa permitía. Entre los marineros del _Vorágine_ la chica era bastante recatada, para evitar que se propasasen con ella, pero en Tortuga podía relajarse.

Miquel sí que se encontraba acalorado en aquel momento, y trataba de mirar a cualquier otro lugar que no fuese la impresionante y sugerente belleza que estaba delante suyo.

-¿Qué me decías?-preguntó Alexa, dando otro sorbo a las fresas.

-Estoo… ejem-Miquel sonrió nervioso-te decía que esperaba poder salir al mar… en algún momento.

-Hay muchos pesqueros listos en el puerto, pero es un aburrimiento. Tienes un buen trabajo-dijo Alexa, sin darse cuenta de que unos tipos en la mesa de al lado la observaban sin ningún disimulo.

-No…-rió el chico, antes de aclararse la garganta-me refiero a salir… como pirata.

Alexa arqueó una ceja, sorprendida.

-Bueno… la verdad es que-miró hacia los camareros, algo desconcertada-buf, no sabría que decirte. Yo… no te lo recomiendo.

-Pero tú misma has dicho que el trabajo de los técnicos es tan importante como el de los piratas ¡No podría hacerlo tan mal!-argumentó Miquel.

-¡No es por como lo hicieras! Aunque sobrevivieses a los primeros viajes y te convirtieses en un experto, es una vida muy dura. La comida es mala… hace mal tiempo… son muchos meses en un barco-se dio cuenta de que con aquellos argumentos no iba a convencerlo. Miquel venía de una familia muy pobre, seguro que todos aquellos problemas le parecían de risa-creo que lo peor es la desconfianza. No puedes confiar en nadie. Porque crees que todos te quieren matar.

-Eso no es cierto-Miquel la escuchaba, con una expresión de consternación que lo hacía parecer un cachorrito-¡Claro que puedes confiar! ¡Yo confío en Lucio, por ejemplo!

-En el mar es distinto. No puedes esperar que te ayuden en una batalla, o cuando te están persiguiendo los soldados. Y los piratas suelen sacrificar a sus marineros en ocasiones. Yo lo he visto-el rostro de Alexa se había ensombrecido-no te puedes fiar de nadie, ni siquiera de las mascotas.

-Pero tú… ¡Tú confías en Radan!-argumentó inocentemente el chico.

-¡Ni de broma!-saltó Alexa, no pudiendo evitar reír.

-¿Y en tu padre?-Miquel vio con disgusto que la sonrisa de la chica desaparecía al escuchar aquello. Había metido la pata-lo siento. Yo tampoco me llevo…

-No, no pasa nada-Alexa se terminó el batido-pude confiar en mi padre en otro tiempo. Pero lleva tanto tiempo en el mar que su alma se ha hundido. En su corazón no palpita sangre, si no sal.

-Alexa, lo siento de verdad-Miquel la miró entristecido, no estando en seguro de si podía tocarla para animarla.

-No es culpa tuya, de verdad-hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír-¡Por qué no hacemos algo divertido! ¡Hay una zona de juegos cerca de aquí ¿te unes a una partida de dados?

-¡Me costó aprender, pero creo que ya lo domino!-dijo Miquel sonriendo.

-¡Pues vamos!-Alexa rió-¡tienes limón en la boca!-acercó un dedo para limpiárselo, y Miquel volvió a ponerse nervioso.

* * *

-¡Tenías que meterte de lleno en el número musical!-se quejaba Radan, dando patadas al aire, furioso.

-¡Y tú tenías que estar borracho! ¡A mí no me han robado nada!-replicó Tibol, despectivo.

-¡Chicos dejadlo! ¡El niño!-Bellete hablaba como una madre desesperada intentando que Marshall no escuchase la conversación como si fuese un crío hipersensible.

Durante la agitación y la música que había tenido lugar en el centro de Tortuga, algunos carteristas habían aprovechado para saquear a Radan, que totalmente embotado, no se había enterado de nada. A Marshall también había intentado robarle, fue un tío barbudo y desagradable, pero lo había descubierto a tiempo y había conseguido evitarlo. El fulano se había escapado sin nada e insultando a la familia de Teague.

-¡Me debes cincuenta doblones!-atacó Radan.

-¡Y un jamón!-se indignó Tibol.

-Bueno, eso también si quieres.

-¡Basta ya! ¡Debemos ceñirnos al plan, recordáis!-les gritó Bellete, histérico.

-¿Qué plan?-preguntó Marshall, sorprendido, y Bellete se llevó las manos a la boca, delatado.

-Si es que es imbécil-murmuró Radan.

-¡Bellete!-Tibol sonrió nervioso-¡Has estropeado la sorpresa!

-¿La sorpresa?-se sorprendió el travestí, y Tibol le lanzó una mirada asesina, para hacerle comprender-oi sí, la sorpresa, como he podido ser tan torpe.

-¡Queríamos celebrar que era tu primera vez en Tortuga a lo grande chico!-mintió Radan-¡Con ron y chicas calientes!

-¿Si, no?-Marshall sonrió, incrédulo-vais a tener que probar otra vez…-pero en ese instante vio a Alexa, cerca, en unas mesas al lado de las que ellos estaban pasando. Ella estaba inclinada al lado de un joven rubio muy atractivo, y le limpiaba la boca con atención. Debía de ser el famoso Miquel, sin duda. Marshall no pudo evitar sentir como le hervía la sangre ante aquella visión. Alexa. _Su_ Alexa. Estaba acaramelada con otro chico, y demasiado cerca de él. No le gustaba. Y nunca la había visto con tan poca ropa, ni siquiera una vez que se coló accidentalmente en su camarote.

El enfado mezclado con una enorme decepción consigo mismo se apoderaron de Teague y le hicieron bajar la mirada, disgustado.

-¡Vaya, ahí está Alexa!-Tibol sonrió al ver que su plan había funcionado. Marshall ya había visto a la chica. Era hora de que empezase a pelear un poco por ella-¡Vamos a saludarla!

-Y ese chico es muyyy guapo-dijo Radan con sarcasmo.

-En serio Radan, cíñete al asunto. Esto va a ser divertido-le susurró Tibol.

-Estás hecho todo una casamentera-siseó Radan.

Marshall se habría dado cuenta de lo que estaban tramando si no hubiese estado tan obnubilado por la visión de Alexa y Miquel. Sus tres acompañantes avanzaron para saludarles, pero él los detuvo.

-¡Esperad chicos! No quiero… no quiero verla. ¿Por qué no vamos a otro sitio?-notó que su voz sonaba sepulcral. No quería que supiesen lo que le ocurría, aunque era bastante obvio.

-¡Marshall!-fingió sorprenderse Tibol-¿No estabas buscando a Alexa?

-Debiste dedicarte al teatro-murmuró Radan, y su amigo pirata le pegó un pisotón.

Entretanto en las mesas, Alexa había terminado de limpiarle la boca a Miquel cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban allí, observándola.

-¡Marshall!-exclamó. Se volvió hacia Miquel y le urgió-¡Vamos!-luego se levantó y corrió hacia ellos.

-Vaya, ya viene-comentó Radan.

-¡Alexa chica, me alegro de verte!-Bellete la abrazó con falsa emoción, y luego se acercó a Miquel, guiñándole un ojo, provocador-y a ti también, Hércules.

-Encantado señor… digo señora…-Miquel estrechó la mano de Bellete, incómodo ante las miradas que este le dirigía.

-Marshall, te estaba buscando-dijo Alexa, acercándose al chico.

-¿A sí? Quien lo diría-respondió él con dureza. Ella parpadeó, perpleja. No se había esperado aquello. Pero no tardó en reaccionar.

-Este es Miquel Beau. Salvamos a su familia de unos matones en Tobago-explicó Alexa. Miquel ofreció su mano a Marshall muy educado. Teague se la estrechó con sequedad, y Radan no pudo evitar reír con malicia.

-¿Eres el nuevo compositor de Rogers del que tanto hablan?-preguntó Miquel interesado.

-Sí, lo soy-respondió Marshall, sorprendido por la simpatía del chico. Pero su arrogancia no le permitiría bajar la guardia-pero no solo compongo. También soy pirata-al terminar de decirlo no se podía creer que lo hubiera hecho. Acababa de confirmarlo. Debía de estar loco.

Miquel por su parte parecía entusiasmado.

-¿Pirata? ¡¿En serio?!-no podía contener su curiosidad-¡A mí me encantaría serlo también!

-Es tan perfecto-comentó Bellete, mirando a Miquel con una ternura espeluznante.

-¿De qué guardería ha salido este niño?-se preguntó Radan con profundo desprecio.

-Precisamente hablaba con Alexa sobre lo mucho que quisiera ser un pirata-explicó Miquel, y Marshall sonrió con falsedad.

-Ya veo que "hablabais"-comentó con ironía. Miquel no captó el resentimiento de estas palabras, pero Alexa sí. La chica levantó la vista y observó a Marshall sin saber que decir.

-Íbamos a jugar a los dados ahora-le dijo Miquel a Tibol-¿os apuntáis?

-Me encantaría-asintió el de la peluca manchada de sangre.

-¡Oh sí! ¡Podré apostar todo lo que _no_ tengo!-se quejó Radan, y Tibol le lanzó cinco doblones a la cara para que se callase.

-¡También podríamos ir a una peluquería muy bonita que hay cerca, "el Tacón Lila"!-sugirió Bellete.

-¿Una peluquería eh?-se cachondeó Radan.

-Yo no creo que pueda. Tengo cosas que hacer-mintió Marshall con sequedad. No había nada que desease más en aquel momento que alejarse de Alexa.

-Marshall ¿podemos hablar?-preguntó ella, muy seria.

-Tengo prisa, lo siento-él se dio la vuelta y se alejó, pero Alexa fue detrás.

-¿Por qué no vamos adelantándonos a esos dados?-sugirió Tibol cogiendo a Miquel del brazo y arrastrándolo consigo.

-Pero… esperad…-Miquel quiso detenerse, pero entre los tres piratas lo arrastraron, distrayéndolo con su charlatanería habitual.

Alexa alcanzó a Marshall, que avanzaba sin rumbo por las calles, y le obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Oye ¿qué te pasa?-preguntó, asustada.

-Nada. Tengo prisa-replicó él, enfadado.

-Ni siquiera sabes a dónde ir-replicó ella, dando en el clavo-¿es por Miquel? ¡Es solo un amigo!

-Le limpias muy bien la boca a tu amigo. ¿Has hecho algo más con él?-preguntó él, frío.

Alexa alzó mucho las cejas, ofendida. En otra situación le abría abofeteado, pero estaba demasiado preocupada por su actitud.

-Así que es eso. Estás celoso. Que típico-Alexa negó con la cabeza-Marshall escucha, Miquel es un amigo. Y yo…

-¡No estoy celoso!-la interrumpió él, enfadado-es solo que si ya tenías novio podrías habérmelo dicho desde el principio, en vez de engañarme ¿no te parece?

-¿Novio? ¿Engañarte? ¡Es un puñetero amigo, ya te lo he dicho! ¿Y como que engañarte? ¿A qué te refieres?-le traspasó con su fiera mirada, aquella mirada de una mujer tan hermosa y sin embargo tan imponente como su poderoso padre Leonne. De repente, Alexa divisó la verdad-¿tú…? ¿Esperabas que nosotros…?

Se quedaron en silencio, mientras la obvia respuesta se quedaba flotando en el aire. Alexa sabía de sobra que atraía a Marshall, eso estaba claro, y también Marshall la atraía mucho a ella. Pero acababa de entender que no era un simple encaprichamiento: Teague realmente estaba enamorado de ella. No solo de su físico, no solo porque fuera la única mujer del barco. Realmente ella le gustaba. Y ella creía que él también. Desde que le habían recogido en aquella isla de caníbales le había resultado muy atractivo.

Recordó cuando Marshall se había lanzado sobre Rod Kim que estaba intentando abusar de ella, y la había protegido arriesgando su vida contra el matón. Eso sin duda había conseguido impresionarla. Y desde entonces se había fijado en él mucho más.

-Marshall…-Alexa vio que el chico miraba hacia otro lado, claramente molesto. Aunque estaba acostumbrado a ligar y ya lo había intentado con ella con anterioridad (hasta habían compartido un beso) le avergonzaba abrir sus sentimientos de una forma tan directa. Alexa tragó saliva-Marshall, yo quería pasar el día contigo. De hecho, te estuve buscando-él siguió callado. Parecía estar llevando una lucha interna en su interior-aún podemos hacerlo. Aún podemos pasar el día. Por favor, yo…

-Tengo que irme-Marshall la miró fijamente, y ella sintió que sus labios se secaban. Vaya forma de mirar tenía-lo siento, pero me he equivocado.

-Marshall-ella extendió la mano, pero él se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar deprisa-¡Marshall!-Alexa corrió hacia él. Quería agarrarle, decirle que no se marchase, besarle… pero no pudo hacer nada de eso, porque un carro lleno de tarteras y otros utensilios de cocina se cruzó en su camino, y la hizo caer. Alexa rodó por el suelo, y notó que se le abrían unas pequeñas heridas en los codos al contacto con la dura roca. Cuando se incorporó, el chico había desaparecido. Y entre la multitud le resultó imposible divisarlo-Marshall… ¿qué te pasa?-dijo, mientras las lágrimas asomaban a su rostro.

* * *

No tenía ni idea de a dónde ir, así que simplemente se puso a andar sin mirar atrás. Es lo que llevaba haciendo desde que se había escapado de su mansión, escondido en el carromato de los criados, hasta llegar al puerto de Brighton y subirse al _Liberty_ , iniciando así su gran aventura. No, Marshall no se había detenido desde entonces. Y empezaba a estar cansado.

Al menos ella ya lo sabía. Él habría querido decírselo de otra forma, pero al verla con aquel chico, al verla así… eran celos, no iba a engañarse. Debería haberse quedado a su lado. Debería haberlo intentado, haberla creído… pero no quería. Simplemente no quería. Iba a irse, y no había nada más que hablar. Aquel último suceso le daba la fuerza necesaria para embarcar y marcharse.

Evitando a unos borrachos que querían unirlo a su lamentable fiesta, Marshall recordó que habían venido por el "aleta oeste", así que cogiendo "prestada" una brújula a uno de los piratas ebrios se dirigió hacia allí con determinación. Por suerte guardaba el mapa que le había dado Leonne. No tardaría en llegar al puerto y poder largarse.

Mientras seguía su trayecto se sorprendió pensando en cómo habría sido pasar el día con Alexa, tomarse con ella un batido de frutas y dejar que le limpiase los labios, en lugar de estar mareándose con tomar decisiones tan complicadas y peligrosas. "Dejar que los acontecimientos sigan su curso"-había dicho el tal Lucio…

* * *

-La reserva era para las nueve, Capitán. Llegamos un poco tarde-comentó Leonne.

-¿Y qué? ¿Me va a dar la Duquesa unos azotes en el culo?-gruñó él, mientras daba vueltas a su garfio, distraído.

Los dos implacables piratas andaban por una vacía callejuela sin prisa pero sin detenerse, mientras Huaco revoloteaba de un lado a otro, vigilante. Estaba atardeciendo, y el cielo se había teñido de una bonita mezcla de colores violetas y anaranjados, reflejándose en las casas de la isla y dándole un brillo casi místico. Muchos piratas, sobre todo parejas jóvenes y ancianas, se sentaban en la cara oeste para contemplar la puesta de sol dándose la mano.

-Deberíamos haber cancelado la reserva cuando Huaco nos lo comunicó-dijo Rogers-ella es mucho más peligrosa que Vitto.

-El loro solo dijo que vio a Madame Bordel por la zona, es normal que ella esté aquí, porque esta es la sede de su negocio-argumentó Leonne con su voz lenta y grave-tenemos que centrarnos en el objetivo principal, que es Vitto, que nos llevará a Rackjham.

Rogers bufó en desacuerdo. Desde que Huaco había vuelto de dar su habitual revoloteo por la isla y les había informado de que ella estaba en Tortuga, se sentía muy incómodo. Le preocupaba lo que ella pudiese hacer, y le preocupaba Alexa.

-Andrée… si Bordel encuentra a tu hija… no sé si ella podrá defenderse…-el rostro de Leonne continuó impasible ante el comentario de su jefe.

-Alexa es un miembro de la tripulación de los piratas más temidos del mar. Si no es capaz de sobrevivir en Tortuga ni una noche ¿cómo va a ser digna de permanecer en nuestro barco? Además creo que ya ha demostrado que sabe cuidarse sola-dijo Leonne con sequedad. Aunque pretendía permanecer impasible, se le notaba molesto.

-Sabes tan bien como yo a lo que me refiero. Ella no podría…-dijo Rogers, pero Leonne negó con la cabeza, y el Capitán prefirió no insistir.

-Bien, ya estamos aquí-Leonne señaló la entrada del Restaurante de la Bahía-yo me quedaré fuera, y a su señal actuaré. Todo de acuerdo a lo que planificamos.

-No sé por qué Andrée, pero acabo de darme cuenta de que este plan es un asco. ¡Vamos a hacer otro!-exclamó Rogers, y su segundo le miró agobiado.

-¿Otro? ¿Y no podría haberlo pensado antes?-susurró, sin poder contener su impaciencia.

-¡No! Si lo hacemos tan aburrido esto no tendría gracia. Así le damos un poco de emoción-Leonne se llevó una mano a la cabeza al escuchar a su trastornado Capitán-escucha Andrée, esto es lo que vas a hacer…

Unos minutos después, Rogers entró al restaurante, y después de ser identificado por el encargado en la entrada, subió por las suntuosas escaleras al comedor principal.

-¡Capitán Rogers! ¡Te estábamos esperando!-saludó Couffard con elegancia. Le esperaba en la puerta del comedor, rodeado de cuatro camareros, todos pulcramente vestidos de blanco-tu mesa está al fondo, al lado de la ventana.

-Bien, muchas gracias Alain. ¡Me encantan las vistas!-dijo Rogers sonriendo, y dándole una amistosa palmada a Couffard, que compuso una mueca desagradable.

Se sentó y contempló la playa, hermosa al atardecer. Mientras tanto, Couffard se acercó a los piratas que comían en una mesa cercana.

-Ahí lo tenéis-susurró-matadlo sin estropear demasiado la sala.

-Esperaremos al postre-dijo uno de los piratas, sonriendo con malicia-no lo podrá olvidar.

-Voy a avisar al jefe de que todo va bien-dijo otro, levantándose y saliendo.

Rogers tarareó una canción distraído, mientras sonreía para sus adentros. Ya eran suyos.

* * *

Le había costado más de lo que esperaba llegar hasta el puerto de Rogers, y es que la isla era un maldito laberinto. Además, el tabernero no le había reconocido como miembro de la tripulación, y le había costado lo suyo convencerle de que así era.

Bajó las escaleras hasta el pantalán, donde estaban atracados todos los barcos de la pequeña pero mortífera flota de Rogers. Vio a lo lejos el _Vorágine_. Varios técnicos trepaban por el barco y comprobaban su estado. La _Pescadilla_ , el velero proporcionado por Leonne, seguía flotando tranquilo, esperando a que alguien lo sacase a pasear. "Sería el primer barco del que sería capitán"-pensó para sí, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa. Sacó el mapa de Leonne y observó la ruta. No sería fácil, pero podría conseguirlo. Y empezar de cero.

Tras cargar su equipaje (una bolsa con una camisa y un pantalón de recambio, el _kytar_ y algo de comida), comenzó a soltar las amarras, mientras rememoraba con cariño todo lo que le había ocurrido hasta entonces. Un capítulo de su nueva vida se cerraba. Se acordó de Bahari y sus aventuras en Pelegosto, y de los caníbales que tantas cosas le habían enseñado y le habían tratado como un rey durante el tiempo que había permanecido con ellos. Una duda asomó a su cabeza ¿dónde estaría Bahari ahora? Estaba seguro de que seguía viva, aunque durante el ataque de los piratas había desaparecido. Aquello le llevó a pensar en el collar de cuentas que Bahari le había regalado, y que había cambiado por otro, más valioso, que era el que buscaba Rogers y que seguramente ahora ella tenía. ¿Qué significaba aquel collar? ¿Quién era Bahari realmente? Probablemente nunca lo supiera. Desde luego, nunca volvería a poner en duda lo sobrenatural tras conocerla.

Marshall se acordó también de Rod Kim, y por un momento se preguntó que hubiese pasado si lo hubiese llegado a matar. Ganas no le habían faltado, desde luego, y se había arrepentido varias veces de perdonarle la vida, porque era un auténtico bastardo, pero bien mirado había obrado bien, y no se había manchado las manos de sangre con alguien que no se merecía ni su desprecio.

El velero comenzó a moverse lentamente por las aguas hacia la salida de la gruta, que protegida bajo un acantilado, era invisible para los habitantes de Tortuga. Rogers era un genio estratega, de eso no había duda.

Marshall tragó saliva. Quería fijar sus ojos en la salida, pero algo le llevaba a mover la cabeza hacia atrás. Una vez Duncan, el contramaestre del _Liberty_ que tanto le había enseñado, le dijo que no mirase hacia atrás. Porque el mar era para los que se atrevían a perder de vista tierra firme, no para los que abandonaban. Pero no podía dejar de mirar. No quería.

Una última incógnita surgió en la mente de Marshall. ¿Qué sería ahora del resto de piratas? De Radan, Tibol, Bellete, Thron, los gemelos… Se los imaginó colgando de unas sogas en algún puerto inglés, y se le revolvieron las tripas. Probablemente ese fuese su final, o tal vez caerían en combate. A algunos quizás los matase el propio Rogers, como había hecho con el jefe Kum. ¿Qué sería de Rogers? ¿Y de Leonne? No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que al menos Leonne sobreviviría. Estaba seguro, no habría apostado por ningún otro salvo por él.

¿Y de Alexa? ¿Qué iba a ser de ella? Al igual que Bahari, la chica era todo un misterio: nunca le había contado como había acabado siendo pirata, como peleaba tan bien o cuál era el problema que tenía en la relación con su padre.

Nunca volvería a ver a Alexa, ni a Leonne, ni a Bahari, ni a Bellete, ni a Rogers… seguro que conocería a otros en su viaje, pero a ellos… a ellos no iba a olvidarlos. Y nunca podría dejar de pensar en cómo se alejó de Alexa solo por haberla visto con otro, como un idiota. Y probablemente ella tampoco le iba a olvidar tan fácilmente.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, la _Pescadilla_ volvía a estar amarrada al puerto y él estaba corriendo hacia el pueblo otra vez. Aún podía alcanzar a Alexa y hablar, esta vez de verdad.

"¿Y quién coño te entenderá a ti?"-se dijo a sí mismo, no pudiendo evitar reír.

* * *

-¡Damas y caballeros, o mejor dicho, piratas! ¡Es para mí un honor introducirles a la banda de filibusteros más bailada en el Caribe! ¡Con ustedes, los _Cannonballs_!-el alcalde de Tortuga, un hombre rechoncho y con una pata de palo recubierta de metal, se apartó para dejar paso a los cuatro componentes de los _Cannoballs_ , unos piratas melenudos y animados, que comenzaron a tocar una melodía alocada.

La Plaza de los Delfines estaba llena de gente sobre todo joven, muy fans de los piratas melómanos. Thron también estaba allí, acompañando de la enorme mujer de Puerto Rico, Margo. Los que estaban detrás de ellos tenían que estirar mucho el cuello, porque tapaban totalmente la visión del escenario.

La música, salvaje y alocada, hizo que todos se meneasen al ritmo y comenzasen a bailar, aunque había que estar pendientes de que ningún carterista hiciese de las suyas. Los chicos y chicas coreaban la canción de los _Cannon_ y gritaban como si no hubiese un mañana. También corría el alcohol: por todas partes había botellas de ron, y uno de los miembros de la banda sacó un cañón del que comenzó a salir cerveza empapando al público. Una típica noche en la isla más loca del mundo.

-¡Uhooo! ¡Me encanta esta banda!-gritó Miquel, mientras giraba al compás de la canción. Alexa compuso una sonrisa forzada, mientras se acercaba a él moviendo las caderas-Alexa… hoy me lo he pasado muy bien contigo-dijo, pretendiendo susurrar pero gritando bastante para que se le escuchase sobre todo el griterío.

-Yo también-respondió ella, fingiendo a duras penas.

-Pero si no te encuentras bien, podemos irnos-Miquel la miró preocupado. Alexa alzó la mirada, sorprendida.

-¡Oh no! ¡Claro que no! No, no, en serio-pero ni ella misma sonaba convencida. El chico estaba realmente preocupado, y no quería fastidiarle la noche-es solo que… mira, necesito un trago y me sentiré mejor.

Miquel asintió.

-Voy a por una botella-dijo amablemente-pero tampoco te excedas.

-Descuida-Alexa sonrió y le vio alejarse. Se quedó allí, rodeada de gente bailando, y llevando el ritmo a duras penas, sola.

-¡Yujuuuuu! ¡Vivan los _Cannon_!-exclamó una voz conocida. Ella se volvió: era Tibol.

-¿No eres un poco viejo para estas fiestas?-preguntó ella, divertida.

-Que va… ¡qué va! ¡Me vuelven loco!-Tibol bailaba bastante mal, y su peluca ensangrentada se agitaba en su cabeza mientras él se meneaba a un lado y otro.

-Estás como una cabra-Alexa observó como Miquel pedía una botella en un puesto ambulante cercano.

-Oh, es muy fácil burlarse de los que ya no tenemos veinte años… ¡pero ya me entenderás con el tiempo! ¿Por cierto… y Marshall?-preguntó él, fingiendo inocencia.

Alexa bajó la mirada mientras todo su disgusto volvía otra vez.

-No lo sé-replicó, secamente.

-Está un poco raro últimamente ¿no te parece?-preguntó Tibol con agudeza.

Alexa sin embargo no era tonta, y estaba acostumbrada a aquellas manipulaciones.

-¿Qué sabes?-preguntó, confirmando sus sospechas al ver que Tibol dejaba de sonreír.

-¿Yo? ¿A qué te refieres?-se sorprendió él.

-¿Qué le pasa a Marshall? No te hagas el sueco, porque algo sabes. Esta mañana me convenciste de que fuera con Miquel al pueblo, y luego llevaste a Marshall ante nosotros para que nos viera ¿me equivoco?-le agarró por el cuello de la camisa-¿qué narices tramas, rata?

-Oh, está bien-Tibol sonrió con calma-esperaba que Marshall diese un paso y te dijese lo que siente de una vez.

-¿Y a ti quién te ha pedido que te metieras entre…? ¿Lo que siente?-Alexa no pudo evitar una sonrisa-¿te ha hablado de mí?

-No, pero es obvio-Tibol se quitó sus gafas torcidas y las limpio con su detallismo habitual-no pienses cosas raras de mí, pero me hacía ilusión. Ahora sin embargo todo se ha ido al traste.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Alexa, sin soltarle del cuello de la camisa.

-Me parece que se marcha. Ha pedido un barco, y se va para siempre. Vaya cosa-Tibol se encogió de hombros-en fin, que le vamos a hacer…

-¿Se marcha? No puede ser-no podía creerlo-¡Dime la verdad!

Tibol la miró fijamente, y ella supo que no mentía.

-Quizás no haya salido aún. Quizás puedas alcanzarlo.

Tibol se soltó de las manos de Alexa, y se alejó bailando entre la multitud.

Se quedó sola de nuevo. A penas oía ya la música de los _Cannonballs_. Tan solo escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Veía a Marshall, esa última y fiera mirada que él la había echado. Alexa respiró profundamente. El chico seguramente estuviese en el puerto. Aún podría alcanzarlo.

Si se quedaba ahí con Miquel sabía lo que acabaría pasando, estaba claro. Pudo verse a sí misma y al rubio besándose apasionadamente y entrando en una habitación del viejo hotel del cabo. No estaría mal. Si iba a por Marshall podía pasar cualquier cosa. Podrían arreglarse o pelearse. En cualquier caso se pondría nerviosa, de eso estaba claro.

Cuando Miquel llegó con la botella, Alexa ya no estaba. La buscó pero no puedo encontrarla. Perplejo, el chico dio un sorbo a la botella, mientras se preguntaba qué había hecho mal.

Entretanto, Alexa corría calle arriba hacia el oeste, sin poder pensar en otra cosa que en aquel chico pecoso que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le estaba dando.

-Muy bien, muy bien, el plan marcha perfecto-dijo Tibol, frotándose las manos con una malicia magistral.

-Creo que me he perdido tronco-intervino Radan, que empezaba a estar borracho otra vez-¿le has dicho que Marshall se pira? Eso no es cierto…

-Sí, sí lo es, aunque no es por ella. Leonne me lo contó el otro día, aunque me dijo que no lo contase a nadie: Marshall no quería ser pirata, y estaba indeciso entre irse o no. Si se enrolla con Alexa ¡Se quedará!-sonrió con satisfacción, esperando que Radan y Bellete le aplaudieran.

-¿Y era necesario meter de por medio al otro chico, cuando ellos solos lo podrían haber arreglado?-preguntó Bellete.

-¿Y qué narices te importa si ese crío se queda o no?-preguntó Radan.

-Esperaba que admiraseis mi gran mente-les espetó Tibol, hundido-Bellete, Miquel ha sido el detonante perfecto para que los dos se dieran cuenta de lo urgente de sus sentimientos. Y Radan, sabes de sobra que el chico es importante en el barco. ¡Tú eres el primero que te has encariñado con él!

-Ñe…-murmuró Radan, sabiendo que él tenía razón.

* * *

-Mierda ¿por dónde era?-Marshall había vuelto a perderse-Tengo que encontrarla… vamos a ver.

Echó un vistazo a la brújula. Eran dos calles a bajo, una arriba… si, era por ahí. Recordó haber pasado por una tienda de instrumentos de tortura la última vez, y ahí estaba. Iba en buen camino.

Pasó corriendo al lado de un oscuro callejón, y no se dio cuenta de que lo observaban. Dos siluetas espiaban desde las sombras, una de ellas estilizada y elegante, la otra alta, gorda e imponente.

-Es ese-dijo la voz de la figura gorda.

-Sí, ya le he visto esta mañana-susurró la voz de la delgada. Ambas eran mujeres.

-Usa todo lo que tengas ¿entendido?-ordenó la gorda, con su voz grave y autoritaria.

La figura delgada, una chica rubia muy atractiva con un vestido chillón, asintió, y salió de la callejuela, siguiendo a Marshall. Era una de las jóvenes que habían bailado con él en la calle mayor al mediodía. La otra mujer, protegida por la negra oscuridad, se quedó observando.

-Ya queda poco Marshall-se dijo el chico a sí mismo en voz alta. Apenas había gente por aquellas calles, aunque las tabernas estaban a rebosar. La mayoría de los que estaban en la calle se habían acumulado en la Plaza de los Delfines, para asistir al festival.

Atravesó una pequeña rotonda y una fuente con una estatua a San Elmo, patrón de los marineros, y llegó a la calle donde antes había estado hablando con Alexa. No estaban ya lejos…

-Mmmmmnnn…-aquel sonido hizo que Marshall se detuviese. Era el gemido más sexy que había escuchado en su vida. No pudo evitar volverse para encontrarse con una joven rubia muy atractiva, que le sonaba de algo. La recordó en seguida: era una de las jóvenes con las que había bailado por la mañana.

-¿Tú…?-no sabía que decirle. Ella sonreía, insinuadora. Llevó sus manos al escote y comenzó a desabrochar sus botones. No llevaba sostén, y Marshall notó como el acaloramiento comenzaba a invadirlo.

-Bailas muy bien… ¿qué más sabes hacer?-preguntó la chica, ronroneando como una gatita.

-¿Y tú que sabes hacer?-preguntó Marshall, acercándose a ella y sonriendo con picardía.

-¿Vienes y te lo enseño…?-los pechos de ella estaban totalmente al aire, y chocaron con el torso de Teague. Estaban muy cerca. Y él aspiraba su perfumado olor tropical. Era una tía impresionante.

-No tengo mucho dinero-Marshall sabía de sobra que tipo de chica era aquella y lo que quería. No había sido pirata mucho tiempo, pero esas cosas también las había en Brighton.

-Será gratis-susurró ella en su oído, mientras bajaba su mano y la metía sin ningún disimulo en el pantalón de él.

Esta vez fue Marshall quien emitió un ronco gruñido al notar el contacto de ella en su miembro. Las manos del chico se acercaron a los pechos de ella…

Pero Alexa apareció en su mente y se detuvo justo antes de que sus labios se rozaran. La chica pirata apareció en su imaginación, pero no enfadada con él, ni disgustada. Apareció sonriendo, con la alegría con la que solía tratarle cuando habían sido amigos en el barco. Alexa tal cual era.

La chica rubia era impresionante, y él estaba muy, muy caliente. Pero no iba a estropear todo lo que quería por un impulso estúpido. Aún estaba a tiempo de encontrar a Alexa y decirle lo que sentía antes de que el otro chico se la llevase. Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, Marshall se alejó del influjo de la prostituta, que le miró pasmada.

-¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó, enfadada, pero luego recuperó su tono sensual-¿te asustan las chicas malas?

-Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. Quizás otro d… no, no puedo, lo siento-Marshall la miró con firmeza, mientras se reajustaba el pantalón.

-¿Pero qué dices?-saltó ella, enfadada. Aún llevaba los pechos al aire, aunque ya no resultaba atractiva, si no desagradable. Su rostro se había torcido en una desagradable mueca-¿acaso eres marica?

-Sí, es eso-respondió Marshall, dándose la vuelta. Pero la chica le agarró. Extrañamente, sonreía.

-Déjame comprobarlo-y se abalanzó sobre él, besándolo con fuerza. Marshall se quedó unos segundos estático, porque no podía negar que le gustaba, pero luego trató de quitársela de encima. Ella no quería, y se le pegaba como una lapa, mientras le manoseaba. Una de las manos de la chica se metió en su trasero y comenzó a apretarle las nalgas con fuerza. "Joder"-pensó el chico, sintiendo como se calentaba aún más. Debía resistir. Ella por su parte gemía más y más-vamos, no seas tímido. Vamos chico, soy toda tuya, hazme lo que quieras. Trátame mal. Ven, soy tuya…

-En serio mujer, quítate de encimmmmmm….-le calló con un besuqueo agresivo. Marshall la agarró de las caderas, dispuesto a empujarla al suelo y apartarla de una vez.

-¿Marshall?-la voz de Alexa desde detrás suyo hizo que él se quedase petrificado.

-¡Alexa!-se volvió sorprendido, mientras la otra chica sonreía y se movía, con los pechos bamboleantes.

Alexa se quedó mirando a Teague y a la rubia unos instantes. Después se dio la vuelta y echó a correr.

-¡Alexa!-Marshall salió corriendo detrás de ella, pero antes se volvió un momento hacia su asaltante, furioso-ya hablaremos…

-Um, claro que hablaremos-gimió ella, abrochándose el escote con maldad.

Marshall se alejó corriendo detrás de la chica, y la prostituta se quedó parada mientras se arreglaba. Nadie los había visto por fortuna. Detrás de ella apareció de nuevo la otra mujer.

-No pude llevármelo a la cama Madame, pero creo que he conseguido algo mejor-dijo, sonriendo.

-Esto no era lo que te mandé-respondió Madame Bordel con su agresiva voz-pero tampoco está mal…

Las dos desaparecieron en la oscuridad de la noche, tan rápido como habían aparecido.

* * *

-Muy bien Capitán, aquí tiene su lubina-dijo el camarero que al mediodía había arrojado a un borracho al mar-buen provecho.

Rogers se relamió mientras se colocaba la servilleta a modo de babero, y se disponía a partir su pescado.

-¡Suculento, si señor!-comentó el pirata, en su habitual tono tan alto que todo el comedor se enteró.

Leonne entretanto se había colado por una ventana trasera, y se deslizó por los pasillos interiores del restaurante evitando a los vigilantes. En el hombro llevaba a Huaco, que estaba tan quieto que parecía disecado.

-¡ _Ragazzo_! ¡Tenemos que esperar al postre!-gritó una voz cerca de donde Leonne se ocultaba. El segundo de abordo reconoció desde su escondite a Vizenzo Vitto, el capitán pirata al que Rackjham había contratado para asesinar a Rogers. Bajito y rechoncho, de piel morena y casi calvo, Vicenzo se había dedicado a la comedia italiana durante su juventud, pero tras matar accidentalmente a una de las chicas que actuaban con él en su número, se vio obligado a huir de Sicilia y se convirtió en pirata. No era un capitán de la categoría de Rackjham o Couffard, y muchísimo menos de la de Rogers, peor aún así se había ganado su respeto.

- _Comandatore_ , podríamos haberle envenenado el pescado y asunto concluido-le dijo su segundo de abordo, Rinaldo.

- _Ma cosa dici_?-le regañó Vitto, nervioso-¡Couffard nos prohibió matarlo por envenenamiento, porque dice que eso daría mala fama a la comida del restaurante! ¡Y Rogers es inmune a casi todos los venenos! ¡Idiota!-Rinaldo bajó la cabeza, molesto-¡Cuando llegue a la tarta, y asunto concluido!

-La tarta…-murmuró Leonne-muy bien.

Se deslizó por detrás de ellos, y recorrió los pasillos guiado por el olor de la comida hasta las cocinas. Desde una rendija de la puerta pudo ver que había al menos doce cocineros faenando. Tendría que emplearse a fondo.

-Hay que freír un poco más estas patatas, están muy blandas-comentó un cocinero. En ese instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió de par en par, y entró Leonne, con Huaco graznando en el hombro, y un rifle cargado en las manos.

-¡Estaos quietos y no digáis nada! ¡Al primero que intente algo le volaré en pedazos!-advirtió con gravedad. Todos obedecieron, aunque le lanzaron miradas de desconfianza y odio-¿Quién es el jefe aquí?-preguntó Leonne.

-Tú-dijo un cocinero con pocas luces.

-No gilipollas, me refiero a quién es el jefe aquí normalmente-resopló Leonne, mientras el loro reía.

-Soy yo-dijo otro de los cocineros-¿qué quieres?

-¿Dónde está la tarta que preparáis para Rogers?-preguntó Leonne, y la expresión de todos se ensombreció. Lo había descubierto.

-Está al fondo… ya la tenemos lista-indicó el jefe de cocinas.

-Muy bien-Leonne avanzó hacia la tarta sin bajar el rifle, atento a cualquier movimiento sospechoso detrás de él.

-¿Es esta?-preguntó. Era un enorme pastel rosa del tamaño de Rogers, adornado con nata y caramelos.

-Sí.

-Pues vaya…-Leonne solo tardó unos segundos en reaccionar: uno de los cocineros del fondo había cogido los cuchillos de la carne y se los había arrojado. El segundo de abordo rodó por el suelo, y desde ahí disparó, acertando a su agresor en el tobillo izquierdo y haciéndole caer. Uno de los cocineros se abalanzó sobre Leonne aprovechando que estaba aún en el suelo y trató de hundirle un afilado tenedor en la frente, pero él lo impidió poniendo el rifle por medio y de una patada lo alejó de él.

Leonne se incorporó justo para ver como dos de los hombres de Vitto, que habían permanecido escondidos en un armario, sacaban sus pistolas y apuntaban hacia él.

-No te muevas, viejo carroza-le dijo uno de ellos. Sin embargo Huaco se tiró encima de él y hundió sus afiladas garras en sus ojos, reventándolos. El pirata se derrumbó entre alaridos y sangrando a chorros, mientras Leonne aprovechaba la distracción para tirar al suelo al otro. Después volvió a apuntar con su rifle al jefe de cocinas, que se había dirigido a la puerta con la intención de huir.

-Tenéis suerte de que necesite a Couffard de nuestro lado, porque si no os cosía a balazos a todos-dijo Leonne, amenazador. Los cocineros le miraron asustados, mientras que el de los cuchillos trataba de detener la hemorragia de su tobillo.

El pirata de Vitto que se había quedado en ciego gritaba como loco, pero Huaco se abalanzó sobre él y le desgarró la yugular, hundiendo luego el pico en su cuello para destrozarlo totalmente. Los cocineros observaron el truculento espectáculo asqueados.

-Muy bien, ahora que ya os habéis calmado, decidme ¿qué hay en la tarta?-preguntó-porque sé que no es veneno.

-No tengo ni idea-dijo el pirata de Vitto que aún continuaba con vida.

-Si ¿eh?-Leonne se acercó a la tarta y la observó interesado. Era una tarta realmente grande. Dentro cabía hasta un perro. O un humano un poco achuchado…

Se volvió hacia los cocineros, que lo miraban asustados.

-Esta tarta está un poco blanda. Creo que necesita hornearse un poco más-ver que todos palidecían confirmó sus sospechas.

-Yo creo que así está bien…-dijo el jefe de cocinas con un hilo de voz.

-Sí, a lo mejor le falta glaseado, pero…-dijo el cocinero imbécil, y Leonne le pegó un tiro en el pecho.

-Meted la tarta en el horno-ordenó. Todos temblaron. El pirata de la banda de Vitto se levantó, temblando.

-No, por favor… matadme a mí-suplicó-por favor, lo siento…

-¡LA TARTA EN EL HORNO! ¡AHORA!-rugió Leonne, y todos retrocedieron asustados.

Dos cocineros obedecieron, mientras la tarta se agitaba. El pirata al que habían colocado dentro, y que esperaba con su pistola a que lo llevasen ante Rogers para salir y pillarlo por sorpresa, intentaba escapar desesperado, pero antes de que pudiese levantar la tapa falsa de la tarta ya estaba encerrado dentro del horno, y el calor que emitía el fuego y era insoportable.

-Y ahora, será mejor que hagáis todo lo que yo diga, si no queréis ser los siguientes-les amenazó Leonne, apartando el cadáver del cocinero bocazas de una patada.

-¡ _Los siguientes_!-graznó Huaco, burlón.

* * *

-Ahí está, ahí está-dijo Vitto, oculto tras una maceta con plantas de decoración en el comedor-en cuanto llegue la tarta Robin le meterá diez balazos y los chicos desde la otra mesa le dispararán otras treinta, para asegurarnos. Me va a costar convencer a Rackjham de que el cadáver es realmente el de Rogers, porque no lo va a reconocer ni su madre.

-Yo a esto no le veo futuro-comentó Rinaldo con su pesimismo habitual.

-¡Cállate hombre!-le espetó Vitto, enfadado-¡ _Madonna_!

Rogers ya se había terminado su pescado. Couffard se acercó a él.

-¿Te ha gustado nuestra lubina especial?-preguntó educado.

-Oh si, brutal. Ahora, si no te importa, me gustaría darme un paseíllo para bajarla antes de seguir con el postre-dijo Rogers, sonriendo.

-Como quieras-Couffard se alejó, sabiendo lo que iba a venir a continuación.

Rogers comenzó a pasear por el comedor con tranquilidad. Todos los presentes se dieron cuenta, y de repente se hizo un silencio sepulcral. Aunque todos eran piratas de la peor calaña, le tenían mucho miedo, y no les daba buena espina que estuviese de pie, paseándose. Rogers silbó distraído una cancioncilla pirata mientras paseaba de un lado a otro. Desde su escondite, Vitto se agachó, sudando.

-¿Qué hace? ¡Esto no es bueno! ¿Crees que sospecha algo?-susurró el italiano, asustado.

-No lo sé _Comandatore_ -respondió Rinaldo, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Capitán Rogers siguió paseando distraído. Observó curioso un plato que traía un orgulloso camarero, lleno de caracolas marinas, y echó una risotada.

-¡Un día de estos nos comeremos hasta las algas!-se rió-aunque ahora que lo pienso, ya lo hacen los chinos.

Otro camarero traía una humeante tartera con salsa. Rogers se acercó con la curiosidad de un niño pequeño.

-¿Y esto que es, colega?-preguntó con su ronca voz al camarero.

-Salsa para la carne de los señores de la mesa cuatro-explicó el empleado, sin inmutarse. Sabía que él no tenía que temer.

-Oh, salsa. Qué rica. Se la llevo yo, si no te importa-sin decir nada más, Rogers cogió la fuente de salsa y se la llevó. Los de la mesa cuatro, que no eran otros que los piratas de Vitto, le miraban espantados. Rogers se puso a su lado, y deposito la salsera en la mesa con mucha delicadeza-¿chicos, esto es vuestro no?-preguntó con complicidad.

-S-s-sí… gracias-dijo uno de ellos.

-Nada hombre-Rogers se encogió de hombros. Luego cogió la fuente otra vez y se la estampó en la cara al que había hablado. La salsa hirviendo le quemó la piel, y le llenó de llagas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAGH!-gimió el pirata, tirándose por el suelo y restregándose con un dolor insufrible.

-¡Pasemos a la acción!-dijo Rogers, cogiendo la cabeza de otro de los piratas y estampándola contra su plato. Los trozos de porcelana se le clavaron por toda la cara, y cayó al suelo gritando al lado del otro, ensangrentado-¿Vais a pelear, o qué?-preguntó Rogers impaciente. Los otros tres piratas salieron corriendo espantados hacia la salida, pero de un salto Rogers los alcanzó. Moviendo su garfio con sorprendente agilidad le desgarró la espalda a uno, y luego atrapó a los otros dos, sujetándolos con sus brazos.

-¡ _Porca miseria_ , ha salido mal! ¡Vámonos de aquí!-ordenó Vitto, que comenzó a arrastrarse por entre las mesas con sigilo.

-¿No vais a defenderos? ¿No vais a pelear como hombres?-preguntó Rogers furioso a los dos piratas, que temblaban muchísimo y eran incapaces de hablar-¡MALDITOS BEBÉS LLORICAS, PELEAD DE UNA VEZ!-no consiguió nada. Arrojó a uno contra la mesa cinco, destrozándola y haciendo que los que estaban allí salieran huyendo temerosos de ser los siguientes, y al otro le quebró el cuello con su mano sana.

-Vaya numerito-comentó Couffain, que lo había visto todo desde lejos.

-¿Intervenimos, señor?-preguntó uno de los camareros.

- _Mais non_. Dejad que termine-respondió él, observando a Rogers con fijeza-a ver como acaba.

-¡Muy bien, ya que estáis tantos aquí hoy!-dijo Rogers al resto de comensales que desde las otras mesas le miraban aterrado-¡Que se os meta de una vez en vuestras huecas cabezas! ¡YA ESTOY HARTO DE VENIR A ESTA PUÑETERA ISLA Y NO PODER NI CENAR EN PAZ! ¡AL PRÓXIMO QUE INTENTE MATARME LO LIQUIDARÉ JUNTO A TODA SU FAMILIA, Y LO HARÉ DE UNA FORMA LENTA Y TERRIBLE, TENÉIS MI PALABRA! ¿OS HA QUEDADO BIEN CLARO?-nadie se atrevió a responder, pero era obvio que sí-y ahora… ¿Vinzenzo Vitto, donde estás?

Vitto, que estaba muy cerca de la salida, empezó a temblar, pero siguió arrastrándose por el suelo, presa del pánico. Rogers le vio, y avanzó hacia él como un toro a punto de embestir. Tiró la mesa que estaba en su camino, haciendo gritar a los que estaban sentados en ella, y finalmente llegó hasta Vitto, agarrándolo y levantándolo del suelo como si fuese un niño pequeño.

-Ups… je, je, je-Vitto miró a Rogers tratando de sonreír, y blanco como una hoja de papel-¡Rogers, ¿qué tal?!

-La tarta, Capitán-anunció Leonne, que entró en ese momento con su rifle, apuntando a uno de los piratas de Vitto y obligándole a empujar el gigantesco postre.

-¡Oh, la tarta!-Rogers lanzó una risotada, pero Vitto la miró asustado. ¿Qué habría hecho Leonne con su fiel grumete Robin, que estaba listo para disparar? La respuesta le llegó enseguida:

-¿Quieres echarle un vistazo Vitto? Es una tarta con sorpresa-dijo Leonne con sequedad. Huaco entró revoloteando en la sala, y se llevó un trozo de carne de una de las mesas.

Vitto asomó la cabeza mientras Leonne levantaba la tapa falsa de la tarta, que estaba disimulada bajo todo el glaseado. Dentro de la tarta tan solo había un espantoso cadáver, con la piel en carne viva y aún humeando. Tenía una expresión de terror en el rostro, aunque los ojos y la lengua se le habían deshecho.

-Oh no…-murmuró Vitto.

-¡Bueno, ha sido una broma muy graciosa!-comentó Rogers, aún sujetando a Vitto. Lo tiró al suelo, sacó su pistola y le apuntó en la cabeza, listo para matarlo.

-¡Nononononono! ¡Piedad _signore_ , piedad!-suplicó Vitto, sollozando-¡Solo cumplía órdenes! ¡Rackjham me obligó!

-¡NO MIENTAS, REPUGNANTE RATA DE SETINA! ¡MALDITA ALBÓNDIGA ITALIANA, TE VOY A ENSEÑAR A RESPETAR A TUS MEJORES!-el ensordecedor grito de Rogers hizo que Vitto se tapase la cabeza horrorizado.

-Recuerda que lo necesitamos vivo-le dijo Leonne a su Capitán.

-Grffffff-Rogers le pegó una patada con su pata de palo a Vitto, rompiéndole las narices, y luego se volvió para mirar a Couffard, que observaba la escena desde lejos-¡Hoy no me apetece postre!-le gritó.

-Como quieras. Son quinientos doblones, contando con los daños a mis cocineros y al establecimiento-dijo el otro sin alterarse.

Rogers asintió y lanzó una pequeña bolsita que sacó de su abrigo, en la que había tres piedras preciosas.

-Hasta la vista-se despidió Rogers, saliendo del comedor principal seguido de Huaco y de Leonne, que llevaba a Vitto agarrado de la chaqueta.

-Sigh-sollozó el desdichado pirata, mientras veía como Rinaldo y los otros dos piratas supervivientes se despedían de él consternados.

-Que lleven a los piratas de Vitto a mi despacho-ordenó Couffard-quiero ver que sabían del trato entre su capitán y Rackjham-después, desde uno de los ventanales de su palaciego restaurante, observó como Rogers y Leonne se alejaban en la noche.

* * *

-Por favor-suplicó Marshall.

-Vete-la voz de Alexa sonó muy dura desde el otro lado.

-Alexa, te lo estoy diciendo en serio. Ella se me echó encima ¡Yo no tuve nada que ver!-Marshall forcejeó con el picaporte, pero no había forma de abrir. De todas formas daba igual; aunque podía trucar la cerradura, ella le sacaría a patadas.

-¡Lárgate ya!-dijo ella desde la puerta. Se notaba que estaba llorando, aunque lo disimulaba bajo una cortina de furia.

-¡No!-Marshall se llevó las manos a la cara y respiró hondo. No sabía qué hacer.

Desde su encontronazo en el pueblo, la había seguido corriendo hasta llegar al barco, donde ella se había encerrado en su camarote. Y él no sabía cómo convencerla de que no tenía la culpa. Era cierto que se había dejado llevar un poco al principio, lo cual le parecía excusable hasta cierto punto… ¡Pero luego la había dejado! Él quería estar con ella, y solo con ella. ¡Y pensar que era antes era él quién se había enfadado!

-Alexa, no conozco de nada a esa chica…-empezó Marshall.

-¡No necesitas conocerla para lo que estabais haciendo, subnormal!-le gritó ella, dando una patada a algo en su cuarto.

-¡Déjame acabar! ¡Ella se me tiró encima y…!-se escuchó otro golpe desde dentro. Alexa no iba a escucharle. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la chica abrió la puerta y le miró. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas.

-Lo que pasa es que soy solo eso para ti ¡Lo que somos todas! Una muñeca de usar y tirar, un juguete para entretenerte de vez en cuando. ¡Tú puedes serme infiel con quién te dé la gana, pero como yo mire a cualquier otro seré una traidora, una cerda o algo peor! ¿No es cierto? No tengo ninguna envidia por esa chica. Es tan desgraciada como yo-iba a darle un portazo, pero Marshall se lo impidió. La miró de nuevo fijamente.

-Escucha Alexa. Escúchame atentamente, por favor-suplicó. Ella no dijo nada, pero tampoco se fue-Alexa, me gustas. Me he enamorado de ti. Y no me gusta ninguna otra chica. Me pueden parecer guapas y provocar, eso es cierto pero… te quiero a ti. Y creo que tú también me quieres a mí. ¿Podemos al menos intentarlo?

Se miraron fijamente. El puerto estaba vacío, y tampoco había nadie en el barco, salvo el viejo Jeremías haciendo guardia, pero dormitaba en la bodega.

-Alexa…-susurró Marshall. Pero ella se dio la vuelta. Se quedo quieta, mirando hacia su camarote, con los ojos cerrados, sin saber que decir. Siempre había defendido mucho su honor, y era rara la ofensa que había perdonado. Pero sentía en su corazón tantas ganas de dejar a un lado aquel enfado y actuar con sinceridad por una vez ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no era realmente ella misma? ¿Qué no se ocultaba bajo una máscara de dureza y agresividad para protegerse? Con Marshall, ese disfraz no hacía falta. Él sabía cómo era en realidad, no la veía como un monstruo como Radan ni la idealizaba como Miquel. Tal y como era. La veía realmente, como a otra chica de su edad, como un amor normal y corriente, de los que los jóvenes normales de su edad podían disfrutar.

Marshall observó los largos cabellos castaños de Alexa. Había pensado en ellos mucho tiempo, mientras había tratado de componerle una bella canción. Pero no había sabido que decir. Primero había pensado en su físico, impactante y hermoso, luego en su personalidad fuerte y a la vez dulce, pero no le había salido nada.

Por la entrada de la gruta la luz de la luna iluminaba las aguas, que se reflejaban en un hermoso azul turquesa. Aquel paisaje celestial hacía que hasta el siniestro _Vorágine_ pareciese un lugar hermoso.

Echando un vistazo al mar, Marshall obtuvo una repentina inspiración. Sin el _kytar_ , con nada más que su voz, comenzó a cantar en voz baja.

 _Te quiero amor, si tú no estás no sé a dónde voy_

 _te quiero mi amor, el cielo es testigo de esta pasión._

 _Descubro al cantar… que soy tuyo sin más_

 _Amor sobre amor de los dos_

 _pues te quiero, amor_

Ella respiró profundamente. Las canciones de Marshall siempre le habían parecido buenas, pero nunca le habían vuelto loca. Sin embargo aquel susurro… aquella entonación… se dio la vuelta y le miró, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

 _Te espero mi amor, suspiro tu nombre en cada rincón_

 _Te quiero mi amor, que gran sentimiento es mi salvación_

 _Descubro al cantar… que soy tuyo sin más_

 _Amor sobre amor de los dos pues te quiero_

 _Amor sobre amor ¡que es tuyo y te adoro!_

 _Amor sobre amor de los dos pues te quiero… amor._

Marshall cogió a Alexa del brazo y bailó con ella mientras cantaba la estrofa final. Finalmente quedaron inclinados el uno encima del otro.

-Marshall…-suspiró ella, acariciándole el rostro.

-Sshhhh…-él acercó sus labios a los de ella y la besó con suavidad-creo que los dos nos hemos quitado un peso de encima.

Alexa rió, y Marshall al cogió en brazos y la llevó a su camarote, cerrando la puerta detrás. Besándose y abrazados, se tiraron sobre la cama de la chica, suave y cálida, y se dedicaron a compartir besos y caricias, mientras la luna penetraba por la ventana del camarote y los bañaba con su pálida luz.

* * *

-¡Diez y escalera real!-exclamó Tibol satisfecho, llevándose las apuestas de sus amigos. Estaban en una taberna del pueblo, con mucho ambiente, humo y ron.

-Bah, eres un tramposo-se quejó Radan, que ahora sí se había quedado sin nada, ni siquiera su apreciado sombrero de plumas.

-¿Qué creéis que habrá pasado con Marshall?-preguntó Bellete mientras barajaba las cartas distraído-¿se habrán reconciliado ya?

-Creo que sí-dijo Tibol, rascándose su vieja peluca-pero no podría asegurarlo. Mañana sabremos que pasó.

-Sí, porque hoy vale ya de hacer de niñeras ¡El cuerpo me pide una buena fiesta!-exclamó Radan, levantándose y bailando con las mujeres del bar.

-A mí también-reconoció Tibol.

-¡Y a mí, ju, ju, ju!-Bellete guardó las cartas en su bolso y dio un sorbo a su jarra de ron-pero admítelo Radan; lo que a ti te pasa es que Alexa te mola.

-¿Qué dices?-replicó el pirata, enfadado.

-Lo que oyes-Bellete rio maliciosamente y Tibol asintió, dándole la razón.

-¡No es cierto!-Radan estaba escandalizado, pero al ver que sus amigos le miraban con incredulidad terminó por ceder-a ver, me pone cuando se cabrea tanto y es desagradable, y no me negaréis que está tremenda, pero nada más. Espero que Marshall y ella sean felices.

-Sí, yo también-asintió Tibol.

-¿Con qué además ahora también te cae bien Marshall? Radan, al final vas a tener corazón y todo-volvió a burlarse Bellete, y Radan le golpeó, enfadado.

En ese instante se callaron, porque a su mesa se acercaba Miquel. El chico tenía un aspecto deprimido.

-¿Habéis visto a Alexa?-preguntó con voz ronca. Los tres negaron con la cabeza, y él se encogió de hombros-ya me lo imaginaba. En fin… ¿tenéis sitio para uno más?-preguntó sin muchas ganas.

Los tres piratas se miraron con cara de póker.

-¡Sí, claro!-dijo Tibol con amabilidad.

-¡Siéntate chico!-Radan le ofreció una silla.

-¿Una partidita y luego te apuntas a un baile?-le preguntó Bellete.

Los cuatro comenzaron a jugar y pasaron una divertida noche.

* * *

Marshall estaba encima de Alexa, en la cama, ambos desnudos y besándose con pasión. Ella acarició su fuerte espalda, y besó las pecas de su rostro y las cicatrices de su oreja, mientras él gruñía y bajaba a sus blancos y carnosos pechos, mordiéndolos con delicadeza. A la vez acariciaba sus largos cabellos, y ella cerró los ojos, complacida. Marshall fue penetrando poco a poco a la joven, mientras continuaba con la cabeza hundida en sus pechos, y finalmente comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, yendo cada vez más rápido. La cama se agitaba a la vez que ellos, y Alexa, excitada, volvió a besar sus labios con más anhelo que antes.

Las manos de Marshall acariciaron los muslos de la chica mientras continuaban con el movimiento rítmico, y fueron subiendo más y más el tono, hasta que ambos terminaron gritando. El contacto entre la suave y blanquecina piel de ella y la tostada y curtida piel de él, entre el delicado cuerpo de Alexa y el vigoroso cuerpo de Marshall fue total, y al terminar él la besó por todas partes, recorriendo todo su cuerpo despacio y cariñoso.

-Gracias Alexa-dijo Marshall finalmente, volviendo a ponerse encima de ella.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella, acariciándole las mejillas.

-Por todo. Por haberte fijado en mí. Por haber peleado para defenderme en aquella playa. Por no dejar que me escapase del barco en la primera noche que estuve allí-Marshall la besó de nuevo.

-¿Vas a quedarte… mucho más tiempo?-preguntó ella tras terminar el beso-quiero que sepas que nada te retiene aquí. Yo te querré siempre. Pero no quiero que vivas esta vida conmigo, si no quieres.

Marshall sonrió, mientras sus manos bajaban otra vez por la cintura de ella hacia sus muslos.

-Sí quiero-dijo con voz ronca.

El resto de la noche la pasaron entre más abrazos y besos en el camarote, creyendo Marshall por aquel perfumado olor y suaves mantas que estaba en el cielo.

Sí, definitivamente, iba a ser pirata. Ojalá que viviese lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que no había sido una mala decisión.

* * *

 **Bueno, es como el anterior, bastante denso, pero merece la pena. Espero que os haya gustado y cualquier cosa (opinión, crítica, lo que sea) la podéis poner en los reviews, que me encanta leerlos.**

 **Han aparecido un montón de personajes nuevos (Miquel, la madre de Marshall, Lucio). Atención especial a Alain Couffard y a Madame Bordel. ¡Muchas gracias y nos leemos!**


	13. Capítulo XII: Torturas

**Bueno cuando estoy inspirado no hay quien me pare, y este capítulo lo he escrito muy seguido al anterior, aunque es bastante más corto. De hecho, rompe la estadística de capítulos larguísimos que había estado escribiendo. Pero bueno, así puedo subirlo antes. La continuación no creo tampoco que tarde en subirla, aunque ya veremos.**

 **-L3onn: Me encantó tu review y como siempre me ha animado un montón a seguir escribiendo. Radan es también de mis personajes favoritos, al igual que Rogers, pero yo creo que al que más quiero es a Bahari. Marshall también me gusta un montón, y me alegro que te resulte atractivo pues me esfuerzo mucho en describirlo así. Puede que no sea el héroe perfecto, pero va camino de ser el pirata perfecto. De verdad, muchas gracias por leerlo y solo espero que te siga gustando.**

 **Recordemos que Marshall parece haberse decidido (por fin) a ser un pirata, al menos por el amor que le une a Alexa, con quien por fin ha llegado a una relación. Entretanto Rogers ha atrapado a un pirata aliado de su archi-enemigo, Rackjham, y pretende sacar información de él.**

 **¡Advierto que las cosas se van a ir complicando cada vez más (espero estar a la altura) y que todo está conectado, en muchos casos hasta los mínimos detalles! Este fic continúa siendo de aventuras, pero la lucha de poder entre los piratas (y algunas sorpresas más) tienen una parte importante en ella.**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, porque sois vosotros los que sostenéis la aventura de Marshall!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Torturas**

El carruaje se detuvo al lado del edificio abandonado. Era una noche tormentosa y gris; a nadie en su sano juicio se le hubiera ocurrido salir a aquellas horas y con aquel tiempo, pero era cuestión de negocios. Y los negocios priman por encima de todo. Al menos eso era lo que Jonathan Teague solía decir.

El señor y la señora Teague habían emprendido el viaje desde su mansión en el campo hasta aquella oscura zona de Brighton como de costumbre: sin mediar una sola palabra. Él se dedicaba a revisar el papeleo de sus negocios, y ella observaba el paisaje por la ventana, ambos con rostro serio e impasible.

Jonathan Teague provenía de una familia de burgueses ricos, y al ser el hermano mayor había heredado la fortuna más grande al fallecer sus padres; al igual que ellos, había invertido en negocios de Londres, y había desarrollado una próspera economía empresarial. No siempre había sido el hombre gris y serio que Marshall había conocido; de hecho, en su juventud había sido bastante parecido a su hijo: intrépido, mentiroso y seductor, sus padres le habían tenido que prohibir frecuentar los burdeles de la ciudad. Pero con el tiempo (y el dinero) Jonhatan se había convertido en un alma negra e interesada solo por las apariencias y lo material. Un hombre de piedra, con unos intereses muy concretos, una ambición desmedida y sin tiempo para nadie.

Sybil Teague (de soltera Mortissen) era la hermana del mejor amigo de Jonhatan, Walter. Walter les había presentado en una fiesta de sociedad, y desde ahí habían iniciado su relación. Pero nunca hubo sentimiento. Ni pasión. Sybil era una mujer muy fría, educada firmemente en los valores más conservadores de la sociedad, y consideraba escoria e inadecuado a casi todo lo que la rodeaba. Jonhatan solo se había interesado por ella por su físico, y porque su inteligencia le fascinó en un principio. Muchas de las mujeres de la alta sociedad eran maniquíes descerebrados, tan solo capaces de recitar las normas de la buena educación y de jugar al bridge, pero Sybil había sido una mujer brillante, con buen ojo para los negocios y capaz de calar a una persona con una simple mirada. En un principio durante el noviazgo Sybil si había estado verdaderamente enamorada de Jonhatan, al contrario que él que había seguido frecuentando en secreto a algunas "señoritas", pero tras tantos años de matrimonio y un solo y decepcionante hijo, había dejado de quererlo. Podía decirse que sentía más cariño por la butaca que solía ocupar el señor Teague que por él mismo.

Al llegar al edificio abandonado, el cochero les abrió la puerta y les cubrió con un paraguas hasta que llegaron a la entrada. El señor Teague llamó tres veces, y espero a que les abrieran. Un ojo receloso asomó por una rendija de la puerta, y después esta se abrió.

-Señor y señora Teague, les estábamos esperando-dijo el anciano que abrió la puerta, encorvado y de aspecto siniestro. Tenía una larga y afilada nariz y unos grandes ojos enmarcados en ojeras-Acompáñenme.

-Espéranos en el carruaje Tristán. Y avísame si se acerca alguien-le ordenó el señor Teague al cochero, un joven rubio muy apuesto, antes de entrar en el edificio siguiendo al viejo. La señora Teague entró también sin decir nada.

Dentro olía a humedad y tuberías, y el señor Teague creyó ver ratas. Avanzaron por un estrecho corredor hasta unas viejas escaleras de madera, que bajaban a un sótano.

-Lo tenemos abajo, señor y señora Teague-explicó el viejo frotándose las manos-el señor Barton ha dicho que los esperásemos para comenzar, así que aún no sabemos nada.

-Ya ¿podemos bajar?-preguntó el señor Teague groseramente.

El anciano hizo una reverencia y los guió. Con unas viejas llaves oxidadas abrió la puerta, dejando ver al matrimonio una escena desoladora: era una estancia espaciosa, y totalmente vacía, a excepción de una silla en el centro, en la que había un hombre atado. A un lado se encontraba lord Barton, el director de la Compañía de Comercio de las Indias Orientales, y cerca suyo había un hombre alto, de pelo negro y facciones duras, con bigote, que vestía de negro. También había en la sala (y este era el más sorprendente de ellos) un enano, bizco y con la cabeza deformada, que babeaba apoyado en una esquina de la sala. La señora Teague emitió un ruidito de desdén al verlo.

-Jonhatan… señora-les saludó educadamente Lord Barton-podemos empezar.

-Espero que no vaya a ser muy desagradable. Recuerde que mi mujer es una dama-dijo Jonhatan Teague con dureza.

-Las damas tenemos más aguante que los varones para lo desagradable-dijo una voz al fondo. Era una mujer, más joven que la señora Teague, de piel morena y brazos llenos de tatuajes. Su rasgo más característico, a parte de los enormes ojos azules y sus labios pintados de negro, era su calvicie. No tenía ni un pelo.

-Vaya circo-murmuró el señor Teague al verla.

-No todas podemos decir que seamos damas-dijo la señora Teague con frialdad, y la calva la miró con desdén.

-Como quiera usted-se acercó al prisionero, el hombre que estaba atado a la silla, y le levantó la cabeza. El hombre miró hacia el matrimonio Teague, y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Por favor señores… por favor…-dijo con la voz ronca. Era joven, tenía el cabello rubio y desdeñado, y barba de varios días. En la piel tenía moratones y cortes. Y se notaba que llevaba días sin comer y sin dormir.

-Bien, Federik, si haces el honor-le dijo lord Barton al hombre vestido de negro.

-Sí-el misterioso sujeto se acercó al desdichado prisionero, y sin mediar más palabras le asestó un brutal puñetazo en la mandíbula. Este lanzó un alarido de dolor y escupió sangre.

-Dígame, caballero, si es usted más amable ¿cuál es el escondite secreto en Tortuga desde donde él opera?-preguntó lord Barton con calma, sacando un cuadernito para tomar apuntes.

El preso no contestó. La sangre le chorreaba por la barbilla, y se le mezclaba con la barba.

-Qué asco-murmuró la señora Teague, mientras el viejo que los había guiado soltaba una risita.

-Le recomiendo que coopere, porque estos hombres están preparados para hacerle sufrir las peores torturas de no ser así-dijo Barton, pero el preso miró hacia otro lado. Sus ojos eran de un azul brillante, pero estaban enrojecidos y muy cansados.

-Federik-repitió Barton. El hombre de negro avanzó otra vez hacia la silla, y volvió a golpearle: primero en la mandíbula, luego en la nariz, luego en un ojo y luego otra vez en la mandíbula. Cada vez que lord Barton preguntaba una cosa y él no decía nada, el hombre de negro volvía a asestarle un golpe. El preso acabó con la cara ensangrentada, y perdiendo un diente.

-¿Esto es todo?-preguntó el señor Teague con impaciencia.

-Tranquilos, hablará. Es duro, pero yo lo soy más-respondió el tal Federik, sacando de su abrigo negro un extraño utensilio. Jonhatan Teague lo reconoció enseguida: era un puño metálico.

Federik se lo colocó en el puño izquierdo (era zurdo) y se acercó hacia el preso de nuevo.

-¿Dónde oculta el Capitán Rogers sus reservas de oro?-preguntó lord Barton sin alterarse-¿Cuál es ese tesoro con el que ha estado obsesionado tanto últimamente?-los ojos le brillaron de codicia, y por un momento se cruzaron con los de la señora Teague, que no los apartaba de él. "¿Qué pretenderá esta mujer?"-se preguntó Barton inquieto.

El interrogado no respondió a ninguna de estas preguntas, y Federik le hundió el puño de metal en toda la cara con una violencia extrema: la nariz se le partió, le saltaron tres dientes y comenzó a chorrearle sangre por todas partes. Federik no se detuvo esta vez, y le dio otro golpe brutal en el estómago, haciéndole escupir, y otros dos en los hombros. El metal del puño, manchado de sangre, relucía siniestro en las sombras. El preso gritó con todas sus fuerzas, y comenzó a llorar y a temblar de forma incontenible.

-Vaya-Barton no se atrevía a acercarse al preso, por miedo a que lo manchase de sangre-tiene aguante, de eso no hay duda. El miedo que les inspira Rogers debe de ser mucho mayor que el que le damos nosotros.

-¿Voy a por la barra?-preguntó Federik, pero Barton negó.

-Creo que es el turno de Neila-dijo, señalando a la mujer calva, que sonrió, mostrando tres dientes ennegrecidos en su dentadura. "Zorra"-pensó la señora Teague.

Neila avanzó y se sentó encima del prisionero, agarrándolo con sus piernas, y para desagrado de la señora Teague, le lamió el rostro ensangrentado y la barba. El preso gimoteó, probablemente sabía lo que esta planeaba. Neila bajó las manos por el torso del hombre, que era bastante musculoso, y jugueteó con su vello, hasta llegar a sus pantalones. Llevó las manos a su miembro, y comenzó a masajearlo sin ningún pudor.

-Señora Teague, creo que debería marcharse-dijo Barton, algo nervioso.

-Sí Sybil, será mejor que te vayas, esto es inapropiado-dijo Jonhatan, que había comenzado a sentirse inexplicablemente caliente ante aquella siniestra escena y no quería que ella lo notase.

-Creo que ya soy mayorcita para saber de estas cosas. Si no es apropiado para mí, creo que para ustedes tampoco-dijo ella, impasible. Federik la sonrió con aprobación, pero ella le dedicó un gesto de desprecio.

Neila continuaba con su masaje, pero entonces sacó de su bolsillo un extraño utensilio. Parecían unas pinzas para el pelo, pero eran metálicas y estaban mortalmente afiladas. Ella emitió un exagerado gemido mientras mordía los labios del preso, que seguía temblando, y lord Barton y Jonhatan notaron como un escalofrío les recorría el cuerpo. La escena les estaba resultando terriblemente erótica.

-Ven… ven-susurró Neila-quiero tocarte… quiero que seas mío… quiero follarte-comenzó a gritar como una loca, mientras le besuqueaba. Entonces agarró de nuevo el miembro de él, que estaba inevitablemente erecto, y lo agarró con las pinzas, apretándolo con fuerza. Él soltó un alarido y se retorció en la silla, comenzando a gritar del dolor, pero ella no le dio tregua. El hombre no podía defenderse, estaba atado de pies y manos, por lo que era totalmente suyo: Neila agarró su mandíbula y comenzó a abrírsela con extrema violencia, hasta el punto de estar cerca de quebrársela, mientras que con la pinzas le apretaba más y más, hasta hundirlas en la carne y hacerle sangrar también ahí. El preso gritaba y gritaba, pero ella volvió a besarle en su desencajada mandíbula y a escupirle dentro a la vez. Era repugnante y violento, pero el señor Teague notaba fluir la sangre en su cuerpo como hacía años que no lo sentía.

-¿Cuál es el escondite de Rogers? ¿Dónde oculta el Código de los Hermanos?-preguntó Barton, pero el preso no contestó. Tampoco lo hubiese podido hacer si hubiese querido. El dolor lo había dejado casi muerto.

El extraño enano de cabeza deforme había comenzado a reír y su risa era como el ruido que emiten los cerdos. Moqueaba y babeaba, a la vez que se retorcía de risa y bizqueaba. La señora Teague tuvo que darse la vuelta, porque no soportaba verle (curioso, porque había soportado contemplar la tortura sin pestañear).

-Vamos, no seas malo… eres un chico malo-siseó Neila mientras le mordía el cuello con violencia-dinos dónde y yo te haré cosas que ni imaginas… dinos donde…

Él solo emitió quejidos de dolor, y ella comenzó a morderle la cara con violencia y las ensangrentadas narices. Neila se fue dejando llevar y poniéndose más agresiva, hasta que le arrancó un trozo de carne de la mejilla con un desgarrador mordisco. El prisionero gritó de nuevo, pero gritó mucho más cuando ella la emprendió a mordiscos con su oreja y a la vez le arañaba el pecho hasta hacerle sangrar.

Federik obligó a Neila a apartarse antes de que matase al preso, y luego cogiendo un cubo de alcohol se lo echó por encima al torturado, cuyas heridas al entrar en contacto con el líquido comenzaron a escocer hasta arderle, y hacerle soltar alaridos de desesperación.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAGH!-el alcohol penetró por sus heridas de la cara, sus mutiladas orejas, su torso y su pene.

-Estamos en el sótano de un edificio abandonado y es noche cerrada, nadie va a venir a sacarte de aquí-dijo Barton con evidente desagrado ante los rugidos de dolor del preso-pero voy a ofrecértelo por última vez. Dinos lo que queremos saber y te dejaré marchar.

Por supuesto mentía, y el señor Teague no pudo evitar sonreír burlón. Aquel pirata desdichado había ido a meterse en la boca del lobo, y no saldría con vida de ninguna forma. Solo le quedaba confesar y dejarse matar deprisa, o resistirse y tener un final muy, muy cruel.

-Vamos, no seas testarudo-siguió Barton-Estos torturadores cobran por horas, y no quiero tener que pagarles mucho más-Neila soltó una risotada, dejando ver sus dientes manchados de sangre y con trozos de carne entre ellos-habla ahora, y puede que hasta te encuentre un trabajo…

El prisionero le escupió sangre, manchándole su pulcra camisa. Barton enrojeció, mientras veía como la señora Teague arqueaba una ceja, visiblemente desagradada.

-Que te den por el culo…-dijo el prisionero con voz pastosa, a la vez que se le caía otro diente al suelo.

Lord Barton arrugó la frente enfadado, mientras se trataba de limpiar un poco la sangre. Observó de reojo a los Teague, que observaban expectantes su reacción. Tal vez querían verle enfadado, quedando en evidencia, pero él no perdía los nervios tan fácilmente. Era un hombre con mucha paciencia.

-Precisamente eso que dices me da una idea-dijo finalmente el director de la Compañía de las Indias Orientales, e hizo una señal al enano, que se había estado mordiendo las uñas observando la escena-Bemil, es tu turno.

El enano Bemil sonrió mientras un hilo de baba le caía por la boca, y fue a coger de una bolsa que había en el fondo de la habitación otro artefacto de tortura: se trataba de una especie de bate de madera, pero tenía un montón de clavos insertados por todas partes. Parecía la rama de un cactus, pero aún más dura y punzante.

-Creo que esto no deberías verlo-le dijo Jonhatan a su esposa, pero ella ni se inmutó.

El enano rió mientras se acercaba a pirata prisionero y comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

-N…no-él comenzó a agitarse, tratando de resistirse, pues había adivinado las intenciones del siniestro sujeto-¡No! ¡NO!

-Sufetaflo, pof fafof-pidió el enano a sus dos sádicos compinches.

-¡No! ¡NOOOO!-los dos torturadores cogieron al prisionero y lo colocaron de forma que su trasero quedó de frente al enano.

-¿Pfefarado? Efto sí te fa a dolef-dijo el enano riendo, mientras se preparaba para penetrar con saña el palo lleno de clavos y hacerlo girar en el interior del desdichado, causándole un dolor insoportable y una horrible hemorragia.

-¡NOOOOOO!-los gritos de desesperación eran ensordecedores, pero el edificio estaba bien insonorizado, y encima con la tormenta ni siquiera el chófer Tristán que aguardaba en la puerta llegó a oírlos.

* * *

-Marshall… ¡Marshall!-Alexa gemía y reía, mientras él continuaba con su malicioso cometido.

Ambos estaban desnudos en el camarote de la joven, y ella permanecía sentada en el borde de la cama mientras Marshall, de rodillas en el suelo, le hacía unos "mimitos" con la boca en su zona íntima. Alexa estaba teniendo que contenerse mucho para no gritar y que los oyese todo el barco.

-Mmmmn, _delicatesen_ -dijo Marshall con sorna, mientras acariciaba las piernas de la chica a la vez que la excitaba.

-¡Para de una vez!-rió Alexa-¡En serio, no puedo…! ¡Marshall!

Aquella vez lo había gritado demasiado alto. Estaba segura de que fuera lo habían oído.

Marshall levantó la cabeza y se separó de ella, mirándola divertido.

-¿Qué pasa? Solo me estoy divirtiendo…-la guiñó un ojo, y ella le acarició la cara con ternura. Él tenía un rostro muy atractivo, y Alexa adoraba darle caricias y notar la leve barba que le crecía.

-Cuando volvamos a Tortuga iremos a un hotel y podrás divertirte lo que quieras. Pero aquí tienes que cortarte un poco-le regañó ella. Marshall se incorporó y se puso a su altura, los rostros pegados el uno al otro.

-¿Entonces ahora no puedo?-preguntó con voz ronca, que a ella tanto la provocaba-¿no puedo darte ni siquiera unos besitos?

-No te pases de listo, o no tendrás más de esto hasta llegar a puerto-le dijo Alexa, con los labios tan cerca que estaban prácticamente pegados.

-Hasta llegar al puerto… entonces es que estás enganchada-bromeó Marshall, besándola.

Comenzaron un largo beso, acariciándose el uno al otro (Alexa tenía predilección por el firme trasero del chico), hasta que un ruido inesperado los interrumpió.

-¿Alexa?-la grave voz de Leonne hizo que los dos dieran un respingo.

-¡Leonne! ¡Maldición!-Marshall miró a Alexa aterrorizado. Ni ella ni él le habían comentado que llevaban los tres últimos días manteniendo relaciones sexuales en el camarote. No sabían cómo se iba a tomar aquel "detallito".

-Papá-dijo Alexa a través de la puerta-¿qué pasa?

-Alexa, son las diez ¿a qué esperas?-preguntó Andrée con severidad.

-¡Oh, lo siento, es que me he dormido!-mintió ella-llevo con insomnio desde que salimos de Tortuga.

-Ya…-Leonne suspiró-tienes mucho que hacer. El mapa de rutas no se va a trazar solo.

-Ojalá-bromeó ella. Marshall se había acercado a Alexa y la masajeaba sus blancos hombros por detrás, mientras besaba su cuello y su pelo. Le ponía mucho la idea de tocarla mientras trataba de engañar a su padre. Alexa notó que empezaba a respirar fuerte por la excitación. El muy idiota iba a hacer que los pillasen-¡Ahora mismo salgo!-dijo, ahogando un gemido-espérame.

Alexa se dio la vuelta y le dio un golpe a Marshall en el estómago.

-¡No seas memo!-le reprendió, pero el chico solo rió, burlón-¡Si nos pilla, a ti te mata y yo me muero de la vergüenza!

Marshall se encogió de hombros, algo menos juguetón, porque sabía bien que mentir a Leonne era casi imposible, y temía que el pirata reaccionase mal ante el asunto. Los padres no solían ser muy cariñosos con los novios de sus hijas, y menos si los pillaban a escondidas en asuntos como en el que estaban.

Alexa le pasó a Marshall sus pantalones y su camisa, mientras ella también se vestía. Cuando los dos estuvieron listos, ella se asomó por una pequeña ventanita que habían tenido tapada, y echó una ojeada a fuera.

-Parece que no hay moros en la costa. ¡Vamos, deprisa!-le urgió, abriendo la puerta.

-No me fío yo-dijo Marshall, siguiéndola a fuera.

-Haces bien-dijo Leonne, que apoyado detrás del palo mayor había permanecido invisible a su vista en un principio.

Alexa dio un gritito, y Marshall palideció.

-Estooo…. ¡Hola Andrée!-saludó al segundo de abordo, sonriendo con falsa tranquilidad.

Se dio cuenta de que llevaba la bragueta abierta y la camisa desabrochada en varios botones. Aquello era suficiente para un detective brillante como Leonne, que miraba al chico con una ceja arqueada.

-Papá, yo…-dijo Alexa, pero Leonne la hizo callar con un gesto.

-Lo que hagáis en vuestras horas libres me trae sin cuidado, pero debéis estar listos a la hora de trabajar ¿entendido?-los dos asintieron a la vez. Leonne echó una última ojeada a Marshall, y luego miró a su hija. Parecía cansado-¿por qué él? Con todos los que hay…

-¡Oye!-se quejó Marshall.

-No creas que yo tampoco lo tengo muy claro-dijo Alexa, divertida.

Leonne negó con la cabeza y se alejó, pero no parecía enfadado. Marshall suspiró; se había librado de un buen problema. De todas formas intentaría hablar con él en otro momento. No quería distanciarse de Leonne, cuya amistad valoraba muchísimo. Él era quien más lo había ayudado desde que había llegado al barco.

-Bueno, ¿por dónde lo habíamos dejado?-dijo Marshall, acercándose a Alexa.

-Tenemos trabajo-replicó ella, alejándose y dejándole con un palmo de narices.

Hacía tres días que se habían marchado de Tortuga, después de que Rogers hubiese traído al desdichado prisionero, Vinzenzo Vitto, y Radan hubiese tenido que escapar por endeudarse en el póker con un grupo de asesinos rusos. Antes de marcharse, Alexa se había despedido de Miquel, y le había explicado que ella y Marshall habían iniciado una relación. El chico no se enfadó, para sorpresa de ella, pero si se quedó bastante hundido. "Sobrevivirá"-le había dicho Tibol a la joven cuando ella le contó lo sucedido. Ella lo sentía por el joven rubio, pero estaba segura de que no tardaría en encontrar alguna otra (o probablemente muchas) con la que compartir su amor. Como Bellete solía decir ¡Miquel era todo un partido!

Por otra parte Vitto había permanecido prisionero en la bodega, en las mismas celdas que Marshall había compartido con el jefe Kum en su llegada al _Vorágine_. ¡Parecía que habían pasado siglos desde entonces! Y en realidad, a penas hacía cinco meses. En tan solo cinco meses el chico se había convertido en un maestro de la espada, un célebre compositor y el novio de una de las jóvenes más bellas e increíbles del mar. No había hecho mal en escaparse de casa, eso era cierto. Y de momento, estaba decidido a seguir siendo un pirata, aunque eso lo pusiera en peligro. Pese a la amenaza de la horca y de vivir en el límite de lo legal, los divertidos ratos que pasaba con la tripulación, las aventuras en el barco y las noches en el camarote de Alexa le compensaban. Desde luego había cambiado mucho. Si sus padres lo vieran…

-Marshall me lo debe todo a mí-le comentó Radan a los gemelos Quamar y Hassan y a Tan-Tan una noche en la cocina-yo lo rescaté en la isla caníbal, y luego también hice que lo aceptaran en el barco. ¡Y le enseñé a pelear! De no ser por mí, ese Kim lo hubiese triturado en la playa.

-Claro, y también le compusiste las canciones ¿no es cierto?-se burló Tibol que estaba tomándose una infusión al fondo de la cocina.

-No, pero él reconoció que yo le había inspirado para varias-mintió descaradamente el pirata.

-Ya ya-dijo Tan-Tan mientras cocinaba un escueto plato de verduras para el prisionero.

-¿No me creéis?-se indignó Radan, y los dos gemelos no pudieron evitar reír-envidiosos.

-Tan-Tan, guapo, ¿está ya la comida de Vitto?-preguntó Bellete, entrando en la cocina acompañado del fuerte olor del nuevo perfume que había comprado en Tortuga.

-Casi, casi-dijo el pequeño chino mientras terminaba de cocer las acelgas.

-Vaya asco de comida Tan-Tan. Desde luego si queréis que confiese así lo vais a conseguir-dijo Radan mientras le pasaba una jarra de ron a Quamar.

-Al menos en la suya no escupo, como suelo hacer en los platos tuyos-comentó Tan-Tan con desdén mientras le daba la comida a Bellete.

- _Touché_ -se burló el travesti, mientras Radan enrojecía de ira.

El asunto del prisionero había dado mucho que hablar. Muchos de los tripulantes de Rogers conocían a Vitto, y mientras que a algunos como Bellete el italiano no les caía mal, otros como Thron o Mario lo detestaban. Vitto no era un pirata tan cruel como Rackjham, pero les había hecho sus jugarretas en el pasado. Así que, en venganza, ellos le habían hecho la puñeta de distintas formas; prendiendo fuego a su montón de heno, o en el caso de Thron echándole un montón de chinches carnívoras en la celda.

-Y si tuviera aquí a Sutur, se iba a enterar ese imbécil-comentó el vikingo a la hora de dormir mientras afilaba su hacha, cuya hoja era más grande que Tan-Tan.

-¿Quién es Sutur?-preguntó desde su hamaca Ernst, el de la cicatriz con forma de telaraña.

-Mi lobo. Vive en Dvina, con mi madre-explicó Thron, pasando a limpiar su maza de pinchos.

-Espera, espera-dijo Ernst, divertido-¿tienes un maldito lobo como mascota?

-Sí, un lobo blanco. De pequeño me perdí en el bosque y lo encontré-relató Thron sin apartar la vista de su maza. Parecía un niño pequeño.

-¿Él te ayudó a llegar a casa?-preguntó Marshall, curioso.

-No, intentó matarme. Pero yo le vencí, y me lo llevé como mascota. Mamá no quería, pero al final cedió. ¡Si papá tenía como mascota a Pollack, por qué no iba a tener yo a Sutur?

-¿Pollack era otro lobo?-preguntó Ernts echándose hacia atrás su larga cabellera.

-No macho. Era un oso-Thron terminó de limpiar su maza, y pasó a las cuchillas.

* * *

Aunque lo de Vitto estaba dando mucho de sí, Rogers había prohibido asesinarle o causarle daños físicos, así que los piratas no podían propasarse. Sin embargo, pronto encontraron otro foco en el que centrarse: la relación entre Marshall y Alexa, que desde que Huaco lo había ido graznando por toda la cubierta, se había convertido en un cotilleo general.

-Hacen una pareja estupenda-comentó Bellete, que era el más metomentodo de todos.

-Sí, claro-resopló Radan, molesto. Él había reconocido que Alexa le atraía, pero obviamente eran incompatibles, además de ser él unos veinte años mayor.

-Yo no creo que duren-dijo Mario, el del pelo greñoso.

-Ni yo-dijo Thron-ella es muy temperamental.

-¡Pues él es un calzonazos!-ladró Radan.

-De eso nada. Y se llevan muy bien-les defendió Tibol-debo decir que fue en parte gracias a mí sabia intervención…

-Corta el rollo-le interrumpió Radan.

-Son dos jovencitos adorables. Yo creo que pueden ser muy felices-comentó Bellete-al menos mientras uno no muera en combate.

-Sí, o lo ahorquen. Me pasó con mi antigua novia, Janette ¿os acordáis?-dijo Thron.

-¿De qué estáis hablando?-preguntó el anciano Jeremías, que acababa de unirse al corrillo en cubierta.

-¿Crees que Alexa y Marshall durarán?-le preguntó Quamar.

-Espera… ¿están juntos?-se sorprendió el viejo, y todos se dieron una palmada de desesperación.

-Pobre Janette… era una mujer formidable-recordó Thron, en cuyos ojos habían empezado a aparecer lágrimas.

-Sí, formidable. ¿No pesaba unas doscientas libras? Me sorprende que pudiesen ahorcarla-se burló Radan.

-No sabía yo que estuviesen juntos. ¿Marshall es el chico negro?-preguntó Jeremías.

-No Jeremías, ese era Tubo, y lo mataron en Macao-le recordó Hassan.

-¿En serio? ¡Y así me lo sueltas!-se indignó Jeremías.

-Este abuelo no se entera de nada. En fin, que yo creo que combinan muy bien-Bellete se enredó su estola de piel de zorro, que era en realidad un pobre gato oxigenado.

-Es fácil combinar cuando son los únicos chicos de la edad en el barco-argumentó Mario.

-¡Eh, que nosotros también somos de su edad!-les recordó Hassan, y su gemelo asintió.

-Sí, pero vosotros ya tenéis novias, y las sois fieles-dijo Mario-no habéis querido ni intentarlo.

-Bichos raros-comentó Radan.

-Janette era una flor, una delicada flor-Thron se sonó los mocos con la peluca de Tibol, que puso los ojos en blanco.

-En cualquier caso creo que es mejor que nos mantengamos al margen. Ya iniciada su relación, que la marea la lleve hacia donde deba ir-argumentó Tibol.

-Sí, como tú no les manipulaste y metiste al rubio ese por medio-le acusó Radan.

-Vale ya, no digamos cosas feas-se defendió Tibol.

-Sigo sin creer que vayan a durar-Mario espantó a una enorme mosca que llevaba todo el día revoloteando a su alrededor-recordad que el mar es el mejor destruyendo relaciones.

Muchos enmudecieron.

-El mar… y los piratas-terminó Tibol.

-Janetteeeee….-lloró Thron.

-¿Pero si Marshall se ha muerto como va a ser Alexa su novia?-se quejó Jeremías. Los demás pasaron de explicárselo.

* * *

La sexta noche de viaje (el _Vorágine_ seguía una de las rutas de comercio más comunes del Caribe, sin querer desviarse de la zona de islas, por si necesitaban parar en algún puerto urgentemente), mientras Marshall y Alexa disfrutaban de su amor en el camarote de esta y la mayoría de piratas dormían, sobrios o borrachos, Leonne bajó a la bodega acompañado por Thron y Huaco, y sacó las llaves del calabozo.

-Vitto, te vienes con nosotros-le dijo al pirata, que estaba durmiendo después de su penosa cena de verduras.

-¿A dónde?-preguntó el pirata, asustado.

-Las preguntas las voy a hacer yo, no te preocupes-Leonne se apartó dejando pasar a Thron, que cogió al desdichado villano por las piernas y lo sacó a rastras.

-Espera… ¡Espera!-Vitto trató de agarrarse al suelo, pero lo llevaron a rastras. Subieron las escaleras hasta cubierta, y luego se acercaron a la puerta del camarote de Rogers. Huaco se dedicó a espantar a cuatro gaviotas que paseaban por la barandilla de estribor, mientras Leonne llamaba a la puerta.

-¡Pasad!-se escuchó la estruendosa voz de Rogers desde dentro.

-¡Capitán!-saludó Leonne.

-¡Vitto, _caro amico_!-saludó Rogers burlón al pirata.

-Capitán Rogers, me alegró de verle-Vitto sonrió falsamente, mientras se sacaba el sudor de su frente. Entre la descomunal figura de Rogers y el bajito y rechoncho Vitto las proporciones eran sorprendentes.

-Cierra la puerta Thron-le ordenó Rogers-¿has traído lo que te pedí, vikingo?

-Sí Capitán-Thron sacó varios instrumentos de tortura de una bolsa que llevaba atada a la espalda, entre ellos un sacacorchos de aspecto perverso-es para el ombligo-le explicó a Vitto, que tembló.

-No será necesario-dijo el italiano, moviendo las manos nervioso-verá, _capitanno_ , yo soy solo una víctima inocente de las circunstancias.

-Ajá-asintió Leonne, lacónico-no es la primera vez que tratas de asesinar a Rogers ¿verdad?

-Bueno, yo no diría asesinar. A veces las cosas se malinterpretan-dijo Vitto, nervioso-a uno le puede parecer que quieren matarlo y en realidad solo se quiere ayudar, o gastar una broma…

Rogers soltó una risotada mientras Leonne suspiraba. Huaco se posó en el hombro de su amo y se limpió las alas, distraído.

-Ahora me acuerdo de por qué no te liquidé la otra vez ¡Es que eres muy gracioso! Es verdad, es verdad-se limpió una lagrimilla de su ojo sano, y luego acercó su garfio al grueso cuello de Vitto, cogiéndolo con fuerza-y ahora Vince, muchacho, ya que quieres ayudarme, me vas a decir un par de cositas sobre Rackjham y sus siniestros planes.

-Oh claro, claro-Vitto tragó saliva y volvió a sonreír con nerviosismo-Rackjham y yo hablamos en la isla del Montés. Él espera allí a que le informe de tu muerte. Si vas ahora lo pillarás desprevenido. Déjame ir y le diré que has muerto ¡y luego podrás cogerle por sorpresa!

-Ya ya… el Montés… ¿eso no es territorio de Morgan?-preguntó Rogers, rascándose el bigote con pereza.

-Si _capitanno_ , bueno… ellos tienen un pacto, me parece-Huaco se colocó al lado de Vitto, que comenzó a mirar al loro con miedo.

-Muy bien Vitto, muy bien-Rogers bebió una copa de vino que tenía sobre la mesa del camarote-ya sabemos que Rackjham _no_ está en Montés. Ahora ¿te importa contarme la verdad?

Vitto le miró asustado.

-¿Esperabas colarnos esa mentira? Porque eres más tonto de lo que yo creía-dijo Leonne, que se había quitado el sombrero y se pasó la mano por su pelo, corto y de color castaño oscuro-supongo que Rackjham habrá dejado un comando de sus asesinos esperando en Montés, y si ven llegar al _Vorágine_ a su puerto lo dispararán con cañones escondidos, o algo así.

"¿ _Madonna_ , cómo lo ha adivinado?-se preguntó Vitto, mientras se balanceaba de un lado a otro sin perder de vista al loro-¡puñetero Leonne, entre italianos hay que ayudarse!".

-Thron, prepara los instrumentos de tortura-ordenó Leonne.

-¡Nononononono!-chilló Vitto, nervioso-¡en serio Andrée, no hace falta! ¡Os diré todo lo que sé! ¡Rackjham tiene su refugio en Cabo Blanco!

-Si claro, donde está todo el clan de sirenas ¡Thron!-el vikingo se apresuró a obedecer la llamada de Leonne.

-¡Rogers te lo juro, es allí! ¡En serio!-lloriqueó Vitto, mientras Thron se acercaba a él.

-Quítese la camisa y los pantalones, por favor-pidió Thron con calma.

-¿QUÉ?-chilló Vitto.

-Venga Vinzenzo, no seas quejica. Esto es como ir al médico-comentó Rogers, mirando su garfio con interés.

-Si es que no sé nada… Rackjham me prometió mil doblones si… en fin yo… ¡Anda, seamos amigos eh!-Thron le quitó la camisa a Vitto, que tembló como un flan.

* * *

-No me voy a cansar de esto nunca-comentó Marshall, tumbado encima de Alexa y sujetando con sus manos las piernas de ella.

-Pues a ver si se nota. Hoy estás muy flojo-se burló ella. Marshall respondió penetrándola con dureza.

-Mmmnnn-Marshall la besó repetidas veces, y ella acarició su larga melena. Iban a seguir, cuando algo hizo que él se detuviera. Marshall levantó la vista, y echó una ojeada al cuarto. Luego se volvió a Alexa-he oído ruidos.

-Es Rogers. Su camarote está al lado. No suele haber ruido, pero a veces se monta bulla-explicó Alexa-yo no he oído nada-pero un nuevo chillido los hizo estremecerse. Alexa se echó un mechón de pelo hacia atrás-es Vitto, creo. Deben de estar torturándolo.

Marshall miró a su novia con sorpresa. ¿Cómo podía decir aquello con tanta tranquilidad?

-No me juzgues mal. Llevo dos años en este barco. Estoy acostumbrada-dijo Alexa, encogiéndose de hombros-¿Te importa si seguimos?

-No puedo seguir si están matando a alguien al lado cariño-se excusó Marshall, incorporándose.

-No le están matando. Y le conozco, créeme que se lo merece.

-Me da igual, no puedo-Marshall se acercó hacia la pared del camarote, que lindaba con el de Rogers-si se escucha tanto el sonido ¿crees que él nos habrá escuchado…?

-No creo, él suele estar muy atareado consultando pergaminos antiguos, y si no duerme como un tronco-dijo Alexa, estirándose en la cama. Con lo bien que habían estado.

-Espera, espera ¿cómo sabes tú eso?-preguntó Marshall, que ya sospechaba lo que ocurría.

-Hay un agujero en la pared, lo hicieron las carcomas hace tiempo. Desde ahí se ve su camarote. Él no lo sabe-Alexa se levantó, cubriéndose con la sábana, y apartando un bonito espejo que tenía colgado en la pared, le mostró el agujero: era muy pequeño, pero si se acercaba el ojo se podía ver bastante del otro lado. Marshall la dirigió una mirada inquisitoria-no me mires mal hombre. Nunca le he espiado mientras se cambiaba o algo así. Pero a veces me ha servido para enterarme de… cosas.

-Cosas ¿eh?-Marshall acercó el ojo al agujero-¿y tu padre lo sabe?

-No. Ya me habría sacado de este camarote-Alexa se pegó a Marshall-¿qué ves?

-Veo… mejor no te lo digo-Marshall entrecerró un poco los ojos, para ver mejor.

* * *

Dentro del camarote de Rogers, Vinzenzo Vitto estaba en calzones, y temblando, mientras Thron le enseñaba sus artilugios de metal y se los explicaba.

-A este le llamo "el desatascador"-dijo el gigante vikingo-se mete por la boca, y puede llegar hasta el intestino. ¡Te deja una revoltura!

-Ajá-asintió Vitto, que parecía haber entrado en un estado de trance. Gordinflón y morenito como era, parecía un niño pequeño y ridículo en bañador.

-Y este es "el caramelo": una bola de hierro que se calienta hasta ponerse roja y luego se mete en la boca ¡Los presos ya no podrán hablar, pero por suerte sabes escribir!

-Ajá-Vitto observó la bola de metal con mucha parsimonia, como si fuese un objeto de museo.

-Madre mía-murmuró Marshall desde el otro camarote.

-Déjame ver-pidió Alexa.

-Y este es "el chicle": agarramos un miembro del cuerpo con él y lo estiramos hasta que…

-¡Bueno ya vale!-gritó Vitto, fuera de sí-¡Hablaré, pero alejadme a este loco!

-Grosero-dijo Thron, dándole un puñetazo en el cráneo que lo tiró al suelo.

-Modérate Thron-Rogers agachó la cabeza hasta donde estaba Vitto-¿Me vas a decir ya lo que quiero saber?

-Sí, sí, narices-Vitto se levantó resoplando y agitando sus grasitas-a ver, Rackjham contactó conmigo cuando estábamos en Tortuga.

-Mentira. Rackjham nunca va a Tortuga, sabe que tenemos muchos espías allí-dijo Leonne, que se había sentado sobre la repisa de la ventana y observaba el mar en la noche.

-¡ _Porca miseria_ Leonne, es la verdad!-Vitto dio un brinco enfadado.

- _Cattive bugie, facilmente catturate_ -se burló Leonne-prueba otra cosa.

-Thron, coge el "sujetador"-ordenó Rogers. Thron sonrió como un niño mientras sacaba un extraño artefacto con dos tenazas y lo colocaba sobre la mesa.

Desde el otro lado Marshall encajaba piezas rápidamente. Rackjham, el famoso enemigo de Rogers, había contratado a Vitto para asesinarle en Tortuga. No lo había conseguido, y ahora lo torturaban para saber donde se ocultaba Rackjham. Sin embargo por el aspecto de incompetente de Vitto Marshall sospechaba que Rackjham no creía que fuese a conseguirlo, y tal vez preparaba una trampa.

Echó otro vistazo. Nunca había estado en el camarote de Rogers: era una sala muy espaciosa, con un enorme ventanal al fondo que daba al mar, una lámpara de araña pequeña que iluminaba ampliamente la estancia y una mesa llena de planos y libros. Al fondo había armarios y una cama enorme. También había dos butacas muy elegantes pero ya algo viejas, una de las cuáles la ocupaba el dueño de la estancia y del barco.

-¡Que no! ¡No _per favore_!-Vitto intentó evitar inútilmente que Thron le colocase las pinzas en los pezones, y estas le apretaban tan fuerte que la piel alrededor de ellos se puso rosita. Vitto comenzó a gimotear mientras trataba de pensar alguna otra mentira.

-Tengo ganas de irme a dormir. ¿Por qué no acabamos deprisa?-le sugirió Leonne-entiendo que crees que si nos lo cuentas Rackjham te matará, pero si nos dices donde está escondido nosotros le mataremos antes, y no podrá hacerte nada.

-Ay… ¡Ay!-Vitto intentaba quitarse los alicates, pero solo consiguió que le apretasen más-¡Esto es inhumano!

-Y es solo la tortura menos dolorosa-dijo Rogers, cuya voz se había vuelto muy ronca. Vitto se dio cuenta de que el Capitán empezaba a perder la paciencia, y eso no le convenía-¡Primera vuelta Thron!

El vikingo hizo girar los alicates, que retorcieron los michelines del pobre Vitto, haciéndole dar un alarido de dolor.

-¡Uaaaaaah! ¡ _Merda_ , _merda_ , _merda_! ¡Estáis locosss!-chilló, mientras la cara se le deformaba por el dolor.

-¡Rackjham sabía que te pillaríamos! ¡Eres solo otra de sus marionetas, como Tomlison, y acabarás igual!-le advirtió Rogers.

-Te lo juro _capitanno_ , nada sé de Rackjham-suplicó Vitto sollozando.

-Entonces dime cómo y dónde te encargó matarme y tal vez yo sí sepa algo-le amenazó Rogers-¡Otra vuelta!

-¡Uaaaaaaaaaaa!-Vitto pataleó, dolorido, mientras Thron giraba los alicates retorciéndole aún más la piel.

-Da gracias a que tienes chichilla, que si no a lo mejor te había arrancado ya la piel-dijo el gigante albino.

-Esto es inhumano-dijo Marshall-debería intervenir.

-Eres tonto. Cantará enseguida, y si entras, Rogers te matará seguro-dijo Alexa-¿Por qué tienes ese complejo de héroe?

Huaco, que presenciaba la escena de la tortura impasible, giró la cabeza al escuchar el cuchicheo de los chicos, y ellos se callaron al instante, temerosos de que el loro los descubriera.

-¿Vas a hablar? Porque lo próximo es que desfiles por el tablón a los tiburones-Rogers encendió un cigarro y dio una honda calada.

-No sé nada…-Thron se acercó para darle otra vuelta, y entonces Vitto sufrió un ataque de pánico-¡Vale sí! ¡Sí que lo sé! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Rackjham hizo circular por los bajos fondos que ofrecía cinco mil doblones a quien te liquidase, y todos fuimos a por ti!

-¿Todos?-preguntó Leonne, sorprendido.

-¡Sí, todos! ¿Quién no iría? ¡Yo, los Camarelli, Paco de la Rosa, el Manco, Morgan, Bartholomew, Bart "el Negro", Madame Bordel y Mary Red! ¡Me juego lo que quieras a que Couffard también lo intentará si tiene ocasión! ¡Por eso te ayudó a evitar que yo te matase!-Vitto se frotó dolorido la piel, pero Thron aún no retiró sus alicates-y ese asesino tuyo, Rod Kim, también está en el ajo.

-Lo suponía-Rogers dio una honda calada a su cigarro: era un aparato curioso, porque eran tres puros sujetos a una especie de tridente de oro muy elegante-Debí matar a Kim yo mismo.

-Dejemos ese tema para otro momento-le dijo Leonne, sin dejar de observar a Vitto-Morgan y Bartholomew tienen un pacto muy ventajoso con Rogers. ¿Por qué iban a romperlo?

-Pues… pues-Vitto titubeó, y Leonne se acercó aún más a él, intimidante-¡pues porque Rackjham nos promete un mar sin Rogers!

Se hizo un silencio. Marshall vio como el rostro de Rogers permanecía impertérrito durante unos minutos, mientras daba una honda calada a su cigarro.

-Un mar sin mí ¿eh? Vaya-Rogers se levantó y observó desde el ventanal las aguas del Caribe, que reflejaban las estrellas-un mar sin el sangriento y tirano Capitán Rogers…

-Yo no lo dije, fue él…-se excusó nervioso Vitto, pero Leonne le dio una colleja para acallarlo.

-Desde que me hice pirata he intentado hacer de los mares un lugar mejor para los nuestros. He rescatado a muchos presos condenados a muerte. Terminé con la guerra civil entre piratas de Tortuga. Establecí las bases del Código Pirata, que desde entonces tan bien nos han funcionado-Rogers no sonaba furioso, como Leonne habría esperado. Su tono de voz parecía el de un padre decepcionado-he cuidado de mis hijos piratas y he tratado de llevar una buena relación con los capitanes de otras naves, a fin de conseguir una relación de hermandad. Pero un mar sin Rogers… suena mucho más liberador.

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con él, obviamente, pero entiende que el dinero es el dinero-dijo Vitto encogiéndose de hombros-sin contar con que matarte supondría una estrella inmaculada en mi curriculum.

-Serpiente traidora-le insultó Leonne.

-Morsa… fea-respondió Vitto, tan ridículo como siempre.

-Tal vez debería ser así. Tal vez debería dejar que me mataran. Sería un buen final. Y estoy cansado-Huaco se posó en el hombro del Capitán y le dio unos picotazos amistosos.

-Capitán, no diga tonterías. Debemos eliminar a Rackjham, él es una amenaza para el Código y el mar-dijo Leonne.

-¿Quiere que le de otra vuelta a este imbécil?-preguntó Thron.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, _bruto_!-exclamó Vitto.

Rogers respiró profundamente, y apagó su cigarro. Luego se volvió a Vitto, y le habló, pero con un tono tan triste y melancólico que hasta el italiano se sintió conmovido.

-¿Dónde se esconde Rackjham?-preguntó el Capitán.

-Ya te he dicho que no lo sé. La noticia nos llegó a todos por mensajeros-explicó Vitto.

-¿Entonces cómo sabes con tanta exactitud quienes la recibieron y quienes no? ¿Cómo sabes que los Camarelli, de la Rosa y demás están enterados? Tuviste que verlos en una reunión, en la base de Rackjham o en un punto común.

Vitto iba a responderle otra mentira, que habían hecho una fiesta posteriormente entre todos los que querían asesinarle, pero le pareció tan tonta y vio también en la mirada del Capitán que ya no estaba para tonterías, que decidió decir la verdad.

-Está en Cayo Coco-dijo finalmente, en un tono de voz funerario.

-¿Bahamas?-preguntó Leonne.

-Sí.

Leonne lo señaló en el mapa, y luego sonrió levemente.

-¿Es esa su base permanente?

-Me parece que sí-dijo Vitto, que hablaba de nuevo como si estuviese en un sueño, sabiendo que acababa de meterse en un lío-si vais a matarlo, podéis dejarme ir ya.

Thron le quitó los alicates y lo vistió, y luego lo acompañó hacia la salida del camarote.

-Hasta que Rackjham haya muerto, tú eres prisionero de este barco-dijo Leonne. Vitto hizo un gesto de desdén, como si ya le diese igual-procura no dar problemas, o Thron te visitará con alguno de sus aparatitos.

-La verdad es que te tenía mucha manía desde lo de la isla de Pascua, pero ya me caes mejor-le dijo Thron a Vitto, que le miró espantado.

Marshall vio como Vitto y Thron salían del camarote, y luego el Capitán y el segundo de abordo se quedaban solos. Era la primera vez que veía a Rogers y Leonne en tan íntimo contacto. Sabía de sobra (igual que todos en el barco) que los dos piratas estaban muy unidos, y escondían muchos secretos, pero como todos en el barco, no se atrevía a preguntar.

-No creo que debamos escuchar esto-le dijo Alexa, pero Marshall no la hizo caso.

-Debería pegarme un tiro en la cabeza ahora mismo-dijo Rogers en un tono tristísimo.

-Sabes de sobra que Rackjham ha envenenado sus mentes para ponerlos en tu contra. Ellos creen que contigo fuera de circulación, serán más ricos, pero no es así. Se desencadenaría otra guerra civil pirata, y muchos morirían-Leonne se acercó a Rogers y le observó fijamente-no debes molestarte.

-¿Por qué no… podemos llevarnos bien?-preguntó Rogers, y Marshall abrió mucho los ojos, muy sorprendido. Escuchar aquello lo dejaba atónito. Estaba viendo al ser más salvaje y temido del mar deprimirse como un adolescente. Y no entendía bien el motivo-¿Por qué no podemos… ser amigos?

-Ese siempre ha sido tu sueño. Pero te he dicho muchas veces que las cosas no son así. La codicia y el deshonor son mucho más fuertes que el sentimiento de hermandad pirata-Leonne le quitó a Rogers su chaqueta roja. Debajo de ella el pirata llevaba un chaleco y una camisa elegante pero manchada y vieja-siempre has sido muy optimista para algunas cosas.

-¡Y tú muy pesimista!-le acusó Rogers bebiendo un buen sorbo de su botella de ron.

-Prefiero realista-le corrigió Leonne-escucha: si acabamos con Rackjham, los demás se pondrán de nuevo de tu lado, y el mar volverá a estar en calma.

-¿Hasta cuándo? ¿Cuántos más Rackjhams habrá luego? ¿Y cuánto tardaré yo en morir? La hermandad pirata que creé hace años se ha fragmentado… nunca volverá a ser lo mismo-Rogers se desplomó, y Leonne le sujetó y lo llevó hasta su lecho.

-Yo protegeré tus ideales. Yo protegeré el Código. Te lo juro-le dijo mientras lo tumbaba en la cama-ahora duerme. Mandaré trazar el rumbo a Cayo Coco.

-Mil demonios condenados-murmuró Rogers mientras se agitaba en la cama-no me sale nada bien.

-Claro que sí-Leonne le arropó como a un niño-descansa, Capitán-se dirigió a la puerta del camarote.

-Andrée-le llamó Rogers desde la cama.

-¿Si?-preguntó él, ya cansado.

-Andrée, ¿qué hay de Marshall?-preguntó el Capitán.

Leonne tardó su tiempo en responder.

-Marshall está casi listo para cumplir su cometido-y diciendo esto cerró la puerta y se fue.

Rogers se movió un poco en la cama, y no tardó en quedarse dormido. En el camarote, Marshall y Alexa se miraron, perplejos. El chico no podía creer todo lo que había escuchado… ¿Su cometido?

* * *

Arrojaron al pirata a una bodega, y lo dejaron allí, encerrado. Él no fue capaz de moverse ni un ápice. Sangraba por todas partes, y le dolían todos los huesos de su cuerpo.

Después de pagar a los tres mercenarios, Barton se reunió con los Teague en la parte alta del edificio, un antiguo despacho.

-Bien, ya hemos conseguido toda la información que queríamos-les dijo-y de una forma más barata y sencilla de lo que me esperaba.

-No cante usted victoria hasta que no nos aseguremos de que realmente nos ha dicho la verdad-replicó Jonhatan, descontento-y ha sido muy desagradable de ver.

-Sí, eso es cierto, lamento haber tenido que utilizar a una chusma tan despreciable, pero el padre Federik y sus sicarios son los mejores mercenarios dentro del límite legal-Barton echó una ojeada a la señora Teague, que observaba el despacho con frialdad.

-¿Sabe de quién es este cuadro?-preguntó la damisela, señalando a un hombre que aparecía pintado en un lienzo sobre la silla del antiguo director.

-Temo que no. Esta empresa quebró hace muchos años y la Compañía adquirió todas sus acciones-explicó Barton-el edificio era el lugar ideal, aunque también está en un estado lamentable.

-Volviendo a lo que nos ocupa ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que conocemos el secreto de Rogers?-preguntó el señor Teague, impaciente.

-Comunicárselo a su enemigo sería una imprudencia-dijo Sybil-si le damos toda la información nada le obligará a colaborar con nosotros.

Barton reflexionó unos instantes.

-Rackjham ha hecho un trato con nosotros: le daremos unas patentes de corso que lo convertirán en un pirata legal, a cambio de la cabeza de Rogers. Sin ese nefasto criminal golpeando los mares, el resto de piratas no tardarán en dividirse y enfrentarse, hasta desaparecer. Los que queden, pasarán a trabajar para nosotros, y los usaremos para sabotear los cargamentos españoles y convertirnos por fin en la primera potencia mundial.

Los Teague escucharon atentamente, frotándose las manos con impaciencia.

-Le daremos a Rackjham algo de información, pero nos guardaremos lo más valioso, al menos por el momento. Y veremos cómo se van desarrollando los hechos-Barton echó una ojeada por las rendijas de las persianas. Todas las ventanas del edificio estaban cubiertas o tapiadas.

-¿Y si no resulta?-preguntó Jonhatan.

-Resultará-replicó Barton secamente-¿no invierte usted siempre sobre seguro?

Jonhatan Teague sonrió complacido, pero su mujer conservó su expresión lúgubre.

-Ese desdichado nos ha dicho dónde están las reservas de oro de Rogers, que deben de ser inmensas-dijo la mujer finalmente-¿por qué no enviar al ejército a saquearlas ya mismo?

-Porque probablemente entonces no viéramos ni un doblón, Sybil-la espetó su marido con dureza.

-No se preocupe, señora Teague-Barton la miró solo unos instantes. No soportaba el contacto directo con ella, le imponía demasiado respeto-todo está planeado. Pero aún no puedo decirles…

-Claro-replicó ella con sarcasmo-va a darnos la información poco a poco… como a Rackjham…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Marshall se levantó temprano, y subió al palo mayor junto a Quamar, que estaba haciendo su turno de vigilancia. Marshall se quedó colgando de una de las velas, mientras Quamar permanecía en el puesto de vigía, leyéndose un libro en árabe que había comprado en Tortuga.

¿Su cometido? ¿A qué se refería Leonne? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía engañado. Así que, desde que había llegado al barco, Leonne y Rogers se habían confabulado para asignarle una misión, algo que aún desconocía, y que en el futuro le obligarían a hacer ¿tal vez matar a alguien? ¿tal vez robar algo?

Rememorando los acontecimientos pasados, todo le parecía sospechoso: Leonne le había enseñado a pelear, Tibol, Radan y Bellete le habían enseñado muchas cosas de la vida pirata y se habían vuelto sus amigos… había llegado hasta el punto de desconfiar en Alexa. ¿Y si ella le engañaba? Sabía bien que los piratas eran expertos en mentir y engañar, algo en lo que él había creído ser un experto también hasta que Leonne le había pillado todos sus embustes.

¡Qué falso le parecía ahora Andrée Leonne! ¡Cuánta mentira había tras sus supuestas ayudas, impulsándole a hacer su música y a quedarse entre los piratas! Tal vez estaba a tiempo de marcharse…

-¡Teague!-la voz de Leonne le llamó desde abajo. Marshall espantó a una gaviota que se había posado en sus piernas, y se asomó desde la vela.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con desdén. Leonne alzó las cejas con incredulidad ante su mala contestación.

-Baja, necesito hablarte-pidió el pirata.

Marshall tardó en obedecer. Al bajar, dirigió a Leonne una mirada de clara desconfianza. Él averiguaría lo sucedido, pero le daba igual. Se sentía utilizado, y no le gustaba. No le gustaba cuando sus padres lo utilizaban.

-Marshall, nos dirigimos a un destino importante, y quiero encomendarte una importante misión-empezó Leonne.

-¿Ah sí? Vaya-Marshall compuso una falsa sonrisa.

-Vinzenzo Vitto es nuestro prisionero, y no se lleva muy bien con muchos de los piratas de aquí. Me gustaría que tú fueras quien lo vigilase-dijo Leonne. Marshall chiscó-es un pirata peligroso, no te fíes de él, pero tampoco te dará muchos problemas…

-Ya. Muy bien-Marshall miró hacia otro lado, descontento.

Leonne le observó unos instantes sin saber que decir, y luego se dispuso a marcharse. Sin embargo volvió a darse la vuelta, y le miró interrogante.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Teague?-preguntó sin poder disimular su desconcierto.

-¿A mí? Oh… nada-Marshall le puso una expresión de sorpresa forzada, que pretendía ser despectiva pero resultaba bastante cómica-es que… he estado pensando ¿sabes? Y se me ha ocurrido que podríais estar… utilizándome.

-Utilizándote-repitió Leonne, acariciando la culata de su pistola, recubierta en oro.

-Sí, eso he dicho. Utilizándome-Marshall paseó en círculos alrededor de Leonne, que le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia-quiero decir… ¿para qué adoptar a un náufrago y hacer de su niñera, esperado en convertirlo en un pirata de la mejor tripulación del mar?

-Ya te lo dije Teague, vi que había mucho potencial en ti. Me estás haciendo dudarlo-respondió Leonne.

-¿Y para qué, si puede saberse, ese potencial? ¿Solo para ser un buen marinerito de Rogers? ¿Tal vez para algo más…?-Marshall pegó su rostro al del segundo de abordo-me parece que me estás mintiendo Leonne ¿te he pillado yo esta vez?

-Tú has estado escuchando por el agujero que hay en el cuarto de Alexa ¿no? Creía que ya lo habían tapiado-dijo Leonne secamente. Marshall dio un respingo.

-Estoooo….-ahora era él quien estaba desconcertado. Leonne acababa de dejarlo totalmente en evidencia-esto… ¿qué agujero? Yo no estuve con Alexa ayer.

-No, claro que no, y antes de ayer tampoco. Deberíais haber estado a lo vuestro en vez de cotillear conversaciones ajenas-Leonne miró los lujosos anillos de su mano derecha con desdén-Marshall, tienes menos luces que el _Holandés Errante_.

-¡No te hagas ahora el ofendido!-saltó Teague-¡Recuerda que aún me debes una explicación!-Leonne negó con la cabeza, muy resuelto.

-Yo a ti no te debo nada Marshall Teague; tú has espiado al Capitán en su camarote, lo que se considera una falta grave, y es posible que te pases los próximos tres días limpiando las lapas de la quilla. Y si vuelves a hacerlo, te prohibiré acercarte a mi hija.

Se dispuso a alejarse, pero Marshall no estaba dispuesto a dar la batalla perdida, después de haber pasado toda la noche comiéndose el coco.

-Espera ¿cómo eres así? ¡Sabes de sobra de lo que estoy hablando! ¡No voy a permitir que me manipuléis, eso que lo sepas!

-¿Ah no?-Leonne sonrió burlón.

-¡Primera regla, no subestimar al enemigo!-le recordó Marshall, haciendo que su sonrisa desapareciera-quiero saber qué es lo que tramáis respecto a mí. Tampoco pido nada más.

-Marshall…

-¡No me vengas con Marshall, porque no es justo y lo sabes! ¿Qué pensáis…?

-Marshall…

-¿…hacer? A lo mejor es que queréis usarme como cebo, o sacrificarme. Radan me contó que…

-¡Marshall!-Leonne se lanzó sobre Teague justo para evitar que la bala de cañón lo reventase.

-Joder-Marshall miró a Leonne, pálido como el papel-gracias.

-Nos atacan-Leonne se incorporó, decidido.

-¡Barco inglés a estribor!-anunció Quamar desde el palo mayor.

-Sí, a buenas horas-le regañó Leonne. Quamar sonrió sonrojado, mientras guardaba el libro que estaba leyendo.

-Nos ataca otro barco-dijo Marshall observando desde la barandilla. Era un buque, relativamente grande. En lo alto ondeaba la bandera británica. Marshall palideció. Si lo veían ahí con los piratas, el precio de su cabeza iba a subir de cero a cien, por lo menos. Los motivos por los que se había quedado para ser un pirata volvían a ponerse muy en entredicho.

-Apártate de la barandilla-le dijo Leonne-y prepárate para la batalla.

-¿La… batalla?-Marshall se mordió los labios.

-Sí ¿tu espada?-Leonne suspiró mientras Marshall bajaba corriendo a por su sable, mientras ojeaba al barco enemigo-lo que nos faltaba-suspiró.

Marshall bajó las escaleras hasta la bodega.

-¡Nos atacan!-comenzó a gritar, pero todos los piratas estaban ya en movimiento, corriendo de un lado a otro como locos. Thron pasó a su lado cargando con su hacha y gritando algo en su idioma como "¡Befvraajlaazack!"

"-No puedo enfrentarme a ingleses… no puedo matar"-pensó Marshall, muy agobiado. Si la mañana empezaba mal, acababa de complicarse mucho más. Esperaba que Rogers los hubiese liquidado a todos antes de subir… "Eso claro, si sobrevives"-pensó, y se le heló la sangre.

El buque inglés avanzaba con los cañones preparados, y el _Vorágine_ desvió su rumbo, listo para la batalla.

* * *

 **En breve (espero) el primer abordaje de Marshall. ¿Seguirá fiel a su código moral, o se verá obligado a matar para conservar su vida? Lo veremos.**

 **Este capítulo ha sido el más violento y sexual desde el de la Isla Caníbal; en fanfiction se lleva mucho eso, a mí no me apasiona, pero creo que si la historia lo exige es necesario. No voy a censurar nada de lo que se me ocurra, porque entonces estoy traicionando la historia.**

 **Tengo curiosidad por saber vuestras teorías acerca del futuro de Marshall, y del resto de personajes (Rogers, Alexa, Leonne, Bahari...). ¿Qué os han parecido los padres de Marshall?**

 **Como siempre, espero que os haya gustado, que os hayáis quedado con ganas de más y leer vuestras opiniones, que son valiosísimas. Una vez leí en un fic que "las reviews son el alimento de los escritores". Sabia reflexión. ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad, y nos leemos!**


	14. Capítulo XIII: ¡Al abordaje!

**Muy bien, en tiempo récord (y siendo este uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado escribir hasta ahora) he terminado el episodio número trece. ¡Nos acercamos al veinte! Y si queréis una confesión, aún no llevamos ni un cuarto de la historia. Pero las cosas van a empezar a cambiar de forma radical...**

 **Marshall escuchó a Leonne y Rogers hablar acerca del "cometido" que le reservaban ¿A qué se refieren ellos? Mientras tanto los señores Teague y lord Barton han torturado a un misterioso prisionero que parece tener relación con Rogers y que les ha confesado un montón de secretos sobre el pirata. Para complicar más las cosas, cuando el _Vorágine_ se dirigía en busca del malvado pirata Rackjham, se cruzó con un barco inglés, y ahora se prepara una cruenta batalla.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: ¡Al abordaje!**

El buque inglés era el _Fancy_ , un barco de comercio con una gran reputación en el Caribe, que viajaba a Charleston con el objetivo de transportar un pequeño cargamento de oro. Su capitán, Anthony Edelvives, era famoso por su implacable actitud hacia los piratas y su famosa teoría de que "la mejor defensa es un buen ataque". Efectivamente, en cuanto el vigía había alertado a Edelvives de que se avistaba un barco pirata a lo lejos este ordenó la ofensiva sin saber incluso que se trataba del _Vorágine_ , el temido barco de Rogers.

-Señor, se trata del _Vorágine_ -le había dicho su contramaestre luego.

-Como si es un pesquero Crane. Lo mandaremos al fondo-replicó Edelvives con decisión.

El _Fancy_ tenía diez cañones en cada banda, y un bien organizado sistema de artillería, con oficiales muy competentes al servicio. Dos minutos después de que el capitán hubiese dado la orden, todos estaban listos para el ataque, y lanzaron la primera salva. La barandilla de estribor saltó por los aires, y fue entonces cuando Leonne evitó que Marshall se convirtiese en papilla de novato.

-Les hemos pillado desprevenidos-observó Edelvives con su catalejo, sin él mismo poder creerlo-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, muchachos!

-¿Cree que podremos? A lo mejor deberíamos aprovechar para alejarnos-sugirió el contramaestre Crane.

-La victoria es para los que ganan, no para los que huyen-replicó Edelvives, cerrando el catalejo-Y no soy un cobarde ni un blando como el capitán Tracey o Culpepper ¡Preparad la segunda salva! ¡Los mandaremos al infierno!

Entretanto en el _Vorágine_ los hombres de Rogers apenas habían empezado a organizarse: todos subían a cubierta y gritaban, furiosos y un poco borrachos. Leonne observaba impertérrito como corrían de un lado a otro y chocaban entre ellos.

-¿Qué narices pasa?-preguntó Radan nervioso. El ataque le había pillado tan por sorpresa que ni se había puesto su característico sombrero de plumas.

-Nos atacan imbécil-le dijo Ernst, que había sacado sus dos afiladas espadas.

-¡Nos han pillado por sorpresa!-chilló Bellete.

-Sí, je, je…-Quamar sonrió nervioso mientras bajaba del puesto de vigía.

-¡Preparaos para el abordaje!-gritó Mario sacudiendo su sucia melena.

-¿Cómo los vamos a abordar si están a media milla de distancia, payaso?-le gritó Radan.

-¿Quieres pelea Radan?-gruñó Mario, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Los descuartizaremos!-exclamó Tan-Tan.

-Creo que he oído un ruido ¿hay tormenta?-preguntó el viejo Jeremías.

-Disculpad-Leonne quiso intervenir, pero nadie le hizo caso, hasta que sacó su pistola y pegó un tiro al aire. Todos enmudecieron-disculpad ¿Os doy las órdenes para el ataque o me voy a tomar algo y luego lo hablamos?

-Lo que tú mandes Andrée-dijo Tibol que acababa de subir tras colocarse su peluca.

-A los cañones-dijo Leonne secamente, justo cuando el segundo trallazo del _Fancy_ golpeó al barco, e izo completamente añicos la barandilla de estribor.

Todos echaron a correr hacia la bodega, mientras Leonne iba de un lado a otro dando órdenes.

-Quamar y Hassan desplegad el velamen superior… ocupe el timón señor Thron… ¡Alexa, quédate en la popa! ¡Rumbo este!-vociferaba Leonne. Huaco salió por una ventanita del camarote de Rogers y comenzó a revolotear por la cubierta, hasta que una bala de cañón enviada por el _Fancy_ estuvo a punto de liquidarlo, y se posó sobre un tonel.

-¡Cañones listos, Leonne!-gritó Radan desde la bodega.

El _Vorágine_ tenía también diez cañones por banda, de un tamaño mayor que los del _Fancy_ , con menos puntería y alcance pero un poder destructivo superior. Marshall, que había bajado a coger su espada, observó a los piratas ocupando los puestos de disparo con antorchas y llaves de chispa, esperando las órdenes de Leonne.

-El rumbo ya está-gritó Alexa desde el puesto de mando, donde Thron movía la rueda del timón con magnífica destreza-¡Nos acercamos a ellos!

-Esperad…-dijo Leonne, observando con su catalejo al _Fancy_. Los piratas iban hacia el este, pero el _Fancy_ seguía su trayecto al oeste. La colisión sería inminente en unos minutos, pero antes los barcos estarían lo suficientemente cerca como para destrozarse.

-¿Ya?-preguntó Tibol, que era el maestro artillero.

-Aún no-Leonne observó la trayectoria del _Fancy_.

-¿Ya?-preguntó el maestro artillero del _Fancy_.

-Aún no-respondió Edelvives concentrado-cambian el rumbo.

-Chocaremos-dijo el segundo de abordo, Browlin.

-No si los hundimos antes-Edelvives arrugó la frente-aguardad la señal…

-Aguardad mi señal-dijo Leonne. Los cañones del _Vorágine_ tenían menor alcance, y no podían permitirse perder ni una sola bala.

-¡O venga, a qué espera!-se quejó Bellete sujetando su antorcha impaciente.

-¡A mí me parece que ya es un buen momento!-gritó Radan, impaciente.

Los dos barcos estaban ya lo suficientemente cerca.

-¡Fuego!-ordenó Leonne, implacable.

-¡Fuego!-ordenó Edelvives.

-¡FUEGO!-gritó Tibol.

-¡FUEGO!-los piratas encendieron la mecha, y las balas salieron disparadas a una velocidad infernal, impactando contra el _Fancy_ con una fuerza demoledora. Una de las balas destrozó el mascarón de proa, que representaba al Rey Neptuno, y otra hizo añicos el ventanal del camarote del capitán Edelvives. Tres balas impactaron en la madera del trinquete y el palo mayor, astillándolos, y prendiendo fuego a las velas. Mientras que los ingleses habían lanzado sus primeros disparos muy rasos pero precisos, los piratas habían disparado a todas partes.

-Maldita sea, ¡apagad ese fuego!-ordenó Edelvives-¡Y apuntad a los palos y a sus cañones!

Las balas del _Fancy_ por su parte habían terminado de acabar con la barandilla de estribor y también habían destrozado las jarcias, haciendo muy difícil escalar a los palos. Leonne había permanecido inmutable durante el ataque, y dos cañonazos le habían pasado muy cerca, sin llegar a rozarlo. Miraba al barco británico con una frialdad asesina en los ojos.

-Deberíamos avisar al Capitán-sugirió Thron.

-Sí papá ¿a qué espera?-chilló Alexa.

-¡De eso nada!-respondió el segundo de abordo con firmeza-¡Thron, mantén el rumbo! ¡Segunda carga, ¿ listos?!

-¡Todo listo Andrée-respondió Tibol-¡Cuando quieras!

-¡Ahora!-ordenó Leonne.

-¡FUEGO!-volvió a gritar Tibol.

Mario bajó la llave de chispa a la mecha del cañón, cuya bala fue la primera en impactar, en esta ocasión en el puesto del timón, haciendo que tres marineros ingleses saltasen por los aires.

"Esto será una masacre-pensó Marshall-ambos parecen muy igualados… no sé qué hacer…" No podía ayudar a los británicos, no eran su bando, pero tampoco quería que los piratas acabasen con ellos. Aunque desde luego eso no estaba nada claro. La tercera salva del _Fancy_ se dirigió al completo al palo mayor del _Vorágine_ , incendiándolo. Quamar, Hassan y otros dos marineros subieron a apagar el fuego, mientras el palo se agitaba peligrosamente. No resistiría otro ataque.

-Dirigid el ataque a las velas-ordenó Leonne-¡Thron, mantén el rumbo!

-¡Nos vamos a chocar!-exclamó el pirata albino.

-¡Será lo que tenga que ser!-replicó Leonne decidido.

¡BOOOM! Otro cañonazo hizo que el palo mayor del _Vorágine_ se tambalease aún más.

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó Quamar.

El palo se desplomó de forma estrepitosa, aplastando a los dos marineros que habían acompañado a los gemelos. Leonne se apartó a tiempo, o también lo habría destrozado. El palo mayor, en llamas, contagio el incendio a toda la madera de cubierta.

-¡Donny, Tan-Tan, Ernst, subid a apagar el fuego de cubierta!-ordenó Leonne-¡tercera salva!

-¡FUEGO!-la orden de Tibol se cumplió al instante, y los balazos del _Vorágine_ volaron con rabia hasta estrellarse en los tres palos del _Fancy_ , no consiguiendo tirar ninguno pero si armando un terrible incendio en todo el sistema de velas y matando a varios marineros.

-¡El fuego! ¡Extinguid ese fuego!-mandó Edelvives-sin el palo mayor les costará mantener su rumbo. ¡Son nuestros!

Sin embargo el último cañonazo, disparado por Mario con muy mala intención, destrozó el puesto de mando y tiró por la borda al capitán y al segundo de abordo.

-¡Hombre al agua! ¡Capitán al agua!-gritó Crane.

-¡Echadle un cabo al capitán!-dijo otro de los ingleses, lanzando una cuerda.

-¿Disparamos?-preguntaron los cañoneros, pero tanto el capitán como el segundo de abordo estaban ahogándose, y el contramaestre estaba ocupado intentando salvarles.

-¿Órdenes?-preguntó el maestro artillero.

En el _Vorágine_ Marshall había subido a cubierta, y ayudaba a Quamar y Hassan a terminar con el incendio. No había encontrado su espada en la bodega (a lo mejor se la había dejado en el cuarto de Alexa) por lo que había cogido a "Julieta", una de las espadas de Rod Kim con la que se había quedado como trofeo tras vencerlo.

-¡Esto es de locos! ¡Hay que desviar el rumbo y alejarse!-le gritó a Leonne.

-¡Esto es a muerte!-le recordó él-¡Mantendremos el rumbo! ¡Baja y diles que disparen a los cañones enemigos! ¡Y ve a la Santabárbara a por más pólvora!

La Santabárbara era el polvorín donde se guardaba toda la pólvora, en la bodega. Era común en todos los barcos. Si un pirata se acercaba allí con una mecha encendida, se ganaba una buena reprimenda, porque podía hacerlos volar a todos. Era una zona muy protegida del barco, para que los impactos de los cañones enemigos no los hicieran explotar.

Marshall bajó corriendo y transmitió las órdenes de Leonne, mientras se dirigía a la Santabárbara. Su cabeza volvía a ser una tormenta de ideas. Estaba siendo cómplice de un ataque a miembros de la Corona. No era muy fan de los marines, pero desde pequeño le habían enseñado a respetarlos, y sabía que eran hombres buenos. No podía… pero en otro caso, lo más probable es que le hundiesen el barco. ¡Y él había decidido ser pirata! Si los marines ganaban, sus amigos morirían seguro. No podía permitirlo.

-¿Qué leches pasa arriba chico? ¡Me estoy hundiendo!-gritó Vitto, encerrado en su celda. Se había abierto un boquete y el suelo se estaba inundando.

-¡Nos están atacando los ingleses!-explicó Marshall entrando a la Santabárbara.

-¿QUÉ?-chilló Vitto aterrado-¡Eh, libérame! ¡Os ayudaré!

-¿Si, no?-Marshall salió corriendo con las bolsas de pólvora, sin hacer caso de los gritos del italiano.

* * *

-Maldita sea, ¿por qué habéis tardado tanto en abrir fuego?-gritó Edelvives mientras lo subían de nuevo a la cubierta, agarrado a una cuerda y totalmente empapado.

-Es que le estábamos rescatando-explicó Crane mientras subía también al segundo de abordo.

-¿Y qué hacéis que no estáis disparando otra vez?-exclamó Edelvives. Una salva de cañonazos del _Vorágine_ trituró la barandilla de babor del _Fancy_ y a varios de sus hombres. El capitán miró a sus hombres furibundo-¡PERO DISPARAD YA, COÑO!

Ellos salieron corriendo a cumplir sus órdenes.

-¡Preparaos para el abordaje, ya están muy cerca!-gritó Leonne a los piratas de los cañones.

-¡Se están alejando!-señaló Radan. Efectivamente, el _Fancy_ había cambiado el rumbo para evitar el choque con el _Vorágine_ y se había puesto delante suyo.

-Parece que huyen-comentó Marshall, esperanzado.

-De eso nada. Quiere dar un rodeo para volver a alejarse y poder dispararnos sin que le lleguen nuestros impactos-Leonne se rascó la barbilla-No le perdáis el rumbo.

-Va a ser difícil alcanzarlo, hemos perdido el palo mayor-dijo Thron desde el timón.

-Tenemos que intentarlo-Alexa le quitó el timón al vikingo y lo hizo girar con fuerza-¡Hay que coger la corriente de viento!

-Los cogeremos-Leonne sacó su catalejo. El _Fancy_ se alejaba, pero tampoco iba a una velocidad muy superior, porque las velas se les habían quemado todas. Varios soldados habían sacado velas nuevas y trataban de cambiarlas a toda prisa.

-Ahora los dejamos atrás, viramos al llegar a la corriente marina del norte y los alcanzamos de nuevo. Tendremos la distancia justa para hundirlos sin que nos toquen-dijo el Capitán Edelvives, trazando el rumbo con su compás.

-Se han dado cuenta. Vienen por detrás-le avisó Crane.

-Sin el palo mayor poco van a hacer. Rápido, cambiad esas velas para que podamos alejarnos de ellos.

En el _Vorágine_ Tibol, Radan y Ernst habían subido a cubierta y observaban la trayectoria del _Fancy_.

-¡Percebes! ¡Si nos coge ventaja nos será imposible alcanzarlo! ¡Hay que cogerlo antes de que cambien sus velas!-señaló Tibol.

-No es tan fácil-dijo Alexa, dando un giro completo de timón-¡El viento es débil, y no nos da impulso!

-¿Por qué no dejas a profesionales?-preguntó Radan, picajoso.

-¿Te parece el momento de esto?-le gritó la chica, enfadada.

-¡Los estamos alcanzando!-gritó Leonne desde cubierta.

Marshall cogió el catalejo del segundo de a bordo y observó. Efectivamente se estaban acercando de nuevo. Pronto los dos barcos navegarían el uno al lado del otro, y comenzaría otra ráfaga de cañonazos. El abordaje, si es que llegaba a producirse, sería entre dos cascarones destrozados, y con el humo y el fuego resultaría arduo y difícil. A no ser qué…

-¡Leonne!-Marshall se volvió hacia el pirata-¿Y si nos pegamos a ellos por detrás? Destrozaríamos su popa, y podrían abordar desde allí.

-¿Qué dices, eres tonto? ¡Destrozaremos nuestra proa si los chocamos por detrás!-exclamó Radan.

-Nuestra proa está entera, pero su popa está muy dañada-observó Alexa, cuyo rostro se había iluminado-sería un golpe mortal.

-Es arriesgado. Nunca habíamos hecho un ataque así-Leonne reflexionó y observó a Marshall unos segundos. Después, para sorpresa del chico, de Alexa y de Radan, sonrió-¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!

-¿Disparamos ya?-preguntó Bellete desde los cañones.

-¡No, nueva táctica!-anunció Leonne-¡Los atacaremos por detrás y abordaremos! ¡Preparaos para el combate!

-¿Por detrás?-preguntó Bellete, pasmado.

-¿Está loco?-se sorprendió Mario.

-A Leonne se le ha ido la pinza-comentó Vitto en tono confidencial.

-¿Y tú qué haces fuera de tu celda?-le preguntó Mario, enfadado.

-Ups, je, je… es que un cañonazo ha destrozado la puerta-Vitto se alejó para evitar problemas.

* * *

-¡Allá vamos!-Alexa movió el timón colocando el barco detrás del buque inglés-¡Espero que estéis listos, porque va a ser un choque brutal!

-¡Lo estamos!-gritó Ernst, levantando sus dos espadas. La mayoría de piratas habían subido a la cubierta, y sacaron sus sables, pistolas, puñales, rifles, anclas, hachas, cuchillas, látigos y demás artefactos con el único propósito de matar que tenían en su amplia colección.

-Más o menos-Marshall se acercó a las escaleras de bodega y comenzó a bajarlas disimuladamente.

Desde el _Fancy_ la maniobra de los piratas no había pasado desapercibida.

-O bien no quieren otro enfrentamiento a cañonazos o esperan chocarnos por detrás. Más bien las dos cosas-observó Edelvives, curioso-es la primera vez que veo algo así. Son unos chapuzas.

-Sí, pero como lo consigan nos hunden seguro-señaló Crane.

-¡Ya lo sé!-Edelvives miró enfadado a su contramaestre-¡Se creen muy listos, pero yo más!

-¿Se cree o lo es más?-preguntó Crane, aturdido.

-A veces pienso que te ríes de mí-dijo el capitán, entrecerrando los ojos con furia-¡Señor Nott, maniobra evasiva! ¡Todo a estribor!

-¿A estribor?-preguntó Nott, sorprendido.

-¡Eso he dicho! ¡Nos desviaremos trazando un círculo, nos pondremos detrás de ellos en posición diagonal y serán nuestros cañones quienes destrocen su popa!-explicó Edelvives. Las velas nuevas ya estaban puestas. La velocidad del barco británico frente al de los piratas era ahora muy superior.

-Han cambiado sus velas-observó Tibol-creo que intentan dejarnos atrás.

-Quieren dar un giro y ponerse detrás de nosotros para dispararnos. Se han dado cuenta de lo que pretendemos-Leonne miró hacia el timón-Alexa ¿podrás alcanzarlos antes de que lo consigan?

La chica parecía preocupada. Tenía el pelo pegado al rostro por el sudor, y se notaba que le costaba mantener el timón. Marshall la vio, y decidió subir a ayudarla. Duncan le había enseñado a manejar el timón en el _Liberty_ , y estaba seguro de que algo conseguiría hacer.

Pero alguien llegó al timón antes que Marshall. Alguien que desde luego sabía qué hacer: Huaco soltó un graznido y fue ponerse sobre el hombro de su capitán, que acababa de salir del camarote.

-¡Por mil rayos y truenos! ¿Quién se atreve a atacar mi barco?-tronó el capitán pirata, girando la rueda del timón a toda velocidad-¡Los mandaré a todos al infierno!

-¡SIIIIIIIII!-los piratas aclamaron embravecidos a su capitán, mientras este movía el barco y lo colocaba peligrosamente cerca de la parte trasera del _Fancy_.

-¿Preparados para el abordaje, pandilla de marineros de agua dulce? ¡Dejadme unos cuantos!-rugió Rogers.

-¡Ahora! ¡Desviad el rumbo!-ordenó Edelvives en el _Fancy_. El barco inglés se desvió hacia el oeste, queriendo quitarse de detrás a los piratas, pero Rogers ya se lo esperaba, y dando un brusco giro, hizo que el _Vorágine_ girase también. Al efectuar los dos barcos la misma maniobra, terminaron el uno puesto al lado del otro, como al principio, pero esta vez totalmente pegados.

Hubo unos instantes de silencio en el que los miembros de un barco y otro se observaron. Después, el grito de Rogers desencadenó la tormenta:

-¡AL ABORDAJEEEE!

Los piratas, que ya se estaban conteniendo las ganas, lanzaron sus garfios a lo que quedaba de la barandilla de estribor del _Fancy_ se balancearon en sus cuerdas hasta llegar al otro barco. Ernst fue el primero en llegar al otro barco, y justo cuando uno de los ingleses iba a dispararle, saltó con toda su fuerza y le hundió las dos espadas en el pecho.

-¡Defendeos! ¡Preparad el contraataque!-gritó Edelvives-¡Cañoneros, preparad otra salva!

Los dos barcos estaban tan pegados que unos cañones se rozaban con los otros, por lo que a la mínima que se disparasen les causarían un impacto terrible. Los ingleses, que habían sido sorprendidos por la maniobra de Rogers, no tenían los cañones al punto, pero desde el _Vorágine_ fueron más rápidos, y a la orden de Bellete les lanzaron una salva que destrozó el costado del barco.

-¡A por ellos!-Radan saltó al barco enemigo, y se enzarzó en una pelea con dos soldados, derribando a uno de ellos con una ágil patada.

Los piratas, encabezados por Radan, Thron, Ernst y Mario, se abalanzaron sobre los ingleses con sed de sangre, haciéndolos perder terreno en su propio barco, pero los soldados británicos no tardaron en replegarse y plantarles cara. Realizando una formación defensiva circular en torno a su capitán, sacaron sus bayonetas y comenzaron a abrir fuego sobre los piratas, hiriendo a unos cuántos. Thron recibió un disparo en el hombro izquierdo, pero siendo tan fuerte como era contuvo el dolor y arrojó por la borda a su atacante. Otros como Donny no tuvieron tanta suerte, y cayeron muertos tras recibir un disparo en la garganta.

Los ingleses consiguieron hacer retroceder a los piratas, que se dispersaron en combates individuales por todo el barco.

-¡Abordad el _Vorágine_! ¡Acabad con ellos!-ordenó Edelvives, animado por su remontada.

-¡En el _Vorágine_ está Rogers!-gritó Crane, asustado. Muchos de los soldados parecían reticentes a saltar a las garras del temible pirata. Edelvives los miró iracundo.

-Pandilla de cobardes. ¡Iré yo mismo! ¡Ya le contaréis a vuestras familias que preferisteis la cobardía al honor de luchar en combate!-sus palabras parecieron infundir cierto coraje en los soldados, que agarrados a las cuerdas que los propios piratas habían enganchado, saltaron al barco enemigo con furia.

Al llegar al _Vorágine_ los británicos se encontraron con un cinturón de piratas listos para defender su barco. Los gemelos, Tan-Tan y Leonne fueron los primeros en lanzarse a la batalla. Leonne mató a tres soldados antes de chocar su espada contra la del Capitán Edelvives.

-Debes de ser Andrée Leonne, el segundo de abordo-le apuntó Edelvives-debo pedirte que te rindas.

-Siento no poder cumplir vuestra petición-replicó Leonne con fiereza.

-Morirías de todas formas-dijo Edelvives, lanzando un fuerte sablazo contra su oponente. Leonne paró el golpe, y giró con sorprendente agilidad haciendo una "s" con su espada, haciendo retroceder a su enemigo.

Marshall observaba la pelea pálido y sin saber qué hacer. Por todas partes veía a sus compañeros luchando contra los ingleses en feroz combate, pero no intervenía. No quería. No se atrevía. Sabía que era mejor con la espada que muchos de los que estaba viendo pelear, pero su mente le había bloqueado. Nunca había imaginado que contemplaría un abordaje, y menos que tomaría parte de él. Y no estaba seguro de querer combatir…

Hassan se balanceó en una cuerda de un lado a otro y le propinó una fuerte patada a un inglés, tirándole por la borda. Volvió a repetir la maniobra, tirando a otro que estaba enzarzado en un duelo con su hermano. Crane, el contramaestre, vio al musulmán colgando y disparó, rompiendo la cuerda y haciéndole caer. Crane se abalanzó sobre Hassan listo para hundirle su espada, pero este agarró su espada con los pies, esquivando el golpe, después saltó y se colocó encima del inglés.

-¡Quítate de encima, serás macaco…!-Crane se movió por el barco con Hassan sobre los hombros, estrangulándole con sus piernas, hasta llegar a la barandilla, donde el musulmán se bajó de encima suyo y lo arrojó también por la borda.

Tan-Tan por su parte había cogido un bote de pimienta de la cocina, y se la lanzó a varios soldados en los ojos. Estos quedaron cegados, dando alaridos de dolor, mientras el chino los acuchillaba en el estómago. El viejo Jeremías también participaba en la batalla, demostrando por qué continuaba siendo uno de los miembros más respetados de la tripulación de Rogers: lanzaba dagas con mortal precisión, clavándolas en la cabeza, el pecho y las piernas de sus enemigos.

-Y yo que creía que erais piratas, y no aficionados-se quejó Rogers, que seguía en el timón, procurando que los dos barcos siguiesen pegados-¡Siempre tengo que hacerlo todo yo!-sacó su temida pistola y destrozó varias cuerdas que estaban usando los ingleses, haciendo que estos cayeran al agua y se ahogasen. Luego le metió un tiro en el pecho a Crane, que había conseguido subir al barco después de que Hassan le diese un chapuzón.

El suelo del _Vorágine_ sin embargo volvió a tambalearse cuando los cañoneros ingleses lanzaron otro ataque. En la bodega del _Vorágine_ , los cañones saltaron por los aires al recibir el impacto, y murieron cinco cañoneros. Bellete se incorporó entre los humeantes restos de la pared que había reventado, y se quitó a un agujereado cadáver de encima.

-Lo siento mucho Lucho-le dijo al muerto con lástima. Luego corrió hacia la cubierta, y viendo a Hassan le gritó-¡Hassan! ¡Dile al Capitán que esto no aguantará otro ataque de cañones! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

El joven corrió hasta el timón y se lo comunicó a su capitán, que escupió al suelo con enfado.

-¡Dile a Radan que acabe con los cañoneros de una vez!-le ordenó a Hassan.

-¿Radan no está en el otro barco?-preguntó el chico.

-¡Sí, por eso!-gritó Rogers.

El pobre Hassan tuvo que saltar de un barco al otro y correr en busca de Radan, siendo perseguido por varios soldados ingleses. En el _Fancy_ los británicos mantenían el control de su barco, aunque la mayoría estaban concentrados en Thron, que había sacado su hacha y se estaba cepillando a todo el que se le ponía por delante. Unos doce ingleses rodeaban al vikingo, que sujetaba el hacha con las dos manos, y decapitaba, cortaba y mutilaba sin descanso.

-¡Jajajajajaja! ¡Ya echaba yo de menos esto!-rió Thron.

-Sí, yo también-Ernst esquivó otro disparo de un inglés y frenó el golpe de espada de otro.

* * *

-Vuestro barco está muy debilitado, y vuestros hombres no pueden con los míos-Edelvives hizo retroceder a Leonne con un elegante golpe de espada.

-Por favor, no seas ridículo. Deberías saber que este barco jamás ha perdido un combate-Leonne dejó que su oponente atacase de nuevo para esquivar su estocada y efectuar él su ofensiva. Realizando un contraataque magistral paró cada golpe de su enemigo con una fuerza implacable y le asestó dos golpes letales, derribándolo.

El Capitán Edelvives se incorporó furioso, y alzando mucho su espada dio un fuerte golpe a Leonne, que consiguió aguantar la presión hasta frenarlo. Los dos contrincantes apretaban con fuerza sus espadas tratando de derribar al otro, cuando Alexa intervino:

-¡Papá cuidado!-gritó.

Detrás de Leonne otro soldado había alzado su espada para atravesarlo. Leonne giró apartándose y el soldado casi ensartó a su propio capitán. Después el segundo de abordo hundió su espada en el soldado inglés, y volvió a concentrarse en Edelvives que volvía al ataque.

Dos soldados fueron hacia Alexa, y cuando ella se giró uno exclamó sorprendido:

-¡Una mujer!

Alexa se echó el flequillo hacia atrás, no pudiendo evitar que una sonrisa asomase en su rostro.

-No podrías haber metido más la pata-exclamó antes de saltar sobre su enemigo.

Bellete estaba desesperado. Solo le quedaban tres cañones en buen estado de babor, así que mandó mover los de estribor para poder defenderse. La bodega estaba en llamas, y Marshall le ayudaba a apagarla como podían.

-¡Vaya mala suerte!-se quejó el travesti, moviendo unas pesadas balas de cañón-¡Y todos los mozos de pólvora han muerto!

-Te ayudaré-se ofreció Marshall, pero Bellete le miró sorprendido. Había estado tan concentrado en su trabajo que era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de que el que le estaba ayudando era Marshall.

-¡Marshall! ¡Tu deberías estar en cubierta, peleando! ¡Necesitamos tu espada!

-Yo no peleo tan bien…-mintió Marshall, pero Bellete negó con la cabeza, histérico.

-¡No se trata de ti, no lo entiendes! ¡Olvídate de tus principios Marshall! ¡Si perdemos nos matarán! ¡Moriremos, entiendes!-chilló el pirata, mirándole con sus ojos castaños, cuyo rímel se había corrido.

Marshall observó a Bellete unos instantes, mientras sus palabras le atravesaban como cuchillas. Arriba sus amigos le necesitaban. Alexa le necesitaba. ¿Iba a esconderse como una rata? Eso no era propio de él. No pensaba matar a nadie, pero no dejaría que tampoco ellos mataran.

Sin decir nada más, subió corriendo a cubierta, mientras Bellete preparaba los cañones con ayuda de otros tres piratas y Vitto.

Cuando subió a cubierta, Marshall se encontró en medio de una auténtica refriega en la que las espadas, las balas y la sangre corrían por todas partes. De no ser por el uniforme de los británicos, le habría costado mucho distinguir a amigos de enemigos. Vio a Leonne y peleando con Edelvives en una encarnizada pelea, y luego a Rogers que subido al timón disparaba a diestro y siniestro reventando cabezas y pechos de los desdichados que se le ponían a tiro. Huaco sobrevolaba la escena agarrando a soldados y mordiéndoles la cara con su afilado pico, o empujándoles a gran velocidad para que fallasen sus disparos. Un británico sin embargo consiguió acertarle al loro, que cayó al suelo inmóvil y manchado en sangre. Al verlo Rogers soltó un alarido y dejó el timón, hundiendo su garfio en el estómago del hombre que había disparado a Huaco y recogiendo el cuerpo de su loro.

El timón del _Vorágine_ , totalmente desbocado, hizo que el barco perdiese su rumbo y se alejase del _Fancy_ , que siguió su trayectoria recta.

-¡El barco! ¡NOOOOO!-gritó Edelvives al ver que su navío se alejaba. Leonne aprovechó su distracción para desarmarlo. Iba a darle el golpe de gracia cuando el suelo del _Vorágine_ se tambaleó y todos cayeron al suelo. El barco estaba descontrolado, y se inclinaba peligrosamente hacia los lados. Si nadie hacía algo pronto, corrían el riesgo de hundirse.

Marshall echó a correr hacia el timón pero tropezó con un cadáver cuando subía las escaleras al toldillo de popa: se giró para descubrir que era Tan-Tan, que tenía una enorme y sangrante brecha en la cabeza, y cuyos ojos estaban en blanco. Marshall sintió una punzada de dolor al verlo, que hizo que su optimismo se desvaneciera completamente, pero también le dio la fuerza necesaria para continuar y hacer lo que se proponía: subió lo que le quedaba de trayecto y agarró el timón, haciendo que el barco girase hacia estribor a toda velocidad. Los marines y piratas, que se habían puesto de nuevo en pie tras la primera agitación, volvieron a caerse ante el movimiento del barco. El _Fancy_ no se había alejado lo suficiente como para quedar fuera de su alcance, y pronto el barco pirata volvió a quedar detrás de ellos.

-¡Ahora sí!-gritó Marshall, girando el timón embravecido. Todos lanzaron alaridos de terror al ver como la proa del _Vorágine_ iba a estrellarse contra la popa del _Fancy_ , hundiéndose violentamente.

Ahora eran los que se encontraban en el _Fancy_ quienes cayeron al suelo por la fuerte sacudida. Los ingleses vieron con horror como el _Vorágine_ se había incrustado en la parte trasera de su barco y lo estaba desgajando rápidamente. El agua comenzó a filtrarse por las bodegas del _Fancy_ , inundando las reservas y las cocinas, y el timón salió disparado por los aires, destrozado por el mascarón de proa del _Vorágine_.

-Hemos venido a apoderarnos de vuestros cañones-dijo Radan, que había bajado a la zona de la armería donde estaban los artilleros del _Fancy_.

-¡Por encima de nuestros cadáveres!-gritó uno de los artilleros.

-Ya contábamos con eso-respondió Ernst antes de matarlo de un disparo.

Radan y Ernst se acercaron corriendo con las espadas contra los demás artilleros cuando algo los hizo detenerse: el agua inundaba las bodegas, y arrastraba consigo comida, muebles y ropa en una marea furibunda dentro del propio barco.

-¡Correeeeeee!-gritó Radan antes de salir pitando de la bodega seguido de Ernst y los artilleros, todos dando gritos.

En el _Vorágine_ Alexa hundió la espada en el pecho del marine que la había ofendido y luego apartó su cuerpo para pelear contra otro muy grandote, que lanzó contra ella un terrible mandoble, derribándola.

-¡No! ¡Alexa!-Marshall quiso ir hacia ella pero Leonne se lo impidió.

-¡Tienes que mantener el timón Marshall!-le recordó mientras esquivaba de nuevo a Edelvives.

-¡Condenado pirata!-se quejó el capitán inglés, lleno de furia-¡Me cobraré mi barco con el tuyo!

-En realidad este es _mi_ barco-le corrigió una voz desde atrás. Rogers, gigantesco y con el rostro iluminado por la ira, sujetaba al malherido Huaco con una mano, y tenía el garfio bañado en sangre. Golpeó en el rostro a Edelvives, haciéndole saltar por los aires y estrellarse contra las ventanas del camarote de Leonne, que quedaron todas destrozadas.

-Me va a tener que pagar unas reparaciones, Capitán-dijo Leonne, sonriendo.

-Voy a tener que pagar muchas reparaciones después de esto ¡Maldita sea!-Rogers subió al puesto de mando y le quitó el timón de las manos a Marshall. Miró al chico sonriendo-muy bien hijo. Tu jugada ha dado resultado. Ahora baja y mata a unos cuántos por mí.

Marshall se apresuró a obedecer, mientras Rogers movía el timón haciendo que el _Vorágine_ avanzase aún más en el interior del _Fancy_ , destrozándolo. El barco pirata se metió tanto dentro del inglés que hizo que el suelo comenzase a astillarse y se dividiese en dos. Muchos de los que estaban peleando en la cubierta del _Fancy_ cayeron por la brecha que se estaba formando en el barco. Thron estuvo a punto, pero consiguió agarrarse a tiempo y evitar una caída mortal. Ernst le ayudó a incorporarse, mientras Radan observaba como las bodegas se inundaban.

-Esto se va a ir a pique en nada. Deberíamos irnos ya-dijo Radan mientras empujaba al segundo de abordo inglés por la brecha que se había abierto en el medio de la nave.

-Sus cañones están inutilizados, desde luego. Y me imagino que la pólvora se habrá mojado-contestó Ernst. Su cicatriz en forma de telaraña se había abierto en algunas zonas, y sangraba.

-Eso me da una idea-Radan observó unos barriles de pólvora que rodaban por cubierta e iban directos a la brecha.

Rogers apartó por fin el _Vorágine_ de la popa del destrozado y condenado _Fancy_ , y maniobró el barco de forma que quedó cerca y sus piratas pudieron saltar de nuevo, huyendo del naufragio seguro.

-No me gusta pegar a las niñas-dijo el inglés grandote, haciendo que Alexa cayera hacia atrás. La tenía acorralada.

-Ni a mí-Marshall le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla, derribándole-y ya ves.

-Marshall-Alexa se agarró a la mano del chico para levantarse-eres muy valiente.

-No estaría yo tan seguro-Marshall esquivó un disparo de un inglés, y corrió hacia el desarmándole y dándole un golpe en la cara con la empuñadura de su espada-no pienso matar a nadie.

-Por eso eres más valiente-Alexa corrió junto al chico y los dos fueron desarmando y venciendo a los soldados que quedaban.

-¡Eso es! ¡Así me gusta!-los animó Rogers a voz en grito, viéndolos desde el timón-¿por qué ese chico no se carga a ninguno?-se preguntó con impaciencia.

-¡Yo sí que te voy a matar!-dijo Edelvives, sorprendiendo a Rogers. El inglés disparó, pero Rogers puso su garfio en medio y evitó la bala. El segundo tiro sin embargo le dio en el pecho, y el tercero en la pierna buena. Edelvives apuntó de nuevo a su cabeza-¡En el nombre de la Corona…!

Leonne agarró a Edelvives y evitó que abriese fuego. Los dos forcejearon en el puesto de mando, y el inglés le dio un codazo en el estómago a Leonne para deshacerse de él.

-¡Estáis todos condenados!-le dijo.

-¿Sabes?-Leonne evitó que Edelvives le diese un puñetazo, lo agarró por la camisa y le dio dos guantazos-me tienes harto-y diciendo esto lo arrojó por la borda.

Rogers sonrió a duras penas a Leonne, que corrió a socorrerle. Las heridas eran muy sangrantes, y parecían graves.

-¡Muy bien, ya está listo!-Radan había bajado a la inundada bodega y había apilado un montón de barriles de pólvora que no se habían mojado.

-Estás loco, no nos dará tiempo-dijo Tibol mirándole con horror.

-Pues empieza a correr-replicó su amigo, encendiendo una cerilla y arrojándola a los barriles.

Justo cuando Tibol y Radan abandonaban el _Fancy_ agarrados a unas cuerdas, y aterrizaban por los pelos en la cubierta del _Vorágine_ , el barco inglés estalló en mil pedazos, hundiéndose en las cálidas aguas.

-¡Ajá! ¡Chupaos esa, besugos!-exclamó Bellete, viéndolo desde su puesto en los cañones.

-¡Hemos ganado!-exclamó Vitto emocionado.

-Tú no-le recordó Bellete, y el italiano soltó un taco en su idioma.

* * *

Los marines que quedaban a bordo del _Vorágine_ fueron liquidados rápidamente. Opusieron toda la resistencia que pudieron, pero fue en vano. Los piratas los superaban en número, y además el hundimiento de su barco les había asestado un duro golpe moral.

-Ya son nuestros-Alexa derribó de una patada con su tacón a uno de ellos, y Radan le disparó.

-Sí, hemos hecho un buen trabajo-comentó Radan sonriendo-hasta has servido de algo.

-Vaya, gracias-Alexa sonrió sorprendida.

Marshall observaba desde un lado como trascurría el combate entre los piratas y los soldados británicos, que pese a su excelente entrenamiento físico y disciplina militar llevaban las de perder. Por suerte no había tenido que participar mucho en el enfrentamiento, ni tampoco matar a nadie. Sin embargo mientras pensaba esto, algo lo sorprendió repentinamente: uno de los marines había conseguido llegar hasta el bote salvavidas del _Vorágine_ , y se disponía a soltarlo para escapar.

-¡Eh!-Marshall lo gritó sin pensar. El marine se dio la vuelta, asustado, y disparó contra Teague con su pistola de yesca. Marshall esquivó el disparo, y rodó por el suelo. Otro pirata vio lo que ocurría y fue hacia el marine, pero este disparó y lo mató. Marshall agarró al marine por la pierna e impidió que escapase.

-¡Suéltame!-gritó el soldado, desenvainando su espada.

-¡NO!-Marshall se apartó justo a tiempo de que el inglés lo atravesase con su arma. Sacó a "Julieta" de su cinturón, y peleó contra él. Los dos enemigos dieron mandobles y avanzaron por la cubierta, en un combate muy igualado, hasta que Marshall tropezó de nuevo con el cadáver de Tan-Tan y cayó al suelo. El soldado inglés se lanzó entonces sobre Teague para terminar con él, pero Marshall detuvo su ataque justo a tiempo, desvió la espada de su enemigo y hundió la suya en su pecho, cerca del corazón. El inglés soltó un chorro de sangre, manchándole el rostro a Marshall, y después cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

-¡Sí, hemos vencido!-exclamó Radan muy satisfecho.

-¡VIVAN LOS PIRATAS DE ROGERS!-gritaron los marineros al unísono. Los marines muertos fueron arrojados al océano, cerca de su navío, cuyos restos ardían flotando con un movimiento de fantasmal lentitud.

-Estoy seguro de que llevaba un buen cargamento. Qué lástima que lo hayamos perdido-se lamentó Leonne.

-Tenían oro-le indicó Radan-yo logré salvar un poco-sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y se las dio a Leonne.

-Enhorabuena Radan-le felicitó el segundo de abordo, haciéndole sonrojar-hoy has destacado por tu pericia. De todas formas dame también el oro que llevas en tu otro bolsillo, todo el tesoro va para Rogers-Radan gruñó mientras sacaba el resto de oro que había conseguido salvar y quería guardarse.

-Habremos ganado, pero ha sido una efímera victoria-dijo Bellete, subiendo de la bodega acompañado de Vitto y los otros artilleros-el barco está hecho trizas… y se está inundando.

-Thron, vamos a necesitar que le deis a la bomba de achique-indicó Leonne. El vikingo se apresuró a obedecer, seguido de otros dos marineros fortachones.

-¡Y hemos tenido muchas bajas! ¡Lucho y Greg han muerto!-indicó Bellete, que tenía el rostro tiznado por el hollín.

-¡Y Donny!-añadió Ernst-se hundió con el _Fancy_.

-¡Y Tan-Tan!-Tibol sujetó el cuerpo sin vida del pequeño chinito, mientras unas gruesas lágrimas caían por su rostro-nuestro buen cocinero.

-¿Tan-Tan?-muchos se apiñaron rodeando al asiático muerto.

-Mi pobre Tan-Tan, que las valkirias te guíen hacia el descanso eterno-susurró Thron, que había dejado la misión encargada por Leonne para acudir a ver a su colega muerto.

-Tan-Tan, fuiste el mejor de los compañeros, y un chef excepcional-Bellete besó el rostro del chinito, llorando muy afectado.

-Un héroe caído en combate-dijo Ernst acariciando su rostro.

-Siempre nos hiciste nuestro menú especial en los meses de Ramadán-recordaron los gemelos musulmanes conmovidos.

-Si… tus comidas no estaban mal, aunque te dijera lo contrario-reconoció Radan, que también estaba visiblemente conmovido.

-Muchachos, lo lamento mucho por Tan-Tan y por todos los demás, pero tenemos que ponernos en marcha-intervino Leonne con delicadeza-despedíos de los cuerpos y poneos a trabajar. Tenemos que llevar esta ruina a puerto.

Los piratas asintieron lentamente. Agruparon los cuerpos de los fallecidos en combate, unos veinticinco de los sesenta que eran, y los fueron arrojando uno a uno al mar, envueltos en sábanas. Tan-Tan fue el último, y Thron fue quien lo lanzó al mar, dándole un último y afectuoso abrazo.

-Adiós, amigo-susurró.

Vitto también lo observó desde un lado, indiferente a la tristeza de los otros, pero sintiendo cierto pesar por los muertos. El pirata italiano vio como Rogers estaba arrodillado frente a su loro Huaco, presumiblemente también muerto, mientras Leonne acudía y le colocaba una mano afectuosa en el hombro.

Vitto avanzó un poco por la destrozada cubierta, y detrás de unos barriles descubrió una escena sorprendente: Marshall estaba tirado en el suelo, y sujetaba el cuerpo de un marine, bañado en sangre. El chico tenía un aspecto espantoso, pálido y ojeroso. Alexa estaba arrodillada a su lado, y trataba de calmarlo.

-Por favor Marshall, escúchame. Él te habría matado. Por favor Marshall…-la chica susurraba con ternura, pero él no escuchaba. Mantenía el cuerpo del marine entre sus brazos, y trataba de contener su hemorragia-Marshall por favor… Marshall…

-No está muerto… no está muerto-repetía el chico. "Realmente se ha traumatizado"-pensó Vitto. A él también le había ocurrido la primera vez.

-Marshall por favor… ven conmigo. No lo pienses más…

-¡NO ESTÁ MUERTO!-gritó Marshall, apretando con fuerza al marine. Este comenzó a escupir y a toser, y Alexa soltó un grito de sorpresa.

-¿Qué diablos pasa ahí?-Leonne fue hacia los barriles y vio a Marshall con el muerto. Su rostro por primera vez desde que Vito lo conocía se alteró en una expresión de sorpresa y tristeza-¿Está… está muerto?-preguntó lentamente.

-¡No!-exclamó Marshall, desesperado.

-¡No!-Alexa miró a su padre asustada-¡No lo está… aún!

Leonne se acercó hacia el marine: la herida era mortal, un agujero espantoso y sangrante muy cerca del corazón, y él tenía un aspecto horrible, pero vivía. El soldado aún respiraba, y cerraba los ojos en una expresión de dolor.

-Creía que estaba… pero no-Alexa se puso al lado de su padre, y miró a Marshall conmovida.

-Habrá que tirarlo al mar-dijo Radan lentamente.

-Nuestras normas son claras. Es enemigo y debe morir-sentenció Mario.

-No… no, no debe-Marshall le agarró con fuerzas-está vivo… yo no lo he matado… no lo he matado.

-Claro que no, Marshall-dijo Alexa con dulzura.

-Pero yo sí lo voy a matar-dijo Mario sacando una pistola y apuntando a la cabeza del soldado.

-Tío, déjalo-le cortó Hassanm haciéndole bajar el arma.

-Marshall, no podemos dejarlo vivir-le explicó Bellete con mucho tacto-es un enemigo…

-¡Vitto también y sigue vivo!-Marshall siguió tratando de contener el derrame de sangre como pudo.

-Estoo… a mí no me metáis en esto-dijo Vitto, quitándose del medio por si acaso.

-Si no quieres ser el responsable de su muerte, cualquiera de nosotros puede matarlo Marshall-intervino Leonne con calma-pero él habría muerto de todas formas…

Marshall negó con la cabeza. Su rostro tenía una extraña iluminación.

-Si lo vais a matar, tendréis que matarme a mí también. No pienso dejarlo morir. No pienso hacerlo-se agarró a él con fuerza.

-¡Marshall!-Alexa estaba desesperada. Miró a su padre con impaciencia-¿No puedes hacer nada?

-Las normas del Código establecen muerte para todos los soldados enemigos, españoles, británicos, portugueses y franceses-recitó Leonne.

-El Código también dice que se puede aceptar a los soldados como parte de la tripulación-le recordó Tibol.

-Solo si no han intentado matarnos y se han ofrecido ellos mismos-le corrigió Leonne con dureza. Tibol agachó la cabeza. Milagrosamente no había perdido su peluca.

-Debemos honrar al Código-Leonne miró a Marshall con seriedad-Marshall, sabías que este día iba a llegar. No tenemos tiempo que perder, por favor, apártate de ahí.

-No-repitió el chico con firmeza, mientras el soldado jadeaba dolorido.

-Por favor Marshall, no le debes ninguna clemencia a este hombre. Él te habría dejado morir. Entiéndenos-repitió Leonne con cansancio.

-¡NO!-Marshall trató de incorporar al moribundo, pero no pudo levantarlo.

-¿QUÉ TE CREÍAS NIÑO? ¿QUÉ PODÍAS SER UN PIRATA SIN MATAR A NADIE? ¡YA TE ADVERTÍ QUE DEBÍAS ESTAR EN ESTO HASTA EL FINAL!-Leonne perdió la paciencia, y todos se apartaron, asustados. Alexa miró a su padre con temor-MARSHALL, QUÍTATE DE AHÍ AHORA MISMO.

Teague miró a Leonne, su mentor y maestro, el hombre que le había enseñado a pelear y le había infundido una confianza única en sí mismo. Sabía que lo mataría si desobedecía. Pero él no iba a echarse atrás esa vez. De ninguna manera.

-Estoy en esto hasta el final-dijo Marshall, con una voz sorprendentemente tranquila, y Leonne soltó un bufido-no voy a dejarlo morir. Y no veo en qué eso puede hacerte mal.

Leonne cerró los ojos unos instantes. Miró a Marshall con fijeza, y después (muchos ahogaron sus gritos) sacó su pistola y apuntó a la cabeza del marine. Marshall tragó saliva. Ya se había enfrentado a la muerte antes. Y cada vez que había estado al límite de esta, era cuando más firme había permanecido en lo que creía. Los ojos de Marshall y Leonne se conectaron. El chico no sabía si dispararía o no, pero no quería perder de vista su rostro. Un rostro tan inexpresivo y que sin embargo daba a entender muchas cosas a la vez.

-¡Capitán, haga algo!-Bellete llevó a Rogers hasta donde estaban los demás. El capitán seguía sujetando a Huaco entre sus brazos, y tenía el rostro apagado. Las heridas del brazo y la pierna le dolían, y tenía su elegante abrigo rojo manchado con la sangre y la ceniza-¡Tiene que detener esto!-pidió Bellete.

-No has sido capaz de matarlo, por lo que veo. O no eres capaz de dejarlo morir, más bien-Rogers miró a Marshall, pero este agachó la cabeza. A Leonne podía sostenerle la mirada, pero a Rogers no era capaz. Era demasiado intenso.

-El Código es claro con estas normas-Leonne no había bajado la pistola, y miraba a su capitán expectante.

-Sí, supongo. Pero por lo que parece últimamente nadie hace caso a lo que dice el Código-Rogers meneó la cabeza con tristeza-Marshall, ese hombre te habría matado a ti, a mí y a cualquiera de nosotros si tuviese la oportunidad.

-No voy a dejarlo desangrarse. Él se habría escapado… si yo no le hubiera retenido-Marshall agachó la cabeza-tendrá su familia… su vida…

-Nosotros también la tenemos chico. Pero en la guerra no hay de eso. Eres tú o ellos. No puedes permitirte ese tipo de compasión-Rogers habló con lentitud y amargura. Marshall le escuchaba compungido, pero negó con la cabeza. Rogers suspiró-no sobrevivirá aunque lo intentes Marshall. Es una herida muy profunda.

-No quiero ser el responsable… por favor-Marshall cerró los ojos, notando la tibia sangre del hombre por el que se estaba jugando la vida en sus manos.

Rogers miró a Leonne, que tenía una extraña expresión de indecisión en el rostro. Radan, Bellete, Tibol y el resto de piratas les miraron expectantes.

-El Código dice que cualquier pirata puede prestar ayuda a un hombre en el mar si los demás están de acuerdo. Pero debe ser responsabilidad suya-Rogers miró a sus hombres-¿alguno está en contra de que Marshall ayude a este hombre?

Nadie dijo nada. Mario iba a protestar, pero prefirió callarse. La tensión en el ambiente era tal que prefirió no aumentarla. Vitto por su parte no podía creer lo que veía ¿desde cuándo Rogers se había vuelto tan comprensivo y democrático? Debía de haber perdido la chaveta…

-Bien, pues entonces yo tampoco tengo nada en contra. Marshall, este hombre pasa a ser tu responsabilidad, si me trae problemas lo liquidaré ¿entendido?-Teague asintió. Rogers echó una ojeada al cielo, que se estaba nublando-Debemos ponernos en marcha, hay que llegar a tierra antes del anochecer o el barco no aguantará.

Sin decir nada más, se retiró a su camarote, cerrando de un portazo. Todos los piratas observaron a Marshall y al moribundo unos instantes. Después echaron a correr, tenían mucho trabajo que hacer. Alexa y Leonne sin embargo no se movieron. Ella seguía observando a su padre y a su novio respectivamente, asustada, y Leonne tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Al principio parecía sorpresa y tristeza, pero pronto se convirtió en enfado.

-Leonne…-Marshall quiso decir algo, pero el segundo de abordo se dio la vuelta y se marchó sin decir nada más.

Alexa se acercó a Marshall y le ayudó a cargar con el soldado caído. Como pudieron lo guiaron hasta la bodega, y lo recostaron en una zona que no se había inundado por los boquetes. De lejos se escuchaban a Thron y los otros piratas manejando la bomba de achique para sacar el agua fuera. Marshall recostó al moribundo en una cama, y lo miró con cautela. Era adulto, pero aún relativamente joven. Tenía la cara alargada y el cabello rojizo, manchado por la sangre. El rostro parecía agradable, pero se había contraído por el dolor.

-Voy a por agua para limpiar la herida, y le pediré a Bellete que nos deje alguno de sus medicamentos-dijo Alexa con voz trémula-vigílalo.

-Gracias-respondió Marshall con voz ronca. Ella le acarició el cabello antes de irse.

El joven Teague se quedó junto al soldado, que se agitaba dolorido. Se sentía destrozado por verle así y saber que era culpa suya. Si tan solo no le hubiese impedido ir al bote… si tan solo no se hubiera hecho pirata. "Estás haciendo lo correcto-le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza-al menos intentas salvarlo". Pero él sabía que aún así no estaba bien. Debía de haberse vuelto loco por haber elegido la piratería. Pero Leonne tenía razón, no podía echarse atrás. Tal vez podía seguir adelante sorteando ciertos obstáculos…

-Te prometo que vivirás-dijo Marshall en voz baja. El soldado emitió un gruñido.

-¿Por… por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó, con la voz ahogada por el dolor.

-Lo siento. No quise, pero ibas a matarme-replicó Marshall, compungido.

-No… no… ¿por qué me has salvado?-preguntó el soldado, abriendo los ojos y observándole con curiosidad.

-Pues… creo que en el fondo no lo sé-Marshall puso la mano sobre la herida sangrante de nuevo, para evitar que se derramase más-no quería matar a nadie…

Para su sorpresa, el soldado sonrió. Debía de estar delirando. Después de eso, cerró los ojos de nuevo y ladeó la cabeza. Marshall temió que hubiera muerto pero afortunadamente solo estaba dormido.

Murmuró sin embargo una última cosa antes de perder el conocimiento de nuevo:

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-M… Marshall-respondió Teague inseguro.

-Yo s…soy Jack-tras decir esto se volvió a dormir.

Marshall se quedó conteniendo la herida de Jack hasta que Alexa volvió acompañada de Bellete y entre los tres comenzaron a sanarlo.

* * *

Cirilo y Daniela habían sido muy queridos en el pueblo de Paipo en la costa sur de la isla de Cuba. Su padre era el dueño de unas ricas plantaciones de algodón en la zona, en las que trabajaban cientos de esclavos negros traídos de África. Pese a ser temido y respetado en toda la región, el señor Castillo daba un trato generalmente bueno a los esclavos, dentro de lo que se podía llamar buen trato. No estaba mucho con sus hijos, pero ellos se habían acostumbrado a jugar solos como los dos buenos hermanos que eran. Desde pequeños salían a correr por las plantaciones y a veces (para gran enfado de su padre) habían ayudado a los esclavos en sus tareas y les habían traído comida a escondidas. También iban a la playa y se bañaban juntos, al menos hasta que los dos gemelos cumplieron los quince años, y el pudor de la edad hizo que dejasen ese antiguo juego.

Fue uno de esos días en la playa en que los dos adolescentes jugaban en la playa con su perro Pancho cuando ocurrió.

Cirilo acababa de lanzar el palo para que Pancho fuera a recogerlo, pero al ir el perro a la orilla a por él, se quedó quieto, y no volvía. Tras unos minutos de espera el chico fue corriendo a la orilla, y allí descubrió, llevándose un buen susto, lo que retenía a su perro: una mujer estaba tirada en la arena, vestida con tan solo un vestidito blanco destrozado, e inconsciente. Cirilo juraría haber oído el ruido de unos delfines antes de llegar hasta ella.

Vaciló unos instantes, pero después llamó a su hermana a gritos, y corrió a ayudar a la naufraga: cuando entre él y Daniela la levantaron, el chico se quedó de piedra: era una mujer muy hermosa, de piel negra y cabellos cortos y agitados. El vestido blanco se transparentaba mucho, y el chico no pudo evitar apreciar su cuerpo en todas sus facciones, sintiendo una peculiar sensación.

-Oh pobrecita-dijo Daniela mientras la arrastraba por la arena y la daba de comer de la merienda que se había llevado-ha debido de naufragar su barco.

-Es una esclava… ¿no?-preguntó Cirilo sin poder dejar de observarla.

La mujer negra tosió y escupió agua. Después, devoró con avidez la comida que Daniela le ofrecía.

-La llevaremos a casa-sugirió Daniela.

-¿Crees que papá nos dejará?-preguntó Cirilo, inseguro.

-¡Ni que fuera un perro, pues claro que sí! ¡La cuidaremos hasta que se recupere!-Daniela le dio también de su botella de agua dulce a la mujer, y luego la ayudó a caminar-dinos ¿cómo te llamas?

-B…Bahari-dijo la mujer en voz baja-tenéis que ayudarme…

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, Bahari-Daniela la ayudó a caminar, mientras Cirilo seguía observándola, bastante turbado.

Cuando los dos chicos se distrajeron, la mujer sonrió triunfal. Los delfines la habían dejado justo donde quería. Y en su mano derecha aún sujetaba triunfal el collar de cuentas. Solo tenía que hacerse la naufragada un tiempo más… y luego ya vería.

* * *

 **Parece que Bahari aún tiene algo que decir en esta historia. El asunto del collar de cuentas si recordáis se relaciona con los capítulos 5, 6 y 7, por si necesitáis darle un repaso.**

 **Como siempre vuestros reviews y sugerencias son mi tesoro pirata. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
